


Heartbeats

by RowenaArmstrong



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Inspired by Yuri!!! on Ice, M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 39
Words: 106,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21896389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowenaArmstrong/pseuds/RowenaArmstrong
Summary: Víctor es un residente del hospital y espera con ansias poder comenzar su especialidad como pediatra. Nunca se imaginó que su vida cambiaría por completo en la noche que se quedó a hacer guardia.¿Quien diría que en la sala de urgencias encontraría el amor?♡ Au Omegaverse.♡ Los personajes no me pertenecen.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Lee Seung Gil/Jean-Jacques Leroy, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 37
Kudos: 76





	1. 1. The Drunk Guy

**Capítulo 1. The Drunk Guy**

**"Aprobado".**

Es lo que dice la carta del examen de programa de residentes de Víctor. Siente ese enorme alivio tras cinco años de arduo trabajo como cirujano residente con horas de sueños perdidas, ausencias en cumpleaños o reuniones familiares, lágrimas y sangre derramadas. Por fin puede ver que esos sacrificios son recompensados.

Se deja caer sobre la banca de la sala de residentes, sintiendo como el enorme peso de saber si pasó o no lo abandona de su cuerpo. Quiere llorar de alegría y felicidad, pero este sentimiento desaparece en cuanto abren la puerta de la sala con violencia.

—¡Hey, Víctor! Vamos a festejar en casa de Michelle y Sara, ¿no vienes? —se acerca su amigo y compañero Leo de la Iglesia.

Aún sin apartar la vista de la carta de los resultados niega con la cabeza y se limpia las pequeñas lágrimas que salen de su rostro.

—Voy hacer guardia, me toca quedarme esta noche —sonríe.

—Te perderás todo el alcohol que Emil compró para celebrar que pasamos la residencia —Leo le da unas cuantas palmadas en su espalda y deja al aludido solo.

En realidad, no tiene que cubrir nada, la medicina es su pasión y por fin puede especializarse en la rama de cirugía que más le llama la atención: pediatría.

Se coloca la bata, el estetoscopio colgando en su cuello y toma rumbo hacia la planta de los pacientes que están en el área de recuperación postoperatorio.

—¿Todavía sigues aquí, Nikiforov? —escucha una voz femenina.

Víctor voltea y se encuentra con una joven mujer de ojos azules, piel blanca y cabello oscuro.

—Hola, Isa. Aquí sigo —dice el aludido con una sonrisa—. Luces muy guapa, ¿tienes una cita?

La chica se ruboriza un poco y se acerca a su hermanastro. Trae puesto un vestido color rojo que resalta su linda figura y combina con esos labios.

—Sí, Joshua me pidió una cita y dijo que iremos a un restaurante muy lujoso y elegante— explica Isabella

—Si ese alfa se quiere pasar contigo, me lo dices. No porque seas mi mentora y hermana mayor no pueda defenderte —Víctor sonríe y truena sus nudillos en señal de amenaza

—No hagas eso, te lastimarás y un cirujano debe tener dedos perfectos — Isabella da un leve manotazo en la mano de Víctor—. Además, no me hará daño porque es un buen chico.

—Siempre te voy a cuidar, Isa —dice Víctor con una pequeña sonrisa—. Por cierto, pasé la residencia.

La mujer sonríe de oreja a oreja y salta hacia los brazos de él, estrechándolo y depositando un beso en su mejilla.

—Mañana celebraremos en casa, mamá y papá se pondrán muy felices. —la joven se separa del de cabellos platinados y acaricia su rostro—. Deberías ir a descansar.

—Quiero quedarme un rato, nunca se sabe que podría pasar en estos pasillos.

—De acuerdo, nos vemos.

Y sin más, Isabella se aleja de Víctor. El ruso y ella se conocen desde que son niños, la mamá de la chica se casó con el padre del joven hace quince años. Siempre se llevaron bien y a Víctor le gusta cuidarla de los demás alfas.

Camina a la estación de enfermeras para leer algún caso que necesite de su ayuda, revisando cada expediente de los pacientes que están en ese piso.

—Víctor —se acerca un hombre mayor portando una bata blanca y con una cofia en la cabeza—, me he enterado que pasaste tu programa.

—Hola, Yakov. Así es, ya puedo especializarme en cirugía pediátrica —contesta el aludido.

—Deberías darte una vuelta por urgencias, las cosas aquí están bajo control y todo está en orden —dice el hombre mayor.

—¿De verdad, jefe?

—En cuanto los papeles queden en orden dejarás de suturar heridas, limpiar vómitos y otras cosas que sólo hacen los residentes —gruñe Yakov

—Tiene razón, extrañaré pelearme con los demás por cirugías interesantes —sonríe Víctor.

Se aleja del piso y camina por los pasillos hasta llegar a la sala de urgencias. En este lugar ha visto de todo, aprendió mucho de aquí que incluso se peleó con los otros residentes de su año para llevar casos extraños, como aquel hombre que se clavó unos tornillos en la cabeza después de caer por las escaleras sin dañarse del cerebro o una mujer que metió una pistola en su vagina para dársela a su novio que está en la cárcel.

Lo que a él le llamó la atención de pediatría fue en un caso que se involucró demasiado. Era un niño cuyo corazón no funcionaba, pero las ganas de vivir eran tremendamente conmovedoras que se comprometió en salvarle la vida. Buscó un corazón día y noche para él hasta que lo encontró e incluso fue al hospital que lo tenía y lo trasladó, asistió en la cirugía y el niño le regaló una sonrisa enorme en cuanto despertó. Desde entonces le encanta ayudar a salvar a los niños.

Esos casos le recuerdan que también es un humano con un enorme corazón lleno de sentimientos.

Sus pensamientos se rompen en cuanto la puerta de urgencias se abre de golpe y entra los paramédicos jalando una camilla con un hombre de cabello azabache acostado. Siendo el único desocupado en el lugar, se acerca de prisa para saber la situación del paciente recién llegado.

—¿Qué es lo que tenemos aquí? —pregunta Víctor

—Hombre omega de 18 años bajo los efectos del alcohol cayó por las escaleras mientras estaba en una fiesta, tiene una herida profunda en el antebrazo y se cree que se golpeó duro en la cabeza —explica la paramédico.

—Bien, pónganlo en esta camilla para que pueda revisarlo—ordena el alfa.

Detrás de los paramédicos va un hombre de risos dorados y ojos verdes. Viste de ropas de marca y un sensual cuerpo.

—¿Estará bien mi amigo, doctor? —pregunta el hombre.

—Ahora mismo lo revisaré. Enfermero, ordene una resonancia magnética —dice Víctor al enfermero de cabello castaño que acaba de acercarse a ellos.

—De acuerdo, Doctor Nikiforov —dice el castaño y antes de irse le coquetea al alfa de rizos dorados, quien le dedica un guiño.

Víctor toma una lámpara para hacer una revisión rápida sobre los ojos color caramelo.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —pregunta Víctor sin dejar de hacerle una revisión médica.

—Me llamo Yuuri Katsuki, soy soltero, signo zodiacal sagitario y me gusta el katsudon —contesta arrastrando las palabras—. ¿Me han enviado a un ángel?

El doctor se ríe al escuchar eso y se acerca a ver su brazo para mirar que tan profunda es la herida, algo que basta con unos cuantos puntos.

—No, soy tú doctor y te atenderé, ¿sientes molestias?

Una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro y comienza a soltar pequeñas risas tontas mientras trata de tocar la cara Víctor.

—Nooo... eres muuuuy guapo —dice con voz cantarina—. ¿Eres mi doctor? Eso quiere decir que, ¿eres mío?

Las risas bobas de Yuuri contagian a Víctor y no duda en sentirse un poco sonrojado. Se contiene las ganas de reír, divirtiéndose del momento. Los ojos gélidos admiran la belleza de su paciente, es deslumbrante como para ser un omega; lo que más le llama la atención son sus ojos castaños y su hermoso rostro con facciones lindas.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Yuuri? —pregunta su amigo sentándose sobre la camilla

El omega se voltea hacia el de risos y le dedica otra sonrisa de idiota.

—Chriiis, estoy de maravilla, encontré a mi esposo —dice Yuuri entre risas—. Prepara la boda que me voy a casar con mi sexy doctor de ojos azules.

Chris se ríe de lo que balbucea el omega y no duda en echarle un vistazo al doctor que está terminando de revisar los reflejos.

—Definitivamente esas pastillas te pusieron en este estado, sumando que tienes poca tolerancia al vodka — lo regaña Chris—. Mañana tenemos la sesión de fotos.

—Cállate, yo quiero que este doctor me haga un examen de anatomía —balbucea Yuuri

—En ese caso, lo llevaré a dar un paseo por las máquinas de resonancia magnética— dice Víctor

—¡Es nuestra luna de miel! ¡Sí! —festeja el omega

Aunque se divierte demasiado con el hermoso chico, le encantaría poder conocerlo cuando esté en estado de sobriedad.

Los coqueteos del omega ebrio continúan cuando están en el escáner, son tan graciosos y directos que hacen latir el corazón de Víctor.

—... y tendremos muchos cachorritos, quiero tres hermosos cachorritos —continua el omega—, me casaré con el alfa más guapo que he visto.

—Yuuri —Víctor lo llama de la cabina—, debes tratar de relajarte.

—¿Me vas a pedir matrimonio?

Víctor apaga el micrófono y comienza a reírse. El enfermero que lo acompaña se sienta a su lado, divertido al ver esta escena.

—¿De verdad está coqueteándote un chico borracho? —ríe

—Eso parece, Masumi —Víctor no deja de sonreír cautivado.

Y cuando menos se lo esperan, Yuuri comienza a cantar canciones románticas aun arrastrando las palabras y cambiando algunas por otras.

—¿De verdad está cantando? —se burla Masumi—. Deberías ser cardiólogo, doctor corazón.

Al ver que no tiene ninguna herida interna en su cuerpo, Víctor regresa con Yuuri a urgencias.

—Voy a colocarte un suero para quitar el alcohol de tu sangre —comenta Víctor mostrando la aguja

Yuuri voltea a ver a Víctor y trata de tocar su rostro nuevamente.

—Te amoooo muuuuchooo —dice el omega con risas tontas.

—Nos acabamos de conocer —se ríe Víctor

—Sí, pero nos podemos casar. Chris será el padrino y nos hará la mejor boda del mundo —continua—, seremos la pareja más linda del mundo.

Le lanza a Víctor un beso y guiña el ojo. Chris se acerca a la camilla riéndose y grabando todo momento de Yuuri bajo los efectos del alcohol.

—Chris, ¿conoces a mi futuro esposo? El me comprará un anillo de bodas de color azul, así como sus lindos ojos.

—Sí que eres muy rápido cuando encuentras a un alfa que te gusta —ríe Chris—. Parece que has flechado a Yuuri. Es un modelo muy famoso y muchas alfas pagarían por la atención que te da ahora.

El omega de la camilla trata de empujar a su amigo para que se aleje.

—No, Chris. Es M-I-O, consíguete tu propio doctor sexy —frunce el ceño

Ahora entiende porque el chico es de cuerpo delgado y sexy, con rostro de un ángel verdadero y esos hermosos labios que dan ganas de robarle un beso.

—Me ha hecho la noche, sólo esperen a que el suero haga efecto— dice Víctor con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿En verdad lo estas reteniendo para conocerlo? Puedo darte su número y hacerles una cita —dice Chris con una pequeña sonrisa

—Es que nos vamos a casar —dice Yuuri jalando a Víctor de la bata.

Ambos voltean a ver al paciente y se percatan que está riéndose sólo, balbuceando incoherencias.

—Es mi responsabilidad como doctor que el paciente mejore —continua Víctor con seriedad.

—Es porque Víctor es el más guapo de este hospital, será mi alfa y debe cuidarme porque nos vamos a casar— canta Yuuri con tanta alegría.

—Creo que está en buenas manos, no hay nada de qué preocuparme —Chris se levanta del asiento—. Este es mi número por si deseas ser modelo o saber de Yuuri, no dudes en buscarme.

El sexy alfa camina hacia la salida del hospital sin antes dedicarle una coqueta mirada a Masumi.

Víctor atiende y revisa cada que puede a Yuuri hasta el amanecer, que es cuando se da cuenta que esta sobrio por completo.

En la última revisión, Yuuri despierta como si nada y en cuanto ve a Víctor la sangre sube a sus mejillas.

—¿Cómo estás? —pregunta Víctor al quitarle el suero

—Yo... tuve un sueño, usted estaba en él y... —se cubre la boca con una mano —recuerdo que estaba en una fiesta y bebí hasta quedarme borracho y... ¡Oh no!

El omega se cubre con ambas manos para ocultar su rostro ruborizado. Víctor se ríe y se sienta a lado de él.

—¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste en el transcurso de la noche? —pregunta el alfa

Yuuri niega con la cabeza y no duda en cubrirse con la sábana por la vergüenza que siente, pues si recuerda todo lo que estuvo diciendo.

Víctor se enternece por la reacción del omega.

—¿Hay alguien ahí? Quisiera hablar con mi futuro esposo sobre la boda y nuestros tres cachorros —dice Víctor dejando su mano sobre las manos de Yuuri.

Los ojos castaños del omega se descubren poco a poco, mostrando lo nervioso que se siente hasta salir de las sábanas por completo.

—¡Qué bonitos ojos! —canturrea Víctor— Me gustaría que uno de nuestros cachorros tenga ese color hermoso.

—¿Estás coqueteándome? —pregunta Yuuri ruborizado

—No, el protocolo de doctor paciente dice que no debo coquetear, pero mi turno esta por acabar y puedo darte de alta, ¿te gustaría ir conmigo a desayunar? Debes tener algo en el estómago y así hablamos de nuestro futuro.

Con las mejillas completamente rojas, Yuuri acepta la cita. Ambos aludidos se dedican sonrisas y no pierdan contacto visual.

Víctor comprueba una vez más que en la sala de urgencias es el lugar dónde encontrará historias interesantes.

Después de ese desayuno volvieron a verse entre los tiempos libres, cenas románticas, sexo casual en las salas de descanso del hospital o detrás de los escenarios del omega.

Se les complica en varias ocasiones volver a verse porque luego las agendas de ambos no coinciden, pero nunca dejaron de sentir algo por el otro.

Víctor recordará por el resto de sus días el 13 de agosto como el día que conoció a un borracho coqueto omega y que pasó su programa de residencia.

Dos años después de conocerse, Víctor invita a Yuuri al restaurante más lujoso de la ciudad como aniversario de conocerse. El alfa va por él en el estudio donde acaban de tomar fotografías para el catálogo de moda otoño.

Al llegar, aún ve que Yuuri está posando. Es sorprendente que ese joven omega a enamorado a Víctor por completo; lo ha visto con diferente ropa, desde lencería para omegas, hasta ropa de invierno. El rostro y cuerpo de Yuuri se adapta para cualquier ropa o maquillaje y eso es lo que más impresionante.

También le sorprende la actitud de diva de su novio, es muy exigente para todos los que trabajan a su lado e incluso con los mismos fotógrafos.

—No quiero que mis ojos se opaquen con esa luz tan baja —gruñe el omega señalando una de las lámparas—. Tú —señala a su asistente, un omega rubio con un mechón rojo—, tráeme un café express doble, tengo una cita con el alfa más sexy de este mundo y necesito estar despierto.

—¿Así que tienes una cita con el alfa más sexy de este mundo? —lo interrumpe Víctor.

En cuanto escucha eso, su rostro se pone rojo por completo y trata de ocultarlo con ambas manos.

—Yo... no dije eso —siente pánico Yuuri.

—Si dijo eso —se une Chris detrás de él—, si fuera tu pareja saltaría a tus brazos.

Chris empuja a Yuuri para acercarse a Víctor casi tropezándose con las extensiones del suelo, siendo atrapado por el alfa de cabellos plateados.

—Siempre salvando a mi adorado cerdito —ríe Víctor

—Siempre cuidando de mi —sonríe Yuuri

Después de terminar con la sesión de fotos y arreglarse para la noche perfecta, salen juntos de la sala de estudios con dirección al restaurante lujoso.

—Siento mucho tardar, espero que no pierdas las reservaciones —se disculpa Yuuri.

—No te preocupes, tengo un plan b en caso de que no lleguemos —comenta Víctor.

—Espero que sí, porque tengo antojo de algo sabroso y romperé mi dieta por ser el día más especial.

Y por desgracia, las reservaciones a dicho restaurante no son respetadas y Víctor no se le ocurre otra cosa que ir por pollo frito e ir a su departamento.

—Deberías dejarme arreglar este departamento, le hace falta color y mejores muebles —dice Yuuri mientras camina por la sala.

—Mejor puedes arreglar el próximo que compraré —agrega Víctor.

—¿Comprarás uno nuevo? —se asombra el menor.

Víctor saca unas pequeñas llaves plateadas de su saco y se las entrega en las manos a Yuuri.

—¿Quieres verlo? —sugiere.

—Comeré el pollo frito en el carro.

Nuevamente en van en el carro, hablando, comiendo y bebiendo durante el camino. Yuuri tiene la cubeta entre sus piernas, una pierna de pollo en una mano y la otra sostiene un vaso de refresco.

—Pollo —dice el alfa

El menor estira su brazo hacia la altura de la boca para que Víctor pueda morder la pierna de pollo.

—Refresco.

Ahora acerca el vaso con el popote. Después pasa la servilleta sobre su rostro mientras conduce.

—Eres más eficiente que las enfermeras en una sala de partos —dice entre risas el alfa.

—¿Me comparas con una enfermera?

—No precisamente.

Unos minutos después, llegan a un departamento grande, sin pintar y sin amueblar. Aún con la cubeta bajo su brazo, Yuuri camina por todas las habitaciones e incluso se da cuenta qué hay un segundo piso.

—¿Por qué escogiste un departamento más grande? —dice Yuuri mientras revisa el cuarto de cocina— Solo eres tú y de vez en cuando yo.

—Bueno, es hora de comenzar a crecer —contesta Víctor.

—¿A qué te refieres? —se voltea el menor para ver a Víctor.

El alfa se acerca a Yuuri, tomando su mano llena de grasa por el pollo y lo mira a los ojos color chocolate.

—Yuuri, me flechaste desde que entraste por esa puerta en urgencias y coquetearme bajo los efectos del alcohol. Durante nuestras citas y salidas me enamoré perdidamente de ti y no solo por tu belleza sino por cómo eres. No necesito decir que eres mi destinado para pedirte que pases el resto de tu vida —Víctor se arrodilla y saca una pequeña cajita negra de su saco—. Quiero cumplir todos los sueños que me dijiste en aquella noche, desde casarnos e irnos de luna de miel, como también tener nuestros propios cachorritos.

Víctor abre la cajita para mostrar un anillo de oro con un ópalo. La reacción del omega es de sorpresa, emoción y otras más combinadas que incluso suelta la cubeta, sin importarle que el pollo cae.

—Yuuri Katsuki, ¿te casarías conmigo?

Asintiendo repetidas veces y conmovido por el momento, Yuuri no puede ni decir alguna palabra concreta. Víctor desliza el anillo por el dedo anular y abraza con fuerza a un omega que no puede parar de llorar de la alegría.

Nuevamente el 13 de agosto se convierte en una fecha muy importante para la pareja.


	2. 2. Our Wedding

Lo he que puede hacer enojar a Yuuri es que las cosas no salgan como a él le gusta. Ordena una escultura de un enorme castillo de hielo y le traen un copo de nieve; los manteles los pide de un tono azul zafiro y le traen azul índigo.

También recuerda bien haber pedido flores hortensias azules con peonias rosas y le han traído claveles blancos y rosas rosas.

—¡Fui yo quien organizó y escogió todo es para que hagan bien las cosas! —exclama muy molesto el modelo— ¡No quiero que hayan cambiado el menú!

Pobre de quien trabaje con Yuuri por su mal carácter, pero saben que es el mejor en todo y se venera como un rey.

—No deberías estar aquí —se acerca Chris.

—¡Deberías de ver cómo están arruinando mi boda! —exclama muy molesto el omega.

—No se ven mal esas flores, aún combinan —Chris toma a Yuuri por los hombros y trata de arrastrarlo fuera del salón—. Tenemos que vestirte, en una hora es tu ceremonia.

Sólo se cruza de manos y deja que el mayor lo guíe. Hasta eso no fue exigente con el tipo de salón y escatimó en gastos.

Lo llevan a un cuarto mismo del salón y ahí está el traje que él mismo diseñó y mandó hacer: un saco con tonos azulados con brillantes de la tela que transparenta, unidos con hilos y botones plateados; camisa negra abierto de, pecho y pantalones negros.

Escoge ese traje porque se los vio a unos patinadores que hacían dueto con una hermosa canción y Víctor está de acuerdo.

En ese momento tocan la puerta y abren en el momento que Yuuri dice adelante. Es su madre que ha viajado desde Japón para poder presenciar la boda de su hijo.

—Yuuri, estás completamente precioso —dice la mujer con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos.

El omega sonríe y se acerca a su madre para darle un gran abrazo.

—Me alegra que estés aquí —dice Yuuri con felicidad.

—¡Ah no! ¡Nada de lágrimas o arruinarán el poco maquillaje que le coloque a Yuuri! —exclama uno de sus colegas, Georgi, quien se ha encargado del maquillaje del modelo para cada fotografía o pasarela.

—Tiene razón, no debo hacerte llorar —dice Hiroko—. Estás perfecto, aunque te falta algo de peso.

—Mamá, estoy bien así. No quiero ser un cerdito —ríe Yuuri mientras se sienta para ser peinado por su colega.

La señora Hiroko acaricia a Yuuri de las mejillas y le da un beso en la frente.

—Estoy segura que harás muy feliz a tu esposo y espero que él también te haga feliz —agrega su mamá.

—Lo hacemos, mami.

La mujer deja sólo a Yuuri con Georgi, quien le colocará el velo sobre su cabeza, este es uno blanco con brillos sobre la tela.

—Definitivamente haz quedado precioso, ¿tendrán sesión fotográfica después de la ceremonia? —pregunta el beta.

—Por supuesto, necesito tener todas las fotos del mundo y por eso Phichit Chulanont hará el mejor trabajo.

El momento llega para unir a ambos en matrimonio, en medio del salón a colocado un arco nupcial con hermosas rosas blancas y una alfombra roja para que puedan pasar los novios en el momento que empiece la marcha nupcial.

De las escaleras izquierdas, baja un joven apuesto de cabellos platinados portando un hermoso traje igual que Yuuri, solo que el saco es de tonos rosados. En su rostro se puede notar la felicidad de que haya llegado este día. Camina hacia el altar con su madre adoptiva del brazo, una mujer de cabellos negros azabaches y ojos azulados.

—Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Vitya —comenta la mujer en cuanto se detienen frente al altar—. Seguro que Eleanor también estará feliz donde quiera que se encuentre.

—Gracias, mamá —dice el alfa con una sonrisa.

Todos toman sus posiciones, Isabella está a lado de Víctor portando un vestido azul muy lindo con cola de sirena y del lado de Yuuri está Chris con un extravagante traje de diseñador blanco y camisa rosa.

La canción que anuncia a Yuuri comienza a resonar, todos los invitados se levantan para recibir a "la novia". Y ahí pueden ver al joven omega caminar como si está fuera una pasarela con su padre a lado.

La sonrisa de Yuuri es tan radiante que Víctor no puede evitar sonreír. A pesar que no fue hace cuatro meses que se comprometieron, lograron organizar una boda cinco días antes de navidad y cumpleaños del alfa.

Estando en el altar, el señor Katsuki deja a su hijo sin antes de abrazarlo y darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Hola, Vitya —sonríe Yuuri al tomar la mano de su futuro esposo.

—Llegaste a tiempo —contesta Víctor.

La ceremonia comienza por el sacerdote con un discurso sobre lo importante que es honrarse como esposos y lo que es en la vida.

Llega el momento para decir los votos matrimoniales, donde tanto alfa como omega han ensayado una y otra vez durante sus jornadas de trabajo.

—Yuuri, mi amado cerdito, siempre me cautivaste con esos hermosos ojos color chocolate y desde el primer día que te vi supe que eres la otra mitad de mi alma y no quise perder la oportunidad de poder hablarte e invitarte a salir. He aprendido a amarte en cada circunstancia de la vida, cada detalle de ti e incluso amo esas imperfecciones que caracterizan de ti. Hoy, frente a todos nuestros seres queridos quiero decir que eres el amor de mi vida y quiero pasar el resto de mis días a tu lado.

Las lágrimas decoraron los ojos de Yuuri y no deja sonreír de felicidad tras esas conmovedoras y hermosas palabras que el alfa le dedica. Aclara su garganta para poder decir sus votos.

—Víctor, el amor de mi vida, el hombre que se ha empeñado a enamorarme con grandiosos detalles, hoy estoy aquí para unirme como tú esposo y jamás dejaré que esa hermosa sonrisa en tu rostro se rompa. Estoy muy feliz de que hayas sido tú el que me recibió hace dos años en la sala de urgencias y no te desesperaste con este borracho. Tus ojos como el hielo dicen más que mil palabras y estoy seguro que seremos felices por siempre, luchando con las bajas y enfermedades, y jamás dejar de apoyarnos. Hoy te entrego mi corazón y mi vida.

Ahora es Víctor quien se siente conmovido por esas bellas palabras y quisiera en estos momentos abrazar con fuerza a su amado Yuuri, pero debe mantener la postura y continuar con la boda.

Isabella le entrega un hermoso anillo de bodas a Víctor, es dorado y tiene pequeñas piedras azuladas incrustadas con sus iniciales. Toma la mano de Yuuri y se lo coloca en el dedo anular.

—Con este anillo te tomo como mi esposo, te cuidaré en la salud y en la enfermedad y jamás dejaré que te sientas solo.

Ahora Chris se acerca con el anillo de Víctor, uno con piedras rosadas incrustadas y las iniciales de Yuuri. El omega coloca el anillo de la misma forma sobre su dedo anular.

—Con este anillo creamos un lazo más de nuestro amor, te tomo como mi esposo para amarte, cuidarte, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en las buenas y en las malas hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Dicho estas palabras, ojos chocolate y gélidos no dejan de verse con felicidad, esperando que la ceremonia concluya para por fin abrazarse y unir sus labios.

—Con el poder que me conceden, declaro a este alfa y a este omega unidos por siempre. Pueden besarse.

Y sin decirlo dos veces, Víctor acerca a Yuuri de la cintura, levanta el velo y pega sus labios a los ajenos. Todo el salón aplaude de felicidad por el momento conmovedor, siendo testigos de este amor que se sienten.

Caminan por la alfombra roja tomados por la mano y antes de irse a su sesión de fotos, Yuuri decide lanzar el ramo de rosas blancas con hortensias azules.

Todos se lanzan como locos para tomarlo y quien termina tomándolo Masumi, el enfermero sexy que sale con Chris Giamocetti.

—¿Será una señal? —pregunta Chris mientras abraza a Masumi de la cintura.

La fiesta es una velada agradable entre los amigos y familia; medio hospital está con ellos mientras que media farándula de modelos y algunos artistas famosos están en el salón.

Isabella da un pequeño discurso, hablando sobre cómo era Víctor de niño y las travesuras que hicieron juntos. Al final, felicita a los novios deseándoles la mejor suerte. Mary Katsuki aprovecha para dar su discurso e incluso coloca un video que hizo junto con la hermana de su cuñado y Phichit sobre cómo fueron desde bebés. Vieron que Yuuri ya tenía dotes con la moda cuando tomaba ropa de su hermana y la forma en cómo posaba; vieron una fotografía de Víctor cuando apenas cumplía 6 años y usó una venda sobre su perro porque jugaba a ser el doctor.

No pueden esconder la cabeza por la vergüenza que sienten y solo les queda reírse.

Después de unas cuantas copas, los novios bailan con felicidad y animan a los invitados a que pasen a la pista de baile. Terminando la fiesta, alfa y omega se van con rumbo al aeropuerto con dirección a su luna de miel.

El lugar que escogen es Vietnam, quieren un lugar lleno de mucho que conocer. Tardan horas en llegar al lugar de destino. Durante el vuelo se coquetean y se provocan a sabiendas que están en un lugar público y no quieran pasar su noche de bodas en el avión.

Ahora ambos están totalmente ansiosos de tener la habitación para ellos solos con tal de hacer el amor, aunque no esperan en llegar a dicho lugar porque comenzaron a desnudarse en el elevador y en cuanto las puertas se abren corren hacia la habitación.

Estando dentro, Víctor arrincona a Yuuri contra el muro y comienza a besarlo desenfreneticamente que hasta sienten que su corazón se detendrá.

—Ya ansiaba con tocar tu hermosa piel —dice el alfa acostando a Yuuri sobre la cama.

—Cariño, me afeité las piernas hace más de doce horas y comenzará a crecer el vello, ¿quieres ser ahora el cursi cuando tuviste todo el camino? —gruñe Yuuri.

Víctor ríe levemente y continúa con los besos sobre todo su cuerpo, caricias que desnudan el alma y gemidos con sus nombres.

La intromisión del alfa en el omega es lo que los vuelve completamente locos deseando que el tiempo se detenga. Pequeñas marcas aparecen en toda la piel del omega; sobre el alfa hay mordidas y rasguños, a lo que llaman "marcas del amor".

Es la noche que pasan por primera vez como esposos y no les importa que harán el amor como dos adolescentes enamorados alocados por las hormonas.

—Te marcaré, Yuuri —jadea un Víctor sudoroso y sonrojado por todas las ocasiones que han deshecho la cama durante esta noche.

—Hazlo —jadea un Yuuri completamente perdido por el placer y la lujuria—, quiero ser el omega destinado a ti.

Aún unidos por el miembro del alfa, Víctor coloca pequeños besitos sobre su cuello y con una mordida proclama suyo a Yuuri.

La luna de miel termina con dos semanas después y comienzan con su vida como casados. Se enfocan tanto en sus metas como en ellos, prometiendo que ni sus carreras los va alejar.

Tienen momentos altos como bajos también, discusiones que se arreglan con rapidez, prometiéndose que no se irán a la cama sin hablarse de cómo les fue en el día.

Se comparten los labores de casa y quien cocina es Víctor porque Yuuri no tiene ni tantita idea de cómo hervir agua en una olla, otro poco y en una ocasión el cereal casi se incendia.

Antes de cumplir el segundo año de casados, Yuuri tiene un celo completamente fuerte que ni las pastillas puede ayudarlo. Víctor pide permiso para quedarse en casa para cuidarlo, porque las fiebres aumentan y lo que más teme es que empeore.

—Dice Isa que utilice compresas para tu fiebre —dice Víctor colocándole una toallita húmeda sobre su frente.

—No creo que eso ayude, Vitya —masculla el omega revolviéndose sobre la cama—. Te necesito, no a tu ropa sudorosa.

Víctor ríe; durante el último celo Yuuri preparó un nido y está ocasión también, dando la idea de que ya se siente listo para concebir un cachorro.

—Esto pasa por no comer bien y usar pastillas hormonales y otras cosas que alteran tu cuerpo —Víctor se acuesta a su lado y lo envuelve con su cuerpo.

Ambos se abrazan dejándose llevar por el celo del omega, esperando que el dolor disminuya al igual que el calor. El cuerpo de Yuuri crea espasmos en cada caricia que Víctor proporciona, el celo los controla por completo que pierden la noción del tiempo.

Terminando de su bello momento como alfa y omega, ambos quedan abrazados entre las sábanas del nido que Yuuri creó.

—He estado pensando mucho estos días —comenta Yuuri dejando caer su cabeza en el pecho.

—¿En qué? —susurra Víctor acariciando.

Yuuri se ruboriza un poco y busca la mano de Víctor.

—Bueno... eres mi esposo y debes entender estas cosas del nido porque eres un doctor —comienza el omega—, hemos pasado por lindos momentos desde que nos conocemos y estamos muy bien en nuestras carreras como en el matrimonio.

—¿Quieres hablar del nido? —Víctor le da un pequeño beso a Yuuri en la coronilla.

Yuuri se levanta del pecho y busca los ojos de su adorado esposo. Aún siente el sonrojo y el calor del celo sobre su cuerpo, pero está seguro de lo que pedirá.

—Quiero tener un cachorro —dice Yuuri.

El alfa sonríe y no duda en besar a Yuuri. Uno de sus deseos es tener cachorros con su amado cerdito y le emociona que su omega se sienta listo.

—Entonces, hagamos un cachorro —Víctor abraza a Yuuri.

Después del celo, esperan que haya resultado alguno en la prueba de embarazo que Víctor trajo del hospital. Mientras esperan el resultado, se sientan sobre la cama compartiendo ideas.

—Aprenderé a cocinar, lo juro —dice Yuuri emocionado—. Si es niña la llevaría por todo Paris para que conozca el mundo de la moda y es niño también.

—Quisiera pintar el cuarto con alguna temática, como de piratas o el espacio —comenta Víctor tomando las manos de Yuuri.

—¿Con camas y toboganes? No quisiera que se lastimen.

—Van a ser los niños más felices del mundo.

Yuuri abraza con fuerza a Víctor, emocionado y esperando que la prueba haga lo suyo. Por desgracia, sus ilusiones se rompen en cuanto ven que dice negativo. Las lágrimas en los ojos castaños se acumulan y alertan al alfa.

—No hay que desanimarse, Yuuri —lo abraza con fuerza—. Llegará el momento en que lo lograremos.

—¿Y si no puedo darte cachorritos? —Yuuri está tratando de no llorar

—No te mortifiques, amor. Tenemos todo el tiempo para internarlo.

Siempre lo consuela después de ver que algo desilusiona a su esposo, no le gusta verlo llorar y desmoronarse. También se siente de esa forma y quiere ser fuerte para Yuuri.

—Quiero sentir crecer una nueva vida en mi cuerpo... quiero poder tener un pedacito de ti aquí —se abraza de la altura del vientre.

Víctor toma a Yuuri de sus mejillas, pegando su frente con la de él.

—Yo también quiero ver crecer en tu estómago el fruto de nuestro amor, acariciar tu pancita y sentir como se mueve.

Pegan sus cuerpos, dejándose caer sobre el hombro del otro buscando el consuelo que necesitan para callar ese llanto.

Cumplen el segundo año de casados y deciden quedarse en pasar la navidad con la familia de Víctor. Isabella va sola porque su esposo está en un viaje de negocios.

A la hora de sentarse en familia, la joven Isabella se levanta de su silla para comunicarles algo.

—Familia, tengo algo importante que decirles —dice la mujer emocionada—, me encantaría esperar a Joshua, pero debo decírselos cuanto antes.

—Ya Isa, dinos todo —dice la señora Emma.

—No te hagas del rogar querida —dice el señor Derek.

La mujer sonríe de oreja a oreja, corre fuera de la habitación y en cuanto vuelve les muestra a todos una fotografía de un ultrasonido en el cual se puede apreciar el útero con una bolita en su interior.

—¡Tengo dos meses de embarazo! —exclama con emoción.

Todos felicitan a la futura madre con abrazos y palabras halagadoras. Yuuri también lo hace, pero dentro de él se quiebra su corazón.

—Me da gusto saber que pronto llegarán los nietos —dice el alfa mayor— ¿Cuándo empezarán ustedes, Víctor?

—Nosotros planeamos ya tener un bebé, esperamos el próximo celo de Yuuri para tener más posibilidad de que se logre —explica Víctor con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Pero, ¿quién se encargará de él? Víctor, tú trabajas mucho tiempo y Yuuri tiene que hacer sus pasarelas —se escucha la preocupación de Emma.

—Oh, dejaré el modelaje cuando quede encinta —explica Yuuri con una sonrisa.

—¿Y Víctor seguirá cocinando por ustedes? —continúa la mayor interrogando.

—Aprenderé, estoy seguro que podré ser una buena madre —dice el omega completamente seguro.

—Mamá, Yuuri será capaz así que no lo molestes —interviene Isabella

—Si necesitas ayuda puedo enseñarte —dice la mujer emocionada

Y Yuuri termina aceptando la ayuda de su suegra, no es mala persona y tampoco es grosera con él.

Todo parece que pinta de maravilla en la familia Nikiforov, están alegres de la nueva generación que está por llegar.


	3. 3. Positive

Al siguiente celo no consiguen que la prueba de positivo, ambos comenzando a decepcionarse más y sentir que ese momento jamás llegará a su vida.

Por supuesto que tratan de reponerse tanto Yuuri como Víctor y lo que los anima es disfrutar el embarazo de Isabella. Al tercer mes de embarazo de la chica, se percatan de los terribles mareos que incluso asustan a Yuuri.

También los extraños antojos que tiene como por ejemplo, mientras trabajan en el hospital manda a uno de sus internos que le consigan una malteada de vainilla y una hamburguesa con queso extra.

—Te dijeron que debes comer saludable, Isa —la regaña Víctor.

—¡Lo sé! —dice la chica mientras se devora su hamburguesa— Es sólo que no puedo negarme ningún antojo o yo... o yo...

Pequeñas lágrimas comienzan a resbalar de los ojos de Isabella y comienza a balbucear algo que Víctor no entiende por tener comida en la boca.

—Está bien, come todo lo que quieras, pero no te quejes si crees que estas gorda —dice Víctor con el ceño fruncido.

Y para el colmo eso fue lo peor que pudo decir. Isabella no para de llorar que hasta alarma a todo el personal.

En el quinto mes le dicen por fin, después de varias semanas, que será el bebé y quien lo acompaña es Yuuri.

—Yo digo que es una niña —dice Isabella segura.

—No sé porque presiento que es un niño —agrega Yuuri.

—Lo veremos en unos momentos —dice la doctora de ojos verdes que lleva semana tras semana su embarazo.

El gel frío cae sobre la panza de ella y en cuanto el monitor da imagen, ven al pequeño bebé formarse en el interior de Isabella. Sin duda, Yuuri no se contuvo las ganas de llorar y sentirse un poco triste.

—Felicidades, es un varón —dice la doctora Baranovskaya.

—Te lo dije, ahora me debes un helado —dice Yuuri entre risas.

Isabella comienza a llorar de la emoción que incluso no para por mucho tiempo hasta que la doctora le trae una malteada de vainilla.

—Estoy demasiado feliz, es un hermoso bebé y ya estamos esperando su llegada —chilla Isabella.

Y para los siguientes meses fue de locos, Yuuri no deja de comprarle ropa a su sobrino que hasta en una gira en París le trajo ropa de diseñador, sin importarle que gastó demasiado.

Para el séptimo mes, le conceden a la doctora Yang el permiso de maternidad y es Víctor quien carga con todos los pacientes de ella.

Y el pobre doctor se estresa demasiado en cuanto se da cuenta que los pacientes se acumulan y el celo de su esposo se combina con esas fechas, si no fuera por la gran doctora obstetra Lilia Baranovskaya se habría lamentado no poder acompañar a Yuuri.

Una noche larga después de que Víctor pasó más de 12 horas sin descanso en una operación junto con el equipo de neurología, llega demasiado cansado a casa.

Yuuri está levantado preparando algo de café. Víctor le da los buenos días entre gruñidos y el omega entiende lo cansado que esta, así que le entrega una taza de café para que pueda desayunar algo antes de irse a dormir.

—Sólo iré a una sesión de fotos y volveré —dice Yuuri mientras hojea la revista.

—Cariño, sabemos que tu sesión de fotos se prolonga hasta las 6 de la tarde porque no te gusta como fotografían tu figura —comenta Víctor evitando cabecear sobre la mesa.

—Lo sé, soy terrible —Yuuri hace un puchero—. Ve a dormir, me encargaré de la comida.

—Ve por la comida tailandesa que te recomendó tu amigo el camarógrafo —sonríe Víctor.

—Por supuesto —sonríe el omega.

Antes de irse, Yuuri le da un pequeño beso en los labios con un te amo y lo arropa en la cama.

Víctor cae completamente rendido a los brazos de Morfeo, sin soñar e ignorando como pasa el tiempo, después de todo despertará para cuando su cerdito este de vuelta con la comida.

Una llamada telefónica lo despierta, gruñe porque olvidó poner en modo silencio su teléfono.

 _"Si es alguien importante volverá a llamar"_ —piensa el alfa mientras se voltea boca abajo.

Nuevamente suena el teléfono y Víctor contesta a regañadientes sin revisar el número.

—Hola Víctor —es la voz de Phichit y suena preocupado— Es Yuuri.

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★ ☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

Con el corazón en la garganta, no puede evitar correr por los pasillos del hospital hasta llegar a urgencias. En cuanto Phichit le dijo que Yuuri se desmayó en plena sesión de fotos fue lo que le hizo olvidar lo cansado que se siente y la preocupación sólo invade su mente.

En cuanto llega a la camilla, se encuentra a Yuuri reposando sobre esa superficie con un suero en la intravenosa y completamente pálido.

—Amor, ¿estas bien? —Víctor se sienta sobre la camilla tomándolo de las manos, las cuales están algo heladas.

—Hola, Vitya —dice con voz ronca—No me dejan ir los doctores hasta que me den los resultados.

—¿Qué te paso? ¿No has estado comiendo bien? —lo acaricia con ternura de la cabeza.

—Por supuesto amor, como lo que me preparas —contesta Yuuri haciendo pucheros—. Esta mañana desperté sintiéndome raro, algo que jamás me ocurre a menos que me haya emborrachado con vodka el día anterior. Tuve un poco de náuseas y en la sesión de fotos comenzaba a sentirme débil y todo daba vueltas, después desperté aquí.

Víctor se siente muy preocupado que incluso se levanta de la camilla en busca de algún colega para que le digan el diagnóstico. Detiene al joven de cabello castaño antes de que se vaya.

—Guang Hong, ¿qué es lo que le tiene mi esposo? —pregunta Víctor algo exaltado.

—Oh, doctor Nikiforov —dice el joven nervioso— estamos esperando los resultados de la muestra de sangre, por ahora se le ha administrado el suero para que se reanime. Ya teniendo los resultados en mano podremos establecer su presión.

—En cuanto traigan esos resultados háganmelos saber, por favor —dice el alfa con seriedad.

—Si, señor.

Víctor se acerca de nuevo hacia Yuuri para poder acariciar sus mejillas mientras toma un descanso. Cuando Phichit le llamó, pensó en lo peor y hasta casi provoca un accidente.

No puede dejar de contemplar el rostro de su adorado amor, es tan hermoso incluso mientras duerme. Se siente algo aliviado en cuanto ve que el color de sus mejillas han vuelto y su temperatura corporal se establece.

Guang Hong aparece junto con Lilia con los resultados de Yuuri en mano.

—Quiero hacerles unas preguntas —dice la mujer con frialdad—, ¿cuando fue tu último celo, Yuuri?

—Hace un mes más o menos —contesta el menor.

—¿Tomaste algún medicamento o supresor en los últimos meses?

—Llevo medio año o más que suspendí todo medicamento o pastilla.

La mujer anota cada respuesta sobre su expediente, todo esto es para llegar a un diagnóstico.

—¿Qué síntomas has experimentado? —continúa la mujer.

—Pues, desde hace un par de días comencé a sentir náuseas y en las mañanas me da algo de vomito —comenta el omega.

—¿Sabias esto, Victor? —pregunta Lilia mirando con desaprobación al de hebras plateadas.

—No me lo había dicho hasta hace un rato —mira a Yuuri, esperando que diga una respuesta.

—Bueno, en los resultados de sangre marca que tienes anemia y tienes un embarazo de un mes.

Ambos se quedan completamente boquiabiertos al escuchar esas palabras, no tanto por la anemia, si no porque su sueño de ser padres comienza a cumplirse. Ahora no pueden parar de llorar de alegría que incluso contagian de emoción al interno Guang Hong.

Lilia lleva la máquina para hacerle un ultrasonido y en cuanto dan imagen al utero de Yuuri ven una pequeña bolita.

—Yuuri, dado que tienes anemia debes tomar algunas vitaminas y hierro que te voy a recetar —comenta la doctora—. También debes de tomar descansos, el modelaje no es sano para tu bebé.

Yuuri asiente repetidas veces. Les dan de alta en el hospital y se van a casa aún tan contentos de que el cachorro está sano y deben seguir al pie de la letra todo lo que les piden.

Estando en casa, alfa y omega se acuestan sobre la cama; Víctor pega su cabeza a la barriga de Yuuri y no para de acariciar su vientre. El omega acaricia de forma maternal la cabeza del alfa.

—No sé cómo no me di cuenta esta mañana del cambio de tu aroma —comenta Víctor.

—Ni yo me di cuenta, ignore las náuseas creyendo que es otra cosa —habla bajito—. Estamos tan ocupados con nuestras carreras.

—Yakov deberá ser más flexible con mis horarios.

—Chris y Phichit también entenderán que este cachorrito es prioridad para mi.

Víctor se levanta un poco para depositar un beso en el vientre plano de su esposo y después se acerca con cuidado a los labios de Yuuri.

—Gracias amor por hacer un enorme sacrificio y cuidarte para poder concebir a nuestro cachorro —dice Víctor con una sonrisa en sus labios.

El azabache sonríe y abraza al de hebras platinadas, ambos quedando acostados uno junto al otro.

—Comenzaremos una nueva etapa juntos, Vitya —dice Yuuri.

En la siguiente semana Yuuri compra todo libro sobre cuidados en los embarazos y algunos de cocina. Víctor está detrás de él para alimentarlo sanamente, pero las náuseas no dejan en paz al omega.

—Ya no puedo con mi alma —murmura Yuuri bajando la tapa y dejándose recargar sobre el escusado—, esto es peor que emborracharse con vodka.

—¿Qué dices? El embarazo es una etapa muy linda —dice Víctor mientras acaricia su espalda.

—Te juro que, si vuelves a decir algo así te golpearé y te mandaré al sillón a dormir —masculla Yuuri.

Levanta a Yuuri del suelo y lo sienta en el mueble del lavabo para limpiarlo del rostro y que se lave los dientes. Víctor se acerca a su estómago y lo soba con cariño.

—Bebé, deja de molestar a tu mami. Ella come los alimentos que les servirá para nutrirlos a los dos y tú haces que lo vomite —le dice en voz bajita—. Debes ser más comprensible.

Para la semana seis del embarazo, las nauseas de Yuuri continúan y ya hay olores que definitivamente ya no los tolera como sus costosos perfumes y su humor cambia cuando se sube a la báscula.

—¡Estoy gordo! —exclama el omega mientras llora sobre la cama.

—En realidad estás en tu peso, el embarazo solo te ha aumentado un par de kilos —trata de animarlo Víctor.

—¡Ya no me va a quedar mi ropa! —lloriquea, escondiéndose debajo de las cobijas.

Víctor entiende esa obsesión con su peso y por una parte le agrada que esté subiendo. Se acerca al bulto de la cama y acaricia a Yuuri con ternura por encima de las cobijas.

—Amor, el bebé está creciendo en tu interior —dice con voz dulce—, es un bebé sano y pronto comenzará a notarse tu pancita.

—Después seré un gordo con estrías, ya no podré modelarte lencería y ya no me vas a querer así —chilla el menor.

—Amor, te voy amar aún teniendo arrugas, varices y estrías —Víctor destapa a Yuuri para verlo a los ojos—. Te amo como eres y como serás —pasa la mano sobre sus mejillas para quitarle las lágrimas.

—¿Lo prometes? —hace puchero el menor.

—Lo juro.

Una pequeña sonrisa aparece en Yuuri y se levanta de la cama para abrazarlo. El apoyo que le da su esposo lo levanta las veces que se deprime.

—Vamos, vístete con lo que más te acomode para ir con mis padres —sugiere Víctor.

Después de unas cuantas pruebas de ropa, Víctor y Yuuri se dirigen a la residencia Nikiforov-Yang. Este día decidieron reunirse en familia y será el momento perfecto para contarles del embarazo de Yuuri.

En cuanto pasan a la casa, se encuentran con Isabella sentada en el jardín con una enorme barriga que ni ella misma ya puede aguantar y a su lado está su esposo Joshua Leroy.

—¡Vitya! ¡Yuuri! —exclama la mujer con los brazos extendidos.

Se acercan a ella para saludarla y en cuanto Yuuri abraza a la chica, ella abre los ojos con sorpresa.

—¡¿Desde cuando lo saben?! —exclama Isabella.

—Shhh, no arruines la sorpresa —dice Víctor con una sonrisa

—¿Cuál sorpresa, Vitya? —escucha a la señora Emma acercándose a los recién llegados.

—En un momento se los diremos —Vitya deposita un beso en su mejilla.

En el jardín colocaron una mesa con algunas ensaladas y aderezos, mientras que Derek se dedica a usar su nueva parrilla. Yuuri se acerca a su suegro para saludarlo y comienza a sentir asco en cuanto huele la carne.

—Espero que ya dejes de matarte de hambre, haré mi especial y me enojaré si no lo comes —dice el mayor con una amenaza.

—S-si, señor... yo comeré de lo que esté preparando —Yuuri se tapa la boca para evitar el vomito frente a ellos —, pasaré al sanitario pa-para lavarme las manos.

Y como un rayo Yuuri corre al cuarto de baño encerrándose para meter la cara al escusado. Por suerte que Víctor se percató de lo qué pasó y llega a la habitación con un vaso de agua.

—No hay día que no pueda evitarlo —chilla Yuuri mientras se limpia la boca con el papel.

—Terminando este trimestres van a disminuir por completo, ya falta menos para que acabe —comenta Víctor entregándole el vaso.

El omega da un fuerte suspiro y coloca su mano sobre el vientre para acariciarlo.

—Quiero que la comida se quede en el estómago, ¿podrías hacer eso por mami? —dice Yuuri con tono maternal.

Y aunque es obvio que no sienta movimiento, solo asiente como si en verdad le contestara.

—Dice que lo hará si compras un bote de helado de fresa —Yuuri abraza a Víctor.

—Lo haré —pega sus labios sobre la frente.

—Vamos con los demás o querrán que estamos haciendo cosas sucias.

—¿Estas seguro?

—De todos modos debemos darles la noticia.

En cuanto abren la puerta del baño ven a todos parados a fuera de la habitación con los brazos cruzados. Víctor y Yuuri intercambian miradas y sonríen.

—Familia —Víctor no deja de mirar a Yuuri—, mi esposo y yo estamos embarazados.

—Recién cumplimos ocho semanas de embarazo —continúa Yuuri con una sonrisa enorme.

Isabella y Emma no evitan gritar de la felicidad y abrazar a Yuuri. Joshua y Derek les dan palmadas sobre su espalda.

—¡Estoy muy feliz por ustedes! ¡Me alegra que lo hayan logrado! —exclama Isabella con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Uhm Isabella, no tenías que orinarte de felicidad —dice Joshua sorprendido

—No idiota, no me oriné —gruñe la mujer—. Acabo de romper la fuente.

Y todo mundo enloquece en esos momentos, el único con tranquilidad es Yuuri y es el que pone en orden en la habitación. En cuanto Emma sale en shock, pide a Joshua y a Víctor que la lleven al carro para conducir al hospital.

Derek sólo piensa en su nieto que olvida que tiene la parrilla, así que Yuuri corre para apagarla, aguantándose las ganas de vomitar.

Estando todos en el hospital, Isabella es llevada a la sala de partos junto a su esposo. Todos los demás esperan sentados en la sala de espera, incluso a Víctor no lo dejan pasar a presenciar el parto porque es familia de Isabella.

—Ya me dio miedo —dice Yuuri tomando su vientre—, ella lloraba y gritaba de dolor.

—Estaré a tu lado y te tomaré la mano cuando llegue el momento —susurra Víctor.

—Viste que atacó a Joshua con un cepillo y a ti te arrojó la tabla de su expediente, podría ponerme igual o peor —continúa Yuuri.

—No importa, seré fuerte y soportaré todo por ti y nuestro cachorro —agrega Victor envolviendo a Yuuri.

En un par de minutos más, aparece Joshua aún vistiendo la bata y cofia, junto con una enorme sonrisa.

—Ya nació nuestro Jean-Jacques —no le cabe la felicidad al pobre hombre—. El bebé e Isabella están bien, ahora descansan y pronto nos dejarán verlos.

Esperaron lo necesario para poder pasar a ver a Isabella y al nuevo integrante de la familia. Yuuri se queda completamente impresionado por ver al hermoso bebé regordete, sus ojos son grises y su cabello es azabache.

Sintiendo esa necesidad de poder sentir el calor de su cachorro, coloca sus manos sobre su vientre deseando que pronto llegue su hermoso bebé.


	4. 4. Pregnancy.

—¡Víctor! 

Su corazón salta dentro del pecho al escuchar el grito alarmante de Yuuri en el baño. Brinca desde la cama y casi cae porque la vista se nubla, por suerte alcanza agarrarse de la manija.

En cuanto entra al cuarto del baño, ve a su esposo parado frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo y con la camisa del pijama levantada para mostrar una barriguita circular que apenas se asoma de sus caderas.

—¡Ya se nota! —exclama con felicidad Yuuri colocando sus manos sobre su tripita— ¡El bebé ya se asoma!

Enternecido con la cena y olvidando que su corazón late con violencia, Víctor se acerca a su esposo para darle un beso en los labios y después se agacha a la altura de la pequeña barriguita de Yuuri para depositar otro beso.

—Ya comienza asomarse —sonríe Víctor—. Parece un pequeño frijolito.

—Lilia quiere que vayamos mañana a un ultrasonido para oír sus latidos y otras pruebas más —agrega el menor con una sonrisa. 

—Es para ver que todo esté bien, ahora vayamos a dormir que tuve un día pesado —Víctor toma a Yuuri de la mano y se acuestan sobre la cama.

Al día siguiente, estando en el hospital pasan con Lilia e Isabella para ver al pequeño bebé de doce semanas en su lugar acuoso y calientito que Yuuri le proporciona. En cuanto escuchan el latido del bebé, comienza a llorar Yuuri de felicidad y emocionado de que el bebé está creciendo sanamente.

—¿Ya viste, Vitya? Ya tiene forma de un bebé muy pequeñito —dice con emoción Yuuri.

Víctor toma con fuerza la mano de Yuuri y besa su frente mientras limpia las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

—Sigue así Yuuri y no olvides tomarte tus vitaminas —dice la doctora Lilia.

—No se preocupe doctora, está en buenas manos —agrega Víctor.

Vuelven a casa y Yuuri se recuesta sobre su cama porque siempre se siente cansado y siente dolor en el abdomen por el crecimiento del vientre.

—Mamá e Isabella dicen que es normal ese dolor porque tu piel se estira, lo que si depende el grado de dolor según sea la persona —Víctor le soba esa zona con una crema refrescante para la piel.

—También mamá me dijo lo mismo —comenta Yuuri.

—¿Ya se moverá? —Víctor deja sus manos sobre el pequeño bultito—, quiero sentirlo.

—Aún está muy chiquito, Vitya —acaricia la cabeza de su esposo con ternura.

Terminando el primer trimestre, Yuuri deja de sentir esos mareos constantes y esos odiosos vómitos que le arruinaba cualquier hora del día. También le emociona que su vientre crece y no deja de mostrar su tripita mientras pueda.

Por supuesto que muchos de sus compañeros de trabajo están emocionados por la llegada del nuevo cachorrito. Christophe, Minami y Phichit no dejan de hablarle a Yuuri cada que pueden y siempre le mandan un detalle para él o para el bebé.

También Víctor disfruta de esta nueva etapa como papá primerizo y le pide a Phichit que capture cada semana una fotografía de Yuuri mostrando su barriguita, incluso una de las fotos es utilizada como modelo de crema anti estrías. 

—Te asienta la maternidad —comenta Phichit con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro—, Minami aún no se anima con que tengamos cachorritos.

—Dale su espacio, él querrá hacerlo —agrega Yuuri.

Por fortuna a Víctor no le molesta que su omega esté con dos alfas, prefiere que le hagan compañía mientras puedan.

—¿Planeas volver al modelaje? —pregunta Chris— Me haces falta.

—No creo, quisiera poder dedicarme a este pequeño —Yuuri acaricia su pequeña pancita.

Su sentido maternal comienza a florecer, cada que ve a su sobrino le pide a Isabella en poder alimentarlo o cambiarle un pañal para practicar. En otras ocasiones se pone a practicar en un muñeco para no lastimar al pequeño JJ.

—Ellos te van guiando, es curioso pero así siento con mi JJ —comenta la joven madre mientras acomoda los brazos de Yuuri para cargar al bebé—. No se como explicártelo, pero estoy segura que te darás cuenta.

—De eso sin duda —murmura el omega, pues el pequeño de ojos grises comienza a bostezar.

En la semana veinte mientras miran una película en la sala, Yuuri se sorprende mucho en cuanto siente un movimiento en su pancita que hasta detiene la película sin avisar.

—¿Qué sucede, cariño? —se preocupa Víctor al ver como explora con sus manos en su vientre.

—Mira —se levanta el camisón y toma la mano de Víctor para dejarla sobre un lugar en específico—. Se está moviéndolo.

El alfa siente un golpecito en la barriga y emocionado se coloca de cuclillas frente a Yuuri para seguir sintiendo sus pataditas.

—Hola mi amor, ¿cómo va todo allá dentro? ¿Todo está bien? —dice con suavidad Víctor.

Un nuevo golpecito responde a Víctor, ambos padres se sonríen de oreja a oreja y continúan acariciando la barriguita. 

—Nuestro cachorrito ya se siente amado y cada vez que nos escucha se mueve —comenta Yuuri acariciando en donde siente el nuevo golpecito—, ¿ves?

—Por supuesto que lo vamos amar.

En la semana veintidós, en la ecografía se dan cuenta que será el bebé. Isabella es quien lo realiza porque Lilia está ocupada. Víctor está a su lado como en todas las revisiones tomándolo de la mano.

—Será un hermoso varoncito —dice la mujer. 

—Será un buen compañero de juegos para JJ —agrega Yuuri.

—Y lo mejor de todo es que se llevarán bien como primos y ya me imagino todas esas pijamadas cada fin de semana y campamentos de verano —comenta emocionada Isabella.

—Sólo espero que JJ no le esconda sus juguetes como cierta persona escondió a señor narices y luego olvidó donde lo dejó —frunce el ceño Víctor.

Isabella se ríe del comentario. Antes de irse, le entregan más medicamentos y vitaminas a Yuuri para ayudar al bebé.

Llegando a casa, Víctor lleva a Yuuri a darse un baño en la tina y mientras ve como el omega se desviste, contempla los cambios en su cuerpo. Lo que más le llama la atención es que los pechos de Yuuri han cogido un poco de volumen. 

Se acerca a él por atrás de la espalda y con cuidado toma el pecho del omega. En seguida un manotazo aparta a una de sus manos.

—No toques, eso es del bebé —gruñe Yuuri.

—Cariño, tengo que estimularte para que la lactancia no sea un problema —comenta Víctor.

—¿Y eso quien lo dice? —frunce el ceño.

Víctor se coloca frente a él y acerca sus labios a los del otro.

—Tu doctor —murmura entre dientes.

Y no tan convencido, Yuuri termina aceptando que Víctor le dé un masaje en los pechos y esa noche terminan haciendo el amor en la tina.

En la semana veinticuatro, alfa y omega caminan en tiendas departamentales comprando todo lo que el bebé va a necesitar, después de todo Yuuri se dedicó a ahorrar la mayoría de sus ganancias y Víctor también. 

Cada tienda, Víctor termina llevando más de cinco bolsas entre sus manos y Yuuri va comiendo helado de vainilla y papas fritas. 

—Amor, esto es demasiado ¿como pretendes que nuestro bebé use toda esta ropita? Crecerá y lo dejará muy rápido —le dice el alfa en tono serio 

Yuuri voltea a ver a Víctor con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Es que tú no vas a comprender las cosas, no debe faltar nada para él —lloriquea— Si no me quieres, solo tienes que decirlo —alza la voz para llamar la atención.

Víctor suelta las bolsas y toma a Yuuri por los hombros para tranquilizarlo antes de que todos los presentes le quieran decir algo por hacerlo llorar.

—No bebé, Yuuri, mi amor —dice Víctor con nerviosismo—. El bebé no le debe faltar nada y lo tendrá todo —Yuuri aún hace pucheros—, y por supuesto que te quiero.

Yuuri sonríe y abraza a su esposo, al menos las personas que los miraban se tranquilizan y continúan con lo suyo.

Al llegar a casa con muchas bolsas y cajas por todo el carro, Víctor busca las llaves entre los bolsillos de la chamarra. 

—Cariño, ¿cerraste la casa? —pregunta Víctor. 

—No, tú lo hiciste —dice Yuuri con el ceño fruncido.

—Estoy seguro que fuiste tú el último en salir, regresaste a la casa porque no te sentías bien con la chamarra que traías —continúa Víctor.

Yuuri pone cara de pocos amigos y comienza a buscar entre sus bolsillos. 

—No, yo no cerré la casa —asegura el omega.

Víctor comienza a preocuparse y busca las llaves entre los bolsillos del pantalón mientras que Yuuri comienza a recordar en su mente.

—Ya recordé, si fui el último en salir y había guardado las llaves en la otra chamarra —sus mejillas se ponen completamente rojas—. Lo siento, tengo la cabeza en otro lado.

Víctor le da un beso en la frente a Yuuri para tranquilizarlo. 

—Le dire al portero que nos abra —concluye Víctor.

En la semana veintiséis se celebra el cumpleaños de Yuuri y todos sus amigos y familiares están en su casa. Deciden que es mejor hacerles un babyshower antes de que lleguen las compras locas de navidad.

Los Katsuki llegan a la casa de Víctor y Yuuri con muchísimos regalos, también los Nikiforov-Yang están completamente emocionados. Todos se divierten con los juegos que Masumi y Chris han preparado para el momento. 

De un momento, Yuuri se sienta sobre el sillón por el cansancio y dolor en la espalda y piernas. Víctor se acerca de inmediato en cuanto ve las muecas que hace el omega.

—¿Estas bien, amor? —pregunta con preocupación.

Yuuri asiente repetidas veces mientras hace respiraciones profundas para calmar el dolor. 

—Solo estoy muy cansado —dice con una sonrisa que parece más una mueca de dolor.

—Sube tus piernas en Víctor —dice Emma

—Dale un masaje en sus pies —agrega Hiroko. 

—Acomódale almohadas en su espalda —sugiere Isabella. 

Yuuri y Víctor miran con sorpresa a las tres madres, es de esperarse que tengan la experiencia y quieran ayudar a los padres primerizos.

Los Katsuki se quedan para las siguientes semanas por las fechas navideñas, planean pasar en familia con los Nikiforov. Por desgracia la casa de Yuuri y Víctor no tiene los cuartos para que se queden, así que se quedan con los padres de Víctor.

Víctor lleva a Yuuri con ellos mismos para que no esté solo en casa, pues ahora sus amigos se han ido a Alemania para una sesión de fotografías y pasarán las vacaciones allá. 

Todos se sientan en la sala para pasar el tiempo, aunque Yuuri finge dormir cuando comienzan tanto Emma como Hiroko hablar sobre cómo fueron Isabella, Yuuri o Mari cuando eran bebés. Derek y Toshiya se levantan de los sillones antes de terminar enredados con sus pláticas. 

—¿Para cuando está programado el bebé? —pregunta Hiroko mientras acomoda las almohadas en la espalda de Yuuri. 

—El primero de marzo —contesta Yuuri un poco fatigado. 

—¿Ya tienen todo listo? ¿El nombre? —pregunta Emma.

—Bueno de nombre aún no decidimos estamos entre Luka, Yuri en ruso o Mamoru —comenta el omega—. Pasando navidad pintaremos el cuarto, Víctor quiere escoger una temática.

—¿Qué temática será? —pregunta Emma.

—Aún no tenemos algo en mente, vimos habitaciones en internet con temas del espacio o del mar —continúa el menor acomodándose sobre el sillón—, tomaré una siesta.

Hiroko se acerca al menor y deposita un beso en la frente, esta feliz porque puede cuidar a su precioso bebé.

En navidad todos se reúnen en la gran casa de los Nikiforov y Yang, Hiroko, Emma, Isabella y Yuuri pasan en la cocina, este último esta picando los ingredientes. 

—Yuuri, no debes comerte la cena —lo regaña Emma mientras le quita la bolsa de las pasas.

—No regañes a mi hijo, puede comer todo lo que quiera —interviene Hiroko.

—Está bien, el bebé sólo quería comer un poco —comenta Yuuri levantándose de la silla—. Iré a hablar con Víctor.

En la noche, todos se sientan para disfrutar de una cena navideña en familia, riendo y platicando. El pequeño JJ está sentado en su sillita especial con un poco de papilla en sus mejillas y boquita, Isabella juega con él mientras come al "avioncito" y hace gestos para que el bebé abra la boca.

—Está cena terminará con alguien borracho —murmura Víctor para que sólo lo escuche Yuuri.

—Ya lo creo —ríe Yuuri—. Mi papá no tiene resistencia con el alcohol, siempre hacia espectáculos cuando está ebrio.

—No creo que tanto como mi papá, es curioso pero no tolera el alcohol a pesar de ser ruso —dice Víctor con risas—. Suele hablar mucho y alzar la voz.

—No se porque no te creo —el omega.

—Hagamos una apuesta, si mi padre se emborracha primero el bebé se llamará Yuri —lo desafía el ruso.

—Y si el mío lo hace primero, se llamará Luka —acepta el reto.

Y mientras cenan, el padre de Yuuri deja sobre la mesa una botella de sake y un juego de vasitos de cerámica llamados o-choko para tomarla junto con el padre de Víctor.

—Oh no, yo deje el alcohol desde que un día me quede dormido en el jardín —dice Derek con una mueca.

—¡Por favor! Esta fecha debe ser importante para todos, convivamos un rato mientras podemos —insiste Toshiya—. Hagamos un brindis por mi Yuuri y tú Víctor, ¿De acuerdo?

Sin poder negarse, Derek acepta el sake de Toshiya. Pasando los primeros vasitos, Víctor decide sacar un vodka junto con jugo de arándano y tres vasitos.

—Papá, como el señor Katsuki te ofreció sake deberías ofrecerle del vodka que has guardado —comenta el alfa.

—Vitya tiene razón, debe de probarlo Toshiya —asiente Derek, tiene las mejillas rojas.

—De acuerdo, Hagamos esto —acepta un Toshiya muy alegre.

Víctor le da los vasos a los mayores con la bebida y "sin querer" le da más vodka a su padre. Desea con todo el corazón que su hijo se llame Yuri como su madre pero quiere que se escriba en ruso. Yuuri se percata de la trampa y se levanta para pasar del lado de su papá y tira el vodka.

—Oh, lo siento —se disculpa—, mi panza me estorba y lo tiré. Deja que yo te sirva.

Toma el vaso de la mesa, llena por completo de vodka y solo unas cuantas gotas de naranja. Si Víctor hace trampa, el también puede hacerlo. Esto de querer llamar Luka a su hijo es un deseo completamente aferrado de Yuuri y hará lo que sea para que pueda ganar.

—Aquí tienes, papá —dice Yuuri con una sonrisa entregando el vaso.

—Gracias mi muchacho —sonríe Toshiya.

Yuuri toma su lugar a lado de Víctor y se percata que su alfa lo mira con seriedad.

—¿Qué? También hiciste trampa —lo regaña Yuuri.

—Si, pero tú jugaste más sucio. 

Yuuri y Víctor se miran con el ceño fruncido, esto ya lo han convertido en una guerra. 

—¡Ah! Les preparé una deliciosa ensalada de manzana —Isabella coloca platos con dicho postre—. Aquí tienes el tuyo, Yuuri.

—Oh querida, es un gesto muy lindo de tu parte, pero Toshiya es alérgico a la nuez —dice Hiroko. 

—Está bien, yo me comeré su ración —Derek le quita el plato al hombre y sirve toda la ensalada en el suyo.

Yuuri y Víctor se quedan completamente boquiabiertos. Se dice que Isabella le coloca vodka a la ensalada y a Yuuri le ha dado uno sin dicha bebida.

—Feliz navidad y feliz cumpleaños, Vitya... ¡hip! —Derek alza el vaso.

Esa noche se quedan en la misma casa que todos por la tormenta de nieve qué hay en el exterior, sumando que Yuuri está completamente cansado y solamente se quiere dormir.

—Entonces... —Víctor se acuesta a lado de Yuuri para abrazarlo por la espalda— ¿cómo está el bebé Yuri?

—No es justo —gruñe Yuuri—. No contábamos con que tú hermana emborrachara a tu padre.

—Bueno, tampoco esperaba que tu padre tuviera alergia a las nueces —Víctor deposita un beso en el cuello de Yuuri, exactamente en su marca.

Yuuri suelta un pequeño suspiro y acaricia su abdomen. Víctor también coloca sus manos sobre el vientre para acariciarlo.

—De acuerdo, se llamará Yuri si me dejas ponerle Luka al próximo —dice Yuuri tomando las manos de Víctor.

—Trato hecho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola :) 
> 
> Como comenté en una ocasión, estoy probando esta plataforma, pues hago respaldo de las historias que tengo publicado en wattpad. Poco a poco subiré mis historias. Espero que les guste y lo disfruten :D
> 
> Gracias por leer. ♡


	5. 5. Keep Breathing.

Pasando la navidad y año nuevo la familia Katsuki regresan a Japón, Yuuri y Víctor a su departamento para volver a su rutina.

Se quedan completamente fascinados con un tema para el cuarto que encontraron en internet y bien que pudieron contratar a alguien que les pueda decorar el cuarto, pero la pareja decide hacerlo por su cuenta. Víctor pinta la habitación con un amarillo paja y en cuanto la pintura está seca, Yuuri pone una calcomanía con animalitos de la selva que recorre la mitad de las paredes del lugar. La cuna es todo un reto para Víctor porque se niega a revisar las instrucciones.

—Soy un cirujano pediatra, puedo realizar una excelente operación, suturar cualquier órgano o piel e incluso aprendí algo de ortopedia armando un esqueleto sin necesidad de la imagen —gruñe Víctor.

—Cariño, debes de ver los instructivos, la cuna debe ser segura para Yuri —dice Yuuri desde el otro lado mientras guarda la ropa en un cajón.

Y con gruñidos, Víctor termina revisando el instructivo e incluso arma la cuna lo más rápido que pudo.

—Sólo necesité ver la imagen —dice el alfa queriendo mostrar su orgullo.

—Si tú lo dices —ríe Yuuri.

La habitación queda completamente perfecta, leones y elefantes de peluche en la cama, cebras y jirafas sobre cobijas, la lámpara tiene un cocodrilo bebé dibujado. Tigres sobre la colcha y alfombras, toda la selva ha venido para presenciar el crecimiento de un hermoso bebé.

Cansados y agotados, se van al cuarto para hablar con el pequeño Yuri. Yuuri siempre se acuesta de lado izquierdo porque es la única posición (además de decirle que debe hacerlo) en que se acomoda para descansar. Víctor no deja de tomar su barriguita y acariciarla una y otra vez, recibiendo las respuestas del bebé.

—Ya falta menos, mi Yuuri —dice Víctor con una sonrisa.

—Yo seré el hipopótamo que nos hizo falta en el cuarto —dice Yuuri quejándose—. Ya no veo mis pies y ni siquiera se si traigo bien los zapatos y calcetines.

El alfa ríe y el bebé patea desde el interior como respuesta a lo que Yuuri dijo.

—Dice que estás bellísimo y yo creo que eres hermoso —murmura Víctor.

—Ya estamos cerca de la meta, en unas cuantas semanas más llegará nuestro bebé.

La espera los está poniendo ansiosos, justo acaban de cumplir treinta y dos semanas, quieren pasar de las treinta y ocho para que el bebé nazca.

—¿Vas a salir en esa revista de maternidad? —pregunta Víctor acostándose por la espalda.

—Si, quieren tomarme fotos así que Phichit estará en la semana tomándome unas cuantas y quiere que salgas, es para un artículo de padres primerizos —explica con detalle.

—Bueno, sólo si me dan las fotos —acepta el alfa.

—Trato hecho.

Hay noches en que el bebé se mueve demasiado y no deja descansar a Yuuri, por lo que para calmarlo el omega le canta una canción de cuna.

— _"Mi dulce amor, ya no llores más_

_Estoy junto a ti,_

_Con mi canción te arrullaré._

_Nunca estarás sólo,_

_Mis brazos te protegerán._

_Mi dulce amor, Mamá está aquí,_

_Cierra tus ojitos y viaja por los mares._

_Es hora de dormir, mi vida,_

_Duerme y se feliz,_

_La luna y las estrellas te guiarán_

_Y yo aquí aguardaré._

_En mis brazos estarás a salvo_

_Es hora de soñar, mi bien._

_Luz de mi vida,_

_No temas más,_

_Que nadie nos va a separar._

_Mi pequeño bebé,_

_Mi felicidad,_

_Duerme ya."_

En la sesión de fotografías todo sale de maravilla, Víctor se divierte cuando participa en esos momentos.

—Si fracasas como médico, puedes probar tu suerte como modelo —dice Phichit uniéndose a la diversión.

—Lo mantendré en mente.

Mientras Phichit y Víctor hablan, Yuuri se sienta en el sillón con los pies arriba del mueble. Minami, su antiguo asistente se acerca al omega con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Jamás creí que te vería con un bebé —dice el menor con nervios.

—Ni yo —Yuuri acaricia su enorme panza—. Es un bello momento, aunque a veces me canso últimamente.

Minami siente curiosidad en tocar el vientre de Yuuri, pero se detiene con miedo de que le diga algo.

—Tranquilo, puedes tocar —sonríe

El chico asiente y deja caer su mano, siente la calidez y suavidad de la piel, si oprime un poco se dará cuenta que está un poco duro.

—Hay algo que a Phichit no le he dicho porque tengo mucho miedo —murmura Minami.

—Eso explica el aroma dulce, ¿cuantas semanas tienes?

—Tengo seis y es demasiado tranquilo, no me ha provocado nauseas —confiesa Minami con la cabeza baja—. Tengo miedo de fallar como mamá, nunca me gustaron los niños y el día que me entregaron los resultados... no negaré que pensé en un a-a... ab...

—Shhh —lo calla Yuuri—. Ellos te escuchan.

—Lo siento —de sus ojos marrones comienzan a bajar unas cuantas lágrimas—. No me atreví hacerlo porque en una noche soñé con este bebé y Phichit, ambos se veían tan feliz y supe desde entonces que debo tenerlo.

—No llores —Yuuri quiere tranquilizar a Minami, pero el sentimiento le gana—, yo no me imagino mi vida sin Víctor y sin Yuri. También he soñado con mi bebé, siempre lo veo acostado completamente pacifico sobre su moisés vistiendo de blanco.

—Debe ser una imagen muy hermosa —murmura Minami limpiándose los ojos.

—Tienes que decírselo cuanto antes, es algo que deben de disfrutar juntos —Yuuri hace exactamente lo mismo.

—¿Decirme que?

Ambos omegas voltean a ver a los alfas que acaban de llegar a la sala, Yuuri le dedica una sonrisa para darle seguridad a Minami.

El omega con mechón rojizo se levanta y se acerca a su alfa; Víctor se acerca a su esposo para preguntarle qué pasa, pero Yuuri no le contesta.

—Phichit, tengo seis semanas de embarazo —el omega coloca su mano en su vientre aún sin bulto—. Vas a ser papá.

Los ojos de Phichit muestran alegría y unas cuantas lágrimas desbordan sobre su rostro, desearía levantar a su pareja, pero se contiene para no lastimarlo. Yuuri no para de llorar por la escena y sobre los ojos de Víctor hay pequeñas perlas.

En las últimas semanas de enero, Hiroko llega al departamento de Yuuri y Víctor para cuidar a su adorado bebé, no quiere dejarlo solo ya estando a semanas de que nazca.

Empezando febrero, Emma va a ayudar a Yuuri y a Hiroko al departamento porque el omega ya no puede moverse mucho por el peso y le provoca mucha molestia, sobre todo en la espalda y piernas. Por supuesto que la abuela está encantada con cuidar al menor y le enseña a cocinar.

Este día preparan katsudon, desde que lo probó Víctor en la casa de sus suegros le encantó y Yuuri ha estado practicando para crear uno con el mismo sabor que su mamá.

—Has mejorado mucho, Yuuri —dice la señora Hiroko palmeando el hombro de su hijo.

—Sin duda porque aprendí de las mejores —se siente orgulloso Yuuri.

Hiroko y Emma no dudan en abrazar al omega. Se siente tan afortunado de tener personas que lo quieran y lo apoyen.

—Si no les molesta, quiero ir a descansar un poco —anuncia el omega después de terminar de limpiar los trastes que ocupó—. Últimamente duermo demasiado y siento mucho movimiento por parte de Yuri.

—Es normal cariño, el bebé ya no tiene tanto espacio dentro de ti y busca la forma de acomodarse dentro —dice Hiroko acariciando las mejillas regordetas de Yuuri.

—Aquí estaremos, corazón —le dedica una dulce mirada Emma.

El omega se acuesta y abraza la almohada de Víctor para inhalar ese aroma que tanto le fascina al menor. Sólo así se puede sentir esa cercanía de su alfa, pues últimamente ha estado algo ocupado salvando vidas de los niños que lo necesitan y eso no molesta en absoluto a Yuuri.

Se tararea la canción de cuna y comienza a cerrar sus ojos para soñar con su adorado bebé, ya desea tenerlo en sus brazos.

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★ ゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜☆

No sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado dormido, supone que al menos más de un par de horas por la oscuridad que hay en el exterior. Siente mucho calor y la cabeza le arde demasiado, pareciera que las cobijas lo sofocan demasiado. Un dolor muy fuerte sobre su vientre lo hace querer brincar de golpe, pero sus piernas están pegadas y al separarlas siente que algo pegajoso ha quedado sobre ellas.

Estando sentado en la orilla de la cama y tratando de hacer ejercicios de respiración, siente un dolor más abrazador en el vientre, sintiendo que las fuerzas se van por completo.

Esta sudando a mares y en cuanto levanta las cobijas para ventilarse, encuentra una gran mancha enorme sobre su cama. Comienza a hiperventilarse al ver que la mancha proviene de su entrepierna.

Se mueve un poco más como si quisiera alejarse de la sangre y siente un dolor más agudo, como si algo se separara dentro de él. Sólo piensa en el peligro que es para el bebé nacer en la semana treinta y dos, a lo que equivale ocho meses y dos semanas.

Su corazón late demasiado rápido que hasta siente en la garganta los latidos como si estuviera ahí. Trata de calmarse y pensar en algo congruente, pero todos los miedos e inseguridades lo atacan.

—Ma... ma... mamá —respira hondo, sintiendo su garganta completamente seca— ¡MAMÁ!

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★ ゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜☆

En cuanto las puertas del hospital de urgencia se abren para darle paso a un omega que presenta dolores severamente agudos, con oxígeno porque el paciente sufre de hiperventilación, todos despejan el camino para que lo lleven de inmediato a revisión.

En cuanto notifican a Isabella y Lilia sobre el paciente que está llegando al hospital con un sangrado inexplicable, corren a revisarlo.

—¿Qué es lo que tenemos? —pregunta Isabella a uno de los internos.

—Hombre omega de 22 años con embarazo de 32 semanas, sufre de contracciones cada dos minutos, su presión es muy alta y el ritmo cardiaco es acelerado —explica Guang Hong—. Mientras dormía en casa sufrió de una hemorragia que provino de su útero.

En cuanto Lilia e Isabella ven que se trata de Yuuri, ambas palidecen y la joven de ojos azules entra en pánico.

—Yang, estas fuera del caso. Guang Hong, notifícale a Víctor que su esposo entrará a cirugía —la mujer alfa de aspecto duro se acerca al omega que no deja de llorar por el dolor que siente.

—El doctor Nikiforov está en cirugía en estos momentos —dice Isabella aún sin poder asimilar lo que está pasando.

—Isabella, espera a fuera con las señoras que lo acompañan —ordena Lilia— Guang Hong, busca algún doctor que pueda ir a apoyar a Víctor, ya sea De La Iglesia o Nekola.

El chico sale deprisa mientras que otra interna aparece con la máquina de ultrasonido.

En ese mismo momento, en otra area del hospital esta Víctor por entrar a la sala de cirugía para poder hacerle a un pequeño niño una apendicectomía. Lo acompaña otros internos para observar una sencilla cirugía, ignorando que Yuuri y el bebé corren peligro.

—Salvemos una vida más este día —dice Víctor tomando el bisturí.

La puerta se abre en el momento que Víctor estaba decidido en cortar sobre la piel del niño.

—¡Doctor Nikiforov! —es Isabella la que está entrando— Te necesitan con extrema urgencia, Emil tomará tu lugar.

—¿Me quieren sacar del caso? ¿Qué podría ser más importante que salvar a este niño? —Víctor frunce el ceño.

Isabella se queda en silencio unos segundos, sabiendo que en el momento que diga las palabras, la bomba explotará y Víctor dejará de ser un doctor en estos momentos. Toma algo de aire y con el nudo en la garganta

—Es tu esposo e hijo.

No bastó con decir algo más porque es Víctor quien se separa del cuerpo y corre fuera del lugar sin saber hacia dónde ir. Pasa por la sala de espera dónde están Emma y Hiroko completamente asustadas y aguantando el llanto.

—¡Víctor! —dice la madre de este acercándose a él—. ¡Yuuri está muy mal!

Eso altera más al alfa, corre entre los pasillos hasta encontrarse con Guang Hong. De inmediato el joven lleva a Víctor hacia el cuarto dónde están revisando a su esposo. En cuanto ve la escena de la ropa ensangrentada que está a un lado, Yuuri completamente asustado, sudando del rostro y llorando del dolor, no duda correr hacia su esposo.

—¿Qué está pasando, Lilia? —pregunta Víctor alarmado

—El bebé va a nacer ahora, se ha desprendido la placenta y Yuuri está perdiendo mucha sangre —dice la doctora.

—¡No! ¡No puede nacer ahora! —llora Yuuri tomando la mano de su esposo— ¡Víctor, diles que lo detengan!

—¿Por qué está pasando esto? ¡El embarazo marchaba bien! ¡Yuuri hizo todo para que el bebé este bien! —exclama asustado Víctor.

—Ahora debo sacar el bebé o ambos morirán —dice Lilia con seriedad.

Se llevan a Yuuri en una camilla aún con la máscara de respiración y una intravenosa en su muñeca. Víctor está en completo shock por toda la escena y quisiera poder apoyar de alguna manera.

—¡Debo entrar!

—Esperarás a fuera, no te quiero en mi quirófano con ese aroma desagradable que expiden tus feromonas, Víctor— dice Lilia completamente seria

— _No puedes hacer esto, es mi esposo. Tengo derecho de estar ahí_ —la voz de mando de Víctor causa escalofríos a todos los presentes excepto a una persona.

—Y aunque uses esa voz, no podrás entrar. Ahora eres el familiar del paciente y no un doctor —ruge la mujer mayor—. Llevaré a Yuuri a operar y tu esperarás con Isabella y las dos familiares que esperan respuestas.

Sin nada más que poder pelear con esa mujer, accede a que se lleven a su Yuuri. Lo acompaña antes de que entren al elevador y llevarlo al piso de los quirófanos.

—Vas a estar bien, mi amor. Van a estar bien, los estaré esperando con los brazos abiertos —trata de calmar a Yuuri, quien el solo lo ve con sus ojos castaños, suplicando que salven al bebé. Besa su frente antes de que aborden el elevador—. Su tipo de sangre es A y no es alérgico a ninguna medicina o analgésico —se dirige a la doctora Lilia.

—Lo sé, Vitya —dice Lilia con seriedad—. Ahora, ve a la cafetería a que te den un té para que te calmes, no puedes estar así o tu omega lo sentirá en el lazo y se debilitará.

—Sólo quería que lo supieran porque necesitaran transfusión de sangre —murmura Víctor—. Sálvelos, por favor.

Sintiendo el dolor y el miedo del alfa, coloca una mano sobre su hombro y le dedica una confiable sonrisa.

—No te preocupes, estaré con ellos y los salvaré. Nadie morirá en ese quirófano —dice la mujer.

Víctor sólo asiente. Vuelve a la sala de espera dónde Hiroko y Emma esperan, siendo de inmediato acaparado por ellas. No las escucha para nada, sólo ve que mueven sus bocas para decirle algo, pero no puede.

No les dice nada, sólo camina hacia algún lugar para buscar tranquilidad y consuelo, un lugar en el que sólo los doctores pueden estar. Llega a la sala de descanso y por fortuna no encuentra a nadie, pero no pretende tumbarse en el sillón.

Toma una taza blanca para llenarla de agua y antes de calentarla en el microondas, la lanza contra el suelo con tanta fuerza. Toma una taza más y la lanza contra una de las paredes, y así, una tras otra se van quebrando mientras que Víctor siente una desesperación dominante en todo su cuerpo; entre el llanto comienza a sentir que se hiperventila, hace una respiración profunda para calmarse y se acuesta sobre el suelo mirando el blanco techo.

Su pecho se oprime y siente que comienza a desfallecer en ese lugar tan frío. Sólo ansia por poder ver a su esposo lo más pronto posible sano y salvo.

Antes de perder el conocimiento en ese lugar, ve en su mente los bellos ojos color chocolate de su esposo con una pacífica sonrisa y escuchando la canción de cuna que siempre tarareaba antes de dormir.


	6. 6. My love.

Se siente completamente aturdido, escucha un gran zumbido en su oído y tiene la garganta completamente seca. Poco a poco abre los ojos para encontrarse con otros de color azul.

—Tranquilo —dice sentándose a lado de él— Todo está bien.

Quiere levantarse, sin embargo, su cuerpo se siente completamente aturdido y no puede controlarlo como quisiera.

—No —ruge Víctor tratando de sentarse en la camilla—. Necesito ver cómo están mi esposo e hijo.

Isabella suspira profundo, no quiere que su hermano se altere y menos con esa condición.

—Te han puesto un tranquilizante porque te encontraron en el cuarto de descanso completamente mal —dice la chica preocupada.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? —pregunta Víctor.

—Al menos llevas medio día aquí, decidieron que lo mejor era que descansaras —comenta la joven.

Ahora se siente demasiado devastado por el tiempo perdido, ignorando lo que está pasando y eso lo pone peor.

—Necesito verlos... —murmura— quiero saber cómo está Yuuri y el bebé.

—El bebé está en incubadora porque sus pulmoncitos no son capaces de respirar por sí mismos —dice su hermana.

Siente cómo su mundo comienza a derrumbarse y quisiera llorar como niño en los brazos de su mamá.

—¿Y Yuuri? —pregunta con un hilo de voz.

Ve como la chica agacha la mirada y se muerde los labios. Nuevamente sus ojos se encuentran con los de su hermano.

—Por la pérdida de sangre y algunas complicaciones en el parto... —se detiene— está en terapia intensiva. Lo mantienen entubado mientras tratan de que recupere fuerzas, pero saldrá de esta.

Se tapa los ojos y comienza a sollozar, no quiere verse débil ante su hermana, pero no le queda de otra más que desahogarse. Isabella se acerca a él para abrazarlo y poder consolarlo, Víctor se aferra a su cuerpo y no para de llorar.

Siempre lo protegía cada vez que Víctor tenía una pesadilla o lloraba por la ausencia de su madre biológica. El amor es enorme hacia a él y quiere lo mejor para él. Esa noche se queda rezando a su lado por el bien de su hermano, su cuñado y el pequeño bebé.

Estando más tranquilo, Víctor es dado de alta en la mañana y no duda en ir a ver a Yuuri. Su corazón se rompe al verlo completamente pálido y aún conectado a algunas máquinas. Se acerca a su lado para tomarle su mano, la cual ahora es demasiado fría. Guang Hong entra al cuarto para revisar los signos vitales del omega y tomar la presión de este.

—¿Cuál es la condición de él? —le pregunta Víctor.

—Está mejor que ayer, poco a poco su temperatura está subiendo —contesta Guang Hong con seriedad.

Víctor acaricia el rostro de Yuuri mientras mira su rostro sin color, sus labios que suelen ser rosados ahora están casi azules y resecos. No duda en depositarle un pequeño beso en su frente.

—Mi amor, te necesito mucho —murmura Víctor.

Los ojos castaños se abren de golpe y miran fijamente a Víctor. El alfa le quita la mascarilla en cuanto ve que Yuuri comienza a ahogarse por el oxígeno.

—Hola, mi amor— Víctor pega su frente con la de Yuuri y toma con fuerza sus manos—, ¿cómo te sientes?

—E-estoy completamente cansado —murmura volviendo a cerrar sus ojos—, me siento bien, ¿podrías ir a ver al bebé por favor, Vitya?

—De acuerdo mi amor, descansa —deposita besos en las manos de su esposo —. Volveré en un momento.

—Gracias, amor —el rostro de Yuuri se relaja y vuelve a acomodarse para dormir.

Camina hacia las incubadoras para ver a su cachorro y saber cuál es la condición del pequeño. Al llegar, ve algunas enfermeras estando revisando los pequeños que están en esas incubadoras.

Sin necesidad de leer cada uno de los ficheros de los bebés, se acerca al que tiene el aroma parecido a su mamá, un pequeño bebé que tiene un sinfín de cables sobre su cuerpecito que lucha para sobrevivir. Es completamente rosado y su cabello es de color negro. Siente una calidez inexplicable al ver al pequeño bebé durmiendo y la necesidad de poder sacarlo de esa caja de cristal para pegarlo a él y brindarle su calor. Su pechito se eleva demasiado rápido por sus pequeños pulmoncitos y solo viste de un pañal. Sobre su abdomen aún esta parte del cordón umbilical que lo unía a Yuuri.

—Doctor Nikiforov.

Lentamente voltea y se encuentra con la doctora Lilia. Se acerca hacia el alfa para darle una pequeña palmada sobre su hombro.

—Ahora está estabilizado, tendrá que usar esa respiración artificial para que sus pulmones se acostumbren —comenta Lilia con seriedad—. ¿Cuál es el nombre del pequeño?

Víctor mira de nuevo a la incubadora para observar a su cachorrito. Ahora está despierto por la presencia de su padre.

—Luka.

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★ ゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜☆

Las condiciones de Yuuri y de Luka comienzan a mejorar, al omega le piden que esté en reposo por la herida, pero eso no lo dejará tranquilo. Víctor lo lleva a las incubadoras en una silla de ruedas para que puedan estar cerca el pequeño bebé.

En el primer momento que Yuuri ve a Luka, se pone a llorar de felicidad al ver que él está luchando para vivir.

Les enseñan lo básico para estar al pendiente de Luka; ambos no quieren dejar por ningún motivo al bebé.

—Es hermoso —dice Yuuri acariciándolo por una abertura de la incubadora—. Es tan suave y frágil...

—Se parece mucho a ti— comenta el alfa con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Por qué le llamaste Luka? Creí que querías que se llamará Yuri —dice el menor mirando a su esposo

—Decidí que se llamará así, es como esos momentos que sientes como deben de ser las cosas —comenta Víctor dándole un beso en la coronilla a Yuuri.

Lilia se acerca a los padres primerizos y los lleva a su consultorio para hablar de algo más importante.

—Estuve analizando los estudios pasados y los de ahora de tanto Yuuri como del bebé y he encontrado algo que parece que fue una anomalía durante el embarazo —dice la mujer alfa revisando los expedientes.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Qué salió mal? —pregunta Yuuri con tono preocupado.

Da un fuerte suspiro la mujer y se acomoda los lentes sobre su tabique nasal.

—Si mal recuerdo, Yuuri tomaba pastillas para mantenerse en un peso para su profesión, ¿o no? —comienza la doctora.

El omega asiente, aún sin entender nada de lo que está pasando.

—¿Esas pastillas y procedimientos que usabas eran por un nutriólogo o algún especialista? —continua.

—No exactamente, esas pastillas me las enviaban desde París y...

—Esas pastillas hacían que tu celo fuera más doloroso en algunas ocasiones aun teniendo a tu alfa, ¿lo recuerdas?

Asiente levemente.

—Bien, vamos ahora hablar sobre el embarazo —se cruza de brazos y se recarga sobre su escritorio —Dime, ¿sentías algún dolor o molestia? La más mínima que fuera, es necesario para evaluar la situación.

Yuuri se deja caer sobre el respaldo de la silla de ruedas y Víctor también comienza hacer memoria.

—Decía que le dolía la piel del vientre cuando comenzamos a ver que el bebé crecía —comenta Víctor.

—Más bien era como un ardor, como si me pusieran algo de metal hirviendo —comenta Yuuri—, pero leí que eso era normal.

—No Yuuri, eso no era normal —dice Lilia con seriedad— es común que sientas comezón y algo de irritación en esa zona, pero no ardor.

Yuuri abre demasiado los ojos y se toma la cabeza con ambas manos, desde ese momento algo andaba mal en su cuerpo.

—¿Qué más?

—Dormía mucho en los últimos meses y la espalda me dolía aún estando acostado o apoyado el peso del vientre en alguna almohada y ese dolor se extendía hasta las piernas —murmura Yuuri con la cabeza agachada, enseguida pequeños sollozos se escuchan de él—. Es mi culpa.

Víctor se queda en silencio, nunca se imaginó que lo que tomaba no era algo bueno para su cuerpo ni mucho menos se le ocurrió preguntarle la procedencia de dichas pastillas que tomaba su esposo.

Ambos vuelven a la sala de incubadoras, descubriendo que Luka puede respirar por su cuenta y ahora Yuuri puede amamantarlo sin problemas.

Víctor ve que Yuuri está llorando con el bebé en brazos y que sus manos tiemblan. Se acerca de inmediato para ayudarlo a sostener mientras que la cabecita del bebé se aferra al pezón de Yuuri.

Los ojos castaños buscan a los de Víctor, pidiéndole una y otra vez perdón por el peligro que se puso él y al pequeño cachorro. Víctor le da un beso en la frente y luego uno muy pequeño en los labios; sin necesidad de palabras, las cosas se aclaran entre ellos para un bien.

Hiroko y Emma están felices al ver el pequeño Luka, comienza a ponerse más llenito a pesar de que sólo han pasado ocho días de nacido. Derek se siente orgulloso al igual que Toshiya por sus hijos. Todos queriendo dar lecciones y cuentan anécdotas de cuando Víctor o Yuuri eran bebés, incluso Isabella es mencionada.

—Hacerla dormir era un gran conflicto, tenía que subirme tres biberones porque le encantaba despertarse durante la noche —explica Emma

—Es cierto, Yuuri también lloraba mucho y sus pulmones eran demasiado fuertes para poder ignorar su llanto —continua Hiroko contando anécdotas.

Isabella y Yuuri se ponen rojos e incluso evitan la mirada con sus progenitores.

—Recuerdo que después de que Eleanor falleciera, no sabía nada sobre cuidados, así que un día le di a Vitya algo de vodka para que se quedara completamente dormido —dice Derek rascándose la cabeza—. Esa era mi solución cuando él no quería dormir.

Y anécdotas curiosas y algo vergonzosas salieron a flote mientras que Yuuri y Víctor se pierden en su nuevo pedacito de felicidad.

Yuuri y Víctor están aprendiendo a ser padres con ese hermoso bebé y a pesar que hay momentos que se equivocan, siempre habrá una enfermera que los ayudará.

Teniendo los signos vitales estables, permiten que el pequeño Luka se duerma con sus padres en el cuarto que Yuuri usa en el hospital. Se suben a la camilla y colocan al pequeño Luka en medio de ellos, envuelto entre las cobijas.

—Sus ojitos son grises, estoy seguro que agarraran el color de tus ojos —comenta Yuuri mientras acaricia a Luka de su cabello.

—Tiene los genes de ambos —murmura Víctor con suavidad—. Yuuri, hay algo que quiero decirte.

Al ver serio a su esposo, presiente que algo malo le dirá, pues aún no le dice nada al respecto al daño que esas pastillas ingirió Yuuri.

—Estoy feliz por darme un hermoso cachorro, sin importar las complicaciones que hubieron, me siento tranquilo que tanto tú como Luka están mejor —comenta el alfa con pequeñas lágrimas—. Quiero pedirte que olvides esa obsesión tuya con el peso Yuuri, eso casi nos cuesta tu vida y la del bebé.

Yuuri asiente repetidas veces al momento que sus lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas y se muerde el labio.

—Lo que haya pasado, no lo volveremos a repetir. Comerás sanamente y si quieres bajar de peso sólo harás ejercicios, ¿de acuerdo?

—Lo juro.

Ven que el pequeño Luka da un bostezo, pareciera que la conversación de sus padres comienza aburrirle.

—Durmamos, Luka ya no quiere oírnos más —dice Yuuri pegando el bebé a su pecho sin aplastarlo.

—Está bien, sólo porque nuestro hermoso rey quiere dormir dejaremos de hablar.

Ya listos para dormir, Yuuri comienza a cantar la favorita canción de cuna de Luka, las manos de omega y alfa se unen por debajo de las sábanas sin estar incomodos.

— _"Mi dulce amor, ya no llores más_

_Estoy junto a ti,_

_Con mi canción te arrullaré._

_Nunca estarás sólo,_

_Mis brazos te protegerán._

_Mi dulce amor, Mamá está aquí,_

_Cierra tus ojitos y viaja por los mares._

_Es hora de dormir, mi vida,_

_Duerme y se feliz,_

_La luna y las estrellas te guiarán_

_Y yo aquí aguardaré._

_En mis brazos estarás a salvo_

_Es hora de soñar, mi bien._

_Luz de mi vida,_

_No temas más,_

_Que nadie nos va a separar._

_Mi pequeño bebé,_

_Mi felicidad,_

_Duerme ya."_

Y ahora el pequeño Luka yace completamente dormido a lado de sus padres, quienes no pueden dejar de admirar como algo tan pequeño y perfecto venga de ellos.

—Esa canción es muy linda —murmura Víctor.

—Mamá la cantaba para arrullarme cuando tenía miedo o necesitaba que ella se quedara conmigo hasta dormir —susurra Yuuri con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Hiroko hizo un buen trabajo.

Las mejillas de Yuuri se coloran y sonríe levemente.

—Emma también lo hizo.

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★ ゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜☆

En la mañana siguiente, alfa y omega despiertan poco a poco e intercambian sonrisas en cuanto sus ojos se miran.

—Buenos días, amor —dice Yuuri levemente.

—Buenos días, mi vida —murmura

Las manos del omega acarician el pequeño bulto que yace en medio de los dos, pero en cuanto siente que algo no está bien se levanta de golpe. El bebé está completamente dormido y durante la noche no lloró como lo hizo en otros días. Envuelto en esas mantas blancas, se resalta el color azulado de sus labios y la falta de color en sus mejillas. Su pechito ya no se mueve cada vez que respira.

—¡Víctor! —grita Yuuri totalmente horrorizado.

El alfa se incorpora para ver al bebé tener un sueño profundo sobre los brazos de la muerte. Nunca jamás volverán a ver el color de sus ojos o escuchar algún llanto proveniente de él.

Yuuri no deja de gritar y llorar, aferrándose al pequeño cuerpecito para intentar darle calor. Víctor lo abraza, también llorando y tratando de consolar a su esposo, sin embargo, está completamente destrozado.

La causa fue que el bebé dejó de respirar, a lo que podría asociarse como un paro respiratorio. Lilia diagnostica el caso como **_síndrome de muerte súbita_**.

Ahora el pequeño Luka continuará su descanso eterno dentro de una pequeña caja, sobre el cementerio de la familia Nikiforov.

Antes de que cierren por completo la cajita, ve una vez más a su pequeño dormir tan pacifico como lo veía en sus sueños vestido de blanco y rodeado de pequeñas flores que decoran su ataúd.

Una vez más canta la canción de cuna y le deposita un beso en la frente; Víctor también se acerca para cargar al cuerpecito antes de volverlo a colocarlo en su nueva cuna.

Ven como la caja es sellada por completo y la tierra comienza a cubrirlo. Jamás lo volverán a ver, jamás podrán sentir su calorcito y mucho menos, jamás lo verán crecer.

—Buenas noches, Luka —solloza Yuuri.

Yuuri no deja de culparse una y otra vez de que su bebé está muerto por él. Por más que piensa que esto es alguna pesadilla y despertará por el llanto de Luka, se da cuenta que es la realidad por el inmenso dolor que siente en su pecho.

Víctor no quiere que Yuuri se culpe por el daño, pues quien iba imaginar que algo así podría pasar.


	7. Madness.

Los días pasan demasiado lento. No han vuelto a casa porque no sienten deseos de pasar por ese lugar con las manos vacías. Las cosas sólo empeoran entre Yuuri y Víctor; al principio Yuuri se dedica en culparse una y otra vez de la muerte de su pequeño hijo. Víctor trata de calmarlo, pero siempre salen discutiendo.

Continúa en su estancia en el hospital porque la salud de Yuuri empeora desde el entierro; no está comiendo y muchas veces se arranca la intravenosa.

Se queda sentado cerca de la ventana mirando a la nada, no habla y todas las noches se pone a llorar desconsoladamente, llamando una y otra vez a su pequeño Luka hasta que una enfermera le da algo para dormir.

Víctor no desea dejarlo en ese lugar solo, ni mucho menos escucharlo llorar, pero Yuuri no hace nada más que estar encerrado en sus pensamientos y mirando a la nada.

Siente un dolor tan profundo en su pecho, que no deja nada más que lamentarse por la pérdida. No siente ni ánimos de poder ir a trabajar o salir de esa cama, pero necesita distraerse.

El hospital les ayuda con una terapia para que ambos saquen lo que sienten y no lo dejen todo guardado en su corazón. La psicóloga se dedica a evaluar el comportamiento de la pareja y analiza la situación.

—Ya no me habla, mi esposo se mantiene en un estado en el que ya no quiere acercarse a mi —dice Victor ya un poco desesperado—. Necesito que me dejen volver al trabajo, no puedo estar soportando todo este dolor.

—¿Entiendes que tuviste una pérdida y que tu esposo es el más afectado? —dice la mujer.

—Lo entiendo muy bien —se levanta de la silla y da vueltas sobre el consultorio—, también me afecta porque estuve en ese lugar, pero debemos salir adelante y continuar con nuestras vidas.

La doctora se queda analizando al alfa por unos segundos, él también está en duelo y lo asimila de otra forma.

—¿Continuar como si nada? —por fin habla Yuuri sin levantar la vista del suelo—, ¿olvidar todo?

—No estoy diciendo eso, lo que digo es que no debemos detenernos y...

—¡Nuestro hijo murió por mi culpa! —estalla Yuuri levantándose de la silla—. ¡Murió sobre nuestras narices! —su cuerpo tiembla demasiado—, ¿cómo me pides que olvide a mi bebé? ¿Cómo pretendes borrar esos recuerdos mientras crecía en mi? ¡Yo sentía que se movía dentro de mi y también sentí su calor en mi pecho! ¡Tuve las señales de que algo andaba mal y nunca fui a una consulta!

—¡No estoy culpando a nadie! —se exalta Víctor—, ¡ni mucho menos te estoy pidiendo que lo olvides! ¡Nuestro bebé siempre será parte de nosotros y jamás lo olvidaremos porque estará viviendo en nuestros corazones! ¡Lo que más me duele es que estoy perdiendo a mi esposo cuando se encierra en su mundo!

Se miran por unos segundos, los ojos castaños se empapan de lágrimas y comienzan a salir como una fuente. Víctor se acerca para envolverlo con fuerza mientras que él menor rompe a llorar a todo pulmón.

Ahora saben que es lo que piensan los dos y al menos Víctor espera que Yuuri mejore.

Estando de nuevo en la habitación donde internan a Yuuri, Víctor se sienta sobre la camilla y ve a Yuuri más descansado, aún con la mirada rota.

—Lo siento mucho, Víctor —murmura el omega—. Soy un egoísta porque pensaba solo en mi —voltea a ver al alfa y alza la mano para que se enlacen—. También sufres y te abandoné.

Víctor se acuesta a lado de Yuuri para abrazarlo, le deposita un beso en su cabeza y ambos se tapan.

—Tengo miedo de perderte, sentía un nudo en la garganta cada vez que tú actuabas como un...

—Un muerto, lo sé —dice el menor.

—No te encierres más en tu mente, expresa todo lo que sientas. Dímelo —dice el alfa.

Poco a poco Yuuri comienza a recuperar las fuerzas por Víctor, pero aún su mente está completamente destrozada. Aún siendo vigilado por psiquiatría y otros doctores, Yuuri permanece aún viviendo en esa habitación.

A finales de febrero, Víctor vuelve al trabajo y escapa para comer con Yuuri. Aún tiene dificultades para comer, pero ya no está todo el tiempo con el estómago vacío. Hiroko y Toshiya vuelven a Japón, pues dejaron a Mari a cargo del negocio familiar y tienen que estar de vuelta.

Lo que pone mal a Yuuri es escuchar el llanto de un bebé; una ocasión Isabella lo visita y lleva a JJ, el bebé comienza a llorar y el omega comienza a actuar de manera extraña, volviendo a encerrarse en su mundo.

Todos saben que no lo hizo para molestarlo, Isabella esperaba que Yuuri se animará un poco la visita de su sobrino.

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★ ゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜☆

Víctor camina por los pasillos mientras hace sus rondas, viendo que todo está bajo control decide darse una vuelta por urgencias. En ese lugar conoció al amor de su vida y no se arrepiente de nada; aún duele la ausencia de Luka, es como si en ese pequeño sarcófago enterrado está una parte de él.

Espera que en algún momento vuelvan a estar listos para intentar tener otro hijo, sin antes hacerle todo estudio a Yuuri para saber que su cuerpo está estable.

La puerta de urgencias se abre de golpe por una camilla y una paciente siendo llevada por los paramédicos.

Ve a una mujer embarazada con múltiples heridas, sangre sobre su cuerpo y un collarín. Siente como si le hubieran dado un golpe en el estómago, por extraño que sea, ver a la mujer suplicando por su bebé la asocia con Yuuri. Es posible que así entró en este lugar hace casi un mes. Sin importar que es pediatra, corre a atender a la mujer.

—¿Qué ha pasado aquí? —pregunta Víctor al paramédico.

—Mujer omega de dieciocho años con embarazo de treinta y ocho semanas, fue encontrada en su domicilio después de haber sido golpeada brutalmente —explica el paramédico.

Víctor se acerca a la mujer a revisar su corazón en lo que llega Lilia o Isabella para que le revisen el vientre.

—¿Viene sola? —pregunta Víctor.

—No, viene conmigo —se presenta un hombre anciano frente a ellos.

—¿Usted es el padre del bebé?

—No, y si viene no la deje pasar. Esa alfa le causó todo esto.

Víctor se sorprende mucho, ¿que clase de monstruo pondría en peligro la vida de su omega y bebé? La mano de la paciente se aferra en la muñeca de Víctor, como si quisiera decirle algo.

—Salve a mi bebé, por favor —murmura.

—Haremos lo posible.

Isabella llega al lugar y enseguida comienza a revisar el vientre y al bebé. La imagen del ultrasonido remueve por completo al alfa y siente un nudo en el estómago.

—El bebé está inestable, tenemos que operar en cuanto antes —dice la mujer— Víctor, ¿puedes asistirme?

Asiente. Llevan a la mujer hacia un quirófano para realizarle una cesárea con urgencia, pues la vida del bebé corre en riesgo. Lilia no puede auxiliarlos porque se encuentra operando a otra mamá.

Antes de bajar el elevador ve que una mujer alta, de piel pálida, rapada de un lado de la cabeza mientras que del otro lado cae un largo cabello peinado con rastas. Sus brazos son delgados y musculosos, decorados tatuajes y algunas cicatrices.

En su rostro se nota que tuvo una pelea por la cicatriz que va desde su ceja hasta la mejilla. Los ojos verdes de esta mujer se clavan en los ojos de hielo de Víctor, de inmediato siente el olor de la sangre de la omega.

—Estoy buscando a mi novia —dice la alfa, su voz suena algo ruda y muy demandante—. Es una chica de nombre Anna, rubia y está embarazada.

Víctor recuerda lo que el anciano le dijo hace unos momentos y duda por unos momentos.

—Se que la viste porque tienes su aroma —frunce el ceño.

—Si, ahora mismo será llevada a cirugía —Víctor se da la vuelta para entrar al elevador—. Su vida y la del bebé está corriendo peligro.

Y sin más que explicar, Víctor presiona el botón para bajar el elevador. Se da cuenta de la clase que es esa alfa, pudo ver en sus nudillos algo de hinchazón y ensangrentados.

Le molesta que los alfas quieran propasarse con los omegas y más si está encinta. Llega al quirófano y aún está despierta la joven, sólo se acaricia una y otra vez su vientre.

Se lava y se prepara para entrar al lugar, Isabella también está preparándose. Estando dentro de la sala se acerca a la plancha y la mujer le llama para que se acerque. En los ojos verdes se notan el dolor de la joven y el miedo, algo que vio hace un mes en los ojos castaños de Yuuri.

—Por favor... salve a mi bebé... —caen lágrimas de sus ojos.

—Lo haremos y a usted también la salvaremos —le dice Víctor con confianza—. Su alfa está afuera y...

Se detiene al ver un nuevo miedo en su mirar, una clase de pánico y terror que le causa al escuchar ese nombre.

—¿Ella te hizo esto? —se acerca más a la mujer.

Se muerde el labio y cierra los ojos, un hilo de lágrimas caen por los lados de su cabeza. Con eso Víctor se da cuenta de la situación.

—So-solo salven a mi bebé...

Enseguida el sonido del electrocardiograma comienza a sonar con un solo tono, avisando que el corazón de la joven comienza a fallar. Víctor se exalta y enseguida todos comienzan a correr.

—¡Hay que sacar ese bebé! —exclama Isabella acercándose con el bisturí.

En cuanto abren el vientre, se percatan qué hay hemorragia interna y de su boca también comienza a salir algo de sangre. Isabella se apresura en hacer la incisión sobre el útero y logra sacar al bebé, cortando la conexión que lo une.

—Víctor, encárgate del bebé —le ordena Isabella entregándole en sus brazos a un pequeño ensangrentado.

Lo coloca sobre una mesita con una manta y comienza a limpiar el cuerpecito, quitándole del líquido amniótico de sus pulmoncitos.

Se hace presente el llanto del bebé y se escucha saludable, provocando que Víctor sonría con ternura; enseguida lo envuelve y lo coloca en una cunita para que las enfermeras se dediquen a terminar de limpiarlo.

Se vuelve hacia la plancha y ve que las enfermeras comienzan a apagar los monitores; Isabella está completamente llena de sangre y busca la mirada a Víctor diciéndole lo peor.

Su corazón se detiene por unos segundos al ver a la chica que hace unos momentos le suplicaba que salvaran a su bebé ahora yace muerta. Su mente recrea una imagen así, viendo a su Yuuri en ese lugar.

Se siente completamente destrozado y no puede ni siquiera respirar. Sale de ese lugar quitándose la bata y guantes, y se dirige hacia a la sala de espera.

Ahí está la mujer sentada, esperando alguna respuesta. Víctor se siente impotente al recordar esa mirada que la joven le dedicó, por lo que decide acercarse a ella. La chica se percata de la presencia del alfa y se levanta de la silla.

—Doctor, ¿cómo está...?

—¡Lo que hayas hecho es un delito! —se exalta Víctor, las venas se le marcan sobre la cíen y su respiración es acelerada— ¡Pusiste en peligro la vida de una mujer y un bebé!

La chica se queda helada por lo que está diciendo, pero lo que enfurece a Víctor es la mirada cínica que tiene y eso hace que la tome por los hombros. Por suerte están por ese lugar Yakov y Michele pasando por ahí y separan al alfa.

—¡Mataste a una mujer! —lucha para que lo suelten— ¡La mataste a golpes sin importarte que tenía un bebé!

Y sin escuchar nada sobre la mujer ruda, Víctor se aleja de ella y camina a paso apresurado en busca de un lugar privado, no quiere que Yuuri lo vea de esa forma.

En cuanto se encierra en los cuartos de descanso, se recarga sobre la puerta y se resbala hasta poner la cabeza entre las piernas. El llanto imparable fluye y esa impotencia de no poder cumplir una promesa lo rompe.

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★ ゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜☆

Mientras tanto Yuuri se encuentra en su habitación, lavándose las manos dentro del pequeño baño que tiene el lugar.

Alza la vista y se encuentra con su reflejo con el pequeñísimo espejo; sus ojos se cruzan y comienza a llorar mucho, un sentimiento más fuerte que la misma tristeza y más porque escucha el llanto de un bebé.

Sale para gritar a quien haya traído al infante que se aleje y se da cuenta qué no hay nadie. Aún escuchando el lloriqueo del bebé, corre a cerrar la puerta y se lanza a la cama, haciéndose un ovillo entre las sábanas.

—Katsuki —entra una enfermera a su habitación.

—Es Nikiforov —gruñe sin moverse de ese lugar.

—Lo siento, vengo a darle de comer —dice la mujer con una agradable sonrisa.

—¿Dónde está mi esposo?

—Él está ocupado en estos momentos —la enfermera le quita las cobijas a Yuuri para ayudarlo a levantarse.

—Callen a ese bebé —gruñe el omega.

—¿Bebé? —la enfermera se detiene para escuchar, pero no oye nada—, no hay ninguno...

Yuuri se levanta y tira la charola del alimento y empuja a la enfermera, se arranca la intravenosa y se encierra en el cuarto de baño. Se deja caer dentro del lugar y se rompe a llorar, tapándose las orejas con ambas manos y rogando que por favor callen al niño que llora desconsoladamente.

⋆⌘⋆ ─────────────── ⋆⌘⋆ ─────────────── ⋆⌘⋆

Continuará.


	8. 8. Who are you?

No sabe cuanto a llorado dentro de ese lugar, pero siente sus ojos demasiado secos y siente demasiada sed. Se levanta de la cama, toma una ducha y se dirige al cuarto de su esposo para verlo cómo está.

Caminando involuntariamente llega al área de los cuneros y se asoma para ver a los pequeños bebitos que descansan o lloran dentro de ese lugar. Siente un nudo en la garganta al recordar a su difunto bebé, ayer era el día que se había acordado que nacería el pequeño Luka.

Su vista se enfoca al pequeñito que salvó el día de ayer, se siente aliviado que está saludable, pero sus pensamientos comienzan a atormentarlo. Mientras él y Yuuri no verán a su bebé nunca más, los padres de ese bebé no lo verán crecer ni sabrán de él nunca más.

Encuentra paz viendo a ese regordete bebé rosadito con ese pequeño cabellito rubio sobre su cabecita.

—Es un milagro que el bebé se mantenga con vida —se acerca Lilia y puede sentirse su preocupación.

—Lo se, un cachorro sin su madre no podrá sobrevivir —dice Víctor con el nudo en la garganta.

—Es un soldado, si ese niño sobrevive esta noche sin el calor de su madre, será enviado al orfanato en estos días —comenta la mujer—, el padre será enviada a la cárcel por violencia doméstica, abuso de drogas y es culpada por la muerte de la madre.

Escuchar eso pone tenso al alfa, no se imagina la vida difícil que le espera al pobre niño. Sin decir nada se aleja y camina hacia el otro lado del hospital, donde estará su omega esperándolo. Espera que no se enoje por no irlo a buscar en la noche para dormir juntos.

Al llegar, encuentra a Yuuri acostado en forma fetal. En cuanto siente su presencia, se voltea para buscar a Víctor y tenderle una mano, quien enseguida acepta la invitación. Ambos se acuestan abrazándose uno al otro.

—Te extrañé esta noche —comenta Yuuri acomodándose sobre su pecho.

Sabe la fragilidad de su esposo en estos momentos con respecto a bebés y todo lo relacionado, incluyendo la muerte. Por algo evita a su sobrino JJ. Tampoco le gusta la idea de mentirle a Yuuri.

—Tuve que realizar dos operaciones seguidas —comenta envolviendo a Yuuri.

El alfa deja su nariz sobre el cabello de su esposo para inhalar ese dulce aroma que tanto le fascina.

—Me lo imagine —dice Yuuri con un hilo de voz.

También el omega oculta secretos, entre esos que no se siente bien cuando está solo. Entra en una desesperación total cada vez que recuerda a su hijo y Víctor no está a su lado.

—Hay un bebé que llora mucho, no me gusta oírlo —murmura Yuuri.

—¿Bebé? —se extraña Víctor—. En este piso no hay bebés y estás lejos de los cuneros.

—Te juro que escucho un bebé... —se levanta Yuuri de la camilla—, ¿no lo escuchas?

—No amor, debe ser el estrés.

Ahora siente que su esposo lo mira como si estuviera loquito o que su mente esta mal.

—Tuve una visión terrible —comienza Víctor jalando a Yuuri para que se acueste sobre su pecho.

—¿Qué viste?

Suspira con profundidad y se aferra a Yuuri.

—Vi que te perdía, sentí por un momento que eso pasaba y tuve mucho miedo —la voz de Víctor suena dolida—. No quiero que algo malo te pase, no quiero que tu vida corra peligro.

Los ojos castaños se humedecen y se aferra más al cuerpo del alfa. No quiere tampoco pasar por otra pérdida, no lo toleraría.

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★  ゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜☆

Esa misma tarde, Yuuri recibe visitas de sus mejores amigos. Chris secuestra a Masumi de la estación de enfermeras y Phichit viene con su pareja Minami. Algunos trajeron chocolates suizos y flores para el omega.

—Te ves bien, Yuuri —dice Chris con una sonrisa.

—En el hospital me tratan como reina, ser esposo de Víctor tiene sus ventajas —comenta Yuuri con una sonrisa.

—Si, es toda una reina y diva, las demás enfermeras no lo soportan —se burla en tono sarcástico Masumi.

Minami se sienta desde el otro lado de la habitación, no quiere perturbar al omega con su embarazo. Esta semana cumple trece semanas y su vientre ya se nota un poco, por eso trae una ropa muy holgada.

—Si, extraño ser diva y explotar a Minami cuando era mi asistente —continúa el omega.

—Oh si, te hace falta que hagas eso y comiences a ordenar a Phichit cuando no lucia bien tus fotos —se burla Chris.

—Puedo traerle algo, Yuuri —dice Minami un poco nervioso.

—Era broma —ríe Yuuri—, mejor acércate, estás muy lejos.

Aún nervioso, le dedica una mirada de confusión y duda a Phichit, quien enseguida asiente para aprobar la petición de Yuuri. Cuidando que la blusa que trae no se alce, camina hasta sentarse en la camilla.

Continúan hablando de muchas cosas, Masumi y Chris cuentan que los corrieron del hotel en Cancún porque eran incontrolables en cuestión de sexo y los cacharon haciéndolo en una alberca. Yuuri les platica que él y Víctor poncharon una cama de agua porque el omega traía tacones de aguja para provocar a su alfa en plena luna de miel.

Phichit plática que pronto quiere poner su propio estudio de fotografías y Minami lo ayudará en su sueño. Eso entristece a Yuuri, porque si quisiera volver al mundo del modelaje ya no estará apoyándolo.

—¿Qué planeas hacer, Yuuri? —pregunta Phichit.

—Yo... —no sabe que contestar a esa pregunta, no ha pensado en el futuro desde que Luka se fue.

Mira hacia Minami, quien el joven omega acaricia su vientre de forma maternal, olvidando que Yuuri aún está afectado. El corazón del omega da un vuelco y siente que le han tirado un balde de agua fría.

—Sabes Minami, puedes traerme un café de la cafetería —gruñe Yuuri levantándose de la cama—. O mejor, será mejor que se vayan todos.

—Pero Yuuri...

—Quiero estar solo —se encierra en el cuarto de baño.

Todos se quedan completamente helados por lo que acaba de pasar e incluso intercambian miradas.

—A eso se refiere con lo de ser una diva —murmura Chris.

El omega se sienta sobre el suelo con la cabeza entre las piernas y comienza a sollozar. La imagen maternal de Minami lo abruma y no porque lo aborrezca, al contrario, está feliz por él. Lo que le duele es no tener a su cachorro, ya quiere dejar de sentir dolor y la única forma que piensa es en quitarse la vida.

Después de unas cuantas horas, Yuuri vuelve a su cama y encuentra un envase de café con una nota pegada, la cual está escrito en japonés y dice "lo siento mucho". Minami se dio cuenta que puso incómodo a Yuuri; el azabache suspira profundo, el otro chico no tiene la culpa de su sentir.

Se acomoda nuevamente para repasar por su mente de que manera puede quitarse la vida sin dolor y rápido. Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos en cuanto llega Víctor.

—Supe que vinieron los demás, pero los corriste. ¿Qué pasó? —pregunta el alfa sentándose

Yuuri se encoge de hombros sin levantarse de la cama.

—Sentí algo cuando Minami se acariciaba su vientre, me duele aún la pérdida de nuestro bebé... es mi culpa porque lo dañe —murmura el menor.

—Basta, Yuuri. El bebé murió por apnea, no porque lo mataste tú —dice Víctor tratando de acercarse a Yuuri—. Nunca vimos que presentara eso y...

—¿Entonces estás diciendo que fue nuestra culpa? —Yuuri golpea levemente las manos del alfa para que no lo toque.

Víctor no dice nada, lo qué pasó simplemente fue un descuido de ambos.

—Nos pasó a nosotros, pudo pasar en los cuneros —dice con voz ronca—No es culpa de nadie, Yuuri.

No contesta, el silencio reina en esa habitación y la angustia de ambos se hace notar. Yuuri se acomoda nuevamente sobre la cama, una vez más se aferra a la idea de la muerte. El localizador de Víctor suena, quien enseguida lo revisa.

—Tengo que irme, Yuuri.

El menor no dice nada, por lo que sólo se acerca a él para darle un beso en su frente. Estos días comienzan a ser difíciles para ambos, ojalá puedan volver a ser felices.

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★  ゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜☆

En la noche se da cuenta que no hay gente en los pasillos del hospital, seguro que todos andan ocupados en algún caso con extrema urgencia.

Sale caminando con sigilo para que nadie lo vea, sobre todo que se le ocurra ir Víctor o Masumi a verlo.

En el pasillo escucha el llanto del bebé de nuevo, algo que de traumático comienza a ser demasiado molesto.

Lo ignora y continúa vagando por el hospital sin rumbo alguno, sólo busca la manera de quitarse la vida. Podría encontrar una cámara de gas, abrirlo y quedarse dentro hasta morir, pero esos lugares se necesita tarjeta acceso para entrar.

Escucha que se acercan algunas personas, por lo que busca un escondite y encuentra una puerta libre.

Dentro de esa sala se da cuenta qué hay materiales para pacientes y otros para los doctores. Yuuri comienza a revisar entre los cajones con espera de que pueda encontrar algo con filo.

Encuentra pequeños bisturíes desechables y pretende que si se corta podría morir, solo que sería una muerte muy dolorosa.

Abre una de las navajas y se percata que si cortan en cuanto su dedo resbala sobre la hoja.

De inmediato se lleva el dedo a la boca para lamer la herida y frunce el ceño.

—Quieres cortarte y chillas por una cortada insignificante —gruñe.

Nuevamente escucha que el llanto suena más fuerte, como si alguien lo llamara. Suelta el bisturí y sale de ese lugar en busca de quien o porque alguien lo llama.

Cada vez siente que lo escucha demasiado cerca y la curiosidad aumenta más, sólo espera que no le rompan más su corazón porque ya no podrá recuperarse.

Cuando ve que está por llegar a los cuneros, se detiene de golpe y su respiración se acelera demasiado. Poco a poco se acerca de nuevo hasta entrar en la habitación; flaquea por completo cuando ve a todos los pequeñitos dormidos con tranquilidad.

Escucha el bebé con más nitidez y eso provoca que su corazón de un vuelco. En un cunero hasta el fondo está un bebé llorando levemente, es rosadito, regordete y de cabellos rubios.

Se percata que el bebé no tiene nombre, dice "soy niño". Tampoco hay nombres de los padres y sólo está la fecha de nacimiento: "1º de Marzo"

—¿También estas solo? —su labio tiembla un poco— Yo perdí a mi bebé.

Al bebé parece que le gusta la voz del omega; Yuuri acaricia su mejilla con ternura y el bebé sostiene su dedo con fuerza.

—¿Eras tu quien me llamaba?

Continúa acariciando y se queda contemplando al bebé, su corazón late fuertemente, pero lo que roba su aliento es ver esos ojitos verdes clavarse en los castaños.

Involuntariamente Yuuri lo toma entre sus brazos y comienza a arrullarlo. Siente algo cálido en su pecho, un sentimiento tan hermoso e inexplicable.

—Ya, ya no llores —murmura Yuuri— Ya no estarás solo, mi pequeño Yuri, ya no estaremos solos.

Pareciera que el bebé acepta a Yuuri con pequeñas sonrisas, después de un bostezo se acomoda en sus brazos. Yuuri le canta esa linda canción de cuna y con ello el pequeño se duerme en sus brazos. El lazo de madre a bebé se crea entre ellos, dos almas solitarias se unen.

Víctor llega a la sala de los cuneros gracias a que Masumi le dijo que no estaba en su cuarto y el alfa pensó en lo peor, pero se lleva una sorpresa enorme al ver a Yuuri hablar con el bebé que ayudó ayer.

Se acerca lentamente a su esposo para no espantarlo. Yuuri se da cuenta de su presencia y le dedica una sonrisa.

—Hola, amor. Te presento a Yuri —dice el omega con voz baja.

—Cariño, el bebé... este bebé...

—Me llamaba, todo este tiempo me llamaba —continúa Yuuri—. Me dice que no tiene unos padres, y yo le dije que perdimos a nuestro bebé.

—Su mamá murió en la sala de partos, el padre de este bebé perdió la custodia y si el pequeño sobrevive, será llevado a una casa de adopción.

Escuchar eso lo rompe por completo, pero ahora qué siente amor por el bebé quiere llevárselo a casa.

—Víctor, quiero a este bebé —dice decidido.

—¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?

—Si, Vitya.

—En ese caso, arreglemos lo necesario para adoptar a este bebé.

⋆⌘⋆ ─────────────── ⋆⌘⋆ ─────────────── ⋆⌘⋆

**Continuará.**


	9. 9. We are your family

En cuanto la trabajadora social aparece en el hospital, Yuuri y Víctor la abordan para pedirles (suplicarles) que le otorguen la custodia del pequeño bebé.

La mujer completamente sorprendida les dice que tienen que esperar un mínimo de treinta días por si algún familiar viene en búsqueda del bebé.

El anciano que trajo a la mamá biológica el día del parto vuelve a aparecer para contarles tanto a la trabajadora como a la pareja la verdad detrás de las cosas.

Todos se citan en la cafetería del hospital, pues es el único lugar que tanto Yuuri como el bebé pueden convivir.

—Anna y Odette eran pareja desde años atrás, escaparon de casa porque los padres de la omega la querían vender o eso es lo que decían ellas—explica el anciano—. Ellas llegaron a los departamentos donde yo vivo. Muchas veces escuche sus peleas constantes y las veces que Anna pedía ayuda a gritos —se detiene y acaricia al bebé que yace en los brazos de Yuuri—. Llamé a la policía muchas veces y jamás le hacían algo a Odette. Anna era una chica muy bonita y llamaba la atención a muchos alfas, lo que provocaba celos a Odette. Creí que cuando la chica estaba encinta podrían estar más tranquilas, pero me equivoque.

—Señor Nikolai, ¿estas chicas cortaron toda comunicación con su familia? —pregunta la trabajadora.

—De Anna sé que si, no quieren saber nada de ella... —se detiene y sofoca un llanto en la garganta—, si no fueran por esta pareja, no hubiera tenido ni siquiera un funeral digno. En cuanto a Odette, ella viene de la calle, participaba en peleas clandestinas y comercio de droga.

Todo lo va anotando sobre una libreta, la información es crucial y no puede dejar pasar nada. La mujer de cabellos castaños ahora voltea a ver a la pareja, tiene que ser dura, pero la ternura le gana al ver que el bebé pide la atención de Yuuri y Víctor.

—Señores Nikiforov, ustedes perdieron un bebé hace un mes, ¿no es así? —pregunta mientras se acomoda sus lentes.

Ambos se quedan completamente helados y se miran entre ellos.

—Si —contestan al unísono.

—¿Han asistido a terapia después de ello?

Asienten.

—¿No creen que es demasiado rápido para adoptar a un bebé?

—Bueno... —Víctor se siente incómodo con esa pregunta.

—Con todo respeto, licenciada, ¿alguna vez ha sentido con el corazón hacer lo correcto?

—Muchas ocasiones, joven Nikiforov, pero me preocupa que usted quiera reemplazar la necesidad de tener un bebé y...

—Si quisiera "reemplazar o sustituir", me hubiera robado cualquier bebé de este hospital o incluso a Yuri, pero no es así —Yuuri se siente firme ante su decisión—. Este bebé estará solo y no quiero que pase por un mal trato si se va a una casa de adopción... somos capaz de darle lo que el bebé necesitará.

Se queda callada por completo. El omega tiene demasiada razón, a lo que la lleva a otra pregunta.

—¿Será capaz de cuidar al bebé por completo? —pregunta.

—Estaré con él en todo momento —dice Yuuri.

Se quedan completamente callados mientras que la trabajadora Rose continúa escribiendo en su libreta.

—Bueno, como la relación entre ustedes y el bebé comienza a enlazarse por lo que podrán llevarlo a casa, pasarán por un periodo de prueba, voy a hacer entrevistas a sus familiares y amigos, incluso haré visitas a su domicilio para saber cómo funcionan las cosas y que el lugar siga siendo como hoy lo vi —es la decisión que toma la licenciada.

Yuuri y Víctor sonríen de oreja a oreja y luego miran hacia el bebé. Esta completamente felices por la idea y emocionados por tener al nuevo integrante de la familia.

—Estoy seguro que está en buenas manos —asegura Nikolai acariciando la cabeza del bebé.

Por fin salen del hospital con Yuri en brazos. Están completamente maravillados y emocionados por tenerlo en casa. Estando en el departamento, Yuuri le da todo un paseo por todo el lugar.

—Está será la habitación que usarás, pero pienso que aún estás muy chiquito para dormir solo —dice Yuuri dándole pequeños besos en sus mejillas.

—¿Intentaremos la cama familiar? —pregunta el alfa.

—Por supuesto, tiene que acostumbrarse a nosotros —dice Yuuri sin perder la vista a los ojitos de Yuri.

La primera noche es la más difícil. Yuri se levanta más de tres veces para pedir su biberón o que lo cambien, ambos se levantan para atenderlo, pero con el tiempo comienzan a turnarse.

A Víctor también le encanta pasar tiempo con Yuri, estar con él y su esposo lo hace muy feliz.

En cuanto dan la noticia del pequeño Yuri, Hiroko no duda en viajar a ver al pequeño bebé, y Emma tampoco puede dejar de estar con él. Al principio logran dormir un poco porque se llevan al bebé, pero comienzan a extrañarlo en la noche.

Una mañana mientras desayunan, a través del monitor escuchan que Yuri comienza a llorar. Enseguida ambas abuelas se levantan corriendo, pero es Yuuri quien les gana y las mira como si fueran una amenaza.

—Oigan, ¿no tienen un marido que cuidar? —dice Yuuri un poco celoso por acaparar a su bebé.

—Sólo queremos cuidar a Yuri —dice Hiroko.

—Si, tiene una mamá y esa soy yo —dice Yuuri un tanto serio mientras carga a su bebé—. No me mal entiendan, me encanta que estén aquí y disfruto de su visita, pero yo tengo que hacer esto con mi esposo.

Ambas abuelas se quedan completamente perplejas por lo que dice, pero entienden lo que dice, Yuuri tiene razón.

Al cuarto mes de vida de Yuri, Víctor se queda dormido en el suelo a lado de la camita que le pone Yuuri para que el bebé tome sol, siente que ya no puede con su alma y quisiera descansar ocho horas seguidas.

Jean cumple un año y en una reunión, el pequeño se acerca a ver a Yuri dormir tan profundo sobre la carriola. Por una extraña razón, comienza a llorar el pequeño azabache llamando a su mamá.

—Tranquilo, vas a despertar a Yuri —lo carga Isabella— No te hará daño, sólo es un bebé.

Yuuri se acerca a la carriola de Yuri para percatarse que está completamente dormido.

—Quizá siente celos de que ya no es el único —comenta Yuuri.

—Pero si es el rey JJ —Isabella le da pequeños besos al bodoque.

No hay momento en que dejen de fotografiar a Yuri, incluso pareciera que al niño le encanta dar sus mejores sonrisas.

—Me encanta que siendo como un bonito y pequeño bebé le guste tomar fotos —dice Phichit cargando a Yuri.

—Si se vuelve loco con él, ya quiero imaginarme cuando nazca nuestra nena —Minami acaricia con ternura su vientre de seis meses con ternura.

—Phichit será un gran padre —dice Yuuri con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Una tarde, Víctor y Yuri se quedan en casa mientras Yuuri tiene que ir a una revisión médica. Padre e hijo se dedican a dormir, el mayor por trabajar duro y el menor por ser aún pequeñito. Al momento que Yuuri llega, decide unirse a la siesta

Para cuando cumplen seis meses, llega el día en que volverán a ver a la trabajadora social para saber si tendrán la custodia de Yuri.

El omega viste al pequeño rubio con un bonito vestido blanco; Yuri ha crecido y siempre ha sido un bebé muy risueño, siempre contagia su sonrisa a sus padres.

Yuuri está completamente nervioso y no quiere que lo separen del pequeño. Unas pequeñas lágrimas salen cuando le canta una canción de cuna.

—Hoy estás muy feliz —comenta Yuuri acariciando al pequeño de sus mejillas regordetas—, es como si supieras que estarás con nosotros por siempre.

Víctor escucha la conversación y se acerca a su esposo, abrazándolo por la cintura.

—Tranquilo amor, Yuri se quedara con nosotros —le da un beso en la nuca.

—No soportaría que nos lo quiten —dice Yuuri con voz melancólica.

—Seamos positivos.

Se dirigen a las oficinas donde la trabajadora los cita; Yuuri no deja de sentir nervios, incluso se la pasa arreglando la corbata de Victor una y otra vez, y peinando el cabellito dorado de Yuuri.

—Tranquilo, ya casi le quitarás su cabello —Víctor le quita el bebé de sus manos.

—Bueno, si nos quieren decir algo traigo el álbum de fotografías familiar —dice Yuuri completamente nervioso.

Víctor pone los ojos en blanco y abraza a Yuuri con fuerza para tratar de calmarlo.

—Nada nos va a separar, Yuuri —comenta.

—Lo sé, es solo que me destruirá por completo si pierdo a mi bebé —murmura Yuuri acariciando a Yuri, quien comienza quedarse dormido sobre los brazos de Víctor.

—También a mi me romperá, no quiero pasar por ese dolor, por eso soy positivo —Víctor acaricia la mejilla de su esposo—. Hemos cuidado mucho a Yuri, incluso me sacaste de una cirugía de corazón abierto para revisarlo porque tenía una ligera fiebre.

Yuuri ríe levemente y Víctor lo acerca para darle un beso en los labios. No queda más que ser positivos, han sido los mejores padres para Yuri y quieren continuar formar parte de su vida.

—Señores Nikiforov —los llama la licenciada Rose desde una puerta.

Ambos con el corazón en la garganta, se acercan a la mujer y entran a la oficina. Es un lugar cómodo y en cuanto cierra la puerta, la trabajadora les invita sentarse frente al escritorio de cristal. Primero les ofrece un café o té, cosa que es rechazado por ambos padres.

—He terminado con mi investigación y estoy impresionada con lo que he visto —dice la mujer completamente seria.

Deja unos documentos sobre la mesa, junto con algunas fotografías de Yuuri y Víctor.

—He visto como se desenvuelven con el bebé y las condiciones que está el día de hoy —continúa—. Debo comunicar mi decisión.

—Lo hemos cuidado y alimentado, no puede quitárnoslo —los nervios traicionan a Yuuri.

—Nadie ha dicho algo sobre quitarles la custodia de Yuri —dice Rose quitándose los lentes—. Estoy completamente impresionada por cómo han cuidado al pequeño, sin duda son los mejores padres que puede tener.

Ambos padres se miran a los ojos, felices y aún sin poder entender lo que está pasando.

—Entonces... —Víctor se queda perplejo.

—La custodia total es de ustedes, Yuri es legalmente su hijo —dice la mujer con una sonrisa.

Emocionados abrazan a Yuri, dándole pequeños besitos en su mejilla y luego se abrazan con cuidado de no aplastar al bebé.

—Continúen como van, de vez en cuando iré a verlos para saber que cuidan a Yuri como hasta ahora —dice la trabajadora.

Con unas firmas más, por fin son legalmente padres de Yuri. El omega no duda en comenzar a llorar y aferrarse al cuerpo de Yuri; Víctor abraza a sus tesoros y no deja de repartir besos tanto en su esposo como en su hijo.

Felices por la gran noticia, hacen una comida en casa e invitan a toda la familia y amigos para festejar.

El pequeño Yuri es vestido con un mameluco de tigre que el tío Chris le trajo de su viaje por la India. Parece que le gusta ese traje porque Yuuri le enseña con el espejo y el sonríe, acercando sus manitas al reflejo.

—Eres un gran tigre, Yuri —dice Yuuri mientras lo peina.

Yuri ya se comunica con sus padres con balbuceos, algunos gritos si se siente ignorado y risas para cuando se siente de humor.

—Ma...ma —un pequeño balbuceo forma esas dos sílabas.

De inmediato Yuuri abraza con fuerza al pequeño y le da un beso en su frente.

—¿Me dijiste mamá, mi amor? —dice Yuuri alzando a Yuri en sus brazos, quien ríe y grita de diversión —Dilo otra vez, mi amor.

Por desgracia para Yuuri, el pequeño no lo repite y solo ríe con su mamá. Lo deja sobre el suelo para ir a lavarse los dientes antes de bajar.

El pequeño mira con curiosidad a su mamá y lo sigue a gatas hasta llegar al cuarto de baño. Se sienta a su lado y alza las manos para que lo cargue y saciar su curiosidad para ver qué hace con exactitud su mami. Yuuri entiende su mensaje y lo sienta sobre el mueble de baño.

Se queda completamente extrañado al ver a Yuuri con espuma blanca al rededor de sus labios y luego lo que escupe.

—Mami se lava los dientes, cuando salgan tus dientecitos podrás lavarlos —le explica antes de tomar un sorbo del vaso de agua para enjuagarse.

Yuri comienza a balbucear, encuentra el cepillo de dientes de Víctor y no duda en llevárselo a la boca para imitar a Yuuri, quien toma su celular y lo fotografía cuantas veces puede.

—Está foto será mi nuevo fondo de pantalla —dice el omega emocionado.

La puerta se abre y entra Víctor, llevándose la sorpresa de ambos jugando con los cepillos de dientes.

—Cariño, los están esperando abajo —dice Víctor acercándose a Yuuri.

Yuri saca el cepillo de dientes de su boca y se lo trata de dar a Víctor con un "¡ah!" del infante.

—Creo que quiere que te laves los dientes —dice Yuuri enternecido.

—Ya lo hice, mi amor —agrega Víctor tomando por los brazos a Yuri y le quita el cepillo.

Los tres bajan al comedor y los aplausos resuenan por toda la habitación, asustando un poco a Yuri porque no está acostumbrado a mucho ruido, pero eso no logra hacerlo llorar.

—¡Felicidades a la familia Nikiforov!

Hiroko y Emma se acercan emocionadas para debatir quién cargará al pequeño, quien mejor se aferra a Víctor en busca de protección. Ambas mujeres ríen de la acción del menor.

—Estoy orgullosa por ustedes, sabía que lo lograrían —comenta Hiroko.

—La verdad tuve algo de miedo por... —Emma se queda callada por un mirada amenazadora de Víctor.

—Lo se, todos lo sentían —Yuuri toma a Yuri en sus brazos—. No olvidaré a mi Luka, vivirá en nuestros corazones. Yuri es un rayo de luz, él nos necesita y nosotros también.

Hiroko abraza con orgullo a Yuuri y Emma se siente conmovida por las palabras. Todos se sientan, dejando a Yuri y Jean cerca en sus sillitas. Minami ya está a semanas de que nazca su bebé, a la cual llamarán Yuki y Phichit está más que emocionado que no deja de grabar a Minami cada que puede.

Masumi y Chris los invitan a su boda y comentan que se irán a Hawaii por muchos días.

—Parece que se llevarán bien —comenta Isabella mientras le da una galleta a Jean.

El pequeño azabache voltea a ver a Yuri, quien se le queda viendo a la galleta babeando por ella. Jean se la entrega al pequeño rubio y gustoso lo acepta, llevándoselo a la boca.

—¿Cómo se dice, mi amor? —le dice Víctor al pequeño.

Yuri voltea a ver a Jean, toma la cucharita de plástico con la mano libre y la lanza hacia el azabache, quien comienza a llorar.

—Definitivamente serán buenos primos —ríe Isabella.

La felicidad comienza y tanto Yuuri como Víctor tienen mucho que aprender como padres. 

⋆⌘⋆ ─────────────── ⋆⌘⋆ ─────────────── ⋆⌘⋆

Continuará.


	10. 10. I'm Growing

—¿Tienes la cámara lista? —dice Yuuri.

—Por supuesto, pero puede hacerlo en cualquier momento.

Víctor y Yuuri han estado enseñando a Yuri a caminar y cuando lo sueltan este decide mejor andar a gatas.

—Casi quieres que lo grabe a todo momento —frunce el ceño Víctor.

—¿Qué no atesorar tener los momentos más importantes de su vida? —le da un leve golpe Yuuri.

Yuri solo los observa discutir y cuando pierde la atención, gatea por toda la sala hasta encontrarse su peluche favorito, un tigre.

La discusión termina en cuanto Yuuri comienza a sentirse débil y Víctor detiene su caída.

—¿Qué tienes, amor? —se preocupa Víctor hasta que da una fuerte inhalada y siente que el dulce aroma de Yuuri se intensifica por la habitación—, el celo.

Con unas llamadas, Yuri es recogido por Isabella y se quedará con su primo Jean. Ella llega antes de lo esperado y se percata de la situación al sentir todo el aroma de Yuuri por toda la casa.

—No te preocupes, Víctor —dice Isabella al llegar a la casa de los Nikiforov—. El cuerpo de Yuuri estuvo un tiempo en pausa para dedicarse a la maternidad y no soportó más.

—Me preocupa Yuri, no quiero que esté triste —dice Víctor dándole un beso al menor antes de dárselo a Isabella.

—Está en buenas manos, así que ve a atender a tu omega, está pidiéndote a gritos que estés a su lado —agrega la joven de ojos azules.

Lo que confunde mucho a Yuri es no ver ni a su mamá y a su papá, sintiendo algo de miedo por estar en una casa ajena. Su convivencia con su primo Jean sigue siendo todo un misterio. El moreno lo invita a jugar con unos bloques y Yuri acepta.

Isabella se queda cerca de ellos para verlos jugar y que nada salga de control, teme que Jean pueda lastimarlo por ser el mayor, pero es Yuri quien manda cuando están juntos.

Mientras revisa su agenda, se da cuenta que hace un año fue cuando nació Luka. Un pequeño nudo en la garganta aparece en su garganta y siente unas manitas sobre sus piernas. Yuri está frente a ella tendiéndole una galleta de animalitos a la mujer.

—¿Para mi? —dice al tomarla, Yuri suelta la galleta y se queda esperando a que ella se la coma—. Eres muy lindo, Yuri, gracias.

—¿Mamá? ¿Papá? —pregunta con una tierna voz.

—Estarán bien, pronto podrás ir a verlos —le acaricia la cabeza—. Quizá te dan otro hermanito.

Por desgracia, la condición de Yuuri aún es débil y no puede quedar encinta o eso es lo que explica Lilia después de revisar los exámenes del omega.

—No importa, tengo a mi adorable Yuri —dice Yuuri abrazando al menor, quien trata de huir de los brazos para explorar el consultorio.

—Podrías quedar más adelante bajo muchos riesgos y demasiados cuidados —explica Lilia.

—Ya veremos si puedo tener otro angelito más.

El cumpleaños de Yuri llega, Yuuri y Víctor le han preparado una gran fiesta en un salón con temática de la selva, y el día de hoy va vistiendo un hermoso mameluco de tigre, últimamente se ha visto que es su favorito.

Amigos y familiares le regalan muchos juguetes y ropa; Víctor les tiene una sorpresa a su esposo e hijo, dándoles una caja grande sin envolver.

—¿Qué es, amor? —pregunta Yuuri ayudando al menor en abrir la caja.

Sorprendidos, sale un cachorro color café de la raza poddle y se lanza a Yuri a lamerlo.

—Su nombre es Makkachin, lo recogí del refugio de mascotas —explica Víctor.

Yuri se emociona por el can y lo abraza, pero lo que más le gusta es el gatito de peluche que Mari le regala.

Y para terminar de dar más sorpresas, Yuri decide caminar hacia los brazos de Yuuri. Emocionados, logran captar uno de los momentos más importante de sus vidas.

Teniendo la habilidad de caminar y seguir a su mamá, Yuri se esconde siempre detrás de las puertas o cajones para tratar de espantar a Yuuri.

—¡Oh no! ¡Un fantasma! —finge Yuuri al ser sorprendido por su bebé después de salir de la alacena.

A veces quisieran detener el tiempo para que Yuri no crezca, les fascina todo de él. A los dos años, queda completamente fascinado con la película de "El Rey León" y se ha convertido en su favorita.

Cuando la varicela ataca al menor, es Víctor quien lo cuida porque a Yuuri nunca le dió y es peligroso, por lo que se queda con Isabella.

Makkachin también se dedica a cuidar y a acompañar a Yuri en todo momento, se han vuelto amigos inseparables.

—Yuri extraña a mamá —dice el pequeño mientras es arropado en la cama.

—En un par de días vendrá, mi cielo —Víctor le da un beso en la frente.

—¿Puedes leerlo para Yuri? —Yuri saca un libro debajo de la almohada, un cuento de un gatito.

—Por supuesto, cariño —dice Víctor tomando el libro y se acomoda para acurrucarse a su lado—. Este es el cuento de un gatito que perdió a su familia. El minino se puso a llorar mucho y un día unos conejitos lo encontraron y se lo llevaron a su casa. Entonces, el pequeño gatito creció muy feliz en este hogar y siempre sus papás, los conejitos, lo amaron.

Cierra el libro y se percata que Yuri se ha quedado dormido, aferrado a su gatito de peluche.

Víctor sale de la habitación llamando a Makkachin, pero el caniche se niega y se queda al pie de la cama.

Al llegar a su cama, siente la ausencia de su esposo e incluso toma la almohada para sentirse cerca. Su celular comienza a sonar y Víctor lo contesta de golpe.

—Hola mi amor —dice con una pequeña sonrisa—, ya te extrañamos mucho.

—Hola mi vida, yo también los extraño mucho.

—Yuri ya está mejor, las costras desaparecieron y tú puedes volver mañana mismo.

—Estaré a primera hora.

Pasando el cumpleaños de tres años, Yuri comienza a tener muchas pesadillas y sale de su cama para llamar a sus padres. Los ve tan profundamente dormidos y abrazados que decide acurrucarse en medio. Yuuri y Víctor lo abrazan aún estando dormidos y se percatan por completo de su presencia en cuanto sienten mojado y frío.

—Iré a dormir en la sala, tengo cirugía más tarde —dice Víctor llevándose la almohada.

Yuri se siente culpable y se encoge de hombros, mientras que Yuuri le cambia de ropa para que esté más fresco.

—Lo siento mami, ¿papi está enojado con Yuri? —dice cabizbajo.

—No mi amor, sólo lo sorprendiste.

En la mañana durante el desayuno, Yuri le entrega un dibujo a su papá a lo que parece más garabatos.

—Perdón papi, Yuri no lo hizo para hacerte enojar —se disculpa el menor

Y Víctor lleno de ternura, carga a su niño y le da múltiples besos en sus mejillas.

—No estoy enojado contigo, mi cielo. Sólo que papi necesita dormir sus horas si quiere salvar vidas de niños como tú.

—¿Salvar vidas? —se queda extrañado— ¿Eres Superman?

Víctor y Yuuri se ríen del comentario del pequeño y no dejan de acariciarle la cabeza con ternura.

—No lo soy, pero si soy como un héroe para los niños —explica Víctor

Yuri es un niño muy feliz y demasiado creativo. Un día tomó sus colores y decide decorar la casa con sus dibujos. Yuuri sospecha de tanto silencio y al bajar, se da cuenta de lo que ha hecho el menor.

—¡Yuri Nikiforov! ¿Qué has hecho? —se acerca al niño, toda la decoración de la casa es su orgullo y no esperaba que hiciera eso el menor.

—Decorar la casa, ¿te gusta mami? —dice con orgullo Yuri

Yuuri respira profundo varias veces, pues no quiere gritarle al pequeño por lo que ha hecho. Se pone a su lado para verlo a los ojos.

—Es lindo, pero me gustaría que tus dibujos los hagas en un cuaderno —dice Yuuri con tranquilidad.

—De acuerdo, mami.

Cerca de la fecha de Navidad, el jefe de cirugía hace una cena para los cirujanos y familia, en forma de agradecimiento por trabajar en el hospital y dar lo mejor de sí.

Jean y Yuri se quedan en la sala mientras brindan los adultos. El rubio siente dolor estomacal desde que llegan y no le dice nada a sus papás.

—Eres como una niña, una muy bonita —dice Jean ofreciéndole un dulce.

—Y tú eres feo como un frijol —dice Yuri con el ceño fruncido mientras se soba su pancita.

Se baja del sillón en busca de alguno de sus padres y los encuentra hablando con el señor Yakov Feltsman.

—Mamá —lo jala de la mano para que les haga caso.

—Shh, espera cariño, es de mala educación interrumpir —le dice Yuuri.

Yuri hace caso y se queda esperando que sus padres le pongan atención. Siente como su estómago comienza a dolerle más y vomita sobre el suelo, salpicando a Yakov.

Todos los invitados se quedan completamente callados y sorprendidos por la escena. Víctor palidece y Yuuri enseguida toma a Yuri hasta llevarlo al baño.

—Lo lamento señor Yakov, yo... —ya no sabe ni en dónde esconderse Víctor.

Feltsman agacha la mirada por unos segundos y luego la alza sin mirar a nadie más.

—Lo mejor es que le de muchos líquidos a su hijo y nada de cosas pesadas para su estómago —dice el hombre—. Este vomito es por infección a algo que ingirió.

En seguida se aleja de todos para poder cambiarse de zapatos. Aún completamente muerto de vergüenza, Victor le pide a Lilia algo para limpiar el lugar. Mientras tanto, Yuuri se dedica en limpiar a Yuri antes de irse a casa.

Esos días se quedan en casa y cambian de planes para el aniversario de bodas de Yuuri y Víctor junto con la navidad y cumpleaños de su padre. Lo primordial es la salud del pequeño y que mejore.  
  


☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★ ゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜☆

El primer día de clases de Yuri es lo que más le duele a Yuuri, espera a que su bebé le pida que quiere volver a casa y al ver que su niño entra a la escuela bebiendo un jugo de manzana y completamente listo, se deprime.

—No me va a extrañar, el no lo hará —se mortifica Yuuri abrazando a Víctor.

—Por supuesto que lo hará, ¿querías que llorara como nunca antes? —dice Víctor consolando a su esposo.

—Sólo esperaba que me volteara ver antes de entrar y se despidiera de mi —murmura Yuuri.

Para la sorpresa de ambos, el rubio regresa a la entrada para invitarlos a entrar. Ambos padres se arrodillan para verlo.

—¿Voy a estar solito? —sus enormes ojos esmeraldas se llenan de lágrimas.

—Sólo unas horas, tu primo Jean va a estar aquí contigo y en la salida vendré por ustedes —explica Yuuri intentando no llorar.

—Está bien, te amo mami —abraza a Yuuri y luego se acerca a su papá para abrazarlo—. Te amo papi, salva muchas vidas.

—Desde luego, corazón —dice Víctor dándole un beso en su frente.

Yuri vuelve a la escuela corriendo con los brazos abiertos. Su pequeño es fuerte y ambos están orgullosos de él. Durante las tardes, Yuri y Jean llegan a casa y lo primero que hacen es dormirse sin quitarse el uniforme mientras que Yuuri les prepara comida saludable a ambos.

A Yuri no le gustan los vegetales y termina lanzándolos a Jean o dándoselos a Makkachin.

—Debes de comerlos todos, ve a tu primo —lo regaña Yuuri—, él si come todos sus vegetales.

—Los arbolitos no se ven ricos y tampoco la zanahoria —se rehúsa el menor

—Si no te los comes, vas a enfermar —dice Yuuri luchando para que Yuri abra la boca.

—Mamá, los tigres comen carne no verduras y yo soy un tigre —se cruza de brazos—. Tú y Jean parecen conejos comiendo arbolitos.

—Mi mamá me obliga a comerlos, si no lo hago me sirve más y no me deja ir hasta que me los coma —comenta Jean.

—Comete esto, cara de conejo —Yuri toma un brócoli y se lo lanza a Jean en la cara.

—¡Yuri! ¡Eso no se hace! —Yuuri se levanta para recoger el brócoli del suelo. Se voltea para ver al menor teniendo las manos sobre la cintura— No tendrás postres, te iras a tu habitación jovencito y cenarás brócoli esta noche.

Yuri frunce el ceño y le ruge a Yuuri como si fuera un tigre de verdad. Enfadado va a su habitación y camina a grandes zancadas hasta encerrarse.

Las peleas son diarias porque Yuri se niega a comer todo tipo de verduras. Yuuri intenta de todo para que lo haga, incluso lo amenaza con que le inyectaran la comida y como todo niño, a Yuri no le gustan las inyecciones.

Un día, saliendo de clases, Jean viene con un niño de cabello castaño y ojitos serios.

—Tío Yuuri, el es Otabek y vendrá a casa con nosotros—dice con una enorme sonrisa.

—Si, ya hablé con su mamá —dice Yuuri con una sonrisa.

Y Yuri viene atrás, somnoliento y arrastrando su mochila. Los tres infantes se quedan atrás de la camioneta y Yuuri maneja para el regreso a casa.

Llegando a casa, es otro martirio más para madre e hijo por qué no quiere comer sus vegetales. En cuanto ve que Jean y Otabek se comen sus vegetales, Yuuri les lleva platos con helado napolitano; a Yuri se le hace agua en la boca al ver tan exquisito postre.

—Yo quiero, mami —dice Yuri sin quitar la vista al helado.

—¿Quieres helado? —pregunta el omega, Yuri asiente repetidas veces—, tendrás que comer tus verduras sin dárselas a Makkachin, si no yo me comeré el helado.

Y con eso logra que Yuri se las coma con rapidez para que le den su respectivo helado. Yuuri felicita a su hijo y se siente victorioso de lograr que coma bien.

El timbre suena en ese momento y Yuuri se levanta a ver, dejando a los tres menores solos en el comedor. Al abrir la puerta, se emociona al ver a su mejor amigo Phichit y lo recibe con un caluroso abrazo.

—Pasaba por aquí y quise saludar —se adentra a la sala y sobre la mesa del comedor ve a los tres niños comiendo helado—. Oh, tienes visitas.

—Cuido a mi sobrino mientras Isabella trabaja en el hospital salvando vidas y ahora vino un amiguito de visita. Y bueno, ando negociando con Yuri para que coma bien —explica el azabache acercándose a ellos—. En cuanto terminen el helado se van a lavar las manos y la cara.

Los tres niños sonríen y están completamente embarrados del helado en la cara y manos. Phichit no deja pasar el momento y les toma una fotografía.

Los tres niños se van a lavar mientras planean que podrían jugar en esta larga y divertida tarde.

—Tengo una idea —dice Yuri con una sonrisa.

Otabek y Jean miran con curiosidad a Yuri, quien el los lleva a la habitación de sus papás y saca un álbum con todas las fotografías de Yuuri en la época de modelo. Se sienten impresionados por la belleza del omega, aún siendo pequeños niños que no entienden más que juegos y demás.

—Podemos jugar a ser modelos, nos arreglamos y hacemos nuestra propia pasarela —sugiere Yuri con una sonrisa.

—Me gusta la idea —dice Jean

Otabek sólo asiente en silencio. Jean peina a Yuri, amarrando su cabello con dos ligas aprovechando que le llega a la barbilla sus hermosas hebras doradas. Una coleta va más arriba que la otra, haciendo que se vea gracioso. Yuri utiliza el maquillaje de su mamá en Otabek, creyendo que está saliendo a la perfección siendo más que un payaso por no poner bien el labial y colores extraños en los ojos.

—Falta Jean —dice Yuri pensando en que forma podría arreglarlo.

—Yo soy un rey y no necesito que me arreglen —dice el moreno con una sonrisa.

—Un segundo —Otabek saca unas tijeras de papel de sus bolsillos—. Olvidé dejarla, pero esto serviría.

Otabek le recorta a Jean el cabello, dejando la parte baja sin cabello y otros cortes irregulares en la cabeza.

—¿Cómo me veo? —dice Jean con una sonrisa galante.

—Igual de feo que siempre —contesta Yuri—. El siguiente paso es ir por la ropa de mamá y usarlas.

Buscando y husmeando entre los cajones, encuentran prendas interesantes y también una caja de lo que consideran globos. Jean infla tres y los lanza a sus amigos para que los avienten.

Listos para comenzar a jugar, suben a la cama fingiendo que esa es la pasarela y comienzan a divertirse junto con los globos.

—¡Niños! ¿Dónde están? —escuchan a Yuuri llamarlos por corredor.

—¡Estamos jugando! —exclama Yuri—¡Somos modelos!

El mayor se asoma a la puerta y se lleva la gran sorpresa de la fiesta que tienen dentro los tres. Da un grito ahogado al ver sus costosos vestidos y ropa puesta en ellos y el maquillaje más caro del mundo sobre sus pequeños rostros.

—¿Qué pasó, Yuuri? —corre Phichit a ver la escena y en cuanto ve todo, decide fotografiar la escena.

Sin perder la cabeza, Yuuri les quita primero esos misteriosos globos que encontraron en el cajón de Víctor. En segundo, le quita la ropa a los tres y les quita el maquillaje; en tercera y última, ve el corte extraño que le hicieron a Jean.

—¡Santo cielo! ¡Tú mamá me va matar! —exclama preocupado.

Para cuando llega Isabella y Víctor, la mujer se sorprende de lo que le cuenta Yuuri antes de mostrarle cómo quedó su hijo.

—Me distraje mientras quería prepararles unas galletas y me encuentro con esto —Yuuri enseña la fotografía de los tres niños.

—Esos son... ¿condones de sabores? —dice Isabella entre risas.

Las mejillas de Yuuri se incendian y trata de mantener la postura antes de enseñarle el resultado del cabello de Jean.

—Si, creyeron que eran globos y bueno... tú sabes —tartamudea Yuuri.

—Usaron el último de uva —reprocha Víctor como niño pequeño.

—El caso es que quise arreglar el cabello de Jean y bueno... —camina hacia el pasillo para hacer que Jean se acerque, mostrando a un niño completamente rasurado.

Víctor comienza a reírse e Isabella trata de no hacerlo para no arruinar el autoestima de su hijo.

—Mi amor, ¿quien te cortó el cabello? —dice la mujer arrodillándose a su lado.

—Beka —contesta el moreno con una sonrisa.

Isabella busca a Yuuri para saber quien es ese niño.

—Es un amigo del salón de Jean y vino a la casa —explica Yuuri.

—Las fotos son muy buenas, mandamelas para pegarlas en el refrigerador —dice Isabella riendo.

Estos niños si que tienen cada ocurrencia.

⋆⌘⋆ ─────────────── ⋆⌘⋆ ─────────────── ⋆⌘⋆

**Continuará.**


	11. 11. Our Holidays

En las vacaciones de verano, la familia Nikiforov deciden irse a Japón a pasar unas lindas vacaciones y se llevan a Jean con ellos.

—No entiendo porque tiene que venir él —gruñe Yuri cruzándose los brazos mientras se sienta en uno de los asientos del avión.

Es la primera vez que Yuri viaja en avión y al principio se siente emocionado, pero al saber que viene Jean se molesta mucho. No es que no le agrade estar con su primo, si no que todos los días están juntos y quiere estar un tiempo a solas.

—Porque es tu primo y lo invitamos. Se quedaría sólo y nadie podría cuidarlo —explica Yuuri mientras le pone el cinturón.

—Solo diré que no se dormirá en la misma cama que yo —gruñe Yuri.

Del asiento delantero se asoma una cabeza castaña y ojitos grisáceos. Como compraron boletos a última hora les toca estar separados. Yuuri no se separará por nada de su pequeño y Víctor es amenazado por su hermana Isabella, debe cuidar bien a Jean-Jacques.

—¡Gracias por invitarme tío Yuuri! —exclama con alegría el pequeño Jean.

Jean no es un chico travieso, es demasiado tranquilo y muy acomedido. Si hace alguna travesura es porque Yuri lo amenaza.

—No hay de qué, toma asiento y no te separes de tu tío Víctor —le dedica una sonrisa.

Jean obedece y permanece sentado con el cinturón puesto. Será un viaje largo con dos pequeños niños inquietos preguntando cuánto falta para llegar. No están acostumbrados a viajar más de 10 horas.

Lo bueno es que le ponen películas para niños y se quedan dormidos entre ratos. Cuando eso pasa, Yuuri acomoda a Jean en su asiento y se pasa con Víctor. También se estresan por no estar juntos y platicar.

—Tampoco he visitado tu país, me emociona conocer tu casa y sobre todo la habitación que duermes —comenta Víctor mientras acaricia la mejilla de Yuuri.

—Te va a gustar que no querrás regresar a Rusia —ríe Yuuri.

Después de muchas horas llegan a su destino y los recoge Mari Katsuki para trasladarlos al onsen de la familia.

Yuri y Jean se sienten extraños estando en un país completamente diferente, letras que no son nada iguales a las que habitúan ver e incluso al ver tantos japoneses se cohiben.

Abordan una camioneta grande y apenas si caben los cinco más el exagerado equipaje que trae Yuuri.

—Necesito traer suficiente ropa, sabes que odio repetir —gruñe Yuuri.

—Cariño, no nos quedaremos más de un mes —ríe Víctor mientras abraza a Yuri, quien está sentado en sus piernas.

—Yuri y Jean han crecido mucho —dice Mari sin quitar la vista del volante—, y tú estás engordando mucho.

—No está gordo, él está en su peso ideal —corrige Víctor.

—Así es, yo me dedico a hacer yoga en las mañanas para no engordar y no obsesionarme con mi peso —continúa Yuuri.

—Engordarás en estas vacaciones, mamá se empeñará a que comas mucho —ríe la mayor.

Al llegar al onsen y ser recibidos por Hiroko y Toshiya, Yuri se queda completamente sorprendido al ver a sus abuelitos. Sólo los conoce por voz y no sabe cómo actuar frente a ellos.

—Los conociste muy bebé, pero ellos son los que te mandaron el tigre enorme de juguete o algunos trajes—explica Víctor.

Escuchar eso hace que Yuri se sienta agradecido y abrace a sus abuelos con ternura.

—Gracias, abuelitos —hace una reverencia como ha visto en películas japonesas que luego Yuuri ve.

—Yuri, cariño, ven con tu abuelita. Te hemos preparado una habitación para ti y Jean —le ofrece su mano la matriarca de los Katsuki.

Escuchar eso le crea algunos conflictos a Jean, sabe bien quienes son sus abuelos maternos y paternos, pero estar con los Katsuki no sabe cómo llamarlos.

—¿Ustedes qué son de mi? —pregunta Jean un poco dudoso.

—También somos tus abuelitos —contesta Toshiya ofreciéndole la mano.

Escuchar eso le saca una sonrisa a Leroy y corre hacia ellos. Ambos infantes van con los mayores a subir a ver la habitación donde dormirán.

—Tienen tantas cosas preparadas para los chicos, se emocionaron tanto cuando llamaron que salieron a comprar juguetes, una alberca y el refrigerador está lleno de helado y la alacena de galletas —explica Mari mientras los conduce a ellos a la habitación que les corresponde.

—Me lo imaginé, Yuri es el único nieto que tienen y quieren a Jean como a uno. La casa se volverá alegre estás vacaciones —continúa Yuuri. Enseguida se detiene de golpe antes de entrar a la habitación—. Oh, Debo ir a saludar a Vicchan y a Luka.

—Pero aquí estoy, cariño —dice Víctor con una ceja levantada.

Yuuri no contesta nada, sólo corre hacia la planta baja.

—Tú no, se refiere a su linda mascota —contesta Mari con seriedad.

—Oh si, dijo una vez que tenía un perrito igual a Makkachin —dice Víctor borra la sonrisa de su rostro.

Dejaron a Makkachin con Phichit, no podían llevarlo y es mejor que se quede con alguien de confianza.

Víctor baja en busca de Yuuri. Lo encuentra en una habitación frente a un Butsudan que tiene fotografías de algunos difuntos y siente como su corazón se hace chiquito en cuanto ve la fotografía de su bebé Luka.

Escucha un pequeño sollozo provenir de Yuuri y no duda en incorporarse a su lado para abrazarlo.

—Estaba saludándolos, necesitaba hacerlo —comenta Yuuri con una triste mirada.

—Lo sé, vengo a hacer lo mismo —comenta Víctor con tranquilidad—. ¿Puedes enseñarme a hacerlo?

—Con gusto —asiente el omega con una pequeña sonrisa.

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★ ゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜☆

Jean y Yuri se quedan maravillados por ver la habitación creada para ellos. De un lado hay muchos tigres, leones y cebras sobre un cobertor de animal print; del otro lado hay peluches de calamares, focas y algunos animales marinos sobre una cama con cobertor de barquitos.

Sin duda, Yuri corre a la cama con los leones y tigres. Se siente completamente emocionado y feliz por esa cama.

—¡Me gusta mucho, abuelitos! —exclama con alegría el pequeño rubio.

Jean también se lanza a la cama para abrazar el calamar rosado que está sobre las almohadas azuladas. Le encanta esa atención que los Katsuki les brindan.

—¡Gracias, abuelitos! —sonríe el moreno.

Más tarde, los cuatro van a la sección del onsen a disfrutar de un agradable baño en las aguas termales de la casa.

—¡Ah! Extrañaba esta delicia —dice Yuuri mientras se sumerge hasta la boca sobre el agua.

—Sin duda no quiero volver a Rusia —dice Víctor.

—Vamos, Yuri, esto es delicioso —Jean invita al pequeño rubio entrar al delicioso onsen.

El infante aún está arriba dudoso de si es bueno entrar o no.

—No me quiero bañar con personas desnudas, puedo hacerlo sólo —gruñe.

—Tranquilo, estamos en familia —Yuuri le tiende la mano.

Yuri acepta la mano de su mamá y entra a las aguas, sintiendo como el calor lo envuelve de forma que él lo disfruta.

—Quiero un baño así en casa —sugiere el menor.

—Yo también, Yuuri —agrega Víctor.

Sin duda, las vacaciones pintan con mucha diversión y alegría para todos. Al día siguiente la familia Nikiforov se van a la playa que está cerca del onsen. Yuuri cubre a ambas criaturas con protector solar, sombreros de playa y playeras que cubran su espalda y pecho de las quemaduras del sol.

Emocionados por ver la belleza del mar, caminan con Víctor de la mano, quien también está emocionado por la hermosa playa que Hasetsu les ofrece.

Yuuri se limita a verlos mientras está acostado boca abajo para broncearse un poco.

Ambos niños juegan con el alfa a la pelota hasta agotarse y sentarse a construir castillos de arena. Yuuri se une a ellos y comienzan a competir con Yuri contra Víctor y Jean en hacer el mejor castillo.

El mejor castillo es del omega con el rubio y se sienten victoriosos por ganarles a Víctor y Jean. Esposos deciden ir a tomar un descanso bajo la deliciosa sombra de la sombrilla y cortar una sandía para todos.

—Es claro que mi mami y yo somos mejores —se siente con orgullo Yuri.

Algo que Jean no puede soportar es que pierda, por lo que toma la pala y comienza a destruir el castillo de Yuri.

—¡No! —chilla Yuri al ver cómo cae la arena hasta ya no quedar nada del hermoso castillo.

—Ya no hay más castillo, sólo puede haber uno para el rey JJ —dice el moreno colocándose las manos sobre la cintura.

Yuri no dejará que las cosas se queden así. Toma la cubeta y lo lanza hacia el rostro de su primo, sintiendo todo el coraje por destruirle su creación.

—¡Yuri! —gritan al unísono ambos padres.

Víctor se acerca a Jean para ver si no le hizo algún moretón o lastimó su rostro. Jean llora un poco porque siente un gran dolor en su boca: uno de los dientes de leche se ha caído.

—Eso que hiciste no estuvo bien —dice Yuuri con el ceño fruncido.

No le gusta regañar a Yuri, pero tiene que corregirlo. El menor comienza a gimotear y se cubre con ambas manos su rostro.

—¡El destruyó el castillo que construimos mi mami y yo! —chilla.

—Si, pero no tenías que golpearlo —lo regaña Víctor.

Eso lo hace romper a lágrimas, ahora tienen que calmar ambos niños. En cuanto Jean ve su diente, comienza a llorar más fuerte.

—JJ, tranquilo —trata de calmarlo Yuuri—. Tu diente crecerá de nuevo, este se lo daremos al hada de los dientes para que te traiga algo.

—¿El hada de los dientes? —gimotea JJ.

—Si cariño, antes de dormir debemos colocar tu diente bajo la almohada —continúa Yuuri tratando de calmar a su sobrino.

—Yuri, pídele una disculpa a JJ —dice Víctor con seriedad.

—Lo siento mucho —se disculpa el menor.

Eso alegra a Jean y también el helado que les compra Víctor a su familia. Al volver a casa, están tan cansados que se van a dormir. JJ pone el diente como le dijeron sus tíos y cae muerto de sueño.

Víctor y Yuuri entran al cuarto para revisar que todo esté bien con los dos y toman el pequeño diente de JJ.

—Lo bueno es que ya estaba sin raíz, este diente ya había cumplido con su función y Yuri le ayudó un poco —explica Víctor mientras examina el diente frontal.

—Igual no debía enojarse por haber hecho eso —Yuuri coloca un par de monedas debajo de la almohada.

Ambos acobijan a los niños y se van a la habitación de Yuuri. La habitación está igual a como lo dejó el nipón antes de unirse al mundo del modelaje, excepto la cama. Al llegar la quitaron y pusieron un futon matrimonial para que puedan acostarse juntos.

—Son niños, Yuuri. Es común que hagan cosas de este estilo —explica Víctor mientras abraza a su esposo por la espalda—. Una vez lancé un carrito hacia Isabella por romper mi conejo de peluche.

—La violencia viene de ti, aléjate de mí o tirarás mi castillo de arena —frunce el ceño Yuuri—. Aunque, debo admitir que tengo algo de miedo.

Yuuri gira para ver a Víctor a los ojos y el alfa le toma las manos para besarlas con ternura.

—¿A qué temes? —pregunta el alfa.

—Temo a que el día que Yuri descubra que no somos sus verdaderos padres y que nos odie —murmura el azabache con tristeza—. No quiero que se entere que su padre biológico mató a su madre, ni mucho menos que tenga esa conducta agresiva.

—Eso no va a pasar amor. Yuri entenderá que sus padres somos nosotros, lo educamos y lo cuidamos para que sea un niño feliz, educado y no veo nada de violencia en él, es muy amoroso —Víctor lo abraza con fuerza por la espalda.

—Creo que debemos prepararnos para cuando llegue el día en que le diremos todo a Yuri.

—Espero que ese día no llegue y nuestro pequeño siga en su burbuja.

—Ese día llegará y debemos estar preparados, le dará curiosidad conocer a sus padres biológicos.

Yuuri asiente y se muerde el labio. Reza para que ese día nunca se presente, pues hasta ahora han vivido muy felices.

⋆⌘⋆ ─────────────── ⋆⌘⋆ ─────────────── ⋆⌘⋆


	12. 12. Summer Festival.

Las vacaciones en Japón continúan, Yuri y Jean se divierten con sus abuelos. A los Katsuki les gusta mucho que estén con ellos porque las risas de ambos infantes alegran la casa y a ellos mismos.

Sabiendo que ambos niños tienen demasiada energía, Yuuri y Víctor están con los Katsuki, pendientes de cualquier cosa con ellos.

—Hoy hay festival de verano, ¿no les gustaría ir? —pregunta Toshiya durante el desayuno.

—A Yuuri le fascinaba ir, cada año quería una yukata diferente —agrega Hiroko sentándose a lado de su esposo.

—¿Qué hay en los festivales de verano? —pregunta Jean con curiosidad.

—Pues, hay mucha comida y puedes jugar en algunos puestos, al final se hace un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales en el campo —explica Hiroko.

—El festival les va a encantar —agrega Mari—. Podemos ir a comprar yukatas para todos.

—¡Sí! ¡De compras! —se emociona Yuuri, sus ojos brillan maravillado con la idea de hacer una de sus actividades favoritas.

Terminando de desayunar todos van a la tienda para escoger los atuendos que usarán. Yuri encuentra uno con tigres dibujados azules y se queda maravillado por verlo.

—Mamá, quiero este —dice alzando la prenda.

Observa con detenimiento al menor, quien pone su mejor sonrisa y espera convencerlo.

—Ya escogí tu Yukata —dice el pelinegro buscando entre las prendas que trae en la mano.

Le enseña uno con color verde pálido con algunas hojas de árboles dibujadas en toda la tela.

—Pero mamá...

—Yo quiero que mi hijo luzca de maravilla y a la moda —dice Yuuri con tanta emoción.

Y para no ser grosero con él, Yuri termina aceptando la prenda que su madre a escogido. Lleva a su lugar la yukata que le fascinó y se despide de él con tanta tristeza.

A Jean le han comprado uno rojo con peces blancos, el moreno está completamente feliz por la prenda que le pide a su tío Víctor que le tome fotografías para enseñárselas a su mamá.

—¿Ya nos vamos? —pregunta Yuri un poco fastidiado.

—Ya casi, mamá se fue a probar ropa y tardará —explica Víctor dejándose caer sobre un sillón dentro de la plaza.

—Estoy cansado y me duele la cabeza —continua el menor.

—Iremos por helado ahora que salga mamá del probador — contesta el alfa mientras mueve un par de folletos en forma de abanico, el calor es demasiado sofocante en Japón.

El menor se sienta a lado de su padre y recarga su cabeza sobre él, pero después la quita al darse cuenta que es mala idea hacerlo por el odioso calor. El cuerpo de su padre es algo caliente para tenerlo cerca en pleno verano.

Después de mucho rato, todos regresan a casa de los Katsuki y deciden tomar un baño refrescante antes de irse a dicho evento.

Como el cabello de Yuri le llega a la barbilla, Yuuri lo peina con una coleta para que no lo tenga encima de la cara.

Listos para el festival abordan la camioneta y toman rumbo hacia el lugar.

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★ ゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜☆

Los puestos decorados con luces y lámparas de colores, los tambores sonar en la zona y el aroma a la deliciosa comida emocionan a quienes nunca han disfrutado de un festival de verano.

Yuri se emociona tanto por ver los juegos que ofrecen en el lugar, la comida y sobre todo esos algodones de azúcar de muchos colores.

—No me quiero ir de aquí —murmura Yuri emocionado.

—Quiero jugar y probar cada cosa de este lugar —agrega Jean admirando el callejón lleno de colores.

—Entonces vayamos a disfrutarlo —Hiroko tiende las manos hacia a los niños y guiarlos en el lugar.

Los niños siguen a los abuelos, dejando a la pareja solos.

—Yuuri, quiero que me enseñes que es lo que se puede disfrutar en este lugar —dice Víctor con una sonrisa en forma de corazón.

—Por supuesto.

Ambos se toman de la mano y caminan por el lugar detrás de la familia, observando cómo los dos infantes se divierten como nunca antes.

Jean logra capturar un pez dorado con ayuda de Víctor y Yuri obtiene un globo gracias a Mari. Las manzanas acarameladas y los algodones de azúcar sólo provocan que los niños tengan demasiada energía que corren por todos lados.

—Pronto será la demostración de fuegos artificiales, iremos apartar lugares —sugiere Hiroko.

—Bien, ahora los alcanzamos —contesta Yuuri.

Caminan un poco más y lo que hace detener a Yuri es un león de peluche en el puesto de tiro al blanco. Sus ojos se iluminan más que cualquiera de las lámparas y no duda en ir a jalar a su papá.

—Lo necesito, papi —suplica—. Necesito ese león en mi vida.

El mayor mira a su esposo esperando que diga algo. Yuuri se acerca a él y se coloca frente al menor.

—Ya tienes muchos peluches en casa —dice Yuuri un poco serio—. No puedes tener más o ya no cabrán en tu cama.

—¡Quiero ese león, mamá! ¡Lo necesito para vivir! —comienza a gimotear.

Cuando pone pucheros, Yuuri no tiene la fuerza para decirle "no" a su pequeño y sin nada más que hacer, asiente y manda a Víctor a llevarse al menor al puesto.

—¿Quieres intentarlo tú primero? —pregunta Víctor mientras ayuda a Yuri a sentarse en uno de los banquitos.

—De acuerdo, pero enséñame cómo —agrega el menor.

Le entregan un rifle y Víctor le ayuda a sostenerlo como debe de ser mientras toma otro para poder enseñarle.

—¿Ves esas latas? —Víctor señala unas latas de colores acomodadas sobre una madera y el menor asiente —. Tienes que tirarlas una por una, no tienes que apartar la vista. Hazlo así.

Víctor dispara y tira una lata, dejando sorprendido al menor.

—Hazlo como te enseñé.

Yuri asiente y apunta con el arma hacia una de las latas, pero el arma le pesa y no puede sostenerla como debería ser. Da el primer disparo y la bala pasó a lado de la lata.

—No puedo —dice Yuri haciendo un pequeño puchero.

—Inténtalo de nuevo, no te vas a rendir en el primer fracaso —agrega Víctor volviendo a apuntar—. Vamos, toma tu arma y dispara así.

Víctor vuelve a apuntar y tira otra lata. El menor mira el arma y luego hacia las latas para medir a qué altura debe disparar, haciéndolo unas tres veces más y logra tirar una de las latas.

—¡Lo hice! ¡Lo logré, papi! —exclama Yuri con felicidad.

Orgulloso, Víctor acaricia la cabeza de su pequeño. Terminan el juego y Yuri sale con el león de peluche en brazos y se encuentra con su esposo y sobrino, quienes están sentados con una caja llena de takoyakis.

—Pronto comenzarán los fuegos artificiales, debemos ir con mis papás —le dice Yuuri a Víctor.

—De acuerdo.

Yuri y Jean caminan juntos detrás de los adultos, uno con su pez en una bolsa y el otro con su tigre muy feliz.

—Hubiera sido genial que Otabek estuviera con nosotros —comenta el moreno—. Se hubiera divertido mucho.

—Si, le contaremos todo lo que hicimos —sonríe Yuri.

Mientras caminan, el menor de hebras doradas comienza a sentirse muy mareado, todo pareciera dar vueltas sobre su cabeza y tiene una terrible náusea.

Aprieta los ojos con fuerza esperando que eso funcione, pero parece que eso fue mala idea, las luces lo aturden.

Caminando hacia el campo siente sus piernas debilitarse y no responden como quisiera, su cuerpo se siente demasiado agotado como si hubiera corrido miles de kilómetros y sus mejillas arden. Se detiene sin avisar y colapsa sobre el pasto, desfalleciendo por completo.

Jean, quien iba hablando sobre lo que pedirá de navidad, voltea hacia atrás porque creyó que Yuri se distrajo con algo y se sorprende al verlo tirado sobre el suelo.

—¡Tíos! —exclama preocupado, sentándose a su lado.

El grito de Jean los alerta y al ver que ambos pequeños están sobre el suelo uno inconsciente y el otro llorando, enseguida entienden que está pasando.

—¡YURI! —gritan al unísono.

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★ ゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜☆

En el hospital se espera una respuesta para lo que le pasó a Yuri, pues al llegar aquí estaba muy pálido.

Ahora está descansando sobre una camilla y Yuuri está sentado a su lado sin soltar su mano. Reza que Yuri no tenga alguna enfermedad o que contraiga una terrible infección.

Mari trae ropa limpia para Yuuri y Víctor, pues la pareja se fue en taxi para llegar lo más rápido posible mientras que ella se llevó a sus padres y a Jean a casa. Se sienta a lado de Víctor en un sillón de espera, pues en la habitación solo permiten que este una sola persona y por supuesto que Yuuri no dejaría sólo a su bebé.

—Jean está muy asustado, mamá y papá se quedaron a tranquilizarlo —explica Mari—. Él no deja de llorar por Yuri, se ve que lo quiere mucho.

—Mañana podrá venir a verlo, ahora lo tienen en observación y Yuuri no se quiere despegar de él —el rostro de Víctor se nota su enorme preocupación—. En donde trabajo ya nos hubieran dicho algo, ¿qué clase de hospital es este?

—Tranquilo, están haciendo lo mejor para saber que es lo que tiene —Mari coloca su mano sobre el hombro del otro.

—Sospecho que es anemia —murmura recargando su frente con ambas manos—. Le hicimos análisis cuando era bebé para descartar enfermedades hereditarias, igual se las hicimos a su padre y no hay algún gen extraño... no sé, espero que no sea nada.

Después de un par de horas aparece un doctor y lleva tanto a Víctor como a Yuuri a un consultorio mientras Mari cuida al pequeño Yuri que ahora está dormido.

—Tenemos los resultados de su hijo —dice el doctor mientras los invita a sentar en las sillas—. Lo que encontramos en su análisis de sangre es una insuficiencia de glóbulos rojos y...

—¡Lo sabía! —Víctor se lleva las manos al rostro.

—Víctor —su esposo le da un codazo para que se calle y no interrumpa al doctor, él no sabe nada aún y no es un doctor para adivinar eso.

—Lo siento, es sólo que temía que fuera algo peor que la anemia —continua Víctor—. Continúe.

El hombre carraspea la garganta y baja los papeles, no contaba que Víctor sea un doctor y adelante el pronóstico de su paciente.

—Cómo dice, es anemia, no es grave y puede tratarse con una buena alimentación y vitaminas —continua el doctor.

—¡Ah! —se lleva las manos Yuuri al rostro—. La hora de la comida es una pelea constante, no sé cómo hacer que coma bien, incluso intenté con amenazas y no funciona.

—Pruebe preparar la carne con trozos de verdura, cremas o incluso servirle un poco de hígado sin decirle que lo es —sugiere—. Mientras tanto, le recetaré unas vitaminas. De verdad tiene que comer bien y más sabiendo que él es un omega.

Esa noticia no se lo esperaban, tenían planeado llevar a Yuri más adelante a que le hagan un chequeo sobre su segundo género. Ahora saben que será Yuuri quien explique qué es lo que es un omega.

En la mañana siguiente, Yuri amanece mejor por los medicamentos que le han suministrado. Ve a sus padres dormir cada uno de un lado de la camilla y sus manos sosteniendo las suyas. No duda en despertarlos con un pequeño beso en su frente, así como los que le dan cuando se va a dormir.

—Buenos días, papis —dice con voz suave.

Yuuri y Víctor abrazan a su pequeño al verlo mejor y lo llenan de besos por todas partes.

—Siento mucho preocuparlos —comenta Yuri.

—Nos preocupaste mucho, mi amor —replica Yuuri sin dejar de soltarlo.

El doctor llega más tarde para explicarle a Yuri que fue lo que pasó y como debe tratarse su enfermedad de la mejor manera posible.

—Tienes que comer todas las verduras que tu mamá te da y nada de dárselas a la mascota, ¿entiendes? —explica el doctor.

—Pero no me gustan las verduras —dice el menor cruzándose de brazos.

El doctor busca con la mirada a los padres del pequeño y ellos se notan fastidiados y cansados con respecto al tema.

—Si no comes tus verduras te van a tener que inyectar todo tu alimento, y a nadie le gusta esas inyecciones con agujas demasiado largas —comenta el doctor—- Además, comerías cosas deliciosas y preparadas para tu mami, si quisieras ser deportista necesitarás esas vitaminas. ¿Lo entiendes?

—¿Qué tan grande son esas "abujas"? —pregunta el menor.

El doctor busca dentro de su bata y muestra un catéter de aproximadamente 15 centímetros si no es que un poco más grandes.

—Con esto te inyectarían la comida hacia tu estómago porque no quieres comer, y eso duele mucho.

Los ojos verdes muestran el miedo y trata de esconderse bajo las sábanas por miedo de que lo inyecten ahora.

—¡Comeré bien! ¡Lo juro! —grita el pequeño.

Y con eso logran convencer a Yuri que coma sanamente, incluso les sugiere a Víctor y a Yuri que tengan la jeringa en caso de que se niegue a comer.

Más tarde salen del hospital, prometiendo nuevamente que comerá muy bien y obedecerá a sus padres.

Al llegar a casa, sus abuelos lo reciben con muchos besos y abrazos y en cuanto ve a su primo, no duda en ir a abrazarlo.

—Lo siento mucho, JJ —murmura el menor con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos—. ¿Te espanté?

—Un poco, pensé que te habías muerto o algo y eso me puso muy triste —replica Jean con una pequeña sonrisa—. Ten, te hice esto.

Le entrega una pequeña pulsera naranja con un gatito colgando, Yuri sonríe agradecido por el pequeño gesto de su primo.

—Compré los materiales con el dinero que me dio el hada de los dientes —sonríe Jean, mostrando su pequeña ventana que se hace en sus dientes.

Las vacaciones terminan para la familia Nikiforov y todos vuelven a Rusia, volviendo a sus deberes. Yuri ahora si comerá bien, pues tiene miedo a volver a preocupar a sus papás y eso es lo que menos disfruta. También la convivencia entre Jean y él ha mejorado e incluso ya no lo golpea mucho el pequeño rubio.

⋆⌘⋆ ─────────────── ⋆⌘⋆ ─────────────── ⋆⌘⋆


	13. My first love.

El jardín de niños ha decidido hacer una excursión por las playas de San Petersburgo y Yuri está completamente emocionado por la idea de tener un paseo con Jean y Otabek.

Es tanta su emoción que ya a las 7 de la noche está sobre su cama listo para dormir con Makkachin en sus piernas y abrazando su tigre. Sus padres lo ven desde la puerta de la habitación.

—¿De verdad es buena idea dejarlo ir? —Yuuri se siente inseguro de ese paseo.

—Ya pagamos su lugar y ya le llenamos su mochila de bocadillos, además es lo único que ha hablado toda esta semana —asegura Víctor mientras toma a Yuuri de la cintura—. Sus profesores cuidarán a los niños.

Ambos se van de la habitación y se dirigen al comedor para tomar un poco de café antes de dormir.

—Debería de ir para asegurarme que va a estar bien —sugiere Yuuri.

—No amor, es un viaje para los niños. Yuri es un niño muy fuerte —agrega Víctor.

—Pero, ¿y si se separa del grupo? ¿Y si se cae y se lastima? ¿Y si sufre otra crisis por la anemia? ¿Y si…?

—Basta, Yuuri. Nuestro pequeño va a estar bien, se decepcionará mucho si no lo dejamos ir a ese viaje —Víctor toma su mano para tratar de calmarlo.

—Debimos darle un celular y…

—¿Para qué? No lo necesita, es un niño. Deja de pensar así, Yuri va con Jean y Otabek, ellos lo cuidarán bien.

El omega suspira con profundidad y asiente. Es normal que se sienta inseguro porque estarán algo lejos.

En la madrugada se levanta Yuuri antes que todos y se dedica a preparar el desayuno y el almuerzo de todos, pues no logra conciliar el sueño con tanta preocupación. Incluso se da un baño antes de que despierte su esposo.

A las 7 a.m. termina de hacer la limpieza y va a la habitación de su hijo para despertarlo, pues a Yuri no le gusta levantarse demasiado temprano. Se sorprende al ver que el menor ya porta el uniforme de la escuela y está cepillando su cabello.

Eso lo llena de mucha ternura y a la vez siente que en algún momento su pequeño ya no lo necesita.

—Buenos días, mami —saluda con alegría—. ¿Puedes abrocharme los zapatos?

Las agujetas aún son complicadas para él y por más que le enseñen no logra tenerlas bien atadas.

—Con gusto —pasa para ayudarlo y al terminar le da un beso en la frente—. ¿Quieres que te ayude a peinarte?

—Shi, hazme una trenza como las que me haces —contesta.

Terminando de arreglar su cabello, madre e hijo bajan al comedor donde playa está despierto esperándolos para comenzar a desayunar. Víctor se despide de su esposo e hijo antes de irse a trabajar al hospital.

Después los dos van rumbo al jardín de niños en la camioneta. Yuri va cantando con alegría y Yuuri le hace segunda.

—Se divierten mucho, te puse galletas para que las compartas con tus amigos—comenta Yuuri.

—¿Y me pusiste jugo de manzana? —pregunta el pequeño.

—El necesario, cariño —agrega Yuuri.

Los camiones ya esperan fuera de la escuela y los maestros están organizando a los pequeños; Yuuri lleva a su pequeño de la mano y lo deja en la entrada de la escuela.

—Cuídate mucho, cariño —abraza a su pequeño—. Vendré por ti puntual.

—De acuerdo mami, cuida a Makkachin —sonríe el pequeño.

Yuri corre hacia el interior de la escuela y Yuuri se queda mirando como el niño se desenvuelve con felicidad con JJ y Otabek. Se siente algo nostálgico al ver cómo pasa el tiempo volando. ¿Luka se vería igual de feliz? Seguro que si.

—Tranquilo, Señor Nikiforov, Yuri va a estar en buenas manos —dice su maestra, la señorita Yukko.

—Gracias, sé que estará en buenas manos.

Para irse en los camiones, juntaron dos grupos, entre esos el de Yuri y el de Jean y Otabek van en el mismo vehículo.

—Nadie va a separarse de su compañero asignado y no irán muy lejos —da las instrucciones la joven maestra.

Y para felicidad de Yuri, su compañero asignado es Otabek. Aunque no van en el mismo grado lo considera como su mejor amigo.

—Estoy feliz, iremos a la playa —sonríe Yuri.

—Nunca he ido a la playa, ¿se puede comer? —pregunta Otabek con curiosidad.

—No lo sé, pero si es salada.

Durante el camino van cantando canciones que les han enseñado y les permiten comer unos deliciosos bocadillos para que no vayan con el estómago vacío.

Después de un rato llegan al dichoso lugar. Yuri se siente un poco decepcionado al ver el lugar.

—Esto no se parece nada a Japón —se queja Jean mientras jala a su compañero asignado, un niño de cabello negro y rostro serio para ser pequeño.

—Bueno, pero podemos jugar en la orilla —sugiere el menor.

Y a instrucciones de sus tutores y maestros, no pueden ir muy lejos ni meterse por completo al mar. Yuri y Otabek se quedan sentados en la orilla mientras dejan que las olas los toque.

—Me pica la arena —dice Otabek.

—También a mi —Yuri trata de rascarse la pierna.

Jean y su compañero juegan con una pelota e invitan a los dos pequeños a jugar para hacer equipos. Se divierten un rato y después se van a beber un poco de agua.

Yuri y Otabek descubren emocionados un par de conchas enterradas sobre la arena, por lo que deciden continuar buscando aunque todo fue en vano. Cansados se vuelven a sentar a que el mar vuelva a tocarles los pies.

—¿Estarás conmigo siempre, Beka? —pregunta el pequeño rubio.

—Sí, seré tu esposo porque quiero estar contigo siempre —contesta el moreno mientras observa las olas.

—Entonces seamos esposos desde ahora —sugiere.

—Pero en las películas hacen fiestas y hay alguien que siempre llora. Además, hace falta alguien que nos case.

—Digámosle a Jean que nos case ahora para que seamos esposos.

Buscan al pequeño Jean que está jugando con su amigo y le cuentan su idea loca. El de orbes grisáceos acepta la propuesta de ser quien los case y Seung Gil su padrino.

—¿Y qué es lo que debo decir? —pregunta Jean mientras toma un jugo.

—Dicen eso en las películas “puede besar a la novia” —dice el pequeño Seung Gil.

—Pero siempre se dan un anillo, no tenemos uno —dice Yuri con un puchero.

Otabek se agacha para buscar en su cubeta y saca una concha ligeramente rosada y con un poco de arena. Es más grande que su palma, pero muy bonita.

—Cuando trabaje te daré uno, mientras tanto yo te daré esta concha —sonríe levemente.

Los ojitos esmeralda se emocionan por la concha, ahora él debe darle algo para que sea un anillo. En su cubeta encuentra una concha azulada muy bonita que pensó en dársela a su mamá, pero es su boda y es más importante eso que cualquier otra cosa.

—Yo te doy esta como anillo, cuando seamos mas grandes te daré una mejor —sonríe Yuri.

—¿Y qué más debo decir? —frunce el ceño Jean.

—“Los declaro marido y mujer” — sugiere Seung Gil.

—Está bien, los declaró marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia —dice Jean.

—¿Besarnos? ¿Cómo lo hacen los esposos? —pregunta Otabek.

La mente de Yuri lo lleva a pequeños recuerdos como cuando ve a sus padres juntos o felices y juntan sus bocas con un pequeño beso.

—Así.

Yuri acerca sus labios a los de Otabek y le da un pequeño beso, como los que les da a sus papás sobre la mejilla.

Ahora felices por que concluye la ceremonia, Yuri y Otabek comparten almuerzo, se toman de la mano a donde vayan e incluso de regreso van acurrucados una cabeza sobre la otra sin soltarse.

Llegando a la escuela, Yuuri y Víctor recogen a un Yuri dormido, quien al darse cuenta que lo separan de Otabek comienza a llorar.

—Mañana lo verás —lo abraza Yuuri mientras van en el carro de regreso.

—¡Pero estamos casados! ¡Otabek es mi esposo! —llora.

Ambos padres se miran con confusión de lo que está diciendo y a la vez están completamente en shock.

—Amor, no sabes qué es el matrimonio —dice Yuuri.

—Así es y si quiere casarse contigo, tiene que pedirnos permiso —agrega Víctor un tanto celoso.

Después de ese día, los niños continúan viéndose entre descansos y visitas en sus casas. Otabek es lindo con Yuri y viceversa, incluso las mamás de ambos niños sienten ternura por su relación tan dulce.

Intercambian dulces y almuerzos, incluso suelen tener esas pijamadas en casa y duermen tomados de la mano aunque amanecen separados. Tratan de hacer lo mejor posible para tratarse como esposos.

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★ ☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

—¿Yuri? ¿Por qué lloras? —pregunta Yuuri al recogerlo de la escuela.

El pequeño va llorando a mares y eso destroza por completo a Yuuri. No duda en levantarlo en sus brazos y sentarlo en su carro para hablar con él.

—B-Beka se va a ir y no volverá —chilla el menor llevándose sus manos a los ojos—. Hoy n-no fu-fue a la escuela y y-yo no quiero que s-se vaya.

Yuuri sabía que pronto se mudará la familia Altin de Rusia a Estados Unidos por el trabajo de su papá y no quiso decírselo porque vería a su hijo triste. Sin embargo, el día está por llegar y le duele mucho ver a su pequeño así.

—¿Quieres ir a verlo a su casa? —pregunta Yuuri mientras acaricia el rostro de Yuri.

—¡Si!

Por suerte sabe donde vive el menor y llegan a la casa de la familia Altin. Ya hay algunas cajas y camiones de mudanza listos para que se vayan del país. La mamá de Otabek, Violet, se percata de la visita de Yuuri y Yuri que no duda en hacerlos pasar. Los pequeños se quedan a lado de sus mamás viéndose con ojos tristes.

—Siento mucho que que no pueda ofrecerles algo antes de irnos —comenta la mujer invitándolos a sentar en un sillón ya envuelto en plástico.

—Yuri estaba muy triste de que Otabek se irá —comenta Yuuri mientras abraza a su pequeño.

—Si, también mi pequeño está muy triste de que se separaran y con lo de que “son esposos” es difícil —comenta Violet dándole unas palmadas a la pierna de Otabek—. Se puso a gritar que se iría de la casa para irse con ustedes y permanecer a lado de Yuri. Empacó galletas y unos juguetes diciendo que con eso era más que suficiente.

Los niños no dejan de verse, están tan tristes que prefieren esconderse bajo el brazo protector de sus mamás.

—Yuri, ve a pasar un rato con Otabek para que se despidan —sugiere Violet.

Los ojos color esmeralda se llenan de lágrimas y muerde su labio inferior para evitar llorar. Termina escondiendo la cara en el cuerpo de Yuuri.

—Ve cariño —sugiere Yuuri.

El pequeño baja del sillón y busca a Otabek, quien también está a punto de llorar también por la situación. Ambos se toman de la mano y van a lo que era la habitación de Otabek, sentándose en el suelo.

—Te voy a extrañar mucho —dice Yuri.

—Prometo volver por ti, eres mi esposo —agrega Otabek aferrándose a las manos de Yuri.

—No me olvides, porque jamás lo haré —continúa Yuri a punto de romper a llorar.

—Ni tú a mi.

Y estos dos pequeños niños sellan su promesa con un pequeño beso en sus labios. El destino es demasiado impredecible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si... mil años después continué con esta historia.   
> Han pasado muchas cosas, esta historia la había subido a wattpad y borraron mi cuenta :( . Entonces continuará subiendo la historia en este sitio y en otros más.


	14. Two Hearts

Con la despedida de Otabek, Yuri se pone triste los primeros días, pero después se calma y comienza a ser de nuevo el mismo niño alegre de siempre.

Yuuri se siente muy feliz de que su familia esté bien y tengan una vida muy tranquila.

El primer día de la escuela primaria para Yuri es raro porque ya no verá a sus mismos compañeros y tampoco estará Otabek ahí, sin embargo, se encuentra con el pequeño niño proveniente de Corea del Sur y se vuelve su amigo.

Se levanta siempre temprano para atender a su familia y no se le hace pesado, al contrario, él es feliz atendiendo a su esposo e hijo. Después de llevar a Yuri a la escuela regresa a casa para comenzar la limpieza.

No se arrepiente para nada haber dejado el modelaje y dedicarse al hogar, al contrario, hacer esto es lo que más anhelaba.

Terminando de limpiar la casa comienza a hacer la comida, al menos el más pequeño de los Nikiforov ya come bien y no se ha enfermado.

Cuando el reloj marca la 1:30, Yuuri se sube en su camioneta y va por Yuri y Jean a la primaria para llevarlos a casa y comer.

Los niños se entretienen después de comer con la televisión y a las cinco los pone hacer la tarea. Ambos niños son muy inteligentes y jamás rezongan las órdenes que Yuuri les da.

A las 8 llega Isabella junto con Víctor y Jean se va con su mamá a casa.

La cena se hace a las 8:15 y a las 9 Yuuri mete a bañar a Yuri para después de irse a acostar. Después, Víctor y Yuuri se bañaran e irán a la cama a platicar antes de dormir o una sesión silenciosa de sexo hasta terminar y quedarse dormidos.

Así es su vida cotidiana, hay días que sale al supermercado para comprar la cena, otros días a recoger los trajes de Víctor en la tintorería o lleva a los niños a jugar al parque. Los días que Víctor descansa salen a caminar o se quedan en casa a ver películas de terror o animadas.

Una fría mañana de octubre después de dejar a Yuri, siente una especie de cambio en su cuerpo, uno que ya había experimentado.

No duda en pasar a una farmacia y comprar una prueba de embarazo antes de volver a casa.

No quiere hacerse ideas ni mucho menos ilusionarse, ya le ha pasado antes que siente que espera un bebé y sus ilusiones se rompen al ver negativo. Desde que Yuri tiene tres años intentaron tener otro bebé, pero no pasaba nada e incluso dejaron de cuidarse.

Sentado con la prueba en la mano espera que de su resultado y al ver que esta es doble raya, se lleva sus manos a la boca sintiendo la emoción y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

—No puede ser —susurra.

Toma las llaves para ir camino al hospital e ir a buscar a su doctora Lilia, pidiendo que no le avisen a Víctor.

La doctora en seguida le hace las pruebas necesarias y después de un rato aparece un enfermero con las hojas en mano.

—Felicidades, Yuuri —dice Lilia un poco seria—. Tienes 5 semanas de embarazo.

Y a pesar de que no quería aceptar que está embarazado, Yuuri se pone a llorar una vez más de alegría y enseguida le mandan lo necesario para este embarazo.

—Ahora estás mejor de salud, sin embargo, que tu último bebé haya tenido problemas para nacer significa que no debemos bajar la guardia y debes de cuidarte mejor que nunca. El peligro de aborto es latente —agrega la mujer.

—S-sí, haré todo al pie de la letra —dice el omega sin aún creer que está esperando un bebé.

Sale de ese lugar y pasa a comprar unas cosas para hacerle una sorpresa a su hijo y esposo, no quisiera emocionarlos porque es una alta probabilidad de que pierda al bebé.

Se espera a que llegue su esposo para darles la noticia, mientras tanto se dedica a pensar en cómo van a mover las cosas ahora que debe cuidarse más.

—¡Yuuri! ¡Ya estoy en casa! —escucha a Víctor entrar por la puerta.

El omega sonríe de oreja a oreja y baja deprisa de su habitación.

El alfa lo recibe con un gran abrazo y un beso antes de que llegue su pequeño tigre y acapare los brazos de su Víctor.

—Yuuri, el lugar huele delicioso —comenta Víctor mientras carga a Yuri para abrazarlo.

—Les tengo una sorpresa —anuncia, por supuesto que no va a esperar a que se sienten en la mesa.

—¿A los dos? —pregunta Víctor confundido.

Asiente. Los guía al comedor en donde tiene dos cajas de regalo.

—¡Un regalo! —se emociona Yuri bajando de los brazos de Víctor con un salto.

—¿Qué es Yuuri? —pregunta Víctor.

—Abranlo.

Padre e hijo abren los regalos con emoción y el primero que lo ve es Víctor, su contenido es un chupón de color amarillo. No lo asimila por unos segundos hasta ver a Yuuri sonriendo.

—¿De verdad? —pregunta emocionado.

—Si.

—¡Una playera con dos tigres! —exclama Yuri sacando dicha prenda amarilla.

—¿Qué dice, Yuri? —pregunta Yuuri.

El menor voltea la playera y comienza a ver las letras.

—El me-jor her-ma-no ma-yor —termina de leer y mira a su mamá con confusión—. ¿El mejor hermano mayor?

—Vas a tener un hermanito.

El rostro de confusión cambia a una nariz arrugada y molestia. Yuri suelta la playera y de cruza de brazos.

—¿Un hermano? ¡No! —exclama.

Yuuri y Víctor se sientan a su lado para poder acercarse más a él.

—¿Por qué no quieres un hermano? —pregunta Víctor mientras acaricia su cabeza con ternura.

—Porque tendré que compartir mis juguetes y yo no quiero eso, además tampoco quiero que me cambien —pequeñas lágrimas comienzan a salir de sus ojos—. Mis compañeros de clases aseguran que sus papás los han cambiado después de que llegue un hermano menor.

Escuchar eso sí que los deja completamente perplejos, no se imaginaban que eso podría pasar.

—No amor, nadie va tener que dividir el amor de nosotros porque los amamos por igual —Yuuri abraza a su pequeño con fuerza—. Siempre te voy a amar con todo mi corazón y quiero pedirte que el pequeño bebé que viene en camino lo cuides y juegues con él.

—Y quizá compartas juguetes con él o ella, pero eso hacen los grandes hermanos —agrega Víctor.

El pequeño Yuri sonríe levemente en cuanto sus padres apresan sus mejillas con sus labios y él les devuelve el beso a cada uno. Ahora debe ser más valiente para el pequeño bebé.

—Tengo otra pregunta —dice el rubio.

—Claro, adelante cariño —replica el azabache.

—¿De dónde vienen los bebés? —pregunta abriendo sus ojos llenos de curiosidad.

Deja a ambos padres sin aliento, no esperaban que esa charla pasara tan rápido.

Yuuri busca la mirada de Víctor, quien tampoco se imagina que es lo que puede decirle a su pequeño.

—Bueno... —comienza Yuuri—. T-tu papá me dio una semilla.

—¡Si! ¡Yo planteé una semilla en su pancita! —continúa el alfa con una sonrisa.

—¿Plantaste una semilla en la pancita de mamá? —se sorprende, luego busca a su mamá y levanta la ropa para descubrir su vientre— ¿Cómo?

—Por...

—¡Por el ombligo! —se apresura decir Yuuri—. Conseguimos semillas de bebés y la plantamos.

—Entonces... ¿Los bebés son plantados por papá en mamá? —pregunta el pequeño completamente confundido.

—Algo así —replica Víctor.

—¿Y cómo?

Sabiendo que no lograrán saciar la curiosidad de su pequeño, ambos deciden terminar la conversación.

—Anda, ve a bañarte. Después te explico eso de los bebés —dice Yuuri levantándolo de la silla.

Y por supuesto no sabe el porqué los bebés son plantados como le explicaron sus padres y no saciará su curiosidad.

Los padres hablan con Yuri para decirle que tiene que cuidar más a mami, pues aún con los problemas del pasado debe ser muy cuidadosos para no perder el bebé. Cuando cita con Lilia, Yuri no duda en preguntarle a la doctora cómo es que su mamá tiene un bebé.

Se sorprende mucho al ver que la barriga de Yuuri a crecido un poco y como es que la doctora lo revisa con un aparato extraño para su conocimiento.

—Mira Yuri, tu hermanito está creciendo en mi pancita —Yuuri trata de enseñarle a ver la figura del pequeño humano que se ve en el monitor.

Pero Yuri solo ve rayas y cosas blancas con negro.

Al cuarto mes comienza a notarse un poco el vientre y cuando Yuri descubre a su papá besando y hablando con la pancita de su mamá, no duda en ir al cuarto de baño y querer ver su barriga. Por una extraña razón le gusta imitar a su mamá.

—Aún no es hora de que tengas un bebé —ríe Yuuri cuando se lo cuenta.

—Lo juro, parece que tengo un bebé de Beka —asegura el menor.

Víctor escupe el agua de sabor que bebía y Yuuri continua riéndose.

—No amor, eso pasará cuando seas más grande. Esa pancita que tienes es de golosinas y helado —Yuuri le hace cosquillas a su pequeño quien ríe a carcajadas.

Las visitas al médico son constantes para ver el progreso del pequeño bebé y que todo salga bien.

—Cómo no podemos salir a festejar porque estoy en hora de trabajo, llevemos a Yuri por un pudin de chocolate a la cafetería —Víctor carga a Yuri con un brazo y con la otra mando toma a Yuuri.

—El bebé quiere uno también —sonríe Yuuri acariciando su barriguita de 4 meses y medio.

La familia caminan por el hospital en el que trabaja Víctor y se siente emocionado por ir explicándoles historias que ha vivido se lugar.

—A mamá la conocí en la sala de urgencias y a ti en la sala de partos —platica el alfa emocionado.

—¿Cómo lo viste? —pregunta Yuri con curiosidad.

—Tan hermoso y bello como siempre, mami estaba seguro de que yo sería su esposo esa noche.

Al doblar esquina se topan con una joven enfermera que le ha puesto el ojo al alfa y viene acompañada de otras.

—¡Oh! ¡Doctor Nikiforov! ¿Son pacientes suyos? —pregunta la joven castaña.

—No, te presento a mi omega embarazado y a mi cachorro —comenta el alfa con una sonrisa.

En cuanto las enfermeras ven a su familia, ponen rostro de sorpresa y confusión a lo que ambos padres le molestan.

—Con permiso —dice Víctor retomando el paso.

Dejándolas atrás, Yuuri no duda en querer preguntar qué está pasando.

—Esa enfermera trata de coquetear conmigo aún teniendo el anillo de matrimonio —agrega Víctor.

Llegando a la cafetería, Yuuri y Víctor se van hacia la fila mientras dejan al pequeño Yuri sentado en una de las mesas.

—¿Viste? ¡Ese niño no se parece en nada a ellos! —escucha la voz de una mujer cerca de él.

—Seguro su omega lo engañó y tampoco ese bebé debe de ser de él —continúa otra enfermera hablando.

Yuri voltea hacia atrás y encuentra al grupo de enfermeras hablando entre sí.

—Puede que tengan algún familiar rubio y por eso es así —dice la enfermera de cabello castaño.

—¡Basta! ¡Tienen trabajo que hacer! —Guang Hong apresura al grupo de enfermeras para que dejen de cuchichear.

Le sorprende el plato de pudin de chocolate que su papá le ofrece.

—Es el más rico que he probado —sonríe el alfa—. Cuando mamá y yo te estábamos esperando, me pedía mucho pudín y helado.

—¿Por eso es mi favorito? —pregunta Yuri con una sonrisa.

—Así es, desde que te tenía en mi pancita lo comíamos mucho —agrega Yuuri revolviendo el cabello de su pequeño.

Esos comentarios sin duda sacan a Yuri de dudas, es posible que alguien en la familia es rubio.

Pero esas dudas persisten en cuanto les dejan un trabajo sobre un árbol genealógico. Nadie es rubio en la familia, nadie tiene ojos verdes y ni siquiera de lado de la familia de Víctor.

—No te pareces a tus papás —se burla un niño.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Papá dice que es un defecto! —gruñe el pequeño Yuri.

—Mentira, tu mamá es muy guapo, mi mamá dice que era modelo —agrega una niña pelirroja—. No eres bonito como él.

—Y mi mamá dice que el doctor Nikiforov es el más apuesto en el hospital —tercia un niño con gafas.

—Admítelo, Yuri, eres el frijol de tu familia y...

Sin poder analizarlo, Yuri ya está encima del niño golpeándolo por decirle cosas feas de él.

La llamada de atención es para tanto el niño que molesta a Yuri como a él. Yuuri va a la escuela por él en taxi en cuanto recibe la llamada de la directora.

—Mi Yuri no hace eso —asegura Yuuri—. Es un niño tranquilo y jamás se lanzaría a golpes. Ni siquiera a su primo se lo hace.

—Es común que todas las mamás digan eso, pero eso fue lo que pasó en clases y aquí tiene el reporte de la maestra —dice la mujer mayor entregándole unas hojas.

De vuelta a casa Yuuri y Yuri entran hablando y discutiendo por lo sucedido.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Desde cuándo golpeas a la gente? —pregunta Yuuri un tanto molesto.

—Ellos me molestaban, dicen que soy feo —Yuri se deja caer en el sillón algo fastidiado.

—¿Y sólo por eso? Yuri, nosotros no golpeamos a la gente por decirnos feos —agrega el omega acariciando la cabeza de Yuri.

—Dicen que si me sacaste de un basurero porque no me parezco a ustedes —se cruza de brazos.

—No te sacamos de un basurero —Yuuri jala el cuerpo de su hijo para que su cabeza se acueste en sus piernas—. Lo importante es que tu papá y yo te amamos, no eres feo y tienes unos ojos muy hermosos.

—Lo dices porque eres mi mamá.

Yuuri coloca su mano sobre sus labios para callarlo, toma la pequeña de Yuri y la coloca en su vientre.

—Di algo —susurra.

—Mamá...

En shock por lo que acaba de sentir, Yuri se incorpora de golpe y ve a su mamá sonreír.

—¡El bebé se mueve! —exclama con mucha sorpresa.

Y de nuevo ahí está el pequeño moviéndose y pateando justo en donde el menor tiene su mano.

—Al bebé le gusta tu voz. Sabe que eres su hermanito.

La puerta de la casa se abre y entra el alfa con su sonrisa y avisando que ya llegó a casa.

—¿Cómo están los tesoros de mi vida? —pregunta Víctor tomando asiento en el sillón.

—Estamos bien los tres, le enseñaba a Yuri como el bebé se movía dentro cada vez que él hablaba —explica Yuuri.

—Justo como él lo hacía cuando estaba aquí —continúa Víctor acariciando el vientre de Yuuri.

Los tres se quedan abrazados y sintiendo como los movimientos del bebé se hacen notar.

⋆⌘⋆ ─────────────── ⋆⌘⋆ ─────────────── ⋆⌘⋆


	15. I don't want it.

El embarazo marcha a la perfección, no hay nada que ponga en riesgo a Yuuri y para evitar que las cosas se compliquen, Emma es quien recoge a los niños y los lleva a casa de Yuuri.

El omega se la pasa en cama y se levanta sólo para preparar la comida. No puede dejar de atender a los niños ni mucho menos no cuidarlos.

Víctor es quien los recoge para cuando tienen citas en el hospital. Este día si se queda en casa de su abuelita porque quieren prepararle una sorpresa.

Yuri se pone a observar las fotografías que están sobre la chimenea y no encuentra a alguien que tenga sus mismas características. Esa incertidumbre continúa siendo sembrada por lo que ha escuchado y está dispuesto a buscar la verdad.

Sus papás pasan por él en la tarde noche y llegando a casa lo sientan en el comedor.

—Te tenemos una sorpresa —dice Víctor emocionado.

—Ya sabemos que va a ser tu hermanito —Yuuri coloca un pastel pequeño sobre la mesa.

—El pastel tendrá un color dentro —explica Víctor—. Si es azul es niño, si es rosa es niña.

Yuuri pone la cámara de su celular y Víctor le da un cuchillo de plástico para que parta el pastel. Emocionado el menor por la dinámica, corta como quiere y al ver la rebanada de color rosa se detiene por unos segundos.

Ambos padres esperan una reacción del menor; al ver que hace un enorme puchero y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas se alarman y se acercan a él corriendo.

—¿Qué pasa, cariño? —pregunta Yuuri acariciándole la cabeza.

—¡No quiero que sea niña! —chilla en los brazos de papá, alejándose lo más que pueda de su mamá.

—Pero será genial tener una hermanita, yo tengo una y tu papá también y...

—¡No! —grita, su rostro está rojo y lleno de muchas lágrimas—. ¡Regrésenla y cámbienla por un niño!

—Mi amor, no se puede porque ya viene así —trata de tranquilizarlo Víctor.

—¡Claro que se puede! ¡Se equivocaron de semilla! ¡Sólo planta una semilla de niños! —exclama mientras golpea levemente a su papá en el pecho.

—Yuri, eso es imposible —frunce el ceño Yuuri—. Las semillas son al azar, no se puede adivinar. Además, tú vas a poder cuidar a tu hermanita.

—¡No quiero!

Dejan que el menor lloré todo lo que quiera en brazos de Víctor murmurando una y otra vez "no quiero una hermana". Convencerlo de ser el hermano mayor fue fácil, pero calmarlo es una tarea demasiado difícil.

—Yuri —lo llama el azabache.

—No te quiero ver, mamá —clava su cara en el pecho de Víctor.

Suspiran con desesperación, no puede continuar las cosas así. Algo se lo ocurre al omega y decide atacar por ese lado.

—Me voy a comer el pastel —Yuuri jala el plato.

—Es rosa —gruñe.

—Mmm, se ve tan rico que no importa de qué color es —continua Yuuri tomando la cuchara y comienza a cortar un pedazo—. Tu hermanita dice que quiere pastel.

—No es mi hermana, comete tu pastel rosa —se voltea un poco para ver a Yuuri.

—De acuerdo —toma el primer pedazo y se lo lleva a la boca—. ¡Qué rico!

No dice nada, se queda observando a su mamá cómo disfruta del pastel.

—¿De verdad no quieres? Tiene chocolate —Yuuri le ofrece la cuchara.

Duda por unos segundos, toma la cuchara, el plato y de un salto huye con el postre hacia su habitación. Ambos se quedan sorprendidos por la acción del menor y más al ver que la puerta está cerrada con seguro.

—Abre la puerta, Yuri —toca Víctor.

—No quiero, mi hermana se quiere comer mi pastel y quedarse con mis papás y todas mis cosas —chilla.

Nuevamente suspiran, no esperaban esa reacción de Yuri.

—Creo que esto se ha complicado más de lo que me imaginé —murmura el omega con preocupación.

—En algún momento lo va aceptar, es un niño —Víctor besa la mejilla de Yuuri.

Cuando escuchan que ya no hay sollozos, entran a la habitación del pequeño para revisar que esté bien.

Yuri se ha quedado dormido en el suelo con el plato del pastel vacío y la cara llena del merengue abrazando a Makkachin.

Le limpian la carita, le ponen el pijama y acomodan tanto al can como al pequeño sobre la cama y lo arropan.

—En algún momento aceptará a su hermanita —dice el alfa.

Después de esa noche, Yuri sigue sin querer ver a su mamá, incluso en el carro se tapa los ojos mientras van a la escuela. Eso pone muy triste al omega y se siente desesperado para que su hijo lo mire.

Intenta con un postre y no logra que le hable o le dé una señal. Aunque los juguetes sólo se regalan en Navidad o en cumpleaños, le compra ese enorme peluche de gato que tanto ha estado pidiendo.

Dándose cuenta cuál es la intención de su mamá, no toma en cuenta el juguete y vuelve a encerrarse en su cuarto.

—Me está castigando y no sabes cómo me duele —llora Yuuri en los brazos de Víctor.

—Pronto se le quitará, es un enorme berrinche —agrega el alfa.

—Tiene dos semanas así, no puedo estar viviendo con esa ley de hielo —comenta Yuuri.

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★ ☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

Saliendo de clases, Yuri camina hacia la salida donde usualmente su abuela ya lo espera para irse a casa. Viendo que tampoco está su primo, se sienta en una banquita de cemento y mira como los demás niños se llevan bien con sus papás. Extraña lanzarse a los brazos de su mamá, pero lo que lo hace sentir enojado es el hecho que va a tener una hermanita.

Sus pensamientos se rompen en cuanto escucha un maullido. Yuri se levanta y comienza a buscar a su alrededor para ver quién o qué es lo que está llamándolo.

Nuevamente escucha el maullido dentro del bote de basura grande y no duda en pararse de puntitas para buscar quién o qué es lo que está maullando.

—Yuri, bájate de ese bote —lo regaña Jean al llegar.

No hace caso y continúa buscando hasta encontrar una bola de pelos blanca completamente sucia, con patitas pequeñas y de color gris. Los ojos azules de ese ser se clavan en los de Yuri y no duda en lanzarse a sus brazos para agradecerle rescatarlo.

—¡Es un gato! —exclama con felicidad.

—¿Quién habrá sido el cruel para tirarlo como un juguete? —Jean frunce el ceño—. ¿Qué haremos con él?

Yuri se quita el suéter para envolver al pequeño gatito.

—Lo llevaré a casa —comenta.

—¿Crees que te dejen llevarlo? ¿Qué dirán mis tíos? —se preocupa el canadiense.

No sabe si a sus padres lo dejarán tener al pequeño gatito, pero decide arriesgarse llevándolo. Para que su abuela no sé de cuenta, lo guarda en su mochila sin lastimarlo y dejándole una pequeña abertura para que pueda respirar.

Llegando a casa, Yuri es recibido por su mamá y por primera vez en semanas decide abrazarlo con fuerzas.

—¡Wow! ¿A qué se debe el abrazo? —pregunta el omega.

—Dos cosas, te extraño mucho y te amo —dice Yuri encogiéndose de hombros—. La otra es que aceptaré a mi hermana con una condición.

—¿Cuál condición? —se sorprende el omega.

Aprieta los labios, siente una sensación extraña en su estómago y algo de nervios.

Abre su mochila y muestra al pequeño gatito que está dentro. Yuuri se sorprende mucho e incluso se lleva la mano a la nariz por el terrible olor terrible que desprende.

—¿De dónde lo sacaste? —pregunta el omega.

—Estaba en la basura que está a lado de la escuela y yo quise salvarlo —explica Yuri—. No quisiera que se quede en la calle, es un bebé. Yo podría cuidarlo.

—Yuri... Tenemos a Makkachin y...

—Se llevarán bien, Makkachin es un buen perro y ella... —alza el gatito.

—Primero báñalo, apesta horrible —gruñe el omega alejándose de su hijo—. Hablaremos con tu papá en la noche.

—¡De acuerdo!

El pequeño se va muy feliz al cuarto de baño para bañar al pequeño gatito bajo la supervisión de Yuuri.

La pequeña gatita blanca termina limpia y esponjada después de un gran baño. Ahora huele a un dulce perfume de rosas que hasta Yuuri ya se acerca a acariciar a la pequeña, encariñándose con ella.

Incluso Makkachin acepta a la gatita y deja que se acurruque a su lado.

—¿Cómo la llamarías? —pregunta Yuuri.

—¡Puma tigre escorpión! —exclama con alegría.

—Eso es un nombre raro —arruga la nariz el omega.

—Pero es hermoso, le queda —agrega el chico—. Puedes decirle Potya, así será más fácil.

—De acuerdo, le diré Potya.

Al llegar el alfa a casa, Yuri logra el mayor convencimiento para que Potya se quede.

—¡Yo la cuidaré! —exclama Yuri alzando a la pequeña.

—Mmm —Víctor coloca su dedo sobre su mejilla.

—Aprenderá a ser alguien responsable, de eso estoy seguro —agrega Yuuri mientras deja el plato de la cena sobre la mesa— ¡Oh! —se lleva la mano a su vientre—. A la bebé también le gusta la idea del gato.

El alfa mira como Yuri juega con el gatito y Makkachin, los tres se ven muy felices y divertidos.

—Está bien, se puede quedar —confirma.

Felices por la decisión de Víctor, Yuri abraza con fuerza a su mamá y a su papá por permitirle tener a Potya. Lo que ambos padres premian del Yuri es esa bondad y amor que siente por los animales, rescató a uno de una terrible desgracia.

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★ ☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

—Hola, Yuuri —Christophe Giacometti, el modelo de lencería de verano visita al omega y no duda en darle su gran saludo, acariciando su espalda hasta llegar a su trasero—. A pesar de tu embarazo, estás en forma.

—¿Qué dices? Y deja de tocar mi trasero, sólo Víctor puede hacerlo —gruñe Yuuri dándole unos golpes en el brazo.

Yuuri deja pasar a la casa a Chris y el recién llegado se percata que en la sala está Yuri en pijama con unas cobijas encima viendo la televisión.

—El pequeño tigre está en casa, ¿no debería estar en la escuela? —pregunta Chris.

—Amaneció con fiebre y no puedo llevarlo así, ya en una ocasión se desmayó y me preocuparía que algo le pase —contesta Yuuri mientras le ofrece sentarse en uno de los sillones desocupados—. Además, no me dejan manejar o salir por mi embarazo de alto riesgo y Víctor no está en la ciudad porque fue a apoyar a un hospital infantil en Moscú.

—Ya veo —Chris camina hacia el pequeño infante—. Hola, Yuri. ¡Has crecido mucho!

Los ojos esmeralda apartan la vista de su entretenida caricatura y se encuentra con los verdes de Chris. Ya había visto que es muy amigo de la familia y sus visitas que terminan en copas de alcohol son comunes en los sábados por la noche, pero lo que lo hace sentir inquieto es ver que su cabello es rubio y sus ojos son verdes.

Algo que aprendió en la escuela desde ese trabajo del árbol genealógico es que los rasgos se pasan de generación en generación y él no encontró a nadie más con ojos verdes y cabello rubio.

Frunce el ceño y de un salto se coloca delante de su mamá en forma de protección, dejando en shock a ambos adultos.

—Yuuri, ¿qué sucede? —pregunta Yuuri mientras le revuelve los cabellos.

—No quiero que ese hombre se acerque a mami, sólo papi puede hacerlo —gruñe el pequeño Yuri.

—Tranquilo, tigre. Tu mami y yo somos buenos amigos. Jamás haré algo malo —Chris se acerca al menor.

No se siente seguro de lo que está pasando y decide atacar pateando la espinilla de Chris.

—¡Yuri! ¿Qué son esos modales? —lo regaña Yuuri.

Las lágrimas caen por sus mejillas por el miedo que siente al darse cuenta que Chris es el único que se “parece a él”.

—El o-otro día decían esas enfermeras q-que tú engañabas a papi porque y-yo no me parezco a él —solloza.

El corazón de Yuuri da un vuelco al escuchar eso y siente algo de temor de que descubra que él es adoptado. No podría lidiar si las cosas se salen de control.

—No, Yuri —se agacha Chris para encararlo—. Tu mamá no engaña a tu papá, no eres mi hijo sino el de Víctor y Yuuri.

—P-pero los niños de la escuela dicen que no me parezco a mis papás y que ellos me encontraron en la basura —las chapitas de Yuri se ponen rojas por llorar demasiado.

—¿Y qué pueden saber esos niños? No los escuches para nada —agrega Chris con una pequeña sonrisa.

El pequeño asiente y decide abrazar al suizo para pedirle perdón por su actitud, después se acerca a su mamá para dar un fuerte abrazo.

Al caer la noche, Giacometti lleva a Yuri en sus brazos a la cama porque se ha quedado dormido en la sala y Yuuri no puede llevarlo sólo. Lo arropan y su mami no duda en darle un besito de buenas noches sobre su frente.

Ambos vuelven al comedor dónde dejaron una copa de vino y una taza de leche con malvaviscos pendiente.

—Me preocupa que algún día Yuri descubra que lo adoptamos —comenta Yuuri mientras se soba el vientre de casi cinco meses y medio de embarazo—. Sé que en algún momento lo sabrá, pero quiero que sea más grande para que pueda entender las cosas.

—Estoy seguro que Yuri será un niño muy fuerte y entenderá que ustedes lo aman con todo su corazón y jamás lo dejarán sólo —agrega Chris con una pequeña sonrisa—. Lo que hicieron tú y Víctor es un acto enorme de amor del cual Yuri agradecerá el resto de su vida.

—Lo sé, es sólo que temo que las cosas no salgan como esperamos y que Yuri me odie por no ser su verdadera mamá.

—No lo hará, no hay mejor mamá que pueda existir para ese niño más que tú.

⋆⌘⋆ ─────────────── ⋆⌘⋆ ─────────────── ⋆⌘⋆


	16. Who is he?

—La pequeña bebé es muy fuerte, el embarazo marcha a la perfección y hasta ahora no hay ninguna anomalía —explica Lilia mientras entrega unos papeles con los resultados—. Sin embargo, debes continuar en reposo y de preferencia no estés haciendo mucho esfuerzo.

—Estos cinco meses y medio me he cuidado como nunca antes, incluso Yuri se dedica a consentirme cuando nota que me he cansado —comenta Yuuri mientras es ayudado por Víctor para bajar de la camilla.

—Estoy orgullosa que ese niño cayera en buenas manos —agrega la doctora Lilia al escribir sobre unas recetas.

—Hacemos lo mejor para él, Yuri es nuestro mundo —replica Víctor.

Mientras sus padres están dentro del consultorio de la doctora Baranovskaya, Yuri los espera en la guardería del hospital mientras juega con algunos carritos. No suele estar en ese lugar porque siente que lo observan mucho, pero no tiene otra opción.

Una enfermera entra a la sala y se acerca a la cuidadora de los niños de ese lugar.

—¿Es el niño del doctor Nikiforov? —pregunta la joven enfermera.

—Oh sí, es su cachorro. Están ahora con la doctora Baranovskaya —agrega la cuidadora.

La enfermera mira hacia el pequeño Yuri, quien frunce el ceño y decide mirar hacia otro lado por la incomodidad de ser el centro de atención.

—No, ese niño no tiene nada de los Nikiforov —dice en voz baja a la cuidadora.

—Sé que eres nueva y no tienes el mismo tiempo que yo en este lugar. Los rumores vuelan aunque uno no quiera, pero —hace una seña para que la enfermera se acerque un poco más—. Se dice que la pareja adoptó a este cachorro porque el suyo murió.

La enfermera pone rostro de sorpresa, llevándose una mano a la boca. Es una noticia muy impactante para ella.

—¿De verdad adoptaron a ese niño? —pregunta la enfermera aún sin poder asimilarlo—. ¿Reemplazaron a su cachorro muerto por ese?

—Sí, no duraron en luto más de 3 semanas —agrega la cuidadora—. Ese cachorro se iría a un orfanato y los Nikiforov lo acogieron.

—¡Son unos monstruos! —exclama la enfermera alzando la voz.

—Shh —la cuidadora jala a la enfermera para taparle la boca.

—Lo siento, es sólo que es despreciable eso que hicieron los Nikiforov —replica la enfermera demasiado molesta.

—Lo sé —la cuidadora mira hacia Yuri jugar tranquilamente con los carritos—. Pobre cachorro, es sólo un remplazo.

—Normalmente eso pasa con los padres que pierden un hijo, buscan reemplazarlo con otro, como un perrito —comenta la enfermera—. Siento pena por él.

Ellas creen que hablaron solo para sí, pero Yuri escuchó cada palabra y eso lo afecta demasiado. ¿Es real lo que acaba de escuchar? Y si es así, ¿dónde están sus verdaderos padres?

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos en cuanto ve a Víctor y Yuuri llegar al lugar para llevarlo a casa.

—Yuri, vámonos a casa —lo llama Víctor teniéndole la mano.

El niño se levanta y decide ir a lado de sus padres, sin antes dedicarle una mirada amenazadora a las dos mujeres que charlaban. Seguro esas cosas sólo lo dicen para querer herir a uno.

Le da vueltas el asunto sobre su cabeza, ya no es un niño muy pequeño y es capaz de entender la gravedad de la situación. Recuerda que el otro día a un compañero de clases se burlaron de él por ser adoptado, el pobre niño no soportó las burlas que tuvieron que cambiarlo de escuela.

No, sus padres no podrían guardarle un secreto de gran magnitud. Seguro que sí es un tonto rumor absurdo.

—¿Quieren cenar comida china? —pregunta Víctor, quien va manejando.

—Es una buena idea, ¿qué te parece, Yuri? —el azabache se voltea para ver al pequeño rubio.

El infante no presta atención porque está completamente absorto en sus pensamientos.

—¿Yuri? —vuelve a llamarlo.

El pequeño mira hacia su mamá sin expresión alguna, algo que lo alerta.

—¿Todo bien, amor? —se preocupa Yuuri por su pequeño.

—Sí, mamá. La comida china es muy rica —comenta sin ánimos el menor.

Yuuri voltea a ver a Víctor con preocupación, es momento que el alfa averigüe qué está pasando.

—¿Quieres comida china o quieres ir a ese lugar donde hay muchos juegos? —pregunta Víctor.

—El que ustedes quieran —contesta el menor.

Eso alerta más a los adultos, un niño escogería sin pestañear el lugar con muchos juegos divertidos. Llegan al restaurante y ven que Yuri se comporta como el niño feliz que suele ser frente a sus padres.

Al volver a casa, Yuri se despide de sus padres y se va a la cama diciéndoles cuánto los ama.

Alfa y omega se van a su habitación para prepararse a dormir y platicar un poco.

—Quizá sólo era una paranoia nuestra —comenta Víctor mientras se quita la camisa.

—Me preocupa porque últimamente se ha estado preocupando mucho sobre si lo encontramos en la basura o te engañé con Chris porque no se parece a nosotros —agrega Yuuri haciendo una mueca.

—No creo que se entere pronto y si es así, debemos decirle que lo hicimos porque lo amamos —replica el alfa.

Ambos se acuestan sobre la cama apagando todas las luces listos para dormir.

—¿Nos odiará? —la preocupación y los miedos dominan a Yuuri sobre ese tema.

—No, no lo hará —agrega.

—Pero debemos decírselo o las cosas serán peor.

El alfa suspira profundo, es obvio que ese tema no se olvidará por mucho tiempo. Es algo latente y que en algún momento tendrá que decirle la verdad.

—Se lo diremos cuando llegue la bebé para que no tengas que preocuparte o tensarte en lo que resta del embarazo —sugiere Victor mientras jala a Yuuri hacia su lado para poder abrazarlo.

—De acuerdo —siente el nudo en su garganta.

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★ ☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

El fin de semana llueve muchísimo, tanto que Yuuri decide preparar algo delicioso y caliente para Yuri. El menor no ha podido sacarse de la cabeza las palabras de esas odiosas mujeres en el hospital, siempre que se convence que sus padres si son los suyos, llegan esas palabras.

—El chocolate ya casi está listo, ¿puedes traerme un suéter? —le dice Yuuri a su hijo que ve la televisión.

—Sí, mamá.

Lo que siempre le gusta del enorme guardarropa de sus padres son las diferentes prendidas de colores qué tienen, sobre todo las de su mamá. Encuentra un suéter blanco para Yuuri colgado, pero no lo alcanza y su mamá lo regaña si lo jala del gancho.

Arrastra la silla del tocador para tomar el suéter y estando arriba encuentra una caja de dulces. Emocionado por su descubrimiento decide bajar la caja, pero está tan atorada con las demás cosas que al lograr sacarla, Yuri cae de la silla y el contenido de dicha caja sale volando.

Papeles. ¡Qué gran decepción! Algunos son recortes de revistas donde sale Yuuri posando cuando era modelo, otros son simples notas no interesantes. Lo que le llama la atención es una fotografía en la que está Yuuri con la bata de hospital cargando a un bebé y Víctor a su lado con una gran sonrisa.

_ Ese no soy yo. _

El cabello de ese bebé es igual de azabache como el de su mamá. Siente un nudo en la garganta con esa imagen y algunas lágrimas caen de sus ojos.

Lo que termina por romper su pequeño corazón es que encuentra el acta de nacimiento de un niño de nombre  _ “Luka Nikiforov” _ que nació casi un mes antes que él y papeles de adopción con su nombre.

_ “Reemplazaron a su cachorro muerto con este otro, ¡son unos monstruos!” _

_ “Normalmente eso pasa con los padres que pierden un hijo, buscan reemplazarlo con otro” _

No puede creer que sus padres hicieron algo tan cruel, duele tanto en su corazón ver a quien llama mamá y papá felices en esa fotografía sosteniendo a ese bebé. Duele mucho saber que todo esto es una gran mentira, la familia que tanto ama y adora no es más que una farsa para él.

_ — _ Escuche un fuerte golpe, ¿Estás bien? —Yuuri entra a la habitación—. ¿Yuri?

El pequeño gira su rostro para ver a ese omega que le ha mentido todo este tiempo con la cara llena de lágrimas. Aún sin percatarse del problema, Yuuri se acerca alarmado al ver que está llorando y se arrodilla a su lado.

—¿Qué sucede, mi amor? —Yuuri coloca sus manos sobre sus hombros.

—No me toques —refunfuña sin mirarlo.

—¿Qué pasa, cariño? Me estás espantando…

Sus palabras se quedan atoradas en la garganta al ver el acta de nacimiento de Luka junto a Yuri y la fotografía del bebé en sus manos.

—Tenían un cachorro llamado Luka y murió, ¿verdad? —solloza.

Era de esperarse que la verdad saldría, pero no de esta forma y mucho menos en este momento. Yuuri trata de no llorar frente al pequeño y mucho menos que sienta su miedo.

—Si, tuvimos un bebé y murió a los pocos días de nacer —contesta el omega.

—Y yo soy su reemplazo —continúa Yuri sin ver a su mamá.

—Por supuesto que no, tú eres nuestro hijo y…

—¡No es cierto! ¡Yo no soy su hijo! —grita Yuri con todas sus fuerzas, se levanta para ver a su mamá—. ¡Yo soy un remplazo y ahora me van a tirar a la basura cuando llegue el otro bebé! ¡Por eso van a tener otro bebé para deshacerse de mí!

A esto se refería Yuuri. El omega quiere solucionar esto antes de que empeore, Yuri es su mundo y le duele que esté así.

—¡No es así, Yuri! Nosotros te amamos, somos tus padres y…

—¡Deja de mentir! —Yuri se lleva las manos a sus orejas.

—Mi amor, tranquilízate y hablemos —Yuuri intenta tomar a Yuri, pero el menor lo empuja.

—¡Ya no quiero verte nunca! ¡Te odio!

El infante sale corriendo de la habitación para huir de una casa en el que todo el mundo le mentía. No le importa correr bajo la lluvia o perderse entre las calles de San Petersburgo.

Se sienta en un callejón buscando refugio de la lluvia, nunca antes había estado en ese lugar y ahora no sabe cómo volver a casa. El frío de la noche y la ropa cala sus huesos, las lágrimas se mezclan con las gotas pesadas y sus dientes no dejan de castañear.

Quisiera un fuerte abrazo de mamá, uno que lo reconforte y uno de su papá para que lo alce y jueguen al avioncito.

¿Qué hará ahora? ¿Cómo vivirá en un lugar lejos de su hogar? ¿Debió traer comida?

—Mamá… papá… —solloza.

Se abraza las piernas para resguardar el calor, pero todo es en vano. Ese lugar es deprimente y lo pone en alerta los sonidos que escucha al fondo.

Los recuerdos que tiene con Yuuri y Víctor están llenos de alegrías y risas, momentos en que nunca lo hicieron sentir menos, incluso cuando le dijeron de la llegada de su hermana.

_ “Este es el cuento de un gatito que perdió a su familia. El minino se puso a llorar mucho y un día unos conejitos lo encontraron y se lo llevaron a su casa. Entonces, el pequeño gatito creció muy feliz en este hogar y siempre sus papás, los conejitos, lo amaron.” _

El cuento de su infancia resuena en su cabeza. A decir verdad, ellos lo han cuidado y consentido, jamás lo dañaron y cuando enfermaba sus padres estaban con él

“Te amamos, Yuri”.

—¡Quiero a mi mamá! ¡Quiero a mi papá!

En medio de esa oscuridad aparece una luz alumbrándolo, al principio no logra enfocar nada porque es demasiado cegadora. Una silueta se acerca y eso lo pone a la defensiva, haciendo que retroceda hacia el fondo.

—¡Yuri! —lo llama una voz.

Alza la vista y ve a su papá con un paraguas en mano. Víctor está totalmente preocupado por el menor que no duda ni un segundo en soltar el objeto para abrazarlo.

—¡Gracias al cielo que estás bien! —exclama el alfa dándole unos pequeños besos en la frente.

—¡Quiero ir a casa! —Yuri se aferra al cuerpo del mayor.

Entrando al carro lo tapa con unas cobijas y chamarra para que entre en calor en lo que llegan a casa.

—Creo que hay mucho de qué hablar —empieza el alfa—. Y quizá eres aún muy pequeño para comprender porque hicimos las cosas.

Silencio total de parte de Yuri.

—Yuuri y yo tuvimos un bebé, mamá enfermó y el cachorro tuvo problemas al nacer y poco después murió. Esos mismos días apareció una mujer que pedía lo mejor para su bebé y yo estuve en esa sala para recibirte en mis brazos —continúa Víctor sin quitar la vista del volante—. Por desgracia la mujer murió y nosotros sentimos la necesidad de cuidar a ese pequeño bebito que ahora es todo un niño grande.

—¿M-Mi mamá verdadera murió? —solloza Yuri—. ¿Y mi verdadero papá?

Víctor aprieta los labios, duele que se dirija así a sus padres biológicos.

—Tu padre no podía cuidarte, por lo que te iban a mandar a un orfanato —continúa el alfa evitando dar detalles, eso podría afectarlo más—. Yuuri y yo peleamos para que no fuera así porque queríamos que fueras nuestro hijo y tuvieras amor, alegrías y nada te faltara.

—Remplacé a Luka —se cruza de brazos.

—No, amamos a Luka como te amamos a ti y al nuevo bebé. Nadie va a reemplazar a nadie. Tú eres nuestra felicidad, nuestro hijo —detiene el carro frente a la casa y antes de bajar no duda en tomar a Yuri de ambas manos—. Quizá no tengamos la misma sangre, pero nuestros corazones están unidos porque somos tu familia.

Al llegar a casa, Yuuri los espera con los brazos abiertos. Tiene los ojos completamente hinchados y no deja de sentirse angustiado hasta que Yuri lo abraza.

Ambos se dirigen a tomar un baño en la tina, uno en el que se vuelve silencioso por todos los pensamientos e información que carga su mente. Después se van a la habitación del menor para vestirlo.

—Mamá, ¿por qué yo? —rompe Yuri el silencio mientras que Yuuri le seca el cabello—. ¿Por qué me escogieron?

Un suspiro profundo abandona a Yuuri, es momento de decirle la verdad.

—Es una larga historia. Yo estaba solo y perdido después de lo de tu hermano. No dormía, no comía y no hablaba con nadie. Pero en una noche escuché el gran llanto de un bebé, sentía como me llamaba —relata Yuuri con suavidad—. Papá no escuchó nada y sólo me miró con tristeza, supongo que creyó que me había vuelto loco, pero ese llamado era tan estridente que me hizo levantarme de la cama por primera vez y salir a buscarlo —voltea a Yuri para tomarlo de las mejillas—. Entre los cuneros me encontré con el bebé más regordete y hermoso que había visto —toca con la punta de su dedo la nariz del pequeño rubio.

—¿Yo? —los ojos de Yuri se abren demasiado.

—Tú, obviamente —Yuuri lo ataca haciéndole cosquillas, logrando que el pequeño se ría—. Desde que tus lindos ojos me miraron sentí que debía ser yo quien te cuidara y protegiera. Tú me escogiste en el momento que tomaste mi mano, aferrándote a ella y no la soltaste.

Yuri siente como las lágrimas se llenan en sus ojos y no duda en acercarse a abrazar a Yuuri con cuidado de no lastimar a su vientre.

—¡Lo siento tanto, mamá! ¡Perdóname por decirte esas cosas horribles! ¡Soy un monstruo! —lloriquea el pequeño rubio.

—No te preocupes, mi amor —Yuuri lo estrecha en sus brazos—. Tuve miedo de perderte y no verte nunca más. Nunca dudes cuanto te amamos ni tampoco dejes de amarnos porque jamás lo haremos.

—Te amo, mami.

⋆⌘⋆ ─────────────── ⋆⌘⋆ ─────────────── ⋆⌘⋆

**Continuar** **á**


	17. Mom...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Había omitido una parte de este capítulo. No me di cuenta hasta que una lectora de tumblr me dijo, ya que ella leyó la historia en wattpad. Ya lo agregué :) ♡

Las cosas se calman en la familia Nikiforov, el tema sobre la adopción de Yuri y la pérdida de Luka no se vuelven a tocar por nada del mundo.

La relación entre ellos se vuelve más estrecha y nadie guarda secretos.

Los rumores tanto en el hospital como en la escuela continúan, pero Yuri no los toma en serio porque ya sabe cual es la verdad.

—Son unos idiotas, no les tomes importancia —comenta su amigo, Seung Gil.

—Lo sé. Lo importante es que mis padres me aman y no me dejarán nunca solo —sonríe el menor.

Se detiene en seco al ver un cartel del zoológico con el anuncio de la visita de un tigre de bengala blanco a la ciudad, una oportunidad que no tiene que desaprovechar.

Sin dudarlo, le dice esa noche a sus padres que quiere de regalo.

—¡Por favor! ¡Sólo estará una semana y mi cumpleaños cae en domingo! —les ruega.

—¿Quieres ir al zoológico de cumpleaños? —pregunta Yuuri.

—¡Sí! ¡Por favor! ¡Tengo que ver a ese tigre blanco! —exclama con alegría Yuri.

Yuuri mira a Víctor esperando que conteste, el alfa repasa su calendario de cirugías en la mente para ver cuales puede mover o posponer para esa excursión con su pequeño.

—De acuerdo, pediré que me cubra Emil y te llevaré el domingo al zoológico —comenta el alfa con una sonrisa.

—¡Sí! —exclama emocionado Yuri—. ¿Mamá vendrá?

—No, cariño. Los esperaré en casa y les prepararé algo delicioso junto con un pastel para celebrar tu cumpleaños —Yuuri acaricia la cabeza de su pequeño.

No le gusta la idea de que su mamá no vaya al paseo del domingo próximo, pero le emociona poder ir a salir con su papá y visitar el tigre de bengala blanco. Toda la semana no deja de hablar de ese paseo interesante, incluso hartó a Seung Gil y a su primo Jean.

El sábado después de bañarse el menor se va a descansar muy temprano para que llegue más rápido el momento en que despierte y tenga que ir a buscar a su papá. Yuuri lo arropa y le besa la frente. Deja sobre su mesa de noche un regalo, en sí es un conjunto que le encantará a Yuri para su paseo al zoológico.

Antes de acostarse siente algunos malestares como dolor de cabeza y algo de cansancio. Mientras espera a Víctor, se pone a leer una novela que le han recomendado.

—Bebé, estás muy inquieta —susurra Yuuri colocando su mano en su vientre, justo donde siente que se mueve la pequeña—. Todo está bien.

Su teléfono suena en esos momentos, contesta al ver que es Víctor.

—¿Ya viste la hora que es? Mañana te iras temprano al zoológico con Yuri —lo regaña con suavidad el omega.

—Lo sé, tengo que entrar en quirófano en unos momentos por una emergencia, me apuraré para ir a la casa a dormir y estar listo para mañana. No me esperes despierto —dice el alfa.

—Imposible, tu hija me está dando algo de travesuras y no podré dormir hasta que ella lo haga –frunce el ceño Yuuri.

—Habla con ella y entenderá. Debo colgar, te amo mi Yuuri.

—Salva vidas, te amo mi Vitya.

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★ ☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

Al despertar y ver el regalo de su mamá sobre la mesita de noche se emociona y al ver que le ha comprado esa chaqueta que vieron el otro día en la tienda departamental de animal print se emociona demasiado que casi salta de felicidad. También hay unos pantalones negros y un par de tenis de animal print junto con un sombrero para cubrirse del sol.

Sin duda su mamá es la mejor en cuestión de modas. Se viste de inmediato y se dirige hacia la habitación de sus padres esperando ver a ambos aún dormidos, pero no hay nadie, incluso la cama ya está hecha.

El delicioso aroma a waffles lo hace bajar a la cocina donde encuentra a su mamá preparando el desayuno mientras tararea una canción.

—Buenos días mamá, ¿y papá? —pregunta el menor sentándose sobre la silla.

—Está en la bañera, tuvo una noche pesada, pero no te preocupes porque hoy es tu cumpleaños e irán al zoológico —Yuuri deja un plato con waffles bañados de miel sobre la mesa y no duda en abrazar a su pequeño cachorro y llenarlo de besos—. Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor. Me da gusto que te haya gustado el regalo.

—Si mamá, es demasiado cool. Muchas gracias —Yuri se levanta sobre la silla para darle un beso en la mejilla a su mamá, después acerca su mano al vientre de su mamá—. Buenos días, hermanita.

-¡Buenos días, hermosa familia! –Víctor aparece al comedor tan animado como Yuri por el paseo.

Antes de tomar su asiento, saluda a su esposo con un tierno y rápido beso antes de que Yuri diga “iuj”, acaricia la pancita y luego se dirige a Yuri para darle un gran abrazo.

—Hoy hace siete años te recibí en mis manos, estoy feliz de que estés con nosotros, cariño —susurra Víctor dejando un regalo envuelto sobre la mesa.

—¿Qué es, papá? —pregunta Yuri.

—Es algo que complementará nuestra excursión en el zoológico —explica el alfa.

Yuri abre emocionado la caja de regalo y encuentra una mochila de leopardo junto con una cámara con correa.

—Víctor —le llama la atención Yuuri.

—Tranquilo, es una cámara de un sólo rollo —explica Víctor con una pequeña sonrisa—. Yo llevaré la cámara cara para tomarle a Yuri las fotografías.

Emocionado por sus regalos, Yuri les pide a sus papás que se sienten para tomar la primera foto. Por suerte que esa cámara puede tomar más de 80 fotografías antes de que el rollo se acabe.

Desayunan con alegrías y emocionados mientras cuentan cuál será la ruta que tomarán para el zoológico. Yuuri les ha preparado algunos bocadillos y bebidas.

—Bien, es hora de irnos y… —el localizador de Víctor comienza a sonar— Oh no…

—¿Qué sucede, cariño? —se acerca Yuuri.

—Un accidente con múltiples víctimas, están llamando a todos los doctores porque hacen falta manos —dice Víctor torciendo los labios, pues esto no le parece para nada.

—¿Te vas a ir? —pregunta Yuri con angustia.

Se pone de cuclillas para ver a Yuri, quien ya tiene todo listo para irse a su emocionado paseo.

—Sí, mi amor. Me necesitan en el hospital —agrega Víctor—. Te prometo llevar al zoológico en estos días.

No puede decir que no vaya al trabajo cuando se trata del hospital, sabe cómo funciona. Con todo el dolor de su corazón Víctor se marcha al hospital con urgencia.

Yuri se va a su cuarto a llorar, pues todas las ilusiones de ir al zoológico se rompen en un día tan especial. El corazón de Yuuri se destroza al oírlo llorar y sollozar, por lo que decide ir a verlo.

Al entrar a la habitación, ve a Yuri acostado con Makkachin en sus brazos y Potya encima de él para consolarlo con su presencia. Yuuri se sienta sobre el filo de la cama y coloca su mano sobre el brazo de su hijo.

—Mi amor, sabes lo importante que es el trabajo de papi. Te llevará al zoológico en la semana, no tienes por qué llorar.

—L-lo sé, pero me pone triste p-por qué no-no veré a los tigres. S-se van a ir mañana —lloriquea.

Eso rompe más a su corazón, toda la semana ha estado emocionado hablando de ellos y no puede permitir que sus ilusiones se rompan por no ir. Suspira profundo y acaricia su vientre, esperando que las molestias de embarazo se minimicen, hará lo que sea para que la sonrisa de su pequeño no se esfume.

—Yo te llevaré —dice Yuuri con una sonrisa.

Yuri se levanta de golpe de la cama sin importar que Potya se baje de él y busca la mirada de su mamá.

—P-pero mamá, tú no puedes salir —agrega.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien y también quiero ver esos tigres —continua.

Para no manejar, Yuuri contrata el servicio de un taxi para que los lleve al zoológico. Llegan pasando del medio día y comienzan con su recorrido empezando por el lado de los animales del bosque. Yuri se asombra al ver un enorme oso y no duda en tomarle fotografías.

—Se parece a papá cuando está enojado —hace burla Yuri.

—¿Y yo a quien me parezco cuando estoy enojado? —frunce el ceño Yuuri.

—Eres más como un elefante, mami —replica Yuri.

—¿Me estás diciendo gordo? —una vena salta de la cien de Yuuri.

Sabiendo que está a punto de hacer enojar a su mamá, piensa las palabras adecuadas para contestar.

—N-no, eres como un elefante porque son amorosos con sus cachorros y tú eres amoroso conmigo.

Y con eso calma a Yuuri. Continúan por su recorriendo a paso lento y tomando algunos descansos, pues Yuuri comienza a sentirse algo agitado y muy cansado. Cuando pasan por el área de los osos polares, Yuri se emociona al pasar en un cuarto donde puede ver el estanque de los osos y se asombra al ver que uno entra al agua y lo saluda con su garra. De inmediato recuerda a Otabek y cree que se emocionaría por ver el oso, pues a su “esposo” le gustan mucho todo tipo de oso, en especial los grizzlis.

Se emociona en cuanto ve el letrero de “animales de la selva”, quiere correr por todos lados y ver a cada uno de los animales que más les gusta.

—Yuri, no corras —lo llama Yuuri, quien va caminando cada vez más lento y usando uno de los folletos como abanico.

—¡Elefante! —exclama al acercarse a la orilla para tomar una fotografía—. ¡Cebras! —se atraviesa del otro lado para observar que hay muchísimas cebras y le entra la duda si son blancos con franjas negras o negros con franjas blancas—. ¡Leones! —se emociona al ver uno de los tantos felinos que tanto ama y no duda en tomar muchísimas fotografías.

—Yuri…

—¡Lo sé mamá! ¡No estoy corriendo! —exclama el menor acercándose a las jirafas.

—Dame la mano, por favor —le ordena con suavidad.

El pequeño Yuri le da la mano a su mamá y continúan con el recorrido a su paso viendo los búfalos, hipopótamos (que por cierto son muy apestosos), gacelas, incluso ven un rinoceronte enorme.

En cuanto ve a los tigres, suelta la mano de su mamá para acercarse más a la cerca que separa a los espectadores con los animales. Siente mucha impresión al ver dicho tigre de bengala blanco junto con uno normal, son tan majestuosos y no deja de admirar la belleza de los animales. Toma un sinfín de fotografías para después enseñarselas a su papá, a Jean y a su amigo de la escuela.

—¡Mira, mamá! —exclama Yuri volteando hacia atrás para buscar a Yuuri, pero no lo encuentra detrás de él—. ¿Mami?

Se separa de los demás y camina un poco de por dónde venía, encontrando a su mamá sobre el suelo.

—¡Mamá! —exclama acercándose.

Se arrodilla a lado de Yuuri para llamar su atención, pero lo que más lo asusta es ver la sangre de la entrepierna. Espantado, sin saber qué hacer, se acuesta a su lado llorando en silencio.

—No te mueras, mami —susurra tomando su rostro con ambas manitas.

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★ ☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

—¿Qué tenemos? —pregunta la doctora Sara Crispino, especialista en traumatología del hospital de San Petersburgo al recibir la ambulancia.

—Omega embarazado con 24 semanas. Tiene hemorragia uterina —explica uno de los paramédicos abriendo la puerta de atrás—. Su cachorro no lo suelta, permanece acostado a su lado desde que los levantamos del zoológico.

—Oh no, son el omega y cachorro del doctor Nikiforov —se sorprende mucho la chica beta—. Llamen a la doctora Lilia, Isabella y al doctor Nikiforov –le ordena a uno de los internos que la acompañan.

Llevan a Yuuri a una sala de traumas para revisarlo; Emil batalla para poder despegar a Yuri de su mamá.

—Necesitamos revisarlo para ver que esté bien, por favor, Yuri —le suplica Emil.

Pero Yuri se aferra más a Yuuri. Por suerte para todos, Isabella aparece y logra convencer a su sobrino de ir a la cafetería por un helado o algo de pudin mientras revisan a Yuuri.

Se siente muy mal, tiene miedo de que algo malo le haya pasado por ir a ese paseo al zoológico. Sabía que no debía salir su mamá de casa o que caminara de más, pero no creyó que esto podría pasar. Abraza a Isabella y no deja de llorar, llamando una y otra vez entre murmullos a su mamá.

—¿Qué pasó, Yuri? —pregunta la doctora.

No quiere hablar, siente toda la culpa de que Yuuri esté mal y se sentiría peor si él o la bebé mueren.

—Sé que querías ir al zoológico, ¿no es así? —continua Isabella mientras acaricia la cabeza de Yuri.

Asiente levemente mientras esconde el rostro en el cuerpo de su tía.

—Víctor no te pudo llevar y seguro que eso te puso muy triste y Yuuri no soporto verte así, por lo que decidió llevarte, ¿o me equivoco?

Nuevamente asiente, cerrando con fuerza al recordar las imágenes que vio en el lugar.

—No es tu culpa, yo también hubiera hecho lo mismo por mi JJ —trata de calmarlo.

Para no alterar a Yuri, Isabella se dedica a cuidarlo, pues con nadie más se siente en confianza y la doctora Lilia es capaz de revisar y salvar a Yuuri.

En cuanto a Víctor, ignora lo que pasa hasta que llega Emil Nekola para avisarle que es lo que está pasando, repitiendo la escena de hace 7 años más o menos.

Sale corriendo en busca de su esposo en la sala de traumatología, pero al ver que no está en ese lugar y sólo queda una mancha enorme de sangre en el suelo. Toma al primer interno que encuentra del hombro.

—¿Dónde está Yuuri Nikiforov? —se escucha que esta alterado.

—Está en cirugía con la doctora Lilia, están salvando la vida de su hija y esposo —explica el interno un poco nervioso.

Y sin dudar corre hacia el piso de los quirófanos, encontrándose con el pizarrón y encuentra el nombre de su esposo anotado en el quirófano 2. Entra sin pedir permiso al lugar y al ver a su esposo entubado y con muchos aparatos conectados a él lo alertan más.

—Doctor Nikiforov, salga de mi quirófano ahora —gruñe la alfa.

—Es mi esposo, yo… ¿qué está pasando? —siente el pánico dominarlo.

—Salga ahora, estoy tratando de salvar a su esposo e hija y no quiero ningún contratiempo o distracción —ordena la alfa.

Víctor asiente y sale del lugar con el miedo de no poder volver a ver a su esposo o a su cachorro. Recibe un mensaje de Isabella diciéndole que está en un cuarto de descanso calmando a Yuri, pues está demasiado alterado por toda esta situación.

No duda en ir a ese lugar para saber qué es lo que estaba pasando; llega lo más rápido que puede y al entrar al cuarto ve a Yuri acostado en el regazo de su hermanastra.

—¿Qué sucedió, Yuri? —pregunta Víctor furioso y alterado.

Los ojos esmeraldas de Yuri se llenan de más lágrimas. Se sienta sobre el filo de la cama para poder hablar con su papá.

—¡Fue mi culpa! ¡Mamá quiso llevarme al zoológico porque me puse a llorar y se desmayó! —lloriquea el menor—. ¡Había mucha sangre en su pantalón y yo… yo…!

Escuchar eso altera por completo a Víctor, ambos sabían que la condición de Yuuri no es buena y no debe hacer mucho esfuerzo.

—¡¿Te llevó al zoológico?! ¿Qué te sucede Yuri? ¡Mamá no podía salir porque podría morir él o la bebé! —Víctor lo toma por los hombros.

Nunca antes había visto así de furioso a su papá y eso aumenta más su miedo y culpa de la situación.

—¡Yo no quería! ¡Es mi culpa! —llora desconsoladamente el menor tapándose los ojos.

—¡Tú…!

—¡Víctor! —lo llama Isabella— Yuri no hizo nada malo.

Víctor se percata de lo alterado que está y que está desquitandose con su hijo. Ve a su Yuri completamente mal y devastado; ahora se arrepiente de haberle gritado y para enmendar su error decide abrazarlo con su fuerza.

—Perdóname Yuri, no fue mi intención gritarte —solloza el alfa-. No es tu culpa, de nadie lo es.

—Perdóname papi, perdóname… —Yuri se aferra a su padre con fuerza.

—No, tú perdóname.

Padre e hijo se quedan abrazados y llorando por mucho tiempo, después de ello tratan de tranquilizarse mientras esperan una respuesta de los doctores que atienden a Yuuri.

⋆⌘⋆ ─────────────── ⋆⌘⋆ ─────────────── ⋆⌘⋆

**Continuará.**


	18. Hello, Sister.

Después de tanto llorar, Víctor y Yuri se quedan acostados sobre la cama del cuarto de descanso.

—¿Mamá va a morir? —con sólo decir eso los ojitos esmeralda se llenan de lágrimas.

—No, mi amor —Víctor se aferra a su cuerpo—. Mamá es fuerte y va a estar bien.

O eso espera, no deja de rezar a Dios para que no le quiten el amor de su vida ni a su hija, incluso puede que suene egoísta, pero preferiría que salven a Yuuri, aunque tampoco podría soportar la pérdida de su bebé.

—Van a estar bien —susurra mientras se limpia una lágrima.

En cuanto ven que aparece Lilia en esa habitación, ambos se levantan.

—Yuuri y la bebé están bien —anuncia—. Pero me temo que Yuuri tendrá que quedarse en el hospital lo que resta del embarazo.

Que Lilia pida algo así es porque es algo muy grave y no pueden pensar en lo peor.

Los conduce a la habitación dónde Yuuri está descansando haciendo la excepción de dejar pasar a Yuri porque normalmente no dejan que los niños visiten a los pacientes de terapia intensiva ni mucho menos los que acaban de ser operados.

Al llegar a la habitación ven a Yuuri recostado sobre su camilla descansando.

Yuri suelta la mano de Víctor para acercarse a la camilla para abrazar a su mamá, pero recuerda que hace unos momentos fue el causante de lo que pasó, así que sólo se queda a lado de la camilla.

Los ojos caramelo se abren, demostrando lo débiles que están y al percatarse del aroma de su cachorro y esposo voltea la cabeza para dedicarles una sonrisa.

—Mis amores —dice con voz débil mientras alza la mano para que se acerquen a él—. Vitya, no regañes a Yuri. Fui yo quien decidió llevarlo.

Con eso rompe en llanto Yuri y abraza con fuerza a Víctor, escondiendo el rostro de su mamá.

—Yo sé que no es su culpa —solloza Víctor tomando con una mano a Yuuri y con la otra envuelve el cuerpo de Yuri.

Teme acercarse a su mamá y lastimarlo, jamás olvidará esa escena en el zoológico. Su papá ayuda a Yuri sentarse a lado del azabache para que lo pueda abrazar.

—Por cierto, esos tigres eran muy bonitos —acaricia su cabeza—. Discúlpame por asustarte.

—No quiero que nada te pase, mamita —Yuri se acuesta sobre su pecho sin lastimarlo.

—No te preocupes, yo siempre te cuidaré mi bebé —Yuuri dirige la mirada hacia Víctor—. Aún es su cumpleaños y no ha partido su pastel.

—Conseguiré un pastel para mi pequeño tigre —Víctor revuelve el cabello de su hijo.

—Y yo quiero Katsudon, por favor, el del restaurante que está por la casa —sonríe levemente.

Víctor presiona sus labios sobre la frente de Yuuri y enseguida sale de la habitación.

Estando en el hospital, Yuri tiene que quedarse con su abuela Emma para continuar asistiendo a clases. Al principio le cuesta trabajo despegarlo de su mamá, pues desde ese incidente se ha vuelto muy protector con su mami.

Saliendo de clases son llevados él y Jean a la casa de su abuela para que coman y hagan la tarea. Luego Yuri va al hospital a visitar a su mamá.

Por lo regular siempre llega con flores que encuentra en el jardín o el parque, llevando las más hermosas. Cuando hace manualidades en la escuela son totalmente dedicadas a Yuuri y a la bebé.

—Mami, ¿qué tejes? —pregunta Yuri mientras deja a un lado el cuaderno de tareas.

—Esto es para tu hermana, son un par de guantecitos —enseña un par de guantes de lana rosas—. Y este es para ti.

Le coloca un gorro negro con unas orejitas de gato sobre la cabeza. Yuri baja de un salto de la camilla y busca el espejo que está pegado en la puerta del baño.

—¡Está muy lindo! —exclama con una gran sonrisa—. ¿Puedes enseñarme a tejer? También quiero hacerle algo a mi hermanita.

—Con gusto.

Yuuri hace espacio a un lado de él para que suba a la camilla. El pequeño se emociona y se sienta a lado de su mamá.

No tiene mucho que Yuuri domina esa habilidad, pero maneja todo de maravilla e incluso Yuri aprende rápido. El primer guante queda algo deforme y un poco grande para la bebé, pero Yuuri decide guardarlo por ser el primer tejido de Yuri.

Con paciencia logra hacer un par de gorritos de color rosado y azul, junto con unos guantes amarillos.

—Después de todo eres muy hábil con tus manos, quizá puedas hacer algo más que tejer —comenta Yuuri mientras toma las manos de su pequeño.

—Podrías ser un buen cirujano, viene de familia —asegura Víctor.

—O podrías tocar algún instrumento musical, creo que eso sería maravilloso —agrega Yuuri.

Eso lo deja pensando y termina accediendo a ir a clases de música, empezando con un violín. Maravillado por adquirir esa habilidad, siempre saliendo de las clases de música va al hospital con su abuela a enseñarle a su mamá lo que va aprendiendo.

Eso pone muy orgulloso y feliz a Yuuri y a Víctor que no dudan en apoyar a su pequeño a que continúe con sus clases.

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★ ☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

A semanas de que llegue el día del nacimiento, Yuuri y Víctor piensan en un nombre perfecto para la pequeña.

—¿Cómo vamos a llamar a la bebé? —pregunta Víctor mientras se sienta a lado de Yuuri para abrazarlo.

—He pensado en muchos nombres muy lindos, pero viendo las cosas y Yuri sintiéndose culpable porque no estoy en casa, pienso que él podría escoger un nombre —comenta el azabache acariciando su vientre, últimamente ha sentido las contracciones "falsas" a lo que significa que cada vez están más cerca del nacimiento de la bebé.

—¿Y si decide ponerle Puma Tigre Escorpión II? —frunce el ceño el alfa.

—No lo hará, estoy seguro que escogerá un lindo nombre —sonríe Yuuri levemente.

Con el tiempo en el hospital, Yuuri logra recuperar las fuerzas suficientes para que pueda resistir el parto, el cual ya está programado para un par de semanas.

Al llevar a Yuri a visitar a sus padres, le hacen la pregunta con respecto al nombre de la bebé y sin chistar el pequeño escoge uno.

—¡Azula!

Ambos padres se miran confundidos por la elección del nombre, sin embargo, creen que es uno adecuado.

—¿Dónde escuchaste ese nombre? —pregunta Víctor mientras carga a Yuri para dejarlo sobre la camilla.

—De una caricatura, ella hace fuego azul con sus manos—sonríe el pequeño intentando imitar a dicho personaje.

—Azula será —afirma Yuuri acariciando su vientre.

El día ha llegado, las contracciones se intensifican y Yuuri no resiste tanto el dolor, pero se niega a usar calmantes para disminuir el dolor. Azula nace el día 13 de Junio por parto natural sin ninguna complicación y siendo vigilada las 24 horas por sus los doctores para lo que pasó con Luka.

Víctor lleva a Yuri a los cuneros para que conozca a su nueva hermanita. El menor se siente algo dudoso de conocerla, pero al ver a la pequeña humanita de cabello azabache como el omega.

—Ven —Víctor señala el sillón para que el menor se suba.

Estando arriba Víctor le indica cómo colocar sus brazos para recibir el pequeño bultito envuelto en cobijas, claro que sin retirar las manos para evitar accidentes.

—Ella es tu hermanita Azula —agrega el alfa.

Maravillado con la belleza de ese bebé y sin poder creer aún que ella estuvo en el vientre de su mamá, decide algo muy importante.

—Cuidaré de Azula, seré un gran hermano y también cuidaré a mamá y por supuesto que a ti —agrega con mucha decisión.

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★ ☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

A pesar de lo que sus padres le juraron y prometieron sobre no abandonarlo, Yuri siente todo lo contrario los primeros días que llega Azula a la casa.

Se siente algo desplazado. Lo que le desespera es que la bebé no deje de llorar en las noches y hay días que va a la escuela con muchísimo sueño.

Creía que tener una hermanita sería divertido, pero nadie le dijo que estaría llorando todo el tiempo y la atención de sus padres siempre será hacia ella.

Sin embargo, no es todo como el pequeño piensa que es. Sus padres se agotan con facilidad al estar cuidando a la pequeña bebé y se duermen después. Yuuri no deja de hacer sus labores ni de llevar al parque a Yuri para que juegue con Makkachin y Jean.

En la tarde lluviosa del martes pasado, Yuri se acerca a su mamá, quien está amamantando a Azula en la sala.

—Mami, quiero un poco de leche con chocolate —dice el pequeño rubio.

—Por supuesto, dame unos minutos —dice el azabache un poco somnoliento—. Terminando de darle de comer a esta bebé la llevaré a dormir.

En lo que espera, Yuri se sienta a esperar en el comedor mientras lee un libro. Ve que pasan varios minutos y no ve señales de Yuuri. Se levanta de la mesa para buscar a su mamá en la sala y no lo encuentra ahí.

Sube a la habitación de la bebé y la encuentra durmiendo tranquilamente. No entiende porque algo tan pequeño puede ser tan ruidoso.

Sale de esa habitación para buscar a Yuuri en las otras y lo encuentra sobre su cama completamente dormido.

No quiere molestarlo por lo que decide mejor irse a su cuarto a tomar la siesta.

El viernes es especial porque siempre cenan en un restaurante, Víctor es quien pasa por ellos y los lleva.

Esta noche le toca a Yuri escoger a dónde quiere ir y espera impaciente por la llegada de su padre para decirles que quiere ir a comer Pizza en ese lugar que tiene muchos videojuegos.

Pero al ver llegar a su papá con bolsas de comida china se decepciona.

—Lo siento, mi amor —le revuele la cabeza—. Tuve mucho trabajo y quiero ir a dormir.

Y para el colmo, Yuri come solo viendo la televisión con Potya y Makkachin a su lado pidiéndoles comida.

El domingo cumpliendo el primer mes de vida de la pequeña, Yuri va a buscar a sus papás en la cama para despertarlos, metiéndose entre las sábanas y espera que alguno de ellos se de cuenta de la presencia de él.

Los brazos de Yuuri lo atrapan por completo y le llena de besos en toda la mejilla izquierda. No se sorprende que papá también le de besos en la mejilla derecha.

—Buenos días, tesoro —lo saluda Yuuri con voz ronca.

—¿Ya no me quieren? —pone un puchero.

Normalmente esperan que Yuri les devuelva los buenos días y no una pregunta llena de inseguridad del menor.

—Claro que te queremos y te amamos —dice Víctor—. ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque desde que llegó Azula no hacemos lo que hacíamos, se quedan dormidos y olvidan que existo —los ojos de Yuri se llenan de lágrimas.

—No digas eso amor —Yuuri lo envuelve con sus brazos para acercarlo más—. Sólo que la bebé nos pide más atención porque es más chica y no puede hacer las cosas solas.

—Tu eres un niño grande capaz de hacer muchas cosas por sí solo, pero eso no significa que hemos dejado de quererte —Víctor toma una mano del pequeño y deposita un beso.

—No me gusta ser el hermano mayor, ella llora mucho y huele a popo —frunce el ceño.

Alfa y omega estallan a risas al escuchar eso al grado de despertar a Azula.

—¿Ven? Ni siquiera Makkachin puede ladrar —grule Yurio.

Yuuri se levanta de la cama para atender a la pequeña sin antes darle un beso en la frente a Yuri.

—Bueno, es normal —dice Víctor sin borrar su sonrisa—. Tú también eras muy llorón y muy apegado a nosotros, no dejabas que tus abuelas te cargaran y olías a popo.

—¡Mentira! —gruñe el menor—. Mamá dice que soy un bebé Rosita y bonito.

—Eso Es cierto, pero jamás olvidaré las veces que te colabas a la cama y te hacías pipí —Víctor ataca al pequeño con cosquillas sobre su estómago y costado.

Definitivamente la familia Nikiforov son los más felices a pesar de las cosas que los atormentaron por mucho tiempo.

Yuri se vuelve sobreprotector en cuanto a su pequeña hermana, ella es toda una curiosa y le encanta explorar, pero los accidentes están en alerta. Como buen hermano mayor, la vigila y la cuida para que no esté en problemas.

El tiempo pasa poco a poco y por más que Víctor y Yuuri deseen que sus hijos no crezcan, no dejan de captar cada momento de ellos.

⋆⌘⋆ ─────────────── ⋆⌘⋆ ─────────────── ⋆⌘⋆

**Continuará.**


	19. Family Time

Cinco años después.

Azula es una niña muy hermosa. Su cabello es largo, negro y siempre atado a una cola de caballo; sus ojos azules profundos como el cielo y mejillas y labios rosados. Quien viera esa carita creerían que es la niña mas angelical y tranquila, pero es todo lo contrario.

—¡Azula! ¿Por qué le has arrancado la cabeza a tu nueva muñeca? —le pregunta Yuuri.

—Porque me cae mal —contesta la menor mientras cepilla a Makkachin.

Cansado de lo mismo, Yuuri se deja caer sobre el sillón y soba su vientre de cinco meses de embarazo, ahora esperan gemelos y eso lo está agotando mucho.

—Mami, ¿podemos cenar hot cakes? —pregunta la pequeña.

—Ahora que regrese, convences a tu hermano para que ayude a prepararlos —agrega el azabache.

—De acuerdo.

Yurio llega a casa algo fastidiado después de practicar arduas horas con el violín. Es molesto que su profesor Celestino le pida una y otra vez que de su mejor esfuerzo por ser el mejor de la clase.

—¡Ya llegó Yuri! —Azula se levanta de un golpe y corre hacia él para saludarlo—. ¡Hola hermano!

—Hola, enana —dice con media sonrisa.

—Mamá, los bebés endemoniados y yo queremos hot cakes, ¿puedes hacernos? —Azula se aferra a las piernas de Yuri y alza la mirada para ver a Yuri. La pequeña es completamente igual a Yuuri con excepción de los ojos azules. Con esa mirada logra convencer a Yuri en prepararles la cena, obvio con Yuuri en la cocina para ayudar al menor.

—¿Podemos hacerlos de colores? —pregunta Azula.

—De acuerdo, ¿qué color te gustaría? —pregunta el menor.

—¡Azul! —exclama con los brazos estirados.

Y en momentos así Azula suele ser la persona más tierna. Quiere mucho a sus papás y a su hermano, pero suele ser en algunos momentos algo mezquina.

En el bautizo del segundo hijo de Masumi y Chris sube al inflable con un tenedor y lo clava para que esté se desinfle y los niños gritan mientras el gran castillo se destruye por completo.

En otra ocasión mientras está en la guardería del hospital, aprovecha que la cuidadora se distrajo y toma el extintor de emergencia, le quita el seguro y hace que este se vacíe por completo en esa habitación.

Y ni se diga en el jardín de niños. Ella quería jugar con un peluche de conejo y otro niño no se lo quería prestar, por lo que opta que con violencia se puede ganar las cosas. Toma la lonchera de metal que sus padres le han regalado y golpea al niño para que suelte el juguete.

—¡No puedes ir haciendo esas cosas, jovencita! —Víctor la regaña después de ir por ella a la escuela.

—No me quería prestar el conejo, por eso tuve que hacerlo —Azula se cruza de brazos.

Al llegar a casa, le cuenta a Yuuri lo que pasó en el jardín de niños y ambos padres deciden tomar el castigo para ella.

—No comerás dulces ni chocolates en varias semanas, tus juguetes nuevos estarán castigados y nada de televisión —es la decisión final de Yuuri.

—¡No es justo! —exclama la pequeña cruzándose de brazos.

—No es justo lo que hiciste por el niño —Víctor la regaña.

Y sin más, Azula se va al sillón a sentarse con los brazos cruzados haciendo berrinche. A los pocos minutos llega Yuri de la clase de música, agotado, como siempre y hambriento. Se deja caer por completo al sillón, dejando la mochila de la escuela y la funda del violín sobre el suelo.

—Llevaré a tu mamá a comprar unas cosas en el supermercado, ¿puedes hacerte cargo de Azula? —le pide Víctor al verlo sentarse en la sala.

—Tu comida está en el horno para que lo calientes —explica Yuuri acercándose para darle un beso sobre su mejilla.

—¿De verdad me van a dejar a cargo? Creo que esa es demasiada confianza y responsabilidad para mi —Yuri se levanta para acompañar a sus padres a la puerta—. ¿Están seguros de ello? Es… —se voltea para ver a su hermana que está entretenida jugando con Makkachin—. Es Azula.

—Creemos que eres suficiente para ella —Víctor le revuelve el cabello a su niño grande.

—No tardaremos, volveremos pronto —Yuuri hace una mueca de dolor, alertando a su esposo e hijo—. Tranquilos, los gemelos se están moviendo mucho ahora.

No dudan en querer sentir esos movimientos, robándoles una gran sonrisa a los tres al poder experimentar a los próximos integrantes de la familia moverse dentro de Yuuri.

—Está bien, daré mi mejor esfuerzo para cuidarla —agrega Yuri con una sonrisa.

Se despide de sus padres y se acerca a la sala, dónde Azula sigue acariciando a Makkachin con un enorme puchero en el rostro. Lo que más detesta Yuri es ver a su hermana triste.

—¿Qué tienes, enana? —pregunta el rubio sentándose a su lado.

Alza esos ojos azules cristalizados por las pequeñas lágrimas que se han desbordado. En seguida siente esa necesidad de proteger a su hermana y darle lo que ella necesite.

—En la escuela, un ni-niño no me quiso prestar el co-conejo de peluche y aparte m-me pegó —se lleva las manos a sus ojitos para llorar.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Te pegó un niño? —se exalta rubio.

Ella asiente repetidas veces y se aferra al cuerpo de Makkachin. Eso molesta mucho al joven Yuri y su sentido de hermano mayor de querer proteger a su hermana sobresale en esas circunstancias.

—¿Qué puedo hacer para que dejes de llorar? —pregunta.

Sin mirar a Yuri, una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en los labios de la pequeña y piensa de inmediato que puede pedirle a su hermano ahora que está de complaciente.

—Sé dónde esconde mamá esos chocolates que come a escondidas de nosotros y de papá, quiero comerlos —agrega la pequeña sin mirar aún a su hermano.

Azula conduce a su hermano a la cocina, abriendo las puertas de la alacena. Señala detrás de las especias que ahí están ocultos dichos chocolates que Yuuri come por antojo del embarazo y que ahora se los han prohibido para que no afecte su salud, pero es imposible ignorar esos antojos. A pesar de que es más alto que Azula por obvias razones, Yuri no alcanza ese cajón.

—Está muy alto, no podré llegar —comenta el rubio.

—Entonces cárgame en tus hombros y yo trataré de alcanzarlos —sugiere la menor.

Accede a la idea de cargar a Azula en sus hombros, dejándola que se siente y pueda buscar esos famosos chocolates.

—¿Ya los viste? —pregunta Yuri, quien ya también se está saboreando el chocolate.

—No, están hasta el fondo, ¿cómo puede alcanzarlos mamá si no es muy alto? —Azula mete su mano entre los frascos de especias para alcanzar la caja de chocolates finos de suiza.

—Es porque es más alto que nosotros —jadea Yuri comenzando a cansarse de tener el peso sobre sus hombros.

—Ojalá pudiera ser más alta —se esfuerza la niña en tratar de llegar al fondo.

—¿Ya casi? —el rostro de Yuri está algo rojo y sus piernas no dejan temblar como gelatinas.

—Sólo un poco más… —alcanza la caja—. ¡Los tengo!

El sonido de la puerta abrirse pone en alerta, sobre todo cuando Víctor llama a los niños. Azula saca el brazo rápido sin soltar la caja y el frasco que contiene las hierbas finas cae y se quiebra en el suelo.

—¿Qué está sucediendo? —se escucha el grito de Yuuri proveniente.

Ambos hermanos se miran asustados y al no poder cargar más a su hermana, caen al suelo. Yuuri y Víctor llegan a la cocina encontrándose con la escena.

—¿Qué han hecho? —exclama Yuuri acercándose a quitarles la caja de chocolates—, Esto no es para ustedes —gruñe.

—Sólo queríamos tomar uno —comienza a llorar Azula, o a fingir que lo hace para que caigan en su teatro.

—No puedes comer nada de dulces, Azula. Recuerda que estás castigada —dice Víctor con voz autoritaria.

La niña se da cuenta que ninguno de sus padres cae en su teatro, se levanta molesta y camina a grandes zancadas hacia su habitación, encerrándose junto con Makkachin.

—Azula está castigada porque golpeó a un niño en la escuela, ¿lo sabías? —comenta Víctor acercándose para ayudar al menor a levantarse del suelo y revisar si no tiene algún cristal incrustado en él.

—L-lo siento, n-no lo sabía —Yuri se encoge de hombros.

—Bueno, ya vimos que Azula logra convencerte con facilidad —Yuuri le da la escoba y el recogedor a Yuri para que pueda barrer el desorden que hicieron.

—A todos —agrega Víctor.

Así es, Azula tiene el poder de convencer a quien sea para cumplirle sus caprichos. El único que no cae en ese juego es Yuuri, conoce bien a su hija porque él fue igual de niño y ese poder lo usa sobre Víctor para cuando quiere algo.

El sexo secundario de Azula es alfa, por lo que ella suele imponer o exigir a los demás niños de la escuela. La respetan y temen a que ella haga algo ya que han comprobado que si golpea duro.

Por otro lado, Yuri es un joven inteligente y capaz de luchar por lo que quiere. Va de maravilla en la escuela y le gusta estudiar. Saliendo de clases lo dejan en el estudio de música para practicar el violín, pero últimamente le ha estado llamando la atención el violonchelo.

Su primer celo no se ha hecho presente y la doctora Lilia, ahora experta en el  _ verse _ , asegura que está bien hormonalmente y es común que el primer celo se presente desde los 12 años hasta los 18, en algunos casos se ha visto que pasa hasta los 20 años.

—Seguro eso te dará cuando seas más grande —asegura Jean-Jacques Leroy, su primo y compañero de juegos de toda la vida.

Ahora a sus 13 años se ha vuelto todo un coqueto alfa, aprovechando que es guapo y no tiene problemas de acné ni nada por el estilo, demasiado atlético que ha entrado al equipo de americano la secundaria.

—Quizá se equivocaron y en realidad soy un beta —agrega Yuri dejándose caer sobre la cama.

—No lo eres, puedo oler tu aroma característico —Jean cae sobre la silla del escritorio—. Tranquilo, el tuyo no me gusta, además eres mi primo.

—Más te vale, idiota, si es que no quieres conocer mi puño —agrega Yuri.

—Ya, mejor escoge una película o te quedarás dormido —Jean le lanza una pelota, pegándole justo en la cabeza al rubio.

—Le diré a Azula que te golpeé como la otra vez si me sigues molestando —gruñe el rubio levantándose de la cama.

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★ ゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜☆

Cumpliendo los seis meses de embarazo, Yuuri es llevado al hospital de San Petersburgo para la cita de revisión, sobre todo porque es posible que el parto sea el más difícil de los tres que ha tenido, pues los gemelos son algo grandes para el cuerpo que tiene el omega.

—Ya no dejaré que me embaraces, alfa tonto —gruñe Yuuri mientras es ayudado por Yuri y Víctor para bajar de la camioneta.

—Tú dijiste que querías tres hijos y lo cumplí —agrega Víctor un tanto ofendido.

—Yo que iba a saber que tu padre tiene un gemelo —Yuuri golpea a Víctor en el brazo.

—Se dice que los gemelos son parte de la madre —agrega Víctor.

Yuuri le lanza una mirada desafiadora, una que hace temblar a Víctor y guardar silencio si no quiere conocer su furia.

Azula y Yuri se quedan sentados en la sala de espera mientras revisan a sus padres. Ya no dejan ir a la pequeña a la guardería desde que se apoderó de todos los juguetes y mordió a la cuidadora, algo que Yuri disfrutó porque es la misma mujer que andaba diciendo cosas terribles sobre sus padres y su adopción.

—Quiero ir al baño, Yuri —dice la pequeña.

—Bien, vamos rápido —Yuri se levanta del asiento y le tiende la mano para guiarla a los sanitarios.

Caminan y al llegar, Azula se niega a entrar al sanitario de los hombres.

—Ya soy una niña grande, no necesito que me sigan llevando al baño de hombres —gruñe la pequeña.

Yuri suspira profundo y accede a dejar que Azula entre al sanitario de mujeres. Se para cerca de la puerta para darse cuenta en cuanto salga su hermana y volver a la sala de espera.

—¡Oh! ¡Hola Yuri! —se acerca la doctora Sara Crispino.

—Hola, Sara —saluda con educación—. ¿Cómo te va este día?

—Digamos que bien, ya sabes, unos son pérdidas y otros logramos salvarlos —comenta la chica mientras se rasca la cabeza un tanto fastidiada—, ¿y tú qué tal? ¿Planeas ser doctor como Víctor?

—Oh no, eso no es lo mío. La sangre hace que me dé un no sé qué, es algo que no soporto ver —explica Yuri haciendo una mueca.

—Es una pena, puede que alguno de tus hermanos sigan el linaje de los doctores Nikiforov.

—Seguro Azula o alguno de los gemelos lo hará —Sara coloca una mano sobre el hombro del menor—. ¿A quién esperas?

—A Azula, pero ya se tardó mucho en el baño de mujeres —coloca sus manos sobre sus caderas.

—Entraré a revisar.

La morena entra a los sanitarios y después de unos minutos revisar todo el lugar, sale con el rostro preocupado. Con ello comienza a experimentar el miedo de lo que pueda pasar, incluso siente como la sangre se le baja.

—¡Mis padres me van a matar! —se lleva las manos a la cabeza con preocupación.

—Te ayudo a buscarla, avisaré a los demás para que la busquen antes de que la consulta de tus padres termine —agrega Sara.

Ambos se separan y comienzan a buscar a la pequeña niña de cabello negro azabache largo, con ojos azules. Viste de un pantalón de mezclilla azul y un blusón negro con capucha de orejas de conejo.

Yuri pasa por la guardería esperando no encontrarla ahí; revisa los alrededores del sanitario y hasta en lo que se supone que son almacenes. Cada minuto que pasa sin encontrar a su hermana, se pone peor, hasta que el estómago comienza a dolerle.

Camina por el piso donde está terapia intensiva y se percata que hay mucho movimiento en una habitación. Se sorprende mucho e incluso piensa que Azula podría estar ahí y haber hecho algo malo al paciente. Se acerca al marco y encuentra a Azula siendo cargada por Michelle Crispino para apartarla de un paciente que le sale demasiada sangre.

—Mira, demasiada sangre, Yuri —agrega la pequeña con una sonrisa.

El estómago se le revuelve y trata de luchar consigo mismo.

—¿Q-qué hacías a-aquí? —pregunta Yuri llevándose la mano a la boca.

—Vi que a ese señor le salía sangre de su pancita y le dije a la enfermera para que lo salvara —agrega Azula sin apartar la vista.

—¡No deberían estar aquí, niños! —los regaña Michelle al cerrar la puerta del paciente que tratan de ayudar.

—Oh, yo quiero ver cómo se muere o si sobrevive —agrega la niña con un puchero.

Y entonces la puerta se abre de golpe nuevamente, llevando al paciente a otra sala y mientras van empujando la camilla, sobre el suelo se va haciendo un camino de sangre. Yuri no resiste y se desmaya.

—Diablos, ahora debo buscar como resucitar a mi hermano —se queja la menor colocándose de rodillas para sacar el celular de su hermano.

—No está muerto, se desmayó —le explica el moreno agachándose para cargar a Yuri y llevarlo a una camilla.

El susto que se llevan Víctor y Yuuri al escuchar la historia los hace ir de inmediato y se preocupan por Yuri, pero al ver que Azula está a su lado con una cofia en la cabeza y un estetoscopio sobre su cuello cuidándolo con mucha dedicación no dudan en capturar el momento.

—Creo que ya sabemos quien será la próxima doctora de la familia —agrega Isabella pasando por el lugar para captar la imagen.

A Azula le llama la atención el patinaje artístico sobre hielo y durante un par de semanas ruega a que sus padres la metan a clases. Yuuri accede, siempre y cuando no descuide la escuela y no sea desobediente. Ahora todas las tardes después de la clase de música, Yuri para al deportivo a recoger a Azula.

—Un día deberías venir a verme, ya no me caigo sobre el hielo —dice la niña con orgullo.

—Lo intentaré, lo prometo —sonríe Yuri.

—Oh, de veras —se detiene de golpe en las escaleras y busca en la maleta algo con mucha dedicación. Al encontrarlo, le estira la mano a su hermano mayor para entregarle un chocolate.

—¿Para mi? —pregunta confundido el mayor

Azula asiente y desvía la mirada.

—Para que no te sientas molesto porque tu maestro es un cabeza hueca y te diga que debes mejorar, para mi eres el mejor violinista —las mejillas de Azula se coloran.

Yuri no duda en abrazar con fuerza a su hermana, quien ella le pide que se separe de él a gritos ya que ella no es tan demostrativa ni amorosa.

—¡Basta, Yuri! —exclama la niña evitando que su hermano el de un beso en la mejilla.

—Está bien, vayamos adentro o mamá se preocupará si llegamos un minuto tarde —sonríe el rubio.

Un día después de entrenar arduamente en sus actividades correspondientes, Azula y Yurio se sorprenden mucho al ver dos enormes cajas de color rosa y azul en la sala, junto con sus padres esperándolos sentados sobre el sofá. Yurio se percata que esto es un juego como el que le hicieron para decirle el sexo de su hermana hace 5 años.

Saludan a sus padres y esperan a que ellos les den las instrucciones del nuevo juego que les han preparado.

—Les explico —comienza Yuuri dejándose caer de nuevo sobre el sillón—. Cada caja como verán tiene una letra.

Ambos niños revisan y se dan cuenta que una tiene la “A” y la otra la “B”. Asienten y miran hacia sus padres.

—Cada caja es un gemelo, así que al abrirlas verán la sorpresa, si es azul es niño y si es rosa es niña —continúa Víctor acercándose a los chicos para acomodarlos.

—¿Y si no son de lo que quiero los pueden regresar? —pregunta Azula abriendo los ojos y haciendo puchero a su padre.

—No, ya no los podemos regresar —ríe Yuuri.

—Oww, está bien —Azula agacha la cabeza y se coloca frente a la caja B.

—La abren en la cuenta de 3… 2… 1…

Ambos niños abren las cajas y de ellas salen unos hermosos globos decorados de color azul. Yuri alza los brazos de victoria y se gira para celebrarlo con sus padres.

—¡Gemelos niños! ¡Son niños! —exclama el menor.

Lo que rompe el momento es ver como Azula patea las cajas y se cruza de brazos.

—No es justo, estoy rodeada de puros hombres —gruñe la pequeña niña con los brazos cruzados.

—Pero serás una gran hermana mayor para ellos —Yuuri se acerca para abrazarla.

—¡No quiero ser hermana mayor, ellos vendrán a quitarme mi lugar y me van a reemplazar! —se exalta Azula.

—Se está repitiendo el patrón —Yuuri se lleva las manos a su rostro.

Estos momentos los lleva a cuando hizo su berrinche por semanas al saber que tendría una hermana y no un hermano. Se acerca a ella y la toma por los hombros.

—Hey, Zuzu —la llama para que se quita las manos de su rostro y esmeralda y ópalo se encuentren—. Cuando me dijeron que tendría una hermana, me enojé muchísimo y hasta le dejé de hablar a mamá por semanas, pero cuando te vi tan pequeñita en los cuneros sentí que no había nada mejor que tenerte como hermana.

Los ópalos parpadean varias veces seguidas y una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro. Yuri le revuelve el cabello y ríe levemente.

—Bueno, tendré esclavos para que hagan mis cosas —sonríe la pequeña azabache.

—¡Azula! —exclaman Yuuri y Víctor al unísono.

Más tarde, Yuuri y Víctor se van a su habitación a descansar. Este embarazo es el más pesado para Yuuri por ser dos cachorros los que vienen en camino y su cuerpo no resiste mucho movimiento, por lo que todo el tiempo está en reposo y unas semanas antes del parte tendrá que quedarse en el hospital porque no podrá moverse si no quiere salir él lastimado.

—¿Sabes? Estoy muy feliz —comenta Yuuri mientras se acomoda sobre la cama en la posición más cómoda para descansar—. Tenemos dos hijos preciosos, y maravillosos, un angelito que nos cuida en el cielo y dos cachorros más que vienen en camino y sobre todo nos tenemos uno al otro, Vitya.

Sonríe enternecido por esas bellas palabras; entra a la cama y se pega a su Cerdito para abrazarlo antes de caer dormido.

—Lo sé, a pesar de cómo se han dado las cosas soy feliz de tenerte a ti como mi esposo —besa la nuca de Yuuri—. El chico que me sedujo borracho durante mi guardia nocturna en el hospital resultó ser el amor de mi vida.

—Y-yo no te seduje —las mejillas rojas de Yuuri se coloran.

—¿A no? Creí que sí —Víctor acerca sus labios al oído—. Me pedías que hiciera un examen de anatomía, ¿te gustaría una revisión médica? —pasa sus manos por debajo del pijama de Yuuri acariciando su piel con delicadeza.

—¿Y los niños? —pregunta Yuuri sonriendo levemente al sentir esas deliciosas caricias que le erizan la piel.

—Están tan cansados de sus prácticas que no escucharán y están lejos sus habitaciones —dice con voz ronca—. Además, quiero aprovechar que ahora me dejas tocarte antes de que lleguen los bebés y no quieras hacer el amor conmigo porque estarás cansado.

—De acuerdo, hagamos el amor.

Y con un beso se fusionan alfa y omega sobre su lecho.


	20. Wait

—¡Yuri Nikiforov! ¡Se te hará tarde! —exclama Yuuri desde las escaleras.

El adolescente se levanta de golpe de la cama al ver la hora sobre su celular. Se viste con unos jeans negros, una playera con la cara de un tigre y tenis rojos de animal print.

Toma su mochila, la chaqueta y corre hacia el baño.

—¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! —exclama mientras va bajando las escaleras.

—¡Mierda, mierda! —dos pequeñas réplicas de Víctor y Yuuri corren por las piernas de Yuuri repitiendo lo que acaban de escuchar.

—¡Hiro, Yuki! ¡No repitan eso! —los regaña Yuuri y enseguida mira a su hijo mayor para darle un gran golpe en el brazo con el periódico de esa mañana—. ¿Qué dije de decir malas palabras frente a tus hermanos?

—¡Lo siento! ¡Se me ha hecho muy tarde! —exclama Yuri bebiendo la leche y comiendo medio sándwich—. No ha de tardar en pasar la tía Isa para llevarme y…

El sonido de un claxon fuera de casa le hace recordar que debe salir cuanto antes. Corre de nuevo hacia la parte de arriba mientras que Yuuri sale a saludar a su cuñada y sobrino.

Hoy es el primer día de clases para Yuri en la preparatoria y como siempre, estará en la misma escuela que su primo JJ. Al llegar a la puerta del baño, se da cuenta que está cerrada, esperando que no haya sido ocupada por los gemelos.

—Está ocupado —se escucha la voz de Azula desde adentro.

—¡Azula! ¡Debo ir a la escuela! ¡Déjame entrar a lavarme los dientes! —golpea Yuri la puerta.

—Tendrás que esperar —gruñe la niña—. Potya trajo otro pajarito y estamos en un funeral.

—¿Funeral? ¡Azula! ¡Los pájaros no se tiran al excusado! —golpea nuevamente la puerta.

Esta se abre y sale una con el ceño fruncido, teniendo en las manos un pequeño pajarito de color café en sus manos.

—A ver si le dices algo a tu gato —refunfuña.

Sin cuestionarme qué hará con el ave muerta, se adentra a la habitación para lavarse los dientes de prisa y sale corriendo hacia donde lo esperan para ir a la escuela. Abraza a su mamá antes de abordar el carro.

—Iré a la clase de música más tarde, no me esperes para comer —comenta el menor.

—De acuerdo, de todos modos llevaré a los gemelos a su vacuna y…

—¡No la mamá! ¡No la mamá! —exclaman los pequeños azabache y platinado corriendo alrededor de Yuuri para después irse hacia la sala a esconderse.

Solo Yuuri se lleva las manos a la cabeza para sobarla por unos momentos.

—Espero que tu padre llegue temprano para que me ayude a bañar a ellos y a Azula —comenta un tanto fastidiado el omega.

—Vendré volando después de música —agrega el menor.

Se despide de su mamá y aborda el carro.

—Llegas tarde —gruñe Jean con los brazos cruzados.

—No me importa —Yuri se cruza de brazos.

Aunque ya le explicó en todo el verano, Jean le recuerda que los chicos populares siempre querrán hacer bullying a quien se deje, También sobre quienes si debe de acercarse y a quien no.

—No te preocupes, vienes con el Rey y nadie te va a molestar —dice el alfa con el pecho inflado.

—Ese es el pequeño problema. Debo estar a tu lado —gruñe el rubio.

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★ ☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

No se sorprende nada al llegar al plantel, porque estuvo en algunos eventos que realizaron gracias a las invitaciones de JJ. Los colores emblemáticos del lugar son el azul y blanco junto con un lobo en el escudo. Se despiden de su tía y se encaminan hacia los casilleros que les fueron asignando.

—Te veré después —Jean se aleja en cuanto se acerca un grupo de chicos.

Yuri suspira profundo mientras acomoda sus libros dentro de su casillero. Ya tiene planeado como será esta nueva etapa, se dedicará por completo de sus estudios para poder salir de maravilla en la preparatoria y conseguir becas para la universidad. Tiene en mente dos carreras que le llaman la atención, psicología o música. Su padre le insiste que tome medicina para que sigan la cadena de doctores en la familia Nikiforov.

—Nikiforov —lo llama una voz fría.

Gira para encontrarse con su amigo de la infancia y de toda la vida. El azabache tiene la mirada seria y sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

—Seung Gil, ¿qué tal te fue estas vacaciones en Corea? —pregunta el rubio con una media sonrisa.

El coreano camina para abrir el casillero que está a lado del de Yuri y saca sus libros.

—Digamos que me fue bien, no soporté estar con mis primos y mis hermanos se vuelven odiosos cuando están con ellos —comenta el azabache—. En fin, te traje unos dulces.

De su mochila saca una bolsa de color azul para entregárselo al rubio. Las clases dan su inicio en cuanto la campana suena en todo el plantel.

Como es de esperarse cuando eres de primero, se presentan uno a uno en el salón para ubicar a sus compañeros. Escuchan entre los pasillos que hablan sobre una bienvenida que prepararán para los de nuevo ingreso a pesar de que esto no es la universidad.

—Sea lo que sea, no debemos ir al comedor. ¿De acuerdo? —sugiere Seung Gil mientras caminan hacia la siguiente clase.

—Sí, ya me dijo JJ que los encerrarán ahí para lanzarles comida y cosas así —explica Yuri.

—No lo he visto en todo el día —replica el menor.

—Ya ves que es el popular en este lugar, según estará cerca de nosotros —Yuri hace una mueca.

Por suerte no entraron a la cafetería y se salvaron de una bienvenida terriblemente sucia. Los estudiantes de otros grados les lanzaron comida y a un chico lo tuvieron que llevar al hospital porque le golpearon en la cabeza con una lata.

Buscan un lugar más tranquilo para tomar su almuerzo en una de las jardineras y continuar con sus charlas.

—Entonces Azula creyó que sería buena idea abrir la ventana de la casa de los abuelos y sólo se metió el calor infernal que hacía. Ojalá puedas venir conmigo la próxima vez que visite a los abuelos —platica el rubio con una sonrisa

—Si eso me salvara de mis hermanos, créeme que aguantaría el terrible calor que hace en Japón cuando es verano.

—Te encantará, sobre todo bañarte en aguas del onsen —sonríe entusiasmado.

Lo que interrumpe su plática es la llegada de JJ con ellos. Se nota algo agitado porque ha estado corriendo por toda la escuela para encontrarlos y también algo sorprendido. Seung Gil no puede evitar sentirse algo nervioso a la presencia de él.

—No me vas a creer esto —jadea mientras se agacha para poder inhalar mejor.

—¿Lo del chico descalabrado? Ya lo sabemos —gruñe el rubio.

—No, no es eso —inhala profundo—. ¿Quién crees que está en la escuela?

El timbre de la escuela suena, avisando que deben volver a clases cuanto antes.

—Ya me lo dirás después, debemos correr a clases —Yuri se levanta del suelo para sacudirse.

—Pero…

—¡Argh! ¡Saliendo de clases podrás decírmelo! —se pone la mochila sobre el hombro.

Y sin más, dejan a JJ atrás con la palabra en la boca. El día transcurre, siendo algo aburrido porque sólo se dedican a presentarse y tener una charla de que es lo que harán con exactitud en todo el semestre.

Al terminar la hora de escuela, Yuri corre a la primaria para recoger a Azula y llevarla a sus practicas en la pista de hielo.

—¿Qué le hiciste al pajarito muerto? —pregunta Yuri

—Lo tuve que dejar en la casa, saliendo de aquí le haré su funeral por segunda vez —agrega la menor con una sonrisa.

—Conseguiré algún cascabel para Potya, no debe continuar matando a las aves.

—Son regalos, creen que los humanos somos inútiles para cazar.

Dejándola con su maestra de patinaje, Yuri corre dos cuadras más para llegar a la clase de música que se imparte en un estudio.

Y como siempre es una clase que se le complica y le exigen mucho porque es de los primeros que están en la fila con el violonchelo. Sin duda Yuri es el mejor con el instrumento y por eso el mismo se exige para dar lo mejor de sí.

Terminando la clase, camina hacia el deportivo para recoger a su hermana. Llegando a la pista, se da cuenta que Azula sigue aun practicando.

—¡Yuri! —lo llama desde la pista.

Azula sonríe y se asoma ese pequeño hueco donde le falta un diente frontal. No deja de saludar con energía a su hermano.

—¡Mira! ¡Puedo hacer esto! —la azabache patina, alza una pierna hasta colocarla sobre su cabeza.

—¡Es maravilloso! —lo felicita el rubio.

Tanto Azula como Yuri se están esforzando. Pronto habrá un recital a finales de septiembre y Azula competirá a nivel nacional. Sus padres deben sentirse orgullosos.

Al llegar a casa, encuentran a Yuuri completamente dormido sobre el sillón con los gemelos encima de él. Yuri no lo cansaba, quizá Azula un poco por lo traviesa que es, pero los gemelos son muy inquietos.

Para no despertarlos, se dirigen a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Yuri nota un olor extraño en ese lugar, por lo que busca por todos lados hasta que debajo de la almohada encuentra el pájaro de la mañana.

Recordando que no debe hacer ruido, camina a grandes zancadas para abrir la puerta de su hermana y entrar.

—¡Dejaste el pájaro sobre mi cama! —masculla entre dientes.

—Oh, es cierto. Lo dejé ahí para que Potya o Makkachin no se lo comiera —la niña baja de un salto de su cama y corre a tomar al pájaro.

Yuri lleva a Azula al parque para que puedan enterrar al ave y no lo intente tirar en el excusado nuevamente.

—Hoy no deberías darle premio a ese gato loco —comenta la pequeña.

—Y tú no debes ponerlos debajo de mi almohada —gruñe el rubio.

Al volver a casa, hambrientos y cansados, se sientan en la mesa para comer lo que Yuuri les dejó preparado dentro del horno de microondas sin hacer aún ruido, pues parece que la siesta se prolongará.

—Creo que deberíamos despertarlos o no dejaran dormir en la noche —agrega Azula.

—Tienes razón, iré yo —Yuri deja el plato de la ensalada sobre la mesa y camina hacia la sala.

Verlos dormir tan plácidamente sobre el sofá, comienza a sentir culpa por despertarlos, pero Azula tiene razón.

Los gemelos son iguales a sus progenitores. Hiro es la réplica exacta de Víctor, tiene todos los rasgos, desde sus ojos azules, cabello platinado, hasta la sonrisa en forma de corazón. Él es el cerebro de todas las travesuras. Yuki es igual a Yuuri, azabache de ojos color caramelo e incluso es un poquito más gordito que Hiro porque se roba los dulces de sus hermanos y antes se robaba las galletas, pero Yuuri las esconde.

En cuanto se acerca a los cuerpos, dos pares de ojos gigantes ópalo y caramelo se abren y miran a Yuri.

—¡Yuri! —exclaman con sus pequeñas vocecitas mientras bajan del cuerpo de Yuuri.

—Eres tú, cariño. ¿Ya comieron? —pregunta el azabache acomodándose sobre el sillón en posición fetal y sin abrir los ojos.

—Aún no, Azula está ya esperándome para comer. Vine a despertarte porque no sé cuánto tiempo llevan así y no podrán dormirse los niños y…

—¡Yuri! ¡Encontramos una galleta debajo de ahí! —exclama Hiro con alegría

—Si —da un gran bostezo el pequeño Yuki—, y me la comí.

—¡Yuri! ¡Llévanos al parque! —se cuelga Hiro del brazo de Yuri.

Ahora esos dos pequeños mosntruitos con caras angelicales han recargado la pila, están con mucha energía que serían capaces de correr por toda la casa. Sin tener posibilidad de continuar con su siesta, Yuuri se levanta del sillón para llevarse a los niños a su habitación para que jueguen.

—Niños, dejen a su hermano —comenta Yuuri bostezando.

La puerta principal se abre para darle paso al alfa de la familia, quien luce algo cansado por una larga jornada en el hospital.

—¡Papi llegó! —exclama Azula corriendo a él.

Y ese cansancio se agota al ver que sus hijos se acercan corriendo a él para recibirlo. Carga primero a Azula y abraza a Yuri para darles un beso, después carga a los gemelos que se han colgado en sus brazos.

—¡Hola, niños! —saluda Víctor con mucha alegría.

La familia se sienta a cenar y platicarles cómo les fue en su primer día de clases. Al terminar, Yuri ayuda con los trastes y se dirige a su habitación para hacer su tarea. Es complicado tener que hacer muchas actividades en un solo día y por eso los fines de semana se levanta muy tarde o intenta hasta que los gemelos entran a su cuarto para decirle que ya debe de despertar.

Terminando la tarea, se va a darse un baño rápido antes de que sea acaparado por Azula. Ella se siente la reina del agua porque tarda muchísimo tiempo.

Ve que su celular parpadea sobre su escritorio y lo revisa, Tiene muchos mensajes de JJ, cosa que no se le hace extraño, por lo que decide ignorarlos e irse a dormir.

Al día siguiente logra despertarse a tiempo porque Azula le pide que le trence el cabello, ya que le gusta como lo hace Yuri y no quiere molestar a su mamá, ya tiene suficiente con los gemelos.

—Hiro y Yuki ya se despertaron y están saltando sobre la cama de mami y papi —comenta la azabache mientras le da el cepillo a su hermano.

—Y el fin de semana nos tocará cuidarlos, quieren salir a pasear —comenta Yuri.

—Ah no, yo tengo pijamada con mi amiga del colegio —se voltea enojada—. Te deseo la mayor suerte.

Yuri suspira profundo, aunque todos sus hermanos les hace caso, cuidar a ese par es completamente difícil.

Termina de hacerle una trenza que recorre desde la parte de arriba del lado izquierdo y termina sobre el lado derecho, dejando caerla sobre su hombro.

—Estoy probando cual se verá mejor para mi traje —sonríe la niña mientras se revisa en el espejo—. Gracias, Yuri.

La niña sale de la habitación para dejar que Yuri se cambie rápido y baje a desayunar antes de que llegue su tía con desesperación.

Nota un aroma delicioso y dulce que proviene de la cocina. Baja para ver que está cocinando su mamá y en realidad es Víctor quien cocina en esta ocasión.

—Pedí permiso en el hospital para ayudar a tu mamá —agrega el alfa.

—De verdad le hace falta irse de compras y tomar esos spa costosos —comenta Yuri tomando lugar en la mesa.

—Y es por eso que le compré una sesión en el centro de spa —una sonrisa se le forma en su cara.

Dos pequeños niños corren desnudos dentro de la casa, sorprendiendo a Víctor.

—¿Y esos nudistas? —Víctor se acerca a la entrada a la cocina para asomarse hacia la sala.

—Esos nudistas son tus hijos —contesta una tercera voz.

Yuuri viste muy casual y sin manchas de comida o vómito sobre su ropa. En una de sus manos tiene una mochila de viaje pequeña.

—Pero… —Víctor está completamente en shock.

—Son tus hijos, hoy soy Yuuri Katsuki —Yuuri le da un beso en los labios a Víctor y se va del departamento rumbo al spa que tanto desea.

—¡Eres Yuuri Nikiforov! —grita lo suficientemente fuerte Víctor para que Yuuri lo escuche en el corredor del edificio.

Yuri se ríe de la escena. Victor no creía que de verdad fueran muy traviesos los gemelos. Nuevamente los niños pasan corriendo por la cocina emocionados y aún desnudos. El grito de Azula hace que Víctor salga en auxilio y llevarse a los gemelos a vestirse.

—Amo a mi familia —sonríe mientras muerde el pan tostado.

El claxon del carro de su tía lo hace levantarse corriendo hacia el baño para lavarse los dientes. Ve de reojo a su papá luchar con los niños porque no quieren ponerse la ropa. Ríe y decide abandonar a su padre. Al abordar el carro de su tía, JJ le da un golpe en el brazo.

—¿A qué se debe eso? —gruñe Yuri.

—Eso por no hacerme caso ayer —se cruza de brazos el moreno.

—¿Te refieres a tus múltiples mensajes?

Asiente sin mirarlo.

—Aquí estoy, dímelo —Yuri le devuelve el golpe.

—Ya no quiero.

—Jean, no empieces con tus berrinches —lo regaña Isabella—. Ya eres muy grande para hacer eso.

—Pero mamá, él me estuvo ignorando todo el día y ahora si quiere que le diga las cosas, ¿no? —se queja el azabache.

—No te pongas de reina y dime que pasó.

—Me pondré en mi papel y dejaré que lo descubras tú.

Llegan a la entrada de la escuela y se despiden de Isabella. Aun indignado, Jean ignora a Yuri a pesar de que le pide que le cuente. Se acerca Seung Gil y él también quiere saber qué es lo que quiere decir.

—Bueno, si tanto quieren saber miren en aquel casillero —dice con desesperación el moreno.

Los esmeralda alzan la vista y encuentra a un chico de espalda con chamarra de cuero, pantalones negros de mezclilla y sobre su cuello hay bufanda de color verde. Yuri siente un sentimiento de nostalgia, es como si esa persona la hubiera visto hace años. En cuanto se voltea se percata de esos ojos oscuros y aunque eran muy niños, no puede olvidar ese rostro.

Su corazón se detiene por completo en cuanto los orbes oscuros se clavan en los suyos, deja de respirar por segundos y lo único que puede pensar es en aquella última vez que lo vio.

—Otabek.

⋆⌘⋆ ─────────────── ⋆⌘⋆ ─────────────── ⋆⌘⋆

**Continuará.**


	21. Extra 1 | My Lovely Boyfriend

Al aceptar salir con un chico de la farándula, nunca se le ocurrió pensar en qué lugar se está metiendo. Su novio nuevo le ha enviado unos boletos de avión para que vaya a verlo en una pasarela de moda en París. 

¿En qué momento se le ocurrió aceptar esto? No puede ir así nada más, está comenzando su especialidad como cirujano pediatra y requiere de muchas horas de esfuerzo y dedicación para lograr ser un titular. 

—¿Qué piensas hacer? —pregunta Leo de la Iglesia sentándose a lado de él con la bandeja de alimentos. 

—No lo sé, no puedo irme así porque sí. Isabella y Lilia no me dejarán tomar un descanso, el examen se acerca y tengo muchos reportes pendientes —Víctor guarda el sobre dentro de su bata. 

—Me sorprende mucho que ese chico se haya fijado en ti —agrega Michele llevándose a la boca una hamburguesa—. Son dos mundos diferentes. 

—¡No comas con la boca llena! —la morena golpea a su gemelo—. Creo que es algo romántico, ¿no? Una historia de amor en la que un bello príncipe se ha enamorado de uno de los plebeyos del pueblo. 

—¿Estas insinuando que soy un campesino? —Víctor frunce el ceño. 

—No, nunca dije eso —la morena arruga la nariz—. Yo digo que vayas, pidas unas vacaciones. 

—¿Y qué tal el sexo? —comenta Masumi con una sonrisa. 

Ese comentario pone rojo del rostro a Víctor y un tanto nervioso. 

—No hay nada de sexo, sólo nos hemos visto como dos o tres ocasiones desde que llegó al hospital —Víctor recarga los codos sobre la mesa en señal de frustración—. Su vida y la mía está llena de compromisos y nos falta tiempo. Nos tenemos en contacto con videollamadas y todo, está última vez le pedí que fuera mi novio y acepto, pero siento que no funcionará por más que lo ame. 

Eso pone muy triste a Víctor, de verdad está perdidamente enamorado de Yuuri y no quisiera perderlo. 

—Ese chico quiere involucrarte en su vida, quiere enseñarte su mundo y lo que más ama de su carrera —al fin habla el rubio de ojos azules—. Soy de la idea de que vayas. 

Y aunque lo piensa mucho, termina pidiendo permiso a la jefa de su área y al jefe de cirujanos. Ambos acceden darles esas vacaciones, con la promesa de cubrir algunas horas extras para que no le afecte. 

Llega a casa esa noche muy cansado, pero eso no quita la emoción que siente el alfa para decirle a su novio que ira a verlo. 

_ —Me pone muy feliz que vendrás a verme mañana  _ —la sonrisa que trae el azabache contagia alegría a quien sea—.  _ Te mandaré la dirección para que se lo des al taxi y te traigan aquí. _

_ — _ Seguro, Yuuri. Mañana nos veremos —sonríe el alfa—. Te extraño mucho. 

— _ También te extraño. _

Escucha que llaman a su pareja para continuar con el ensayo. Sin más, se despiden. Víctor arregla su maleta y decide acostarse para descansar un poco. 

Descansa muy poco, se siente ansioso y nervioso de ver a Yuuri. La emoción es enorme que no le cabe a sí mismo. Durante esas citas, él y Yuuri se enamoraron perdidamente ya que les es difícil estar lejos del otro. 

Víctor debe replantearse si realmente quiere una relación en la que no verá tan seguido a Yuuri porque están muy ocupados con sus carreras. 

Al día siguiente va al hospital antes de irse al aeropuerto para revisar sus pacientes. Recién ha operado a un pequeño niño pelirrojo, él tenía disfunción renal y recién tuvo un trasplante de riñones. Siente que si no está ahí para revisarlo le estará fallando tanto al pequeño como a la familia y a la medicina. 

Entra a la habitación y es bien recibido por la familia del niño. 

—Me da gusto que Kevin está mejorando, tenía que asegurarme antes de partir —Víctor revuelve los cabellos del niño pecoso—. ¿Cómo te has sentido, campeón? 

—Ya hice pipí solito —sonríe el pequeño. 

—Estamos muy agradecidos por lo que ha hecho, doctor Nikiforov —agrega la mamá del pequeño. 

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? 

Isabella entra a la habitación, acompañada del enfermero Guang Hong para revisar si el pequeño está en buenas manos. 

—Yo solo quería revisar mis post operatorios —explica Víctor. 

—Tienes que estar ya camino al aeropuerto para ir a ver a tu novio —frunce el ceño Isabella. 

—Sí, pero… 

Siente que tiran de su bata para llamar la atención; Kevin le dedica una sonrisa mostrando su diente de leche faltante. 

—La doctora Isabella prometió cuidarme, vaya con su novio —dice el pequeño. 

Víctor sonríe enternecido por el pequeño infante, sin duda eso aumenta sus ganas de tener una familia llena de muchos niños y a lado del amor de su vida, pero teme que su nuevo novio no quiera esa vida. 

Se despide de su paciente y lo acompaña su hermanastra hasta la salida del hospital, casi casi llevándolo a rastras a que aborde el taxi. 

—Deja de poner peros, él te espera, ¿o no lo quieres ver? —Isabella lo toma de los hombros. 

—Si, pero… ¿podremos tener una relación él y yo normal? —pregunta el de zarcos con tono preocupado. 

—Quien sabe, pero si no lo descubres jamás lo sabrás —le dedica una sonrisa la bella mujer. 

Sonríe levemente el alfa y abraza con fuerza a la mujer. 

—Es hora de que me vaya —susurra—. Gracias por todo, Isa. 

—Para eso estamos los hermanos. 

Se despide de ella y aborda el taxi. Llegando al aeropuerto se siente más nervioso por ver a Yuuri, en verdad quiere verlo y lo extraña mucho. El vuelo no es pesado, aunque termina entumido de las nalgas por estar sentado unas cuantas horas. 

Yuuri había dicho que no podría ir por él al aeropuerto porque tiene que estar ensayando y por eso mismo le mandó la dirección para indicar al conductor de taxi. Ya lo verá en su momento. Toma su equipaje y camina hacia la salida del lugar. 

Lo que lo sorprende es un letrero enorme con su nombre escrito sostenido por un chico de gafas oscuras y con una capucha de sudadera encima. Sin duda alguna lo reconoce y corre para abrazarlo. 

Teniéndolo en sus brazos no duda en inhalar el delicioso aroma que desprende su novio, uno que sólo él puede detectarlo. 

—Creí que… —Víctor está emocionado y a la vez confundido—. Yo… —toma su mentón y le da un gran beso apasionado, uno que le llena el alma, pues estos tres meses sin poder verlo o sentirlo lo ponían triste. 

—Estás aquí, estoy emocionado de verte —Yuuri abraza con fuerza a su novio—. No sabes lo feliz que me siento que vinieras a verme. 

—¿No te regañarán tus jefes? —pregunta Víctor. 

—No rompas el momento y disfrútalo —sonríe Yuuri. 

Caminan hacia los taxis mientras le platica cómo le va en esta gira de modelaje por todo el mundo. Sin duda Yuuri está dando todo de sí en lo que más ama. 

Llegando al hotel, se sorprende al escuchar a Yuuri hablar en francés con la recepcionista, quizá tiene mala pronunciación, pero no le quita lo lindo que se escucha. 

—Me desespera que algunos franceses no me entiendan —platica Yuuri—. Le estoy diciendo a la recepcionista que nos reserve una habitación para los dos. 

—Déjame intentarlo. 

Ahora el que está completamente sorprendido es Yuuri al escuchar ese francés con acento ruso y que la chica lo entienda perfectamente. 

—Me encanta tu francés —sonríe Yuuri aferrándose al brazo de su pareja. 

El evento de Yuuri se celebrará en un par de horas, por lo que el Omega tiene que irse al lugar donde se realizará para que lo arreglen y se luzca. 

Mientras llega la hora, Víctor viste con un traje elegante de diseñador que el mismo Yuuri mandó hacer para la ocasión. Incluso le ha dejado un par de zapatos de piel cómodos. 

El alfa decide meterse a la bañera con muchos jabones y no sé qué cuantas esencias le ha dejado Yuuri. 

—La orden de mi novio fue “usa ese traje y zapatos, mi alfa debe verse bien vestido” —le comenta a Isabella en una videollamada—, ¿no me visto bien? 

La azabache ríe a carcajadas y el alfa pone cara de pocos amigos. 

—Es algo que muchos no entenderán —agrega la joven—. Cuando presumimos de nuestra pareja nos gusta que se vea bien y que impresione. 

—Puedo impresionar siendo un doctor del hospital de San Petersburgo y… 

—Eso es tu mundo, el de Yuuri es diferente. Ahí se habla de ropa, marcas, todo eso que es la moda, pasarelas, etc., y él quiere meterte en ello para que lo conozcas más 

—¿insinúas que debo meter a Yuuri al quirófano o a la galería vestido de doctor para que vea mi mundo? —frunce el ceño. 

—He metido a Joshua Leroy unas cuantas veces a la galería para que pueda observar, pero el pobre no aguanta la sangre. 

¿Lo ha hecho y nadie se ha dado cuenta? Sí que su hermana lo sorprende mucho contándole todo esto. 

—Ahora no puedes decirle esto a nadie o me corren del hospital —frunce el ceño la joven. 

—Para nada, es sólo que me has dejado completamente sorprendido. Voy a intentarlo sólo porque quiero a Yuuri. 

—Será lo mejor si es así y si necesitas meterlo a las galerías para que observe una operación, yo sé cómo hacerlo. 

—Espero que Yuuri nunca llegue a estar en un quirófano. 

Corta la llamada con su hermana y comienza a apurarse para llegar a la pasarela de modas, no sabe de qué es ni tiene idea de que temática es, pero ya siente emoción para ir al lugar. 

Le da las indicaciones que Yuuri le dejó para llegar al evento al taxista y en menos de lo que espera llega al famoso Paris Fashion Week. Todo el lugar está lleno de personas con ropa extravagante, de diseñador y muy sofisticada. Ahora entiende porque Yuuri le dio ese traje. 

El boleto es un VIP para estar demasiado cerca del escenario, el guardia lo conduce a un lugar completamente reservado con el nombre de Víctor. 

El evento comienza para presentar las prendas de primavera y verano, los modelos comienzan a caminar por la pasarela para mostrar al público lo último que se ha hecho por los diseñadores de moda más importantes. 

Aplauden uno por uno mientras se lucen los chicos y chicas con esos hermosos trajes. Uno de ellos aparece en escena y es más alabado y aplaudido. El joven de hebras azabaches camina como si el mundo estuviera a sus pies y no haya nada más importante encima de él. 

El corazón de Víctor late con fuerza al ver a su novio posar sexy con un traje negro que muestra parte de su pecho y abdomen. No lo había visto así de hermoso, con tanta seguridad estar en ese lugar y sobre todo esa sensual mirada que le dedica al alfa le roba el aire por completo. 

Yuuri camina de regreso moviendo esas caderas perfectas y terminando de lucir el traje que trae puesto junto con los tacones. 

—Ese chico Katsuki es un omega muy hermoso, he escuchado que todos los que quieren conquistarlo son rechazados —escucha a un hombre cerca decir aquello. 

—Es una diva, si está con esa actitud lo van a dejar sólo. La belleza no durará para siempre —contesta la mujer de ropa con tonos chillantes. 

Si tan solo supieran que esa diva que dicen que se quedará solo en realidad ya tiene pareja, se quedarían callados. 

—Voy a decirle que me gusta y que me de una oportunidad —agrega el hombre. 

—Ese modelo del que hablan ya tiene un novio —por más que se mordió los labios, Víctor no deja que se desaproveche la oportunidad. 

Tanto hombre como mujer miran extraño al alfa, quien no deja de sentirse orgulloso de su novio. 

—¿Y tú qué sabes? Se nota que no eres de por aquí —gruñe la mujer mientras mira a Víctor como un raro. 

—¡Ah sí! Soy el Doctor Víctor Nikiforov y soy el novio de Yuuri Katsuki —sonríe con tanto orgullo 

Ambos sujetos se quedan boquiabiertos y deciden quedarse callados. 

El evento continúa y Yuuri aparece con un nuevo cambio, es un traje negro con un cinturón rojo y el pecho y abdomen descubiertos. Algo que Víctor está aprendiendo es que esos dos colores son los que más resalta la piel y rasgos de Yuuri. 

El corazón de Víctor no deja de emocionarse por todas las veces que ve a Yuuri pasar y dedicarle esas miradas coquetas. 

Para finalizar dicho evento, Yuuri trae un traje negro con piedras preciosas en el cinturón y pecho, una falda larga con rojo por dentro, negro por fuera y que muestra sólo una pierna. Sobre su cabeza hay una corona de plata y el cuello tiene también una gargantilla 

Eso definitivamente acaba de causar un paro cardíaco al ruso y una excitación nunca antes experimentada hacia el omega. 

Al terminar la pasarela, Yuuri busca a Víctor. Salta sobre sus brazos y atrapandolo con piernas y brazos. 

—¿Lo viste? ¿Viste todo? —pregunta con emoción el omega. 

—Por supuesto, no aparté la vista de mi hermoso novio —sonríe el alfa. 

—Uno de los diseñadores está por hacer una fiesta en su gran mansión, Chris si quiere ir y me gustaría que me acompañes, todos los modelos estarán ahí —sonríe Yuuri con una sonrisa demasiado enorme. 

—Bueno, podemos ir —sonríe el alfa. 

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★ ☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

Durante la universidad y parte de su programa para formarse como médico cirujano llegó a asistir a muchas fiestas y llegó a ver cómo se descontrolaba todo. En este lugar se notan personas con trajes aún más sofisticados, demasiado delgados y hasta enseñan piel. 

Incluso su Yuuri trae un saco azul entallado con piedras preciosas sobre los hombros y espalda. Chris Giacometti también viste muy galante como todo buen sexy alfa. 

—¿Ves aquella chica? —comenta Yuuri mirando a una joven que trae un vestido entallado—. Ella es una caza alfas, así que no dejes que se acerque a ti o quiera invitarte un trago. 

—De acuerdo. 

La fiesta es algo incómoda para Víctor porque no conoce a nadie en este lugar y tanto Yuuri como Chris son acaparados. Escucha las incómodas pláticas que hacen, criticando a los otros modelos ya sea porque se drogan para mantenerse delgados o de que dicen que se han operado. 

A pesar de que los zapatos son cómodos, ya se ha cansado por estar de pie y decide irse a sentar en la barra mientras observa cómo Yuuri se desenvuelve en su mundo. Ahora habla con el representante de una marca de ropa muy famosa en todo el mundo, por lo que decide darle su espacio. 

—Muchas marcas quieren que ese chico sea su modelo —escucha a una chica de cabello castaño oscuro acercándose a Víctor—. He trabajado como compañera de Katsuki y aunque veas que es amable, es una odiosa diva y se cree la reina. 

—Bueno, vi que es uno de los modelos más importantes de esta pasarela —comenta Víctor sin apartar la vista de Yuuri. 

—Oh sí, lo es y por eso se da sus aires de la reina de la pasarela. Escuche que golpeó a un omega y le rompió la nariz sólo porque no encontraba el tono de labial para una sesión de fotografías. 

—De donde vengo, también debemos ser tiburones para obtener las mejores cirugías y si es necesario robarlas para ser una estrella de rock en el quirófano —explica Víctor un tanto apasionado. 

—¿Eres médico? ¡Qué sexy! —la castaña se acerca más al alfa para tocar los brazos de Víctor—. Nadie lo pensaría por estos musculosos brazos, ni mucho menos ese rostro. 

La chica trata de insinuarle a Víctor, pero el alfa la aparta de él antes de que las cosas salgan peor. 

—Basta, señorita. Tengo novio y está aquí. 

—¿A si? Yo no lo veo —la chica una vez más trata de abrazar a Víctor, excediendo sus feromonas para engatuzar. 

—Si volteas podrás verlo —tercia una voz. 

Víctor y la mujer se sorprenden en cuanto ven a Yuuri furioso, con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. 

—¡Todo es tuyo, Katsuki! ¡Las mejores marcas, las ropas, los contratos! ¡Todo! —exclama la castaña completamente enfurecida acercándose a Yuuri. 

—¡Claro! ¡Soy el mejor! —arrastra un poco las palabras por el efecto del alcohol—. Quizá si dijeras que tu nariz es falsa, las cosas serían mejor. 

La mujer se queda boquiabierta, toma la bebida que yace en la barra y le lanza el contenido a la ropa de Yuuri. Todo mundo se queda callado, atento a la reacción del modelo más importante y amante de la moda, incluso han parado la música. 

—Anda, derrama todo lo que quieras sobre mí, pero no te quieras aprovechar de que mi novio es muy guapo y sexy. Te diré algo y espero que quede claro —Yuuri se acerca a Víctor para abrazarlo—. ¡Es mi alfa, el amor de mi vida, mi futuro esposo y el padre de mis cachorros! 

Escuchar eso provoca que el corazón de Víctor lata con fuerza en su pecho y la emoción por la declaración de Yuuri se hace notar. Carga al omega en sus brazos para darle un gran beso apasionado en frente de todos y lo lleva fuera de esa fiesta. 

Aún abordando el vehículo que han rentado para esa noche, Víctor no suelta para nada a Yuuri y tampoco deja de besarlo. 

Llegando al hotel, Víctor lo deja caer sobre la cama y sube encima de él para contemplar su bello rostro. 

—Eso que dijiste fue Tan hermoso, que ahora más que nunca quiero dejarte ir —comenta Víctor. 

—Es la verdad —Yuuri besa los labios de Víctor—. Quiero toda una vida a tu lado y se que dirás que estoy loco porque a pesar de que nos conocimos hace seis meses y de esos sólo tres veces tuvimos citas, pero estoy seguro de que no hay nadie más con el que quisiera pasar el resto de mi vida que contigo. Para mí, Víctor lo es todo. 

El alfa siente que está por llorar, cada duda sobre su relación disipa y decide forjar una vida con el amor de su vida. Deposita muchos besos sobre el rostro de Yuuri por todas partes. 

—Te amo, Yuuri —sonríe el alfa. 

Ahora las lágrimas aparecen en los ojos del omega, es la primera vez que escucha esas bellas palabras llenas de sentimientos por parte del hombre del cual se ha enamorado perdidamente. 

—Te amo, Víctor. 

Ambos labios se juntan con mucho amor y deseo; Yuuri se aferra al cuerpo de Víctor. El alfa siente el impulso de tomar a Yuuri en ese momento, decidido en quitarle la ropa, pero quiere ser respetuoso. 

—Yuuri… yo quisiera —ataca a su cuello con sus labios, logrando soltar un suspiro de su pareja. 

—No preguntes y hazme el amor, arráncame la ropa y tómame ahora mismo —susurra a su oído, aferrándose a él—. He esperado esto desde la primera cita. 

Sonríe de oreja a oreja. Esa noche es la primera vez juntos de Yuuri y Víctor donde se muestran cuánto se aman y se desean en cuerpo y alma. 

Desde ese día jamás volvió a dudar de Yuuri, aún a pesar de que ambos están muy metidos en sus carreras. El día que Víctor le pide matrimonio a Yuuri planearon sus vidas, los hijos que tendrían y sobre todo nunca dejar de amarse. 

⋆⌘⋆ ─────────────── ⋆⌘⋆ ─────────────── ⋆⌘⋆

**Continuará.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola :)
> 
> Este especial es para contar parte de la vida antes del matrimonio de Víctor y Yuuri. Espero que les guste y recuerden compartir.   
> No olviden que hay un grupo de facebook llamado "Los lectores de Rowena Armstrong" pueden encontrar el link en este perfil.


	22. I remember you said

Hace años que no sabía nada de él, nada desde que se fue. A pesar de que nunca demostró que lo extrañaba mucho, muchas noches llegó a pensar en él. Dirán que eran muy niños para recordarlo, pero al menos Yuri lo tiene muy marcado en su memoria.

Los ojos oscuros y fríos desvían la mirada para dar la espalda y caminar por el pasillo. No hay duda de que Otabek no recuerde a Yuri, después de casi 10 años de no saber nada de uno ni del otro es probable que haya sido así, además, él conoció a muchas personas más en donde quiera que haya ido.

—Está en mi clase, me sorprendió demasiado cuando lo vi entrar al salón —explica Jean.

—¿Y al menos te saludó? —pregunta Seung Gil, pues él también lo recuerda a la perfección. Estuvo presente en la boda de su mejor amigo.

—No. Traté de invitarlo al equipo y él solo me dijo que trabaja solo —agrega el moreno con una mueca.

Aun sintiendo la frialdad del reencuentro, Yuri camina hacia la dirección contraria para ir a su casillero y tratar de no pensar en él.

—¿Por qué no fuiste detrás de él? —pregunta Seung Gil alcanzando su paso.

—Porque seguramente se olvidó de mí, además, ya no somos esos niños que juraron una promesa —gruñe Yuri.

—Aún conservas esa concha y el peluche que él te regaló cuando se fue.

Ese oso de peluche se lo regaló justo el mismo día que cerraron esa promesa, pero parece que Otabek es el primero en romperlo.

—Ya no importa —cierra su casillero con fuerza—. Vayamos a biología, ¿quieres?

Y sin dejarlo hablar, ambos adolescentes caminan por el pasillo para tomar su clase. En el transcurso, Yuri no deja de pensar en él. Debe admitir que se puso muy guapo y con ese undercut lo hace lucir mucho mejor. Su espalda es demasiado ancha, pero no es tan alto como JJ; esa expresión fría le da un poco de recelo. ¿Debería acercarse a hablar con él?

—Andas en la luna —comenta Seung Gil—. Debes de poner atención porque nos harán preguntas.

Pero el rubio no quiere hacer nada, su cabeza está llena de muchos pensamientos y recuerdos que lo hacen sentir con nostalgia.

Y efectivamente el profesor de la clase con rostro de tótem decide hacerle una pregunta a Yuri, en la cual apenas casi falla. Por ese hecho deciden dejarles trabajo y todos le reclaman al rubio adolescente.

Durante el transcurso del día no lo vuelve a ver a pesar de que en varias ocasiones fue a buscar a Jean a su salón con la esperanza de verlo nuevamente. En la clase de música lo regaña su profesor por no hacer las cosas bien y Azula por no haber pasado temprano a recogerla.

Llegando a casa ve a sus padres sentados viendo una película junto con sus hermanitos y decide mejor no molestarlos, no quiere que se preocupen si lo ven angustiado.

Toma su diario y escribe en el para desahogarse un poco. El corazón no deja de sentir un vacío terrible ni esa sensación de que hace falta algo.

Terminando de escribir, decide tomar un baño e irse a dormir sin cenar. No obstante, Yuuri aparece a las casi 11 de la noche para ofrecerle un sándwich y un vaso de leche.

—Algo tienes y por eso te ocultas, como un felino lastimado —se sienta a lado de la cama.

El instinto maternal de Yuuri nunca falla y es por eso que en esta familia no puede haber secretos. Estando envuelto entre las sábanas, Yuri saca su cabeza y le pide un abrazo a su mamá con los ojos, quien enseguida el azabache no duda en hacerlo.

—¿Qué paso? —pregunta.

—¿Recuerdas a…? —se detiene para seleccionar las palabras menos vergonzantes—. ¿Te acuerdas de Otabek? El niño que venía a jugar conmigo y con Jean.

—¿Otabek? —el pelinegro mira hacia el techo, tratando de recordar—. ¡Ah sí! ¡Tu esposo!

Escuchar eso hace que las mejillas de Yuri se enciendan y termine escondiéndose sobre las sábanas. El mayor le pica por encima de la cobija para hacerlo reír.

—¡Basta, mamá! ¡Harás que me orine en la cama! —Yuri lucha con las manos escurridizas de su mamá.

—Ya tienes quince años como para que lo hagas, eso déjaselo a tus hermanitos pequeños —Yuuri se detiene con las cosquillas y acomoda el cabello de su hijo detrás de la oreja—. ¿Qué pasó con aquel chico? ¿Qué te dijo?

La sonrisa de Yuri desaparece y vuelve a envolverse en las cobijas para evitar que el azabache lo vea angustiado y quiera llorar.

—Sólo nos vimos y ya, él se fue sin decir hola ni nada —agrega mientras se aferra a ese oso viejo—. Creo que me ha olvidado.

—¿Eso crees, cariño? Puede que no te haya reconocido —Yuuri acaricia la cabeza del menor, pasando sus dedos entre sus hermosas hebras doradas—. Recuerda que han pasado 10 años o más desde que no se ven.

—¿Entonces por qué yo lo reconocí? —unas pequeñas lágrimas salen de sus ojos, siendo atrapadas de inmediato por los dedos del azabache.

—Quizá porque tu memoria es mejor que la de muchas personas. Ve a tu papá, siempre olvida las cosas —agrega—. ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que fuimos a llevar a tu hermana y a los gemelos a comer en ese lugar con alberca de pelotas? Había olvidado a Hiro en dicha alberca cuando ya nos íbamos. Pobre de mi bebé.

Yuri ríe levemente por esa historia, de verdad fue muy graciosa y disfrutó mucho molestar a su padre por ser tan olvidadizo.

—Dale tiempo, él te recordará en algún momento —Yuuri besa su frente y se levanta de la cama—. Come ese sandwich por favor, no quiero que te vayas a la cama sin cenar.

—Sí, mami —sonríe levemente el menor—. Gracias por escucharme.

Esa charla ayuda mucho a tranquilizar a Yuri y poder descansar sin problemas esa noche.

La semana continua al igual que las clases, la rutina y las locuras que pasa en la familia Nikiforov. Estando en la escuela, no vuelve a ver a Otabek más que de lejos. Siempre está caminando sólo y parece que nadie se le quiere acercar para hacer amigos.

Hay un aura de misterio alrededor de ese alfa de ojos fríos, más bien, su mirada es la de una persona triste a pesar del semblante que siempre tiene. No ha podido ni escuchar su voz como para imaginarse que clase de persona puede ser.

El fin de semana se queda en casa haciendo tarea y cuidando a sus pequeños hermanos demasiado activos.

—¿No quieren ver una película? —pregunta Yuri, esperando que sea la alternativa para que pueda sentarse en la sala y trabajar desde su computadora portátil.

—¡Queremos helado! —dice Hiro con una sonrisa enorme.

—¡Helado! —hace segunda el pequeño Yuki.

—No puedo darles helado —agrega el rubio—. ¿Les parece si mejor les pongo la película?

Ambos niños intercambian miradas, algo de seguro pasó por sus mentes y pareciera que se comunican telepáticamente. Asienten a la petición de Yuri y se sientan en la sala con la película en la mano.

—¿De verdad quieren ver esto? ¡Apenas si pueden hablar! —Yuri se sorprende por la elección de película de sus hermanos—. ¿En vez de Titanic, no quieren ver algo con dibujos?

Ambos niegan con la cabeza e insisten en que pongan esa película. Yuri suspira y termina colocando dicha película. Al menos esa dura casi cuatro horas y puede sentarse a trabajar sin problema alguno.

Entra a Facebook para distraerse un poco de la álgebra complicada y enseguida es abordado en el chat por su primo JJ.

> _ "¿Qué estás haciendo?" _
> 
> _ "Cuido a mis hermanos y hago tarea. ¿Qué quieres?" _
> 
> _ "Nada en especial. Otabek es extraño." _

Siente una especie de escalofríos por leer esa última oración. Su curiosidad hacia Otabek no será saciada hasta que pueda preguntarle si aún lo recuerda.

> _ "¿Por qué dices eso?" _

Voltea a ver hacia la sala y se percata que sus hermanos no están y la película no ha llegado ni a la mitad. Se levanta para buscarlos, encontrando a dos enanos sobre una silla ayudándose para alcanzar el congelador.

—¿Qué están haciendo par de mocosos? —los regaña Yuri mientras saca a Hiro del congelador y le quita el helado a Yuki—. ¿Creen que no me voy a dar cuenta?

Baja a ambos niños que están llorando por no lograr su objetivo.

—¡Queremos helado! —chilla Hiro.

—¡Helado! —hace segunda Yuki.

Y para evitar que lloren, les sirve un poco de helado de fresa a cada uno y ambos niños se sientan a continuar ver la película.

Yuri regresa a su computadora con el helado en mano y se da cuenta que Jean le ha escrito muchas cosas.

> "El otro día traté de acercarme a él para hablar de los viejos tiempos y saber cómo estaba desde que se fue a Estados Unidos. Entendería que no me recuerde porque éramos muy niños, pero él simplemente dijo que siempre vivió en ese país y es la primera vez que pisa Rusia. Incluso lleve esa fotografía vergonzosa que nos tomaron cuando me cortaron el cabello y tampoco se acuerda de eso. Siento mucho decepcionarte primo, pero ese chico no es el Otabek con el que te casaste."

El rubio suspira demasiado profundo al leer eso. Por las cosas como se han dado en la semana no le sorprende que Otabek no los recuerde.

> "Idiota, es posible que nosotros lo recordemos porque vivimos aquí y tenemos esa fotografía. No es como que me interese si me recuerde o no. Mejor préstame tu libro de historia, por favor."

Se muerde los labios, por supuesto que quiere saber de él y más.

Al caer la noche, lleva a los gemelos a dormir y les cuenta un cuento para que se queden perdidos en el mundo de los sueños.

Se dirige a su habitación y decide dejarse caer sobre la cama. Las palabras de Jean dan en su cabeza, ojalá dejara de sentir este sentimiento de nostalgia.

El domingo pasan un día familiar en el centro comercial, Yuri logra convencer a sus padres le compren una nueva chamarra algo cara con animal print. Pasan al cine a disfrutar de una película y después se van a un restaurante que a Víctor le recomendaron en el hospital.

Volver a comenzar la rutina del lunes le cuesta trabajo a Yuri; se levanta tarde y apenas y alcanza a tomarse el vaso de leche antes de que llegara su tía Isabella. Jean no toca el tema de Otabek durante el transcurso del camino a los casilleros, pero sí sobre una beta que le atrae.

—Deberías verla —dice estando fascinado.

—Ya sé quién es, no me llama la atención —gruñe Yuri—. Ella no es más que una zorra y llevo nada más una semana en la escuela.

—Bueno... Sé que tiene popularidad con los demás hombres y algunos alfas —se rasca la cabeza—, pero eso no la deja ser fascinante.

—Hay mejores personas, JJ —se une a la conversación Seung Gil—. Chicas como ella no valen la pena, sólo te harán sufrir.

—Es cierto, sabemos cómo te clavas cuando alguien te gusta —agrega Yuri.

—Sí, pero...

—Al diablo, contigo no se puede razonar —Seung Gil se va molesto.

Ambos chicos se quedan sorprendidos al ver como el coreano se va algo ofendido, o al menos JJ no entiende la situación y Yuri sospecha de lo que está pasando, pues no es la primera vez que su amigo se va así tras comentarios de los romances de Jean.

Y lo ve pasar con rapidez en los pasillos de la escuela. Hoy viste de una chaqueta negra y trae una bufanda verde sobre el cuello. Los pantalones tienen aberturas en las rodillas y trae unas botas. Por más que quiere evitar verlo, Yuri se queda completamente embobado e incluso siente que su corazón está a punto de salirse de su cuerpo.

—Y-yo me voy a clases —tartamudea el joven rubio.

Decide irse corriendo lejos de ese lugar y lejos de que alguien más se dé cuenta de su rostro colorado.

Se encuentra con Seung Gil en el salón y trata de tranquilizarse para que no sospeche nada de lo que acaba de ocurrir, haciendo que tampoco vio esa escena de celos con JJ para evitar un interrogatorio.

El profesor de historia los sorprende con un examen sorpresa y eso estresa un poco a Yuri porque no puede concentrarse a pesar de que estudió el libro. Termina fastidiado y entrega el examen antes de que los demás acaben. El profesor le indica que se vaya del salón para no aburrirse en lo que acaban los demás.

Decide aprovechar el tiempo que le resta para ir a la biblioteca y buscar un libro para química.

Al entrar a la biblioteca, se dirige a los estantes que están al fondo y ve que esta Otabek buscando un libro en la misma sección. Su corazón se acelera un poco y decide pasar por desapercibido, sin embargo, no puede dejar de mirarlo.

Otabek lo ve por unos segundos y decide irse de ese lugar. Yuri siente tristeza al ser evitado otra vez, no hay pretexto de que no se hayan visto bien. Encuentra el valor necesario para detenerlo.

—Otabek —pronuncia.

El aludido se detiene en seco sin mirar atrás. El corazón de Yuri golpea con fuerza sobre su pecho que incluso él mismo puede oírlo.

—¿M-me recuerdas? —pronuncia.

Lentamente se voltea el moreno y clava sus ojos sobre el rubio, estremeciéndolo más. No dice nada, sólo se queda mirándolo por más tiempo.

—¿Me recuerdas, Otabek? ¿Recuerdas que...?

—No —es la primera vez que escucha la voz del alfa—. No te recuerdo y te pediré por favor que te alejes de mí.

Esas palabras se sienten como estacas y a pesar de que ya se daba una idea de que él no lo recordaba, no esperaba que fuera así de doloroso.

Otabek retoma su camino, dejando a Yuri solo y sin habla. Incluso el frío invierno es más tolerable a comparación de lo qué pasó.

⋆⌘⋆ ─────────────── ⋆⌘⋆ ─────────────── ⋆⌘⋆ 

**Continuará.**


	23. Even the torns have roses.

Las lágrimas no dejan de salir de los ojos de Yuri. Por más que quiera dejar a un lado lo que pasó y no tomarle importancia no logra hacerlo.

Se abraza con fuerza sus piernas mientras llora sobre su cama. Ve el oso que está en el otro extremo y trata de recordar aquel pequeño niño que prometió regresar por él. Era una promesa difícil de cumplir, pero al verlo nuevamente en esta ciudad sintió que está aquí por él.

Su celular comienza a sonar por una llamada entrante, ve que se trata de JJ y deja a un lado el móvil. No quiere hablar con nadie, ni mucho menos con su primo. También Seung Gil le ha mandado mensajes para saber si está bien.

Después del encuentro en la biblioteca, Yuri no entró a las demás clases y volvió a casa diciendo que le duele el estómago. Y por fortuna no hay nadie en casa, su papá está en el hospital y debe haberse llevado a los gemelos a la guardería; su mamá ha tenido que salir a hacer la despensa y demás encargos de la casa; Azula está en sus prácticas y la traerá a casa JJ. Qué mejor que disfrutar esos minutos de soledad en una habitación sin que nadie cuestione.

Las lágrimas no cesan y por más que trate de calmarse no consigue más que llorar más.

No se da cuenta en qué momento se quedó dormido, pero lo que interrumpe su siesta es el timbre de la casa. Con la mano trata de limpiar su rostro para ver si no queda algún residuo de sus lágrimas o que haya babeado y baja lo más pronto posible para abrir la puerta.

—¿Dónde estabas? ¡Tardaste mucho! ¡Un oso pudo comernos! —exclama Azula molesta.

"Un oso" aprieta los labios y deja que pase su hermana y su primo. Ella entra corriendo a la casa, dejando a ambos chicos solos en la entrada.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta Jean.

Asiente levemente la cabeza.

—Gracias por traer a Azula, te debo una grande —agrega el menor.

—A mi no me vas a negar que te está afectando algo y creo saber que te refieres a cierto oso —el moreno pone sus manos sobre la cintura.

Al ver que no contesta ni hace alguna expresión supone que es lo que está pasando.

—¿Te dijo algo Otabek?

Se muerde el labio.

—Ese maldito... —golpea hacia la paread.

—Olvídalo, ¿quieres? —se da la vuelta el menor.

—No puedo olvidarlo si ese idiota te hizo sentir mal —Jean le gusta cuidar y proteger a Yuri aunque no se lo pida y eso le molesta mucho al rubio.

—Basta, no quiero que te metas en tu papel de alfa protector —le cierra la puerta en la cara.

No es la primera vez que le cierra la puerta a Jean, es demasiado fastidioso. Por suerte nadie más nota su sentir porque se queda encerrado en su habitación para seguir "haciendo tarea" o esa es la excusa que le ha dado a su familia.

En la mañana siguiente, Jean insiste de alguna manera mejorar el ánimo de su primo Yuri dándole unas galletas que tanto le gusta por las chispas de chocolate.

—Gracias —le dedica una sonrisa triste.

Jean tuerce los labios por no lograr su cometido. Seung Gil también se da cuenta de su cambio de humor tan radical que decide invitarlo a su casa ese día que no tiene clases de música.

—Puedo prepararte algo de comer —agrega el coreano

—¡Yo también quiero ir! —se autoinvita el canadiense.

—Bien, pero tú traerás algo de beber —las mejillas de Seung Gil se chapean.

Yuri sólo asiente. Caminando entre los pasillos lo vuelve a ver, vistiendo con esa chamarra de cuero que le horma la espalda y brazos musculosos, jeans y una camisa de cuadros negros con rojo. La expresión fría y seria como de costumbre, haciéndose interesante con los demás alumnos y siendo la novedad del lugar, omegas y mujeres betas les atrae demasiado. Eso pone algo tenso a Yuri porque siempre se refirió a él como su Beka.

Los ojos de Otabek se posan sobre los del menor y es Yuri quien decide darse la vuelta para evitar ese contacto visual, apresurando el paso.

—¡Espérame! —exclama Seung Gil tratando de ir a su paso—, ¿pasó algo malo?

—No, quiero ir a clases ya —gruñe Yuri apresurando el paso—. Esa tarea de química no se hizo sola.

Entran al salón de química. El profesor es alguien sumamente estricto que no quiere que nadie platique en su salón, por lo que decide sentarlos como se plazca. Yuri se emociona al ver que le tocó una mesa totalmente para él, por desgracia ese gusto no le dura por mucho tiempo.

Entra cierto personaje enigmático disculpándose por llegar tarde, ¿qué no Otabek debe de ir en el grado de Jean?

—Siéntate a lado de Plisetsky y quiero que guarden silencio —agrega el profesor.

"Me quiero morir" piensa para sus adentros Yuri.

Otabek se sienta echando un vistazo a Yuri y trata de tomar su distancia, incluso le da la espalda para ignorarlo. Eso le duele demasiado a Yuri, tanto que quisiera levantarse de ese lugar y llorar.

Todos los recuerdos de la infancia y alegrías que compartieron juntos vienen en su mente. Ahora teniéndolo aquí pareciera que ese Otabek de su infancia desapareció para ser remplazado por este sujeto que no tiene la más mínima intención de hablar con Yuri.

Y para sumar todo este sufrimiento, el aroma que caracteriza a Otabek es delicioso para Yuri, es como el fresco aroma que puede distinguirse en un bosque húmedo.

Por primera vez se sentía ansioso porque acabara la clase, ese tipo de tortura no se lo desea ni a su peor enemigo.

Por suerte sus suplicas son escuchadas y el timbre suena. Otabek no lo piensa ni dos veces y se levanta de inmediato del lugar. Seung Gil se acerca a Yuri al ver que sobre sus mejillas hay lágrimas.

—¿Te dijo algo? —pregunta el coreano.

—Eso es lo peor, no dice nada y como me encantaría decirle tantas cosas —murmura para sí.

La siguiente clase es Literatura y sólo escucha o finge hacerlo mientras hace garabatos sobre el libro que les han dicho que leerán.

Le encantaría decir muchas cosas y sobre todo golpearlo por hacerle esa promesa tan inocente y no cumplirla.

—Da igual, ¿vamos a la cafetería? —dice el adolescente llevándose su mano a su estómago—. Ya tengo mucha hambre.

—Está bien.

Entran al lugar y se forman en la fila para pedir algo de comida, dicen que nunca debes de probar el puré de papa porque sabe horrible.

—Azula amenazó con romper las cuerdas de mi violonchelo si no la voy a ver en su próxima competencia —comenta el rubio.

—Con esas amenazas incluso me da miedo.

—Sí, Azula está...

Se detienen al escuchar que unas mesas se voltean con algunos platos y los alumnos se alejan de eso, creando un círculo y gritando "¡pelea!" Yuri empuja a los demás alumnos para ver qué está pasando y se percata que su primo está peleando con Otabek y a pesar de la altura, Otabek está encima de él golpeándolo una y otra vez con el puño cerrado.

—¡Basta! —exclama Yuri alarmado, empuja a todo alumno para llegar y detener a Otabek.

Estando cerca se encima del cuerpo de Otabek para detenerlo, sin embargo, eso molesta al aludido y lo empuja haciéndolo caer. Jean se da cuenta y con sobre esfuerzo humano empuja al azabache, quien tiene una mirada fuera de sí.

Con un gancho directo a la mandíbula Jean vuelve a caer y Otabek está dispuesto a levantarlo del cuello de la ropa si no es porque Yuri se interpone.

—¡Detente! —exclama Yuri con mucha impotencia— ¡Eres un maldito bruto barbaján como para que hagas esto!

El agresor mira triunfante viendo a su oponente en el suelo y sin afectarle las palabras de un simple omega. Se da la vuelta sin decirle o contestarle a eso, dejando a Yuri con la impotencia por completo.

—Ese maldito… —Yuri se levanta sin dejar que las cosas se queden así.

Lo sigue y a pesar que Otabek va caminando con tranquilidad, Yuri no logra alcanzarlo con su paso normal, así que corre lo más rápido posible para poder alcanzarlo.

—¡Espera! —lo llama Yuri.

Logra alcanzarlo, tomándolo de la mano y enseguida detiene su andar. Otabek no lo mira nuevamente y sólo aprieta su puño demasiado fuerte.

—¡Eso que hiciste no tiene perdón! —exclama el rubio— ¡Tu...!

Las palabras se quedan en su garganta en cuanto Otabek toma su mano y lo azota hacia un casillero acorralándolo. El corazón de Yuri se acelera demasiado y su respiración se vuelve entrecortada, temiendo a lo que este alfa puede hacerle.

—Lo que le haya hecho no te concierne, omega —gruñe el kazajo completamente enojado—. Si no quieres un ojo igual a que ese sujeto, sólo apártate.

—¿Crees que me vas a intimidar? Vamos, Otabek, deja de actuar como el patán que eres —Yuri trata de mantenerse en postura defensiva para que no mostrarle lo contrario.

Altin aprieta más la mano de Yuri, provocando que el rubio cierre un ojo por el dolor que le está causando eso. Los ojos esmeralda se clavan hacia Otabek buscando la respuesta del porqué tiene ese comportamiento. Los ojos oscuros sienten un vuelco en su corazón y poco a poco desvanece el amarre.

—¡Yuri!

El omega busca a quien le ha llamado y siente como Otabek huye de la escena. Aún siente que su corazón late demasiado rápido y quiere ponerse a llorar, pero su lucha para mantener el aire en los pulmones no lo deja. Mira la mano dónde Otabek lo sostuvo por unos momentos, notando que le ha dejado un gran moretón.

Antes de que lleguen a buscarlo, se tapa con la manga de su chamarra y se coloca el gorro. Seung Gil es quien lo alcanza con el rostro preocupado y su ropa se nota que tiene algo de sangre.

—¿Estas bien? —pregunta el azabache acercándose.

—S-si —tartamudea— ¿Y Jean?

—Lo llevan a la enfermería y ahí evaluarán si es necesario ir a llevarlo al hospital.

Eso lo preocupa más y corre hacia la enfermería a toda prisa. Llegando al lugar ve a su primo quejarse mientras es revisado.

—Jean —dice el rubio demasiado preocupado.

—¡No queremos audiencia aquí! —exclama la doctora mirando a Yuri con furia.

—E-es mi primo —susurra Yuri con un hilo de voz.

—Yu-Yuri —Jean alza una mano para indicarle que se acerque.

No le dice ya nada y permite que Yuri se quede con el azabache. El rubio se sienta a lado de un banco mientras observa y escucha cómo Jean se queja del dolor mientras es vendado del brazo.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso, idiota? ¡No vas a poder jugar por mucho tiempo! —exclama Yuri conteniendose de golpearlo.

—Lo hice porque me duele que te lastime de esa forma —contesta Jean mirándolo con seriedad—. Es un estúpido y le pedí que se disculpara contigo.

Pone los ojos en blanco y le da un leve golpe a su brazo sano. Será un gesto muy lindo de su parte, pero él salió más lastimado.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo, siempre quieres sacar a relucir ese lado alfa. Seung Gil está muy preocupado por ti —gruñe Yuri.

—Lo siento, sólo que odio que alguien más se quiera pasar de listos con ustedes.

—Y por eso terminas con dedos rotos y de seguro más huesos —agrega el omega.

En cuanto la noticia se da a conocer, Isabella viene de inmediato para llevarse a Jean para que lo revisen bien y lo castigan tanto a él como a Otabek por causar el desorden en la cafetería. Yuri tiene dolorida toda su muñeca que decide tampoco ir ese día a las clases de música.

Nadie le ha visto la enorme marca que le ha dejado el azabache y le preocupa que en casa se haga notar.

Caminando con Seung Gil en la hora de la salida, ve a Otabek como si nada. Lo que lo sorprende por completo es que va caminando al lado de una sexy pelirroja, ya la ha visto antes y parece que es del último año.

—¿No es Mila Babicheva? —pregunta Seung Gil señalando.

Ya había escuchado de ella, también es una chica muy popular y no puede creer que con ella si esté hablando y dialogando. Mila también fue compañera de kínder.

¿Por qué a ella si le recuerda y a los demás no?

⋆⌘⋆ ─────────────── ⋆⌘⋆ ─────────────── ⋆⌘⋆ 

**Continuará.**


	24. Painkiller

Volviendo a casa se encuentra a Yuuri esperándolo para que le diga lo que está pasando. Seguro que Víctor o Isabella le han contado todo.

—¿No te hizo daño? —pregunta Yuuri siguiéndolo hasta a su habitación—. Jean dijo que te empujó.

Y además le ha dejado un moretón en su muñeca.

—No —contesta sentándose en la cama—. Sólo me dolió la cadera en la tarde.

—¿Y es por eso que faltaste a la clase de música?

Se detiene y ve a su mamá completamente serio con el ceño fruncido. Eso le da mala espina y parece que está a punto de meterse en problemas.

—No quería ir, necesito hacer un trabajo de biología —contesta el menor dando la espalda para subir las escaleras.

—¡Espera!

Yuuri lo toma del brazo dónde lo lastimó Otabek; Yuri entrecierra el ojo sin que su madre se de cuenta y se voltea para encararlo.

—Mamá, Jean se peleó porque se siente el idiota popular de la escuela —contesta el rubio.

—¿Seguro que no te hizo ningún daño?

—Seguro.

Antes de que le haga más preguntas, Yuri sube lo más rapido posible a su habitación y se encierra. Le punza el brazo y quisiera ponerse una compresa o algo, pero si pasa por la cocina su madre se dará cuenta.

Al anochecer habla con Jean, diciendo que ya se encuentra mejor y que descansará un par de días, a lo que Yuri tendrá que irse sólo a la escuela.

Se levanta normal y se arregla para ir a la escuela, haciéndose la idea de que caminará mucho a la parada del autobús. Al bajar ve a su papá con su café en mano y sus cosas en la otra.

—Nos vamos a la escuela —dice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Yuri tuerce los labios, tiene miedo de que haga el ridículo como en su primer año de secundaria. Suspira y termina aceptando la idea de ser llevado por el alfa para no caminar mucho.

—Lo de Jean fue algo grave, tiene el brazo enyesado y otro poco y una de sus costillas perfora uno de sus órganos —le explica Nikiforov mientras va manejando.

—¿De verdad? El idiota no me dijo nada anoche que hablé con él —gruñe Yuri cruzando de brazos.

—Seguro lo hizo para no preocuparte. Ya fue dado de alta, pero debe reposar —continua.

Llega a la escuela y se despide de su papá, que por suerte se marcha con urgencia al hospital. Entra y se dirige a su casillero. Al abrirlo, este se ve cerrado a la fuerza por alguien más, por suerte no estaba su mano.

Sobre la puerta está una mano más grande y eso molesta un poco a Yuri porque no lo deja abrir el casillero. Voltea en busca de quién es el gracioso y encuentra a Otabek recargado sobre los demás casilleros. Los moretones siguen en su rostro y el labio partido ya cicatrizó.

—¿Cómo está? —pregunta.

Yuri frunce el ceño, ¿Cómo se atreve a venir y preguntarle eso? Suspira profundo.

—Le rompiste una costilla y tiene un brazo enyesado —contesta de mala gana.

—No es mi culpa que sea debilucho —contesta el aludido.

Yuri pone los ojos en blanco nuevamente. ¿Por qué es así de arrogante?

—Quiero sacar mis libros y tu mano me estorba.

Otabek la aparta de mala gana y en cuanto Yuri abre su casillero se da cuenta del moretón que tiene en la muñeca. En seguida la toma levantando la sudadera.

—¡Eso duele, idiota! —exclama enojado tratando de jalonearse para que Otabek lo suelte.

—Lo siento —murmura—. Por esto quiero que te alejes de mí, soy...peligroso.

Yuri frunce el ceño y comienza a reírse. Eso suena de película del típico vándalo que llega al pueblo y quiere hacerse pasar por la oveja negra. Otabek frunce el ceño y suelta el brazo de Yuri.

—Ahora falta que me digas que te secuestraron los marcianos o que viviste un accidente para que se borrará tu memoria —dice entre risas el rubio.

—No estoy diciendo esto para que te burles —dice el aludido en tono molesto—. Sólo para que tengas una idea, recuerda lo que le hice a tu primo.

Otabek se aleja caminando del lado contrario de donde irá Yuri. ¿Quien de cree para estarlo amenazando?

Se apura en sacar sus libros y encuentra a Seung Gil llegando.

—¿Has hablado con él? —pregunta Seung Gil haciendo referencia a Jean.

—Si, está en casa. Creo que sería buena idea que lo visites —comenta el rubio mientras cierra su casillero.

—Si... Creo que le llevaré algo de comer —Seung Gil trata de ocultar sus mejillas ruborizadas.

Yuri sonríe y se le ocurre una gran idea, puede que así Seung Gil se anime a decirle a Jean que le gusta.

—Puedes llevarle esos takoyakis que venden por el centro, esos les fascina —agrega el rubio.

—Pensaba hacérselos yo mismo —agrega el coreano.

—Entonces yo quiero mi ración —sonríe el rubio—. Iría con ustedes pero ya falté dos ocasiones a mi clase de música y Celestino no va a estar alegre.

—E-esta bien.

Toman sus clases con tranquilidad y Yuri trata de sacarle la sopa a Seung Gil sobre sus sentimientos, pero el coreano es aferrado y no dice nada de nada.

Ambos extrañan a Jean, pues su ausencia es demasiado notoria para ellos. Yuri decide ir más tarde a verlo, llevando primero a Azula a casa

Era de esperarse que regañen a Yuri por haber faltado a la clase, por lo que le exigen más que no tenga falla. Saliendo de ese lugar corre a la pista para recoger Azula.

—Siempre llegas tarde por mi —se queja la azabache—. Si no me quieres, sólo tienes que decirlo.

—No empieces con dramas y chantajes, eso no funciona en mi.

—¿Estás seguro, hermanito? —sonríe Azula con malicia—. ¿Qué pasaría si paso las tijeras en tu instrumento?

—Seguro nuestros padres se enojarán contigo.

—Mentira, porque yo no hice nada.

Al doblar la esquina antes de llegar a casa, Yuri choca con un cuerpo y casi cae, si no fuera porque el otro detuvo su caída. Es Otabek quien le sostiene el brazo.

—Fíjate por donde vas —gruñe.

—¡Tú eres el que cruza esquinas como idiota! —exclama Yuri alejándose un poco de él.

—Pues yo no fui el que no se fijó.

Azula los mira con mucha atención pelear, es gracioso y divertido cuando lo hacen. Observa con detenimiento al azabache y entonces recuerda algo que una vez vio entre las notas de su hermano.

—Querido diario —comienza la niña a narrar lo que su memoria le permite—. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo vuelvo a ver a Otabek, no sé porqué me ignora y lo que más me duele es que me lastima.

Otabek y Yuri dejan de discutir para prestarle atención a la menor. En seguida reconoce que esas palabras las puso en su diario.

—Yo lo extra... —la boca de la niña es tapada de la boca por el adolescente rubio.

—¡Deja de decir estupideces, Azula! —exclama con el rostro sonrojado, rezando de que Otabek no lo haya escuchado.

—¿Ella es tu hermana? —pregunta el alfa mirando a la pequeña niña que no aparta la vista de él.

—Si, ella es mi hermana —contesta el rubio con el ceño fruncido.

—No la recuerdo.

—Es porque ella nació después de... ¡Azula, no me muerdas! —exclama el rubio quitando de golpe su mano.

—¿Tú eres el que golpeó a Jean hasta sacarle sangre y romperle los huesos? —pregunta Azula con el ceño fruncido.

La mirada intimidante de Azula se clava en el rostro de Otabek, esperando que responda. Pareciera que su vida depende de esa respuesta.

—Si, fui yo —dice con firmeza.

—Mamá dice que eres un salvaje y yo digo que me agradas. La próxima vez déjame golpearlo —coloca sus manos en su cintura.

Otabek sonríe y le revuelve el cabello a la criatura del mal. Le agrada esa malicia que tiene.

—Yuri, vámonos. Tengo mucha hambre —comenta la azabache.

—Ah, sí. Volvamos —agrega el rubio.

—Los acompaño —se ofrece Otabek pidiéndole la mochila a la niña para ayudarle a cargar.

—¡Sí! —exclama Azula con una sonrisa.

El azabache le ofrece la misma ayuda al rubio para que le dé el instrumento pesado que va cargando sobre su espalda.

—Puedo solo, gracias —Yuri empuja a Azula para que continúen con su andar.

Yuri observa como Azula se desenvuelve sin problemas con Otabek, como si fuera un viejo conocido. Siente un poco de recelo y envidia, quisiera poder tener esa conexión con Otabek.

—Señor oso, ¿Usted quiere ser el novio de mi hermano? —pregunta de la nada la niña.

Las mejillas de Yuri se coloran por completo ante esa inesperada pregunta, ¿qué es lo que pensará sobre ello?

—No lo sé, es mejor que esté lejos de mí porque yo…

—No es peligroso, señor oso. Solamente está confundido —agrega Azula.

Otabek se detiene en seco por las palabras de Azula. Sus manos tiemblan demasiado y eso asusta un poco a Yuri, creyendo que puede poner en peligro a su hermana.

—¿Otabek? —se acerca, colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

—Re-recordé que debo volver a casa —sin mirar a ninguno de los dos, entregando las cosas de Azula al otro.

Corre lo más rápido y lejos que puede hacia su casa, sin importar que empuje a las personas y aventándose a los carros. Llega a una pequeña casa, una muy diferente a la que vivía.

Se encierra en su habitación y se queda sobre la puerta recibiendo miles de flash back en su cabeza.

Ni Yuri ni Jean ni nadie de la escuela sabe lo que realmente vivió Otabek, no tienen la mínima idea por lo que ha pasado.

_ “No salgas de aquí, todo va a estar bien” _

Sus recuerdos son confusos y demasiado duros y dolorosos. Recuerda la sangre derramada a lado de dos cuerpos, una imagen demasiado dura para quien sea.

Había bloqueado eso y más recuerdos para no sufrir, pero no puede hacerlo. Golpea con desesperación la puerta y grita una maldición.

Entre sus recuerdos ve a un niño rubio de ojos verdes, unos que jamás puede olvidar. Sin embargo, no puede recordar de quiénes son.

Ese niño frente a él luce demasiado triste y tiene un oso entre las manos.

_ “No me olvides, por que nunca lo haré” _

_ — _ ¡Maldita sea! —se toma la cabeza con ambas manos hasta agacharse.

Escucha una voz en su mente llamarlo una y otra vez, alterándolo más.

—¡Ya cállate! ¡Desaparece!

La puerta de su cuarto se abre con brusquedad, dejando pasar a una joven mujer con un vaso de agua y en la otra mano pastillas.

—Toma tu medicina —dice la chica luchando con el alfa.

Los ojos oscuros se clavan en ella y aún fuera de sí, obedece y toma ambas cosas. Sus manos no dejan de temblar y su respiración es demasiado acelerada.

—Tranquilo —le retira el vaso, lo lleva hasta su cama para recostarlo y se sienta a su lado—. Todo va a estar bien.

—Mila —murmura el otro con voz temblorosa—. Veo mucha sangre, demasiada sangre.

—Estás a salvo.

—También veo unos ojos rubios, una mirada igual a la de un soldado.

Mila Babicheva sabe bien a quien se refiere, pues también conoce al dueño de esos ojos hermosos.

—Recuerda que no puedes acercarte a él, te hará daño —acaricia su cabeza.

Los calmantes y la medicina tranquilizan a Otabek hasta dejarlo dormido. Mila reza para que no continúe con esas pesadillas. Besa su frente y baja hacia la cocina para preparar algo de comer.

Ella prometió cuidar a Otabek, apoyarlo y ayudarlo en todo su alcance. Por suerte aprendió a hacerlo viendo a los expertos.

Le sube una deliciosa sopa caliente a su habitación, esperando que con eso le abra el apetito. Otabek está en posición fetal dormido; en una de sus manos tiene una concha muy bonita pegada al pecho.

—Yuri —murmura entre sueños.

Mila se acerca y acaricia su cabello con ternura.

—Estar cerca de Yuri Nikiforov te altera demasiado —le besa en la cabeza—. No puedes seguir viéndolo.

⋆⌘⋆ ─────────────── ⋆⌘⋆ ─────────────── ⋆⌘⋆ 

**Continuará**


	25. Crystal Heart.

—¿Cómo te atreves a leer mi diario y todavía ponerte a recitar frente a él, pequeño gusano? —gruñe Yuri al llegar a casa.

—Es más interesante que una revista de esas que mamá lee del mundo de la moda —dice la azabache.

—¿Quién te crees que eres para leer mi diario?

—Azula Nikiforov —la pequeña diablilla pone sus manos sobre su cintura, orgullosa de lo que ha hecho.

—Debí tomar clases de japonés para que nadie más lo lea —gruñe Yuri.

Escuchan que algo se quiebra, proveniente de la sala. Yuri y Azula corren a ver qué es lo que pasa y ven a los mellizos huir de la escena del crimen en cuanto escuchan a Yuuri gritar.

—Esto se pondrá mal —dice Azula caminando hacia su habitación para esconderse.

Yuri también escapa hacia la casa de Jean, pues conoce muy bien a Yuuri cuando está enojado.

Esa tarde-noche la pasa bien en casa de su primo, teniendo a su mejor amigo. Los tres se ponen a ver una película mientras comen los takoyaki que Seung Gil preparó.

Al día siguiente Yuri va a buscar a Otabek, pues se quedó preocupado por su cambio de humor tan repentino, pero no tiene suerte en encontrarlo, ni tampoco el día siguiente ni lo que resta de la semana.

Eso le preocupa más y le gustaría ir a visitarlo, pero la casa donde vivía él es de una familia más.

—¿Estas bien? —pregunta Seung Gil el viernes en la mañana—. No tienes buena cara.

—Si, sólo pensaba en Otabek —confiesa el rubio—. Ha faltado mucho.

—También Jean y aunque lo visite en las tardes, lo extraño en la escuela —agrega el coreano.

—¿Ya le dijiste que te gusta?

Las mejillas del coreano se encienden y fija la vista hacia el frente para evitar la pregunta que acaba de hacer el rubio. Yuri ríe levemente y hace exactamente lo mismo.

Terminando las clases, Yuri camina hacia la salida con su violonchelo en el hombro para recoger a su hermana a la escuela y llevarla a la pista.

De lejos ve caminar a Mila Babicheva, y si su memoria no falla, vio a Otabek con ella el otro día platicando, por lo que no duda en ir tras ella.

—¡Oye! ¡Mila! —le llama antes de que ella se aleje.

La chica pelirroja se detiene y mira a Yuri, no le sorprende que el chico Nikiforov le hable. Estando frente a frente, los orbes de ambos se miran con seriedad.

—¡Hola, Yuri! ¿Qué necesitas? —pregunta con amabilidad.

No cruzó palabras nunca con ella y hacerlo ahora lo pone algo nervioso. Suspira para reunir el valor necesario y ganar tiempo.

—¿Cómo está Otabek? —pregunta Yuri sin quitar la mirada fija.

—Está bien, está enfermo de la gripa y le aconsejaron que descanse —contesta Babicheva.

—¿Puedo ir a verlo?

—No, es algo contagioso.

—Pero...

—Nos vemos, Yuri.

Y sin decirle más, la chica continúa su andar dándole la espalda al rubio. Yuri se queda con las ganas de preguntarle y si quisiera la podría ir a seguir, pero es meterse en problemas por faltar a otra clase.

¿Por qué piensa tanto en él? Debería estar enojado o algo por cómo lastimó a Jean y a él mismo. Quisiera averiguar qué es lo que pasa exactamente en la cabeza de él y está dispuesto a llegar a fondo.

El fin de semana llega y son los únicos días que puede despertarse tarde, por lo que al bajar a medio día después de un largo descanso encuentra a Azula viendo la televisión.

—¿Qué ves, Gusano? —pregunta Yuri sentándose a su lado con un plato de cereal en brazos.

—Repeticiones de algunos patinadores que fueron a las últimas olimpiadas invernales —contesta la menor—. Quisiera algún día patinar en esas enormes pistas.

—Y estoy seguro que lo harás —contesta su hermano.

—¿El señor oso está bien? Ya no lo he visto.

—Tampoco yo —la tristeza aparece en su pecho una vez más.

Se quedan mirando por mucho tiempo la televisión, al menos eso distrae un poco a Yuri e incluso se le antoja tocar. Es demasiado inspirador ver a los participantes expresar lo que sienten. Yuuri llega a la sala para sentarse a lado de sus hijos para convivir con ellos

—¿Ya recogiste tu habitación, Azula? —pregunta Yuuri.

—Déjame ver.

La niña se levanta y corre hacia su habitación. Ambos se quedan completamente sorprendidos y deciden seguir a Azula. Llegando a la habitación se encuentran a los mellizos recogiendo la ropa tirada y algunas otras cosas más mientras que Azula les da órdenes.

—¡Azula! —le grita Yuuri colocándose las manos sobre la cintura.

—¡Mamá! Ayudamos a Azula —dice Hiro

—Nos prometió helado —agrega Yuki emocionado.

El omega mayor mira a su hija con el ceño fruncido y ella no se intimida, se mantiene en la misma postura.

—Dijiste que estuviera recogido, más no en qué condición —agrega la niña.

—Pero eso no significa que uses a tus hermanos como esclavos.

—También soy su esclavo, se aprovecha de que quiero a la Gusano —agrega Yuri.

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★ ☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

Durante la tarde de ese día, Yuri da un paseo a lado de Makkachin. Van a paso lento porque el can ya es algo grande y no tiene las mismas energías que cuando era joven.

Se sienta sobre la banca del parque y Makkachin se sienta a su lado, ya no le apetece perseguir los pajaritos que se bajan a comer migajas de pan.

—Los años no pasan en balde —acaricia la cabeza.

Sintiendo que el frío es más notorio, decide levantarse y llama a Makkachin para volver a casa. Van al paso del can, porque incluso se cansa mucho caminar, pero el veterinario recomienda que camine.

—¿Makkachin?

Yuri se gira al escuchar que alguien más llama a su amigo y se sorprende mucho al ver a Otabek parado detrás de ellos. El can mueve su cola de emoción y camina hacia él para saludarlo. El aludido se agacha para acariciarlo con su sonrisa.

Yuri frunce el ceño y se acerca a ellos, se siente enojado porque no sabía nada de él y en vez de saludarlo, llama a su perro.

—Has estado desaparecido, casi llamo a la policía —agrega el rubio.

—Estoy vivo —agrega.

Yuri bufa y se lleva la mano a la frente. Otabek ríe levemente y se levanta para darle un beso en la mejilla a Yuri.

—Siento mucho por preocuparte todo este tiempo —comenta el moreno.

El beso y esas palabras sonrojan las mejillas de Yuri, para cubrir el rostro deja caer su melena dorada sobre la cara y colocándose la capucha.

—Me sorprende que recuerdes a Makkachin y no a mí —comenta el rubio.

—Bueno, tiene cara de ese nombre y pareciera que no me equivoque —dice Otabek agachándose para volver a acariciar a Makkachin.

Yuri observa con detenimiento a Otabek, su semblante es más tranquilo al de otras veces y lo que más le fascina es esa sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

—¿Te gustaría ir a casa? —comenta el rubio.

El aludido mira hacia el omega y se queda analizando por unos segundos si es buena idea o no que vaya. El rubio piensa exactamente lo mismo, es más, ni sabe por qué lo ha invitado.

—Está bien, acepto —sonríe levemente.

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★ ☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

Llegan a casa, la cual se nota algo silencia. Yuri supone que sus padres y hermanos habrán salido a algún lado.

Deja esperando a Otabek en su habitación mientras prepara algo de chocolate caliente, pues estuvieron mucho tiempo afuera y el frío otoño de Rusia cala los huesos.

Se siente feliz de que esté en casa y no sabe porque su corazón late con fuerza dentro de su pecho, siendo inundado por una gran calidez que recorre todo su cuerpo, incluso está tarareando la canción de “Shake it off” de Taylor Swift.

Busca las galletas que mamá esconde de los gemelos y Azula para poderle ofrecer a su amigo. Llegando a su habitación encuentra a Otabek con el oso que le regalo y sin apartar la vista de él.

—Este oso lo veo mucho en mis… sueños —dice el aludido.

—Ah, tú me lo diste antes de partir de Rusia —explica el rubio mientras coloca la charola sobre la mesa del escritorio para entregarle una taza a Otabek.

—Tiene sentido, también veo a un niño rubio con ojos iguales a los tuyos —agrega.

Comienza a observar con detenimiento, sintiendo la nostalgia en su cuerpo y algunos recuerdos llegan a su mente.

—Ya había estado aquí —murmura.

—Sí, venías conmigo y JJ a jugar después de la escuela —comenta el rubio con una sonrisa.

Otabek brinca en su lugar al sentir que entre sus piernas alguien más pequeño que Makkachin se frota. Baja la vista para encontrar a la mejor amiga de Yuri: Potya.

—Qué bonita es —dice con una sonrisa y se agacha para acariciarla.

—Ella es mi gran amiga, la encontré en la basura y me dejaron tenerla a cambio de aceptar a Azula —ríe Yuri—. Y ella no se deja acariciar por quien sea.

—Entonces se parece un poco a su dueño.

—Sí, dicen que somos igual de huraños. Sólo a quien nos agrada dejamos que puedan acercarse.

Otabek alza la vista para encontrarse los ojos esmeralda de Yuri, quedándose perdidos en ellos. El corazón de ambos adolescentes late con demasiada fuerza dentro de su pecho y no pueden apartar la vista. El cuerpo de Yuri tiembla ligeramente en el momento que siente que Otabek se está acercando a él.

El momento se ve interrumpido en cuanto se abre la puerta de la habitación, haciendo que ambos adolescentes miren con el corazón a punto de salírseles del pecho.

—¡Tienen galletas y no me dijeron! —exclama Azula acercándose a la charola.

—¡Azula! ¿Qué te he dicho de que toques la puerta? —exclama el rubio levantándose hacia ella.

—No lo haré, es mi casa y puedo trasladarme a cualquier habitación —comenta la pequeña azabache tomando unas cuantas galletas— ¡Oh! ¡Señor Oso! ¡Qué bueno que está en casa!

—Hola, Azula — saluda el alfa con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunta Yuri con confusión.

—Vivo aquí, gusano —dice la niña tomando lugar a lado de Otabek.

—Me refiero a que porque estabas en casa sola.

—Porque me quedé dormida y mamá y papá salieron por la cena, por supuesto que no iban a dejar a los mellizos a mi cuidado —explica Azula mientras bebé del vaso de Yuri para comer la galleta.

Sabiendo que Azula no los va a dejar solos ni continuar charlando sobre el pasado de Otabek, deciden jugar “Turista”, colocando el tablero en la mesa del comedor. Yuri ha preparado más chocolate y les avisa a sus padres que tienen una visita para que traigan una ración más de comida.

Los mayores vuelven a casa con muchas bolsas del mandado y dos demonios entran corriendo a la casa dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

—No se le acaba la pila a ese par —dice Yuuri un poco exhausto.

—¿Yuri? ¿Azula? —los llama Víctor.

—En el comedor —contesta Yuri.

Ambos adultos van en busca de sus dos hijos más grandes y se sorprenden al ver a Otabek jugando con ellos.

—Buenas noches, señores Nikiforov —dice el aludido.

—Hola, Otabek —contesta Víctor un poco serio, pues si mal recuerda él fue quien golpeo a su sobrino.

Yuuri también se pone algo defensivo, pero ver que Azula y Yuri están tranquilos divirtiéndose con él, intuye que no hay problemas.

—Es un gusto volver a verte —dice el nipón.

—¡Papi! —se acerca la niña a saludar al peli plateado—. Estamos jugando turista y he dejado en bancarrota a Yuri.

—¿De verdad? ¡Es bueno saber que tendremos una gran empresaria en la casa! —Víctor levanta a la niña en sus brazos.

—Sí, incluso Otabek y yo llevamos muy buenos negocios —sonríe la niña con felicidad.

—Es un gusto hacer buenos negocios contigo —agrega Otabek con una sonrisa.

—El placer es mío —asiente con la cabeza la pequeña.

—Yuri, ¿puedes ayudarme con unas cosas en la cocina? —más que como una petición suena como una orden de parte de Yuuri.

Sabiendo que ya ha perdido la gran mayoría de sus propiedades, dejaría que su hermana y Otabek terminen con su guerra.

Sigue a sus padres hasta la cocina e incluso cierran la puerta para que nadie más los escuche.

—Sé que este chico es importante para ti, pero no estoy de acuerdo de que esté aquí después de lo que le hizo a Jean —dice Víctor con seriedad.

—No me parece que conviva con tus hermanos sin antes conocerlo —agrega Yuuri.

—No es malo, yo lo sé… es algo complicado de explicarles, pero les quiero pedir que no le pregunten nada de sus papás o lo incomoden —dice Yuri haciendo una mueca—. Hagamos como que es una nueva persona, ¿de acuerdo?

Yuuri y Víctor se miran entre sí confundidos ante la petición de su hijo.

—Por favor, él se está acercando a mí y sé que me necesita —agrega Yuri tomando a su papá de la ropa.

Suspira Víctor con profundidad y luego mira a Yuuri, quien asiente levemente.

—Bien, pero la primera agresión que haga no pondrá ningún pie en esta casa —agrega el alfa.

—¡Gracias! —Yuri abraza con fuerza a su padre y luego a su madre, dejándoles un beso de agradecimiento.

Cuando vuelven los tres al comedor, encuentran a Otabek con los mellizos encima queriendo jugar con él.

—¡Llévanos al parque! —dice Hiro.

—¡Cómpranos helado! —agrega Yuki.

—¡Es mi señor oso! —dice Azula queriendo quitar a Hiro de encima de Otabek.

El alfa mira hacia Yuri con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—¿Me ayudas? —le pide sin borrar su sonrisa.

Yuri solo se ríe de la situación incómoda.

Esa noche la pasan muy bien, incluso Yuuri y Víctor disfrutan de la velada. Siendo ya algo tarde, Víctor se ofrece en llevarlo a su casa.

—No se preocupen, puedo irme caminando a casa —contesta Otabek.

—No es ningún problema, puedo llevarte —insiste el doctor Nikiforov.

—Vivo cerca, además, caminar me hará bien. Gracias por todo —dice el azabache a punto de caminar por la acera.

—¡Espera! —lo llama Yuri acercándose a él—. Me alegra que hayas estado aquí.

—Me la pasé bien, me sentí en familia —sonríe levemente el moreno—. Te veré en la escuela.

Sin ningún afecto de cariño, Otabek camina hacia su casa. Él está feliz, porque después de mucho tiempo de soledad, pastillas, recuerdos y malas experiencias, puede sentir una gran calidez en su pecho al igual que una gran paz. Y lo que más le gusta es que Yuri es quien le da esas sensaciones.

⋆⌘⋆ ─────────────── ⋆⌘⋆ ─────────────── ⋆⌘⋆ 

**Continuará.**


	26. Nightmares.

Esta mañana amanece con una sonrisa en los labios, disfrutando de una sensación tan pacífica, algo que no sentía. Esa noche tuvo un gran sueño, uno en el que se veía tomado de la mano de un chico de hebras doradas y ojos esmeralda, dedicándole una sonrisa tan radiante.

Se levanta de la cama y estira sus brazos, hoy irá a la escuela y le emociona que verá a Yuri muy pronto. Toma un baño y baja al comedor para tomar su desayuno junto con su prima Mila.

—¿Dónde estuviste todo el día? Sabes que a mi mamá no le gusta que salgas —agrega la chica.

—No te preocupes, salí a caminar y llegué hasta un bosque. Me quedé sentado bajo un árbol y me dormí —explica el azabache.

—Enséñame tus manos —exige la pelirroja.

Otabek suspira y alza sus puños, sólo hay muchas cicatrices viejas y moretones de peleas viejas. Mila suspira con tranquilidad y le entrega un bote con algunas pastillas.

—Ya estoy harto de la medicina —gruñe el alfa.

—Tienes que tomarlas, indicaciones de tu doctor que dejó para que ya no estés encerrado en…

—Ya entendí.

Sin poner más objeciones se toma las pastillas. Terminando el desayuno se preparan para salir y se van a la escuela.

—Está noche puedo hacer un estofado, ¿te gusta la idea? —sugiere la pelirroja.

El azabache sólo asiente sin mirar a la chica.

En su camino pasan frente al kínder en el que iba junto con Yuri y los demás chicos. Detiene su paso y se queda observando a dos padres despidiéndose de un niño pequeño.

—Pasaremos por ti, mi amor —dice la mujer acariciando la cabeza del niño.

—¿Podemos ir a comer helado después? —pregunta el niño.

La madre y el padre sonríen enternecidos por la propuesta y no dudan en abrazar a su pequeño Niño. Un Flashback aparece en su cabeza, viéndose a sí mismo con el uniforme y sus padres frente a él.

_“Te veremos más tarde, Otabek”._

—¿Otabek? —pregunta Mila acercándose.

Los ojos castaños se encuentran con los azulados de la chica y asiente levemente. Continúan con el camino hacia la escuela.

No encuentra a Yuri en el pasillo cuando llega y aunque lo espera, la campana suena. Necesitaba verlo, aunque fueran 5 segundos para calmar sus demonios.

Entra al salón y toma lugar hasta atrás del salón, dónde nadie lo puede ver o molestar. A pesar de que tomó su medicamento, siente que no puede respirar bien y su cuerpo no deja de temblar.

“No, por favor, no vengas” piensa Otabek mientras cierra con fuerza el puño.

Cierra los ojos y comienza a ver esos flashback nuevamente, unos que le duelen demasiado.

_“Otabek, no salgas de aquí por nada del mundo, ¿entiendes? Vamos a estar bien” dice la mujer de cabello azabache._

_“Mamá, no me dejes” dice el pequeño niño._

_“Quédate callado, en cuanto todo esté bien vendré por ti”_

_Entonces la puerta se cierra, dejando a un pequeño Otabek en medio de la oscuridad, escuchando gritos y discusiones fuera de esa habitación._

—¡Basta! —grita.

Todos los alumnos lo miran, curiosos e inseguros por el azabache, después de que golpeó a Jean Jacques Leroy le toman distancia por miedo de que les haga algo. Incluso el profesor de clase muestra ese sentir.

Otabek no necesita que alguien más lo vea así, no puede permitir que lo vean como alguien débil. Toma sus cosas y con un “con permiso” dedicado al profesor sale del salón.

Necesita aislarse de todas las personas, antes de que lo vean sufrir estos episodios de ataques de un trauma que jamás dejará descansarlo.

Se encierra en uno de los baños del tercer piso, sabiendo que a ese nadie va por lo mismo que está muy lejos. Se echa un poco de agua en la cara para tratar de aclarar sus ideas y dejar de ver esos episodios en su cabeza.

Se sienta en la esquina más lejana a la puerta sobre el frío piso, abrazando sus piernas y recargando su cabeza sobre sus rodillas. Oprime con más fuerza sus ojos, esperando que la mujer que grita su nombre muchas veces desaparezca de su memoria.

—Mamá… papá…

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★ ☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

Esa misma mañana Yuri se levanta de mal humor; primero se queda dormido y se le hace tarde para llegar a la primera clase; descubre que los gemelos han querido jugar con su libro de biología y lo han destrozado entre cortes y rayones de marcadores. La tarea por la que se estuvo matando por semanas quedó adentro y hoy mismo es el día de entrega.

—Eso te pasa por desordenado —le regaña Yuuri mientras le entrega su desayuno.

—¡Es que no entiendo por qué lo tomaron! —exclama molesto cruzándose de brazos—. ¡Lo tenía en mi escritorio! ¿En qué momento se metieron ese par de diablos a mi habitación?

—Tranquilízate, ¿quieres? Puedo escribirle una nota a tu profesor para que te dé la oportunidad de entregarlo unos días después —sugiere su mamá manteniendo la calma.

—¡No! ¡Hoy era el último día y dijo que no daría ni un día más! ¡Ahora voy a reprobar! —dice el menor.

—¿Quieres dejar de alzar la voz? Tu papá tuvo una larga noche y lo vas a despertar —Yuuri comienza a sentirse algo desesperado por escuchar a Yuri completamente enojado.

—¡Claro! ¡Y no te importa que yo repruebe! —Yuri alza más la voz.

—¡Basta, Yuri! —Yuuri se desespera e incluso lanza un trapo de cocina con fuerza hacia la tarja para encarar a su hijo— ¡Ningún hijo le habla así a su mamá!

—¡Exacto! ¡A su verdadera madre!

Entonces se da cuenta que acaba de meter la pata con eso último al ver que las lágrimas caen de los ojos de Yuuri.

—N-no, mamá yo… —Yuri también quiere llorar por lo que dijo.

—Tienes que irte a la escuela, d-después hablaré con tu profesor —dice con la voz rota antes de salir de la cocina.

Ver esa expresión de dolor en Yuuri lo rompe por completo. No habían tocado ese tema desde que le dijeron exactamente por qué es adoptado.

Se siente muy mal, demasiado culpable que incluso en las clases se mantiene completamente en silencio y no pone atención. No le apetece hablar con Seung Gil de lo ocurrido ni mucho menos ahora con su primo Jean, pues de alguna u otra forma él está consciente del caso de Yuri.

Por supuesto que su profesor de biología le da tiempo extra para entregarle el trabajo, sin embargo, le quitará puntos de la calificación. Eso lo pondría triste si no hubiera gritado a su mamá esa mañana.

Pide permiso para ir a la enfermería, fingiendo un dolor de estómago y busca un lugar apartado de la civilización y que mejor que el baño del tercer piso. Ya no puede contener las lágrimas y decide mejor ponerse un gorro para cubrirse y acelerar el paso para no encontrarse con alguien conocido y le pregunte porque llora.

Entra en el lugar y al ver que su lugar es ocupado por alguien más decide dar la vuelta, si no es hasta que reconoce la voz en medio de esos sollozos. Se voltea para encontrarse a Otabek acostado en el frío suelo en posición fetal sin dejar de abrazarse.

Esto también le parte el alma y decide ser fuerte para acercarse, secándose esas lágrimas que más tarde podrá sacarlas.

—Beka —se arrodilla a su lado para tratar de levantarlo.

Los ojos oscuros y rojos del alfa se encuentran con los de Yuri, volviendo a ocultar su rostro con sus manos.

—Ve-vete de aquí —gruñe, tratando de empujar al omega.

—No me iré —contesta Yuri.

—¡Largo de aquí, omega estúpido! —exclama Otabek, levantándose para alejarse de Yuri.

—¡No me iré! —exclama Yuri.

Antes de que salga del baño, Otabek es detenido por los brazos de Yuri. Su cuerpo tiembla y cierra los puños con fuerza, pero no es capaz de lastimarlo. Siente la cabeza del omega recargarse sobre su espalda.

—Aquí estoy y no te dejaré ir —dice el menor.

Los sollozos de Otabek resuenan en ese lugar y Yuri trata de calmarlo soltando sus feromonas para tranquilizarlo.

Se gira dentro del abrazo para envolver a Yuri, pues él también está llorando y también quiere consolarlo. Ambos se funden en el abrazo y se quedan por mucho tiempo así que ni cuenta se dan que pierden la hora de la comida.

—Creo que debemos salir de aquí —dice Otabek con suavidad.

—¿A dónde quieres ir?

—A un lugar más pacífico de aquí.

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★ ☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

A pesar de que vive cerca de los bosques, Yuri nunca se ha ido a ese lugar y menos estando solo. Entre él y Otabek compraron algunos bocadillos y buscan un lugar en el que se puedan sentar a comerlo.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —pregunta Yuri.

—Sí, sólo fue una crisis —murmura Otabek antes de llevarse a la boca un sándwich.

Yuri le entrega una soda y el otro asiente de agradecimiento. El lugar que escogieron es muy lindo y tranquilo, no hay ningún ruido de carro o de la civilización. Se quedan en silencio, disfrutando la compañía del otro, pegados de hombro y hombro.

—Gracias por no dejarme solo, Yuri —dice el kazajo sin mirarlo—. Pero estoy seguro que tú también estás mal.

Recordarle la pelea de la mañana lo pone muy mal, incluso cierra sus ojos para tratar de olvidarlo, pero el rostro de dolor y el corazón quebrado de su mamá lo tiene marcado.

—Es una larga historia —murmura Yuri.

—Tenemos mucho tiempo.

—Tu no quieres hablarme de tu pasado.

—…

Yuri toma la mano de Otabek y entrelazan sus dedos; ambos ojos se miran buscando la respuesta del otro.

—No quiero presionarte —dice Yuri.

El omega le cuenta lo que pasó hace muchos años cuando descubrió que es adoptado y que su hermanito mayor no logró vivir, lo que le dolió enterarse y que a pesar de todo ama a sus papás porque, aunque no tengan la misma sangre, para él no hay mejores padres más que Yuuri y Víctor.

En cuanto le comienza a contar los sucesos de la mañana, se suelta a llorar y Otabek no duda en abrazarlo con mucha fuerza.

—Tus padres te aman mucho, lo noté en esa ocasión que estuve contigo —comenta Otabek mientras acaricia sus hebras doradas.

—Lo sé y también estoy consciente de que hice mal en hablarle así a mi mamá, él es todo para mí y a pesar de que tengo más hermanitos, su cariño es el mismo que a todos nos da por igual. Nunca ha tenido un favorito —solloza.

—Tú tienes a tus dos padres, aprovéchalos y amarlos, nunca sabes cuándo te los van a quitar —la voz de Otabek se quiebra un poco— A los míos nunca pude decirles cuánto los amaba antes de que me los quitaran.

Escuchar eso hace que sienta como un golpe en su estómago, no estaba consciente de que sus papás no están más con él.

—Tienes razón, será mejor que vaya a casa y enmendar mi error —dice Yuri.

—Es cierto, comienza a hacer frío en este lugar.

Caminando de regreso no evitan tomarse de las manos, estando hablando de otros temas para no pensar en las cosas tristes.

Llegando a la entrada de la casa de Yuri, Otabek envuelve una vez más al omega, aspirando ese delicioso aroma dulce que lo puede tranquilizar.

—Te prometo que un día te diré todo, sólo… deja que pueda estar en paz —replica el alfa—. Y gracias por este día.

Yuri sonríe levemente y acaricia la mejilla del azabache.

—A ti, muchas gracias por estar conmigo y escucharme, a pesar que tú estabas mal.

Otabek sonríe con tristeza. Deposita un pequeño beso en su mejilla y nuevamente lo envuelve entre sus brazos.

—Entre nosotros nos ayudamos, Yura —susurra Otabek en su oído.

—Si vuelves a sentir esta crisis, no dudes en llamarme.

—Lo haré, también háblame cuando necesites ser escuchado.

—Claro, Beka.

Se despide de Otabek y entra al edificio, sabiendo que en cualquier momento debe enfrentarse con lo que ocasionó. Entrando a casa escucha que hay silencio total, seguro que Azula debe estar en su cuarto y es la hora de la siesta de los gemelos.

Busca a Yuuri en la cocina y no lo encuentra, tampoco en la sala o en el comedor. El último lugar que le hace falta revisar es el cuarto principal, donde seguro su mamá está leyendo revistas de modas o de ropa.

La puerta está entreabierta y se asoma para ver entre el espacio si está Yuuri. Se queda pensando en cómo puede entrar y hablar con su mamá para pedirle una disculpa.

—Hola, cielo —escucha a Yuuri llamarlo.

Aprieta los labios y decide entrar, viendo que su mamá está sobre la cama con un gran álbum fotográfico y muchas fotografías sobre la cama. Se sienta a su lado, no tan cerca por el miedo de volver a decirle algo que lo lastime.

—Mamá…

—¡Mira! Esta fotografía me encanta —le enseña una dónde Yuri tiene menos de un año de vida y tiene el cepillo de dientes en la boca—. Eras un bebé muy curioso y me seguías por todos lados —saca otra fotografía y se la da al menor—. Ahí cumpliste tres años y nos vestimos iguales tú y yo, éramos la sensación en el parque de diversiones —es una fotografía de los rostros de Yuuri y Yuri, sonriendo con mucha felicidad y compartiendo el mismo outfit.

Se forma un gran nudo en la garganta de Yuri y no duda en abrazar con fuerza a Yuuri. No deja de llorar como un niño pequeño.

—L-lo siento tanto mami, n-no lo hice para herirte —chilla el adolescente.

Yuuri acaricia la cabeza de su pequeño, sabiendo que el error de la mañana no lo hizo a propósito y que es la edad difícil de su hijo.

—Tranquilo, mi amor —dice el azabache.

—Eres mi mamá, sin importar lo que haya pasado. Estoy agradecido de que seas tú y nadie más —continúa.

—Lo sé —levanta el rostro de su hijo para limpiarle esas lágrimas— ¿Sabías que tú y yo tenemos un aroma dulce muy parecido? —acerca su frente a la de él—. Eres mi bebé, sin importar que ya tengas 15 años, entenderé que tienes tus problemas y no sabes controlar tu mal genio. Te amo con todo y tus errores.

—También te amo, mamita.

—¿Sabes qué es lo que no hemos hecho y nos haría bien? Irnos de compras —sonríe Yuuri.

—Ay mami, sabes que no me gusta, pero si nos hace falta darnos nuestro tiempo —replica el menor.

—¿Aunque pasemos por esa tienda de ropa animal print que tanto te gusta?

—Bien, tu ganas. Vámonos de compras.

—Entonces deja le llamo a la niñera para que cuide a los gemelos y a Azula, ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien.

Se emociona mucho por esa salida con su mamá, porque lo tendrá solo para él por un rato y poderle contar cómo van las cosas con Otabek.

Se queda sentado en la sala revisando sus redes sociales mientras espera que su mamá se alista para salir.

No duda en escribirle un mensaje a Otabek para decirle lo feliz que se siente que las cosas hayan salido bien e incluso la salida que van a tener.

> _”Me da mucho gusto, Yura. Disfruta tu salida”._
> 
> _”Gracias, mi Beka. Te veré mañana en la escuela, ¿tú estás mejor?”_
> 
> _”Si, me tomé una ducha y creo que voy a dormir lo que resta del día”._
> 
> _”Dulces sueños”._

En ese momento suena el timbre de la casa, rompiendo la concentración de Yuri.

—¿Puedes abrir, Yuri? ¡Debe ser la niñera! —escucha a su mamá gritar desde su cuarto.

El menor se levanta del sillón y se dirige hacia la puerta para recibir a la niñera. Al abrir la puerta, se encuentra con una mujer alta, de piel pálida, cabello rubio liso y largo. Viste de una camisa blanca y pantalón de vestir negro. Sus brazos son delgados y musculosos.

Los ojos verdes de esta mujer se clavan en los ojos del menor, creando que el corazón de Yuri de un vuelco dentro de su pecho. Se ha visto lo suficiente en el espejo para reconocer los ojos y la nariz de esa mujer.

No puede decir ninguna palabra, está completamente congelado. Yuuri se acerca a la puerta para recibir la visita, pero en cuanto ve a la mujer, siente cómo su corazón se estruja y el instinto de omega sale a flote, llevando a Yuri detrás de él sin importarle que ella es más alta.

⋆⌘⋆ ─────────────── ⋆⌘⋆ ─────────────── ⋆⌘⋆ 

**Continuará.**


	27. Raining in my heart

Cuando tuvieron la custodia de Yuri por completo les prometieron que no sabrían nada de Odette Petrov porque estaría mucho tiempo en la prisión. Aunque Yuuri no la conoce, su apariencia es lo suficiente para saber que es el padre biológico de su cachorro. 

—Yuri, ve con tus hermanos —dice el omega sin dejar de mirar a la extraña.

—¿A sí que se llama Yuri MI cachorro? —dice la mujer queriendo acercarse al menor—. Tienes el rostro de Ana.

—¡Obedece, Yuri! —Yuuri empuja hacia atrás al rubio y enseguida se cierra la puerta dejándolo lejos de esa mujer.

Nunca antes había visto a su mamá así de alterado, ni siquiera cuando él o sus hermanos hicieron la mayor travesura. Tiene mucho miedo, demasiado que no puede mantener un buen ritmo con su respiración.

Pensando que su mamá podría correr peligro, decide marcarle a su papá. Casi nunca lo hace porque siempre está ocupado en el hospital.

—Hola, cielo —contesta su papá,

No puede hablar del miedo, eso preocupa a su padre, pues escucha que esta respirando muy agitado.

—¿Yuri? ¿Todo bien?

—Ma-ma-mamá —tartamudea.

—¿Yuri? ¡Me estás asustando!

Traga en seco y jala una gran bocanada de aire para poder hablar.

—Mamá está en pe-peligro.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Hay una mujer rubia afuera y mamá me encerró en la casa para que pueda charlar con ella —su voz flaquea.

—Por lo que más quieras no salgas de la casa, en seguida llegaré. Cuida de tus hermanos —la voz de su padre se escucha muy exaltada

—Pero papá...

—¡Haz caso a lo que te digo!

Cuelga.

¿Cómo debería sentirse ahora? Pensar que su mamá podría estar afuera en peligro con esa alfa y para la forma en cómo reaccionó es muy difícil para él.

Tampoco lo que puede dejar de dar vueltas es que dijo “mi cachorro”. Sabe bien su situación y que su madre murió, pero nunca supo con exactitud el paradero de su padre biológico.

Se acerca con sus pequeños hermanos gemelos que están en su habitación durmiendo plácidamente uno junto al otro. No duda en arroparlos y acomodarle a Yuki su pijama porque está enseñando parte de su barriguita.

Luego se dirige a la habitación de su hermana Azula, quien se encuentra leyendo un libro recostada sobre su cama.

—¿Qué lees, Gusano? —pregunta el menor, más que nada para distraer su mente.

—El arte de dominar la mente —dice ella con tanta tranquilidad que preocupa a Yuri—. En realidad, estoy leyendo un libro de medicina de papá —se levanta para acercar el libro a su hermano—. Papi tiene bonita letra y sus notas son interesantes.

—A veces me sorprende lo inteligente que eres para la edad que tienes —agrega Yuri acariciando la cabeza de su hermana.

—Creo que me moverán a otros grados más porque dicen que lo que enseñan a los demás niños de mi edad no es suficiente para mí —agrega la menor.

—Deportista y niña genio, nada más falta que tengas buen sentido de la moda.

—Gusano, deja de preocuparte. Aunque eres adoptado, siempre te vamos a amar —Azula abraza a su hermano con fuerza.

Se sorprende mucho al escuchar eso, ¿cuándo lo supo? ¿En qué momento y cómo es que lo asimila como si nada? Quisiera ser igual que Azula como para que no le afecten los comentarios.

—Azula...

—Es más que obvio, no tienes que decir nada para que me entere. Papi y mami harán lo posible para que esa mujer alfa se aleje de nosotros —alza la mirada azulada—. Tranquilo, Gusano.

Su hermana logra tranquilizarlo un poco más. Aunque Azula pueda ser la mocosa más odiosa del mundo, es quien le da mucha chispa en la vida de Yuri.

No se da cuenta que se ha quedado dormido sobre la cama de su hermana y ella lo ha tapado con una cobija. Lo que lo despierta es ver a sus padres en la entrada del cuarto.

—Yuri —Yuuri se acerca a su hijo para abrazarlo con fuerza y lo que le altera es escucharlo sollozar—. Tenemos que hablar.

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★ ☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

Sabiendo que es un tema demasiado delicado para tratarse en casa, Víctor y Yuuri invitan a cenar a Yuri en el restaurante favorito, dejando a los niños con una niñera.

A pesar de que ha ordenado lo que más le gusta, no tiene apetito y menos viendo a su mamá con los ojos hinchados y a su padre tenso.

—Yuri, nunca hablamos de tus padres biológicos porque creíamos que ese tema quedaría cerrado —comienza a hablar el mayor—. Pero nos equivocamos.

—Hijo —Yuuri toma sus manos—. Pase lo que pase, nosotros te amamos demasiado y eso nunca lo dudes.

Un nudo en la garganta se forma en Yuri, no puede evitar llorar por lo que se aproxima y más por las palabras de su mamá.

—Cuando naciste, tú… tú madre tuvo muchas complicaciones en el parto —comienza a relatar Víctor—. Esto fue porque… ingresó al hospital por heridas demasiado graves, huesos rotos y demás. Ella dio su vida para que nacieras —sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas—. T-Tú padre biológico es una alfa y parecía que golpeaba a tu mamá, cosa que un vecino atestiguo cuando estábamos peleando por tu custodia.

—Y por la investigación y antecedentes, esa mujer participaba en peleas callejeras —continúa Yuuri mientras lucha para no soltarse a llorar—. La abogada nos dijo que nunca aparecería esa mujer, pues fue encerrada en la cárcel como homicidio.

El adolescente abre demasiado la boca al escuchar eso, siempre tuvo curiosidad de saber cómo eran sus padres biológicos, pero esto no lo esperaba.

—No quisimos decírtelo antes, porque aparte de que eras un niño no creímos que quisieras saber de esa mujer —Víctor coloca su mano en el hombro—. Odette ha venido a buscarte para conocerte y...

—¡Y yo no quiero conocerla! —exclama Yuri muy enojado—. Ella sólo dio su célula a otra omega que dio la vida para que yo llegara a este mundo y conociera a mis padres —aprieta los puños y busca primero los ojos hacia Víctor—. Tú eres mi papá y eres el único que puede serlo, nadie más —se voltea hacia Yuuri y las lágrimas fluyen de sus ojos—. Y a pesar que mi madre biológica dio su vida, tú eres mi mamá y nadie más puede suplirte. No importa si no somos de sangre p-por qué y-yo los amo con todo mi corazón.

No aguanta más y corre a los brazos de Víctor, llorando desconsoladamente. El alfa tiene muchas lágrimas en sus ojos y tampoco evita derramar unas cuantas sobre su adorado hijo.

—Te amo papi, te amo —solloza.

—También te amo, mi pequeño Yuri —derrama unas cuantas lágrimas de sus ojos.

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★ ☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

Estando en casa, Yuri se despide de sus padres con un fuerte abrazo y se dirige a dormir. Los mayores hacen lo mismo después de hablar con la niñera.

En la habitación ambos están callados completamente y sólo se escucha el sonido de las preñas retirarse. Dentro de la cama, ambos no se abrazan ni nada, sólo pegan sus espaldas para sentirse. Sólo se acuestan de esta forma cuando discuten o tienen peleas.

—Cuando la vi parada en la puerta y mirando a Yuri con tanta curiosidad, algo dentro de mi me hizo saltar al peligro para proteger a mi cachorro —relata el azabache.

—Yuri me habló y estaba muy alterado en el teléfono. Por suerte que estaba saliendo de cirugía y no tenía más programadas —comenta el alfa—. Verla frente a ti me dio miedo, porque tengo en mi memoria muy marcado el cómo ingreso Anna. No quisiera que esa mujer te pusiera una mano encima.

—Asegura que ya cambió, que no le haría daño a Yuuri.

—Víctor, tengo miedo.

El otro se voltea sin abrazarlo.

—¿De qué?

Yuuri se voltea para mirar a los ojos de su esposo. Víctor se alarma al verlo con los ojos llorosos y no duda en acercarse a él.

—De qué esa mujer quiera quitarnos a nuestro bebé —se sofoca su voz en la garganta—. Es nuestro Yuri, está con nosotros desde que tenía días de vida —exhala lo más que puede—. Aunque él no creció en mi vientre, pude sentirlo en mi cuerpo… ¡No pueden quitarnos a nuestro cachorro!

Víctor lo abraza con mucha fuerza, dejando que su esposo descargue toda su angustia. Comparte ese mismo miedo, él también estuvo a su lado cuando enfermaba, o premiar sus triunfos.

—No puede pelear por su custodia, nos lo otorgaron totalmente y hemos demostrado a la trabajadora social que Yuri está bien con nosotros —replica Víctor.

—No quiero que me quiten a ninguno de mis bebés, me muero si a alguno de los cuatro le pasa algo —chilla Yuuri.

—Nadie lo hará mientras esté vivo —asegura Víctor.

Escuchan el llamado de la puerta y antes de dejar que entren, se limpian las lágrimas.

—Adelante —dice Víctor.

Entra el adolescente vestido con un pijama atigrado del pantalón y camisa negra. Entre sus manos tiene un oso de peluche y se ve angustiado. Víctor y Yuuri sienten un nudo en la garganta al recordar cuando Yuri era más pequeño y tenía pesadillas en las noches, se colaba en la cama de sus padres.

—Sé que debo dejar esto para mis hermanos que son más chiquitos, ¿pero me puedo dormir con ustedes? —dice Yuri.

Víctor y Yuuri sonríen con ternura, hacen espacio en medio para que se acueste su cachorro y poder abrazarlo. Estando con ellos, el menor es besado por sus padres y se preparan para dormir.

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★ ☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

A pesar de que dijo que no quiere conocerla. Yuri no deja de pensar en esa alfa. En sus sueños ella es la protagonista, viendo a una mujer musculosa que pelea entre otras personas. No se imagina que clase de persona puede golpear a una mujer embarazada al grado de provocarle el parto y la muerte.

En varias ocasiones pensó en conocerla, pero solo por curiosidad del porqué está en la cárcel.

Nunca ha faltado a clases más que por enfermedad, pero por esa ocasión le pide a sus padres que le dejen quedarse. Víctor accede e incluso decide llevarse a los gemelos para que se queden Yuuri y Yuri juntos.

Es sorprendido con un rico desayuno en cama hecho por su mamá: unos deliciosos hotcakes bañados de miel, jugo de naranja y fruta picada.

—Buenos días, mi cielo —dice Yuuri sentándose a su lado.

—Hola, mami —sonríe levemente el adolescente.

Se levanta de las sábanas para recibir a la pequeña mesita y su mamá ríe levemente por ver a su hijo despeinado. Ambos desayunan y deciden quedarse hasta muy tarde en la cama platicando; Yuri le cuenta sobre cómo van las cosas con Otabek.

—Mamá —se pone serio para revelarle algo a su mamá—. Creo que asesinaron a los padres de Beka.

La expresión de Yuuri muestra sorpresa ante esa confesión. Conocía muy bien a Violet y a Edrik porque en varias ocasiones vinieron a casa o fueron a la suya para convivir un rato los fines de semana. Cuando se fueron, también perdieron todo rastro de comunicación.

—¿Estás seguro de lo que dices? —pregunta Yuuri aún impresionado.

—No me hagas mucho caso, pero ayer que hablaba con él me hizo entender algo así cuando dijo “nunca sabes cuándo te los van a quitar”.

—Eso es muy preocupante, no quisiera pensar en que algo malo les pasó —agrega Yuuri aún tenso.

—A él le cuesta trabajo acercarse a mí, lo encontré ayer en el baño llorando.

—Pobre chico.

A medio día deciden cambiarse y ponerse al día con las cosas de la casa. Seguro que ya tendrá mucha tarea en la escuela y Seung Gil le dirá algo por no haberle avisado que no iría.

No le sorprende que Otabek le mande un mensaje diciéndole que sí está bien. Yuri le contesta enseguida que pasaron muchas cosas extrañas en el transcurso de la tarde noche.

<Vayamos a la plaza por un café, así me cuentas exactamente qué pasó.

Yuri sonríe ante la invitación y no duda en aceptar. Después de la comida, el adolescente se arregla para salir con el alfa, ¿pero por qué hace eso? Normalmente cuando JJ o Seung Gil lo invitan a salir no le importa salir en fachas.

Pensando en que vería a Otabek en la plaza, se sorprende cuando pasa por él en su casa.

—Creí que te vería allá —dice el adolescente.

—Necesitaba venir por ti —contesta el moreno.

Ambos van platicando en el camino sobre la escuela y el proyecto pesado que les han dejado en química, por suerte es por parejas y Otabek le pide a Yuri que hagan el trabajo en equipo.

—Yuri.

El corazón del menor da un vuelco enorme en su pecho al escuchar esa voz. Otabek se da cuenta de lo tenso que se pone y decide ponerse a la defensiva. Detrás de ellos está nuevamente la alfa vistiendo de manera elegante.

—¿Qué necesita? —pregunta Otabek.

—Tranquilo, sólo quiero ver a mi hijo —sonríe la mujer.

Yuri tira de la manga de la chamarra de Otabek levemente. El aludido se sorprende mucho por las palabras de esa mujer y el cuerpo temblar del omega.

—¿R-recuerdas lo que te conté en el bosque? —Yuri agacha la mirada para que no lo vean en ese estado—. E-ella es...

—Soy su padre biológico —contesta Odette con mucha seguridad.

Otabek se queda boquiabierto y congelado, no sabe que hacer o que actuar. Supone que es eso lo que pasó en la tarde noche de ayer.

—Yuri, eres precioso —dice la mujer con voz dulce—. Eres la viva imagen de Odette, excepto esa nariz.

El omega no sabe que contestar o que decir ante las palabras de la alfa, se siente confundido y en su pecho siente como si le hubieran dado un fuerte golpe.

—Yuri, hijo —da un paso la mujer hacia ellos, pero Otabek se pone a la defensiva para protegerlo—. Quisiera conocerte, saber quién eres, lo que te gusta... platicarte mi versión de los hechos. Necesito estar cerca de mi cachorro.

—No puedo escucharte —dice entre dientes el menor. Alza el rostro con lágrimas—. No estoy listo para perdonarte por lo que hiciste a Anna.

—Pero…

—Beka —busca refugio en él—. Vamos por ese café, muero de frío.

Arrastra al alfa, quien sigue impresionado y tampoco puede dejar de ver a la mujer. En lo que resta del camino van en un silencio totalmente incómodo, incluso cuando se sientan y piden sus bebidas continúan callados.

El moreno ve al rubio completamente alterado y nota que llora en silencio, intentando dejar caer esas hebras doradas sobre su rostro para cubrirse. No sabe qué decir o cómo romper ese incómodo momento de tensión.

—Yura —lo llama.

Viendo que no hay una respuesta alguna de él, suspira profundo y se levanta del asiento para llegar al otro y envolverlo en sus brazos.

—Lo siento, Beka —solloza, aceptando gustoso el abrazo— Es sólo que no puedo digerir todo esto.

—¿Puedes contarme exactamente qué pasó y por qué no quieres verla?

—Por lo que me dijeron mis padres, Víctor y Yuuri —le duele llamarlos por su nombre—, es que esa mujer golpeó a mi madre biológica hasta dejarla mal. Participaba en peleas callejeras y en la venta de drogas —toma una pausa—. La persona que atestiguó dice que muchas veces Odette golpeaba a Ana incluso durante el embarazo. Fue de milagro que no me hicieran daño.

—Entonces ella...

Yuri se separa un poco sólo para asentir.

—Cuando me enteré de la adopción, dijeron que mi madre biológica murió cuando nací y que mi padre no podía hacerse cargo de mí. Nunca me imaginé que fue porque estuvo en la cárcel.

—¿Y qué sientes con todo esto?

El menor suelta un largo suspiro, uno que pareciera un lamento y se limpia las lágrimas que han resbalado en sus mejillas. Ya le arden los ojos por tanto llorar y la nariz está totalmente reseca.

—No sé, pienso en tantas cosas que me confunden por completo en mi mente y corazón —confiesa—. Quisiera que todo siguiera igual.

—Todo sigue igual, Yura. Sólo ha vuelto una persona a tu vida. No estoy diciendo que lo hagas, pero podrías conocer a tu padre sólo por curiosidad, ya después tomarás la decisión de dejar que siga en tu vida o no.

El menor sólo asiente. Parece fácil decirlo, pero a Yuri le está costando trabajo pensar en ello.

⋆⌘⋆ ─────────────── ⋆⌘⋆ ─────────────── ⋆⌘⋆ 

**Continuará.**


	28. Tell Me

La semana siguiente es difícil para Yuri, tiene muchos pensamientos que lo confunden. Todas las noches antes de dormir llora demasiado y en silencio para no alertar a sus padres.

Sus ojos están completamente hinchados y cada vez que amanece le duelen por la luz del sol. Para que no le vean esas ojeras las cubre con maquillaje que le recomendaron en internet, no quiere preocupar mucho a sus padres.

Su concentración en la escuela ha bajado demasiado notorio que comienza a llamar la atención a sus profesores; en las clases de música sólo recibe regaños por parte de su profesor y le exige más.

Otabek se preocupa mucho por Yuri, a pesar de la enfermedad y sus fantasmas que están acechándolo, decide apoyar al omega lo más que puede. Ese sábado decide raptarlo y llevarlo al bosque para que pueda aislarse de todo.

—Ya no puedo más, Beka —dice Yuri llevándose las manos a su rostro—. Insiste en querer verme, yo no puedo aceptarlo así porque sí.

—¿Has hablado con tus padres?

Niega con la cabeza.

—No quiero preocuparlos.

Otabek lo acerca a él para abrazarlo y pasa una de sus manos entre sus hebras doradas, quien parece un gatito feliz con esas caricias.

—Siento mucho estar abrumado con mis problemas, sé que me necesitas más que yo a ti —comenta el rubio.

—No tienes nada de qué preocuparte —besa la coronilla de la cabeza de Yuri y después suelta un suspiro.

Ambos adolescentes se quedan dormidos bajo el árbol que ahora se ha convertido su guarida cuando necesitan huir. La relación entre ellos es algo inexplicable, un sentimiento que brota lentamente y que ninguno de los dos saben identificar, pero mientras se tengan uno al otro no hay nada más que los separe.

Para la mala suerte de Yuri, Odette aparece en el colegio donde estudia con intenciones de acercarse al rubio. Antes de que note su presencia, el adolescente arrastra a Seung Gil al interior del plantel.

—¿Qué debo hacer, Seung Gil? —pregunta Yuri completamente confundido.

—Yo sentiría mucha curiosidad de saber quién es mi padre, si estuviera en tu caso —comenta el aludido—, pero si te está confundiendo mucho, entonces recházala.

Suspira profundo y se asoma por la puerta, viendo como la mujer lo espera recargada sobre un convertible de color rojo. No quisiera ir solo, ni mucho menos llevarse una gran decepción, pero en algún momento deberá enfrentarse con la realidad.

—Bien, iré —agrega.

Le manda un mensaje a su mamá para decirle que irá algo tarde a casa y que no podrá pasar por Azula. Después, camina hacia donde la alfa lo está esperando.

Estando a una distancia cerca de la mujer, los esmeralda se clavan en el menor y una sonrisa aparece en sus labios.

—Hola, Yuri —se escucha la felicidad de ella al ver que su primogénito se acercó.

—Te escucharé —agrega con seriedad—. Después pensaré si realmente quiero que estés en mi vida o no.

—Gracias —sonríe la mujer.

Lo invita a subir al carro provocando que se sienta en desconfianza, sin embargo, acepta abordarlo. Durante el camino es algo incomodo, ella habla de cosas que no tienen importancia y Yuri no se atreve a cruzar miradas. Llegan a una cafetería y aunque no está de acuerdo, Odette le invita a pedir lo que él quiera.

—Ya te lo he dicho, pero debo decirte que en verdad te veo y me recuerdas a Anna —comenta la mujer con una mirada llena de nostalgia.

Yuri no sabe qué contestar a eso, le incomoda demasiado estar frente a ella, aunque siente un aire de nostalgia y algo familiar. Al darse cuenta que no responde a eso, Odette decide mirar la carta.

—¿Cómo te enteraste que no eres hijo de esa pareja? —pregunta sin mirarlo a los ojos.

El menor siente como una patada en su estómago con esa pregunta, ¿no debería ser ella quien comience a hablar?

—Bu-bueno, me di cuenta porque encontré los papeles de adopción y debo admitir que me sentí muy enojado que me mintieran, pero a la vez fueron los celos de que venía mi hermana y me sentiría desplazado —una pequeña sonrisa escapa de sus labios—. Yuuri y Víctor son fantásticos, amorosos y jamás me hicieron sentir menos, no hay mejores padres que ellos.

Golpe para Odette. En parte debe agradecer que su hijo cayera en buenas manos y no fuera a seguir sus malos pasos.

—Quiero preguntarte, ¿cómo es que me encontraste? —pregunta Yuri lleno de curiosidad, pues hasta donde sabe, los jueces y abogados que llevaron su caso prometieron que no le dirían nada a ella.

—Pues verás, no fue nada sencillo. Estuve más de 10 años en la cárcel y dos años más en rehabilitación. Tuve que mover algunas influencias y te encontré. —se nota la tristeza en su rostro—. Sé que hice mucho daño a mi querida Anna, pero estaba tan cegada entre los celos y todo lo que consumía que no me daba cuenta que ella sólo me quería. Verte frente a mi es la prueba absoluta de nuestro amor.

Odette se acerca a querer acariciar la mejilla del rubio, pero Yuri se hace un poco para evitar el contacto de ella. Triste, decide llamar a la mesera para que los pueda atender, quien enseguida llega a tomar la orden.

—La cárcel no fue nada bonito —agrega la mujer—. Me tenían en las celdas de alto riesgo y muchas veces tuve que defenderme sola. Lo que le hice a Anna nunca lo voy a poder superar, es algo que yo... —cierra los puños—. Estoy agradecida que no te hice nada de daño.

—¿Por qué Anna se quedó contigo sabiendo lo peligrosa que eres? —Yuri siente que está en un interrogatorio, pero debe saciar toda curiosidad que siente.

Odette sonríe levemente y siente que esa sonrisa también la tiene, por lo que su cuerpo se estremece un poco.

—Anna y yo nos enamoramos muy jóvenes y sus padres no querían que estuviera cerca de mi porque no soy de su misma sociedad, sumando que era una alfa con problemas de drogas y amante de las peleas callejeras. Ella escogió vivir el amor antes de cualquier cosa y escapó de casa conmigo.

“Llegamos a esta ciudad en dónde nadie nos encontraría y para mantener la renta del pequeño departamento continúe con las peleas callejeras y la venta de drogas. Anna le daba miedo eso y más cuando me alteraban esas sustancias. Un día me di cuenta que alguien quería robármela y con todo lo que tenía en mi organismo me puso tan mal que me fui sobre ella culpándola de ser tan bonita. No sólo la golpeaba, varias veces yo...

Un gran escalofrío recorre su espina por completo, no quiere imaginarse que sea producto de una de esas violaciones hacia Anna. Unas cuantas lágrimas resbalan por las mejillas de Odette.

—Entendí mucho después del gran daño que le provoqué a la persona que amaba y las veces que tuvo amenazas de aborto cuando te tenía en su vientre. Ella fue muy fuerte y tenía mucha comprensión y amor hacia a mí y a ti te amaba con locura —busca los ojos esmeralda para dedicarle una sonrisa—. En el momento que supo que venías se puso muy contenta y yo... tuve algo de miedo al principio, pero al verte crecer en su interior me emocionaba y sentía que debía mejorar. Sólo hice lo peor.

El menor aprieta los labios para contenerse las lágrimas y mejor ocultar su rostro con sus doradas hebras.

—Me dolió saber que Anna murió al darte luz y más al enterarme que ella murió temiéndome. Lamento mucho haber causado un infierno para ti y para ella.

Odette solloza muy quedito y evitando algún contacto visual con el menor. En cuanto a los sentimientos de Yuri, estos están peor a como estaba antes de hablar con ella.

Sigue siendo alguien que cometió un delito muy grave, ¿cómo sería su vida si Anna viviera y Odette siguiera en los malos pasos?

—Tu nombre iba a ser Misha.

Esas palabras terminan de romper el corazón de Yuri y las lágrimas no dejan de fluir, son tan abundantes que ya no puede ver lo que esté frente a él.

—Yuri —acerca su mano a las del menor que yacen sobre la mesa y tomarla—. Siempre te tuve en mi mente y eras la razón por la que estuve trabajando duro en mi persona y mejorar, no esperaba que pasara mucho tiempo —se atreve a alzar el rostro del rubio—. Quizá no te hubiera dado la mejor vida como ahora te la dan esa pareja, pero si te hubiéramos amado demasiado. Yo te amo, a pesar que estuve cerca de ti en todo el embarazo de Anna, fue muy poco tiempo del cual me arrepiento por completo.

Yuri retira suavemente las manos de Odette y toma su distancia. Escucharla decir que amaba tanto a Anna como a él lo altera demasiado, es como esas mentiras que duelen tanto y que no lo puedes creer.

—Yo no puedo con esto... me duele mucho en mi corazón —masculla el menor agachando la mirada—. Yo no puedo aceptarte, así como si nada, no puedo llamarte papá porque tengo uno y se llama Víctor y no hay nadie mejor que él para asumir ese papel en mi vida —se levanta de la mesa y mira a Odette—. Algo que he aprendido estos años es que el que es padre es quien cría y no el que engendra, Yuuri y Víctor son mis padres.

Sin más deja a la mujer en la cafetería y sale sin importarle que está lloviendo muy fuerte. Se maldice por no traer su paraguas y tampoco trae monedas suficientes para tomar un taxi. Reza que la lluvia no penetre su mochila y sus libros no se mojen.

Las gotas se mezclan con sus lágrimas y el dolor se disfraza con ese frío que lo envuelve por completo. Sus pies le duelen de caminar mucho y porque el calzado se ha vuelto muy incómodo para él.

Las palabras resuenan una y otra vez, mezclados con recuerdos de hace casi ocho años cuando escapó de casa al enterarse que es adoptado y hoy une esos amargos y dolorosos momentos. Su corazón no está listo para perdonar a Odette, ni mucho menos para tenerla en su vida.

Llega a casa mucho tiempo después, empapado y con la nariz muy congestionada. Yuuri y Víctor se preocupan mucho al verlo de esa forma y no dudan en llevárselo a cambiar de ropa y bañarlo.

—¡Qué barbaridad, Yuri! —exclama el omega vistiéndolo como un niño pequeño—. Si vas a seguir viendo a ese chico debería de traerte o al menos subirte en un taxi.

—¡Ahora mismo te voy a dar medicina para que no contraigas alguna infección! ¡Otabek me va a escuchar! —Víctor le lleva una toalla para envolverlo sobre su cabeza.

—No vi a Otabek —masculla el menor tomando la toalla—. Hablé con Odette.

Yuuri y Víctor se congelan al escuchar eso, es más, no saben ni cómo reaccionar ante ello. El menor alza la vista y ve las lágrimas que resbalan en sus ojos, ¿los habrá herido?

—No los voy a reemplazar, ustedes son mis padres y nadie más —agrega Yuri con una sonrisa—. Fui a verla porque creo que merecía ser escuchada.

—Yuri...

—Lo sé, no fue algo agradable para mí, a pesar de que sentía que decía la verdad no pude aceptarla ni tampoco perdonarla. Lo que sí puedo decir es que, si no fuera por ella y por Anna, no estaría con ustedes —Yuri abraza a sus padres y ellos gustosamente lo reciben en sus brazos—. Tengo los mejores padres que nadie más puede desear.

Sin duda Yuuri y Víctor están felices de tener a Yuri en sus vidas, el pequeño bebé que conocieron en el hospital se ha convertido en un maravilloso muchacho cariñoso, inteligente y aunque tiene sus momentos de carácter.

Esa noche Yuri se va a dormir en su habitación por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no llora hasta quedarse dormido, si no hablando con Otabek contándole lo que acaba de pasar.

—Verás que todo se va a solucionar —dice Otabek.

—Creo que no tengo nada más que hacer, más que continuar con mi vida —contesta Yuri.

Se quedan dormidos con el celular sobre la oreja, terminando una charla muy larga a altas horas de la noche.

Los sueños de Yuri no son nada agradables, comienza a soñar a Odette viéndola con cicatrices y sangre, mientras que a su lado está una joven mujer rubia con moretones y cortadas en todo su cuerpo y rostro. Le causa algo de escalofrío la sonrisa que tiene Odette, mientras que la otra mujer llora en silencio.

Se le eriza la piel en cuanto ve como la alfa toma de los cabellos a Anna y la arrastra lejos de él. La omega grita desgarradamente a que le ayuden y Yuri trata de acercarse, pero alguien lo detiene del brazo.

Se voltea lentamente y se encuentra con Otabek, pero se mira de otra forma. Se nota demasiado molesto y las venas resaltan de sus brazos y la cien, hay algunos golpes sobre sus brazos y en los nudillos hay sangre.

Cuando menos se lo espera él también es jalado hacia la dirección contraria de la pareja, siendo arrastrado por el suelo gracias al alfa.

Yuri abre los ojos de golpe, sintiendo como su corazón golpea dentro de su pecho. Trata de sentarse para regular su respiración. Fue una terrible pesadilla y no se imagina a Otabek haciéndole daño.

Revisa el reloj de su celular para revisar la hora y nota que apenas son las 3 de la mañana. Fue un sueño tan aterrador que está sudando a mares y no puede volver a dormir.

Quisiera que todo vuelva a la normalidad.

⋆⌘⋆ ─────────────── ⋆⌘⋆ ─────────────── ⋆⌘⋆

**Continuará**


	29. Love is in the air.

Jean-Jacques Leroy es conocido por su popularidad con las mujeres y algunos omegas, su desempeño por el deporte y hasta eso es aplicado en la escuela. Su sueño es convertirse en doctor cómo su madre y por eso está dando lo mejor de sí en sus metas.

Hace unas semanas su orgullo fue herido al enfrentarse con Otabek Altin al saber que es el causante del sufrimiento de su primo favorito. Aprecia tanto a Yuri que no dejaría que alguien le haga daño y es capaz de defenderlo hasta el final.

Mientras estuvo en cama, Jean fue visitado por un amigo de la infancia, Seung Gil. Se conocen desde que van en el jardín de niños y los tres han estado muy unidos.

Pero últimamente algo ha cambiado dentro de JJ. Ya no ve a Seung Gil como ese pequeño niño al que tenía que defender de los demás o el mejor amigo de Yuri.

Algo dentro de él ha cambiado y no sabe cómo descifrarlo.

Esa mañana se levanta un tanto frustrado porque no es la primera vez que sueña con el azabache de ojos rasgados y eso lo confunde demasiado. Siempre fue de tener novias muy hermosas y jamás había salido con un hombre, ni siquiera un omega del mismo género.

No lo ve mal porque sus tíos favoritos son hombres y su primo está interesado en uno.

No puede quitarse de la mente esos ojos fríos y oscuros junto a esa sonrisa pequeña que le dedica cada vez que se ven.

En el camino hacia la escuela no escucha nada de lo que Yuri le cuenta, incluso el rubio termina golpeándolo.

—Eres un idiota JJ —dice con enojo antes de irse hacia los casilleros.

Ni tiempo le da de pedirle disculpas por no prestarle atención. Ya habrá alguna forma de contentarlo.

Lo que lo aturde por completo es el delicioso aroma dulce que últimamente lo ha embriagado.

—Buenos días, JJ.

El aludido voltea y encuentra al dueño de sus sueños, la persona que causa estragos en su cuerpo y el que le roba todos sus suspiros.

—Bu-buenos días, Seung Gil —lo saluda, evitando quedar como un idiota frente a él.

—A-ayer preparé un poco d-de sushi, Yuri me enseñó y quiero igualar su sabor o el del Sr. Nikiforov —Seung Gil se pone un poco nervioso, causándole mucha ternura al alfa de ojos color tormenta. El muchacho coreano alza lo que es un bento envuelto con una servilleta azul rey con espirales blancos—. Pre-preparé de más y quisiera q-que tu los pruebes.

Jean sonríe y acepta lo que el omega le está compartiendo.

—Gracias, el sushi es mi favorito —agrega.

—Espero que te gu-guste.

Sus miradas se cruzan, causando estragos en sus cuerpos y tiemblan ligeramente. Las mejillas del coreano resaltan en sus mejillas. El timbre de la escuela rompe el tierno momento y ambos chicos salen de su burbuja.

—De-Debo irme —Jean se da la vuelta y corre lo más lejos posible.

No puede quitarse esa imagen tierna del omega completamente rojo de las mejillas y su corazón no deja de latir con fuerza dentro de su caja torácica. Se da cuenta que está por llegar tarde a la clase y entra al salón corriendo.

Todas las bancas han sido ocupadas excepto un lugar hasta atrás, no quisiera hacerlo porque a pesar de que usa lentes, no alcanza a ver. Además, Otabek está sentado en ese lugar.

Sin remedio alguno, decide sentarse al lado del azabache malhumorado. No han hablado ni cruzado alguna palabra desde que pelearon en la cafetería, aún le duele su orgullo haber perdido ante él.

—Hola —saluda Jean con cortesía, sin esperar que el otro le devuelva el saludo.

Cómo es de esperarse, Otabek no le dirige ni la mirada por lo que accede a sentarse a su lado.

—Hola, JJ —contesta el aludido.

No esperaba llegar tan lejos y ahora no sabe cómo mantener una conversación digna con él.

—Yo…

—Solo quiero pedirte una disculpa por patearte el trasero, no debí hacerlo —comenta con tono bajo sin dejar de mirar al profesor que está a punto de pasar lista.

Eso tampoco lo venía llegar, ¿por qué lo habría dicho? ¿Qué debía hacer?

—¿Yuri te mando hablar conmigo? —pregunta el oji grisáceo con el ceño fruncido.

—En parte, eres su primo y sé cuanto le importas aunque no te lo diga, la otra parte es porque tengo recuerdos tuyos en mi memoria y creo que éramos muy amigos.

—Si, jugábamos mucho junto con Yuri.

La clase de literatura se vuelve más interesante ahora que Jean y Otabek vuelven a llevarse como viejos amigos. Incluso el rubio se sorprende al verlos platicar durante la hora del receso.

Al volver a ver a Seung Gil en ese pequeño descanso, lo pone muy nervioso así como él. Ambos chicos no dejan de mirarse de reojo.

—Tenemos unas entradas para el parque de diversiones, pero tengo recital este sábado y no puedo faltar más —comenta Yuri un poco triste.

—Podremos ir otro día —dice Otabek mirando a Yuri.

—Estos caducan este fin de semana.

El rubio hace una seña con la cabeza hacia Otabek, dando a entender que quiere que ellos dos vayan juntos.

—No deberían desaprovechar esos boletos —dice el aludido—. Creo que deberían ir Jean y Seung Gil en lugar de nosotros.

Los mencionados se ponen completamente rojos y no se atreven a mirarse a los ojos. Jean le frustra no poder entender porque se comporta así frente al omega azabache y sobre todo porque su corazón late demasiado fuerte.

—Es una grandiosa idea, vayan a divertirse por nosotros —continúa Yuri animandolos.

—¿Q-qué cosas estás diciendo? Qué tal si Seung Gil tiene algo más que hacer y ustedes están organizándonos una salida —Jean trata de ocultar su nerviosismo, pero sólo hace lo contrario.

—En realidad no tengo nada que hacer —agrega Seung Gil.

Su corazón da un vuelco dentro del pecho y mira al coreano, quien está muriendo de nervios por dentro y por fuera está completamente serio.

—¿Q-quieres salir conmigo? —pregunta Jean, después se da cuenta de lo que acaba de decir—. Digo, al parque de diversiones… como amigos y-y yo…es decir…

—Sí, acepto salir contigo —contesta Seung Gil.

No lo puede creer, ¿en serio si acepto? Antes de decir algo más, Yuri comienza a hablar sobre su recital musical y que espera que Otabek pueda ir con él.

Durante la semana las cosas se ponen demasiado tensas por parte del alfa. No sabe qué hacer cuando se encuentra con Seung Gil, hasta le da miedo verlo a los ojos, más bien miedo no es la palabra correcta, le da una sensación que recorre por todo su cuerpo, una muy agradable.

Le da muchas vueltas al asunto sobre la salida del sábado, ¿cómo es que terminó aceptando eso? A si, Yuri y Otabek lo orillaron. Estando en su cama un día antes de la cita, piensa en que es lo que puede pasar y porque Seung Gil provoca que su corazón se acelere demasiado.

Ninguna otra chica ha logrado que sus mejillas se vuelva rojas como un tomate, sus piernas tiemblen como gelatina y parezca idiota; tampoco provocaba eso Seung Gil y debe admitir que siente algo cálido en su pecho cada vez que piensa en él.

Maldice algo y busca su teléfono celular, listo y decidido para hablar con Seung Gil. Cada tonada provoca que su corazón bombee con fuerza.

—¿Diga?

El aliento se detiene por unos segundos y se bloquea por completo. Traga en seco y piensa en cómo dirigirse a él, espera no cagarla.

—Hola, Seung Gil —dice el azabache con seriedad.

—¿Por qué te escuchas serio?

—No es nada, quiero hablar sobre lo de mañana.

—No quieres salir conmigo, ¿verdad?

—¡No! Eso no quiero decir —sus nervios lo traicionarán en cualquier momento y dirá algo malo—. Pasaré por ti a tu casa mañana, ¿a qué hora está bien?

Silencio por parte de Seung Gil, ¿lo habrá molestado? Espera que no.

—A las 10 está bien, para no llegar tarde y podamos disfrutar —contesta el aludido.

Jean suspira de alivio.

—Entonces te veo mañana.

—De acuerdo, hasta mañana.

Cuelga.

Se tumba sobre la cama, visualizandose a Seung Gil en su mente y esa sonrisa que le dedica cada vez que están solos. Muchas veces estuvieron en esa habitación sólo platicando y jugando videojuegos cuando Jean se recuperaba de los golpes y moretones que tuvo después de la pelea de Otabek, siempre sentía tranquilidad y paz al estar con él. ¿Será posible que se haya enamorado del amigo de la infancia?

¿Por qué su corazón late con fuerza cada vez que escucha su voz o se encuentra con esos ojos rasgados? Cada vez que lo ve pasar a lado de Yuri en la escuela siente alegría de verlo bien e incluso cuando escucha su voz es el primero en buscarlo con la mirada para dedicarle una sonrisa.

El chico vive en su mente todo el tiempo y ya no puede negar que lo que siente por él no es una amistad, sino algo más allá de lo que nunca antes ha sentido por alguien más.

No es por decir que no puede vivir sin él, pero si no ve al omega en las mañanas, su día no es nada agradable ni mucho menos logra concentrarse porque sólo está pensando en él y su bienestar.

Una sonrisa aparece en sus labios, sabiendo la respuesta de todas sus preguntas, algo que ya no puede negar o tratar de esconder cada vez que lo ve.

—Después de todo, estoy enamorado de Seung Gil —murmura en la oscuridad de la noche.

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★ ☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

Decir que si durmió un par de horas es poco de lo que en realidad pasó. Por más que trató de dormir no dejó de pensar en lo que pasará más tarde y en lo que le dirá, pues no quiere dejar que pase un día más sin poder decirle lo que siente por él.

Toma una ducha caliente para relajar sus músculos y es tan relajador que se queda dormido bajo el chorro de agua hasta que comienza a sentir frío.

Se viste con unos jeans negros rotos de la altura de la rodilla, playera roja algo pegada a su cuerpo, tenis converse y una chamarra negra porque esta mañana amaneció algo fría.

Desayuna algo ligero y antes de salir de casa toma de un pequeño botecito de papas pringles unos cuantos billetes que ahorra para invitar a Seung Gil a comer.

A sus 16 años aún utiliza el transporte público, ya que sus padres se niegan a comprarle una motocicleta o un carro. Tampoco le sueltan el vehículo con facilidad, por lo que ya se resignó en insistirles.

La casa de Seung Gil no está lejos, por lo que en todo el camino se pone a ensayar en su mente cuánto le gusta y el amor que siente por él.

Llegando al jardín, comienza a sentir pánico por no haber logrado ensayar bien su discurso en su mente, ¿le hubiera hablado a Otabek para que le dijera cómo declararse al chico que te roba suspiros? No, cree que su amigo está en las mismas condiciones o peor.

Siente cómo su alma se le va al oír que la puerta se abre y sale una pequeña niña de no más de 7 años con la misma apariencia de Seung Gil. La menor mira con frialdad al alfa, sabiendo que él ha ido en otras ocasiones a casa.

—Hola, Su-Jin —saluda amablemente Jean—, ¿está Seung Gil?

—¡Un monstruo! —la niña cierra la puerta, intimidada por el azabache.

Debe admitir que tener hermanos pequeños debe ser divertido o eso es lo que cree hasta que se encuentra con Azula, su prima si que es de tener cuidado.

La puerta se abre nuevamente y es Seung Gil quien aparece.

—Siento mucho que te cerrara la puerta, le están enseñando a no hablar con extraños —comenta el omega.

—Si, pero conozco a tu hermana desde bebé. No soy un extraño.

—Es amiga de Azula.

Jean se ríe. Eso explica todo.

—Llegaste antes, son las 9:30 am —dice Seung Gil con el ceño fruncido.

—Puedo volver más tarde.

—No, ya vámonos.

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★ ☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

El camino hacia la feria es un poco más retirado, por lo que van en el tren subterráneo platicando sobre la escuela y algunos asuntos como de Yuri y Otabek.

—Presiento que esto es el plan de ese par —dice Seung Gil con el ceño fruncido.

—¿De verdad eso crees? —el moreno se rasca la barbilla.

—El recital de Yuri es la próxima semana, ama los parques de diversión y su evento es después de las 7 de la noche —agrega el de ojos rasgados.

Jean aprieta los labios y se queda pensando sobre lo que dice el aludido. Tiene sentido porque le preguntó su primo que a qué hora se verán.

—Hay algo que no me gusta nada —continúa Seung Gil recargándose sobre la puerta del tren.

El corazón de Jean da un vuelco en su pecho, preparándose mentalmente para escuchar algo negativo de la salida.

—¿Qué es? —pregunta sin demostrar ese miedo al rechazo.

—Yuri no es el mismo desde que apareció su padre biológico y me preocupa que no maneje la situación —mira fijamente a JJ—. Otabek está a su lado para apoyarlo, pero él tiene sus traumas y puede fallarle a mi amigo.

—Si, también siento eso. Finge estar bien, pero hay algo que lo perturba mucho.

No es un tema del que deban hablar ahora que están saliendo, pero no pueden evitar pensar en el bienestar del rubio.

Después de un tiempo, ambos pelinegros llegan a dicho parque de diversiones. Teniendo un mapa en mano trazan un trayecto para subir en los juegos mecánicos y fijan una hora para parar e ir a comer.

En todo momento el corazón de Jean no deja de latir con felicidad y fuerza a lado de Seung Gil, quien también no deja de sonreír y divertirse al lado del alfa.

Bajando de una montaña rusa miran las fotografías que les toman antes de llegar al suelo y dándose que la de ellos está mejor porque salen sonriendo y Jean no duda en comprarla, dándosela al omega.

—Es la del recuerdo de estos momentos —se acerca mucho a Seung Gil pasando su brazo sobre el hombro de él.

Las mejillas del omega se tiñen de rojo por sentir el cuerpo de Jean. Ligeramente tiembla y cuando busca los ojos color tormenta, su aliento se le va al ver el apuesto rostro de su cita.

Jean se percata de la reacción del menor, llenándose de ternura, no deja de pensar que definitivamente es muy lindo.

—Vayamos a otro juego —agrega el moreno.

Seung Gil da un pequeño brinco al sentir los dedos del aludido entrelazarse con su mano. Sonríe y acepta ir con Jean a caminar por todas las atracciones que quedan por explorar en esae parque de diversiones.

Ninguno de los dos se marea o le da miedo ir a las alturas; no dejan tampoco de tomarse fotografías para guardar esos momentos mágicos. La diversión y la adrenalina corre por los cuerpos de ambos que no dudan volver a subirse a juegos que les gusta. Sintiendo el hambre, ambos deciden ir a buscar algo de comida.

—¿Qué quisieras comer? —pregunta Jean parando su andar.

Seung Gil se lleva una mano a la barbilla para pensar y Jean aprovecha que está distraído para abrazarlo, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos. El omega acepta gustoso el abrazo, contestando y recargando su frente sobre el pecho del otro.

—Podemos comer hamburguesas o alguna pizza —sugiere el menor.

—Te gustan las hamburguesas si mal recuerdo, ya sé a dónde te puedo llevar a comer.

Dejan la feria atrás, llevándose los mejores recuerdos para ir a comer algo delicioso, pues sus estómagos no dejan de reclamar la falta de alimentos.

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★ ☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

La noche cae y ambos jóvenes no quieren que ese día termine. Antes de llevarlo a su casa, Jean decide llevarlo a un pequeño parque que está cerca de ahí y se sientan sobre una banca.

—La verdad la pase muy bien —comenta el de ojos rasgados—. Disfrute todo esto a tu lado.

El omega se anima en tomar la mano de Jean y deja caer su cabeza sobre su hombro.

—También lo disfrute —Jean lleva la mano contraria a sus labios, depositando un tierno beso.

Suspira profundo y piensa en la forma de decirle sus sentimientos, sabiendo que él también le corresponderá por las muestras de afecto que le ha dedicado en todo el tiempo. Se separa un poco de él sin soltar su mano y busca sus ojos oscuros

—Seung, quiero decirte algo muy importante —dice el moreno un tanto serio.

El omega mira al otro, sabiendo que está a punto de declararse y no puede dejar de sentir una sensación extraña y a la vez agradable que recorre todo su estómago y vientre. Jean suspira profundo, pasa su mano sobre la mejilla del otro, acariciándola con ligeros movimientos.

—Me gustas mucho —comienza a hablar el oji grisáceo—. Creo que queda muy corto decir eso, me gustas demasiado que te has vuelto alguien importante para mi. Provocas que mi corazón se acelere cada vez que escucho tu voz o tu nombre, me robas suspiros cuando menos me lo espero y.... todo el tiempo te pienso y...

Las palabras de Jean son silenciadas por un beso; Seung Gil se atrevió acortar esa distancia que había entre ellos, dando su primer beso con el alfa que tanto ha querido en silencio por mucho tiempo. Es demasiado dulce y romántico de su parte que lo haya guardado para esta ocasión.

El beso es muy dulce, tímido al principio, pero dejándose llevar por sus emociones y sentimientos. Rompen el beso y se miran a los ojos con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—También me gustas y mucho —confiesa Seung Gil—. Desde mucho tiempo atrás siempre me gustaste.

—Soy un ciego e idiota por no haberme dado cuenta desde antes —agrega Jean sin borrar su sonrisa.

—No importa, ahora lo sabes.

Levanta su mentón para verlo a los ojos, unos hermosos orbes que le encanta y puede perderse todo el tiempo.

—¿Quieres ser mi novio? —pregunta Jean.

Esa pregunta alegra mucho al menor y no duda en abrazar con fuerza al alfa.

—Si.

Una bella palabra para los oídos de Jean, una que alegra su corazón. No duda en abrazar con fuerza al menor, depositando besos en su cabeza.

Antes de llegar a la esquina de la calle donde está la casa de Seung Gil, Jean aprovecha para robarle un beso más en sus labios.

—Te veo el lunes —dice Seung Gil antes de entrar.

—Estaré mandándote mensajes —sonríe Jean.

Caminando a casa no duda en enviarle un mensaje a Yuri, diciéndole que le agradece haberle regalado los boletos. Llegando a casa siente su celular sonar, seguro es Yuri para que le cuente los detalles. Se sorprende muchísimo al ver en la pantalla el nombre de su tío Victor.

—¿Tío? ¿Qué sucede? —contesta enseguida.

— _¡Jean! ¡¿Está Yuri contigo?!_ —la voz de su tío se escucha sumamente preocupada, alertando al otro.

—No, no lo he visto desde ayer y ahora que lo dices tampoco he recibido mensajes de él desde la mañana —contesta Jean completamente preocupado

Escucha que su tío dice unas maldiciones más y del otro lado escucha a su tío Yuuri llorar desconsoladamente.

— _No hemos visto tampoco a Yuri desde la mañana y ahora mismo estamos con la policía_ —agrega el mayor.

Escuchar eso lo pone muy mal y demasiado preocupado. No tiende a escapar de casa o perderse por mucho tiempo.

—T-tío, ayudaré a buscarlos y si se algo se los diré. Si tienen información también díganme.

— _Gracias JJ, seguiremos buscándolo._

⋆⌘⋆ ─────────────── ⋆⌘⋆ ─────────────── ⋆⌘⋆ 

**Continuará.**


	30. Lost |  1

Esa mañana fresca del sábado despierta Yuri con buen humor, algo que no pasaba en semanas desde que apareció Odette en su vida.

De tanto darle vueltas al asunto, ha decidido poner fin a esto. Baja a desayunar con su familia después de darse una ducha y disfruta de la convivencia.

—Hoy me iré a casa de mi amiga a jugar —dice Azula emocionada.

—No sin antes terminar de recoger tu habitación —agrega Yuuri en tono autoritario.

Víctor se acerca a Yuuri, abrazándolo y jugueteando un poco al acariciarle una nalga. El omega le da una palmada en su mano para apartarlo y murmurando entre labios que los niños los están mirando.

—Yuuri, dejemos a los niños en casa y… —susurra unas palabras en su oído y el azabache ríe levemente al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se tiñen a un leve rojizo.

—Está bien, hagámoslo —sonríe Yuuri.

La pareja se da un beso “tranquilo” sin poder evitar el deseo y la lujuria de poder estar juntos totalmente solos, aprovechando que su hijo más grande es capaz de aplacar a los demás.

–Iuj, mamá y papá se andan besando —Hiro hace una mueca de asco.

—Iuj —hace segunda Yuki.

—Mamá, papá, no enfrente de la comida —gruñe Yuri agachando la cabeza.

—No, por favor. Voy a tener pesadillas de esto y tendrán que pagar mi psicólogo —Azula coloca su mano sobre la frente como parte de su mal acto de dramatismo.

Yuuri y Víctor ríen de los comentarios de sus niños y no dudan en acercarse a besarlos, provocando que los dos mayores traten de no recibirlo.

—Extrañaran nuestros besos cuando no estemos con ustedes —dice Yuuri revolviendole el cabello a Yuri.

—Y van a decir, ¿por qué no dejé que mis papás me besaran más seguido? —agrega Víctor.

Ese ultimo comentario hace que Azula se levante de su silla y se aferre del cuello de su papá chillando.

—¡No quiero que se muera papá! —chilla la menor.

—Aun no me voy a morir, tranquila —Víctor la levanta y la llena de besos en su frente.

Por estas cosas, Yuri ama a sus padres y hermanos. Nunca lo hicieron menos ni tampoco dejaron que se sintiera como él que sobra de la familia. Es feliz con ellos y no se imagina otra vida mejor que esta.

Sus padres deciden salir ese día para tener sus momentos íntimos, dejando a Azula con su amiga Sun-Jin y los gemelos al cuidado de Yuri. El rubio no le molesta cuidar a la pesadilla andante de sus hermanos, al contrario, pero quiere ver a Beka ese día.

Decide marcarle para invitarlo a venir sin tener éxito para encontrarlo. Vuelve a intentarlo hasta medio día, preocupándose por él y rezando que no le haya pasado nada.

Le escribe a JJ para darle suerte con su cita y esperando que al menos ya se confiesen lo que sienten. Sólo se hacen tontos y se nota ese sentimiento desde kilómetros atrás.

Su mente no deja de pensar en Otabek y cada vez que entra un mensaje a su celular espera que sea él, sin embargo, es Yuuri recordando que no debe darle azúcar a sus hermanitos.

Después de terminar de lavar la ropa y haber hecho los deberes que le corresponde, se sienta sobre el sillón y pone la televisión.

Encuentra una película romántica y por una extraña razón se queda viéndola. Es muy entretenida, curiosa y hasta en alguna escena se mete en el papel del omega, imagina que Otabek es el de su pareja y comienza a sentir cosquilleos en su cuerpo en las escenas de besos.

No le da asco o le molesta, simplemente le da esa sensación de querer besar a Otabek como esa pareja y decirle que lo quiere mucho. ¿Eso es a lo que llaman amor?

Sale de su transe al sentir dos cabecitas recargarse a sus lados. Sus hermanos se han sentado a su lado para ver qué es lo que le roba su atención y decide cambiarlo antes de que hagan preguntas curiosas.

—¿Quieren ver una película? —pregunta Yuri buscando un canal de niños.

—No, queremos que juegues con nosotros —contesta Hiro.

El mayor sonríe y acepta la invitación de ambos niños y se sienta a jugar con ellos con unos peluches haciéndoles voces para entretener más a los pequeños. Sintiendo que es la hora de la siesta, Yuki le entrega un libro de dinosaurios para que Yuri pueda leerlo.

Se acomodan en una de las camitas y se acurrucan juntos. Tienen la costumbre de estar uno junto al otro desde que nacieron, ya que cuando los pusieron en incubadoras separadas no dejaban de llorar hasta que a Víctor se le ocurrió juntarlos. Fue sorprendente ver cómo sus pequeñas manitas se aferraban al otro.

—… Entonces papá oso se acercó a su sopa y dijo: ‘¿quién se comió mi sopa?’ —imita la voz de un oso haciéndola más gruesa.

Los niños se ríen y tratan de rugir como osos.

—Seguro Beka sabe rugir como oso —comenta Hiro.

—Beka es un oso —Yuki se acurruca en la cama e Hiro hace lo mismo.

Viendo que ambos niños no seguirán escuchando el cuento, los tapa y no duda en darles un beso en su frente. Siempre ha pensado si será igual de cariñoso el día que tenga sus cachorros o será muy amoroso como su mamá.

Va de nuevo al sillón y encuentra su celular recibiendo una llamada. Al leer el nombre de Otabek sus manos entorpecen al tratar de contestar.

—¿Beka? ¿Dónde…?

— _ Yuri  _ —jadea el moreno—. _ Está pasando en estos momentos… yo… — _ se escucha que llora como nunca antes y escucharlo así siente un golpe en el pecho—.  _ No quiero estar aquí… ayúdame. _

Su corazón se acelera demasiado y siente que debe responder a ese llamado. Voltea hacia las escaleras donde está la habitación de sus hermanos y piensa en que hará.

—Beka, iré contigo de inmediato.

— _ Por favor. _

Cuelga y decide moverse rápido. Llama a los números posibles que puedan ayudar a cuidar a los niños y accede ir Phichit. El moreno llega antes de lo que Yuri se imagina.

—Ahora están dormidos —comenta Yuri mientras se pone la chamarra—. En algún momento se despertarán y te pedirán helado y…

—Conozco a tus hermanos y tengo pequeños cachorros igual de latosos —sonríe Phichit—. ¿Si llama Yuuri o Víctor que le diré?

—No tardaré, así que no te preocupes.

Yuri no le explica nada más y sale corriendo antes de que Phichit le haga más preguntas. El piso está algo resbaloso por la lluvia, cosa que no le importa y corre lo más rápido que puede a la dirección que Otabek le envió por wha’s app.

¿Debería llevarle algo? ¿Ya habrá comido? No, no tiene tiempo para detenerse y comprar algo. Necesita llegar cuanto antes a Otabek y estar a su lado.

La casa a la que llega es más pequeña a la que vivía antes con su familia, incluso se ve algo vieja y descuidada. Temiendo que puede encontrarse con Mila, toca con fuerza la puerta y espera a que alguien responda.

La puerta se abre y encuentra a Mila. Su corazón no deja de latir y su cuerpo siente algo de adrenalina, listo para enfrentarla y decidido no dejar ese lugar sin verlo.

—Hola, vengo a ver a Otabek —dice el rubio con seriedad.

—No —dice cortante la mujer—. Ahora no puede verte.

—¡Mila! —exclama una tercera voz.

Ambos aludidos voltean hacia el interior de la casa sorprendidos de ver a Otabek bajar por las escaleras. Pareciera que acaba de correr un maratón completo porque jadea mucho y suda a mares. Le cuesta trabajo sostenerse de pie, por lo que se aferra al barandal.

—Y-yo lo llamé —gruñe.

La pelirroja se acerca a las escaleras para ayudar a su primo, pero ella es apartada por Otabek. El alfa le dirige una mirada a Yuri invitándolo a que vaya a a su lado, quien no duda en seguirlo.

—El doctor dice…

—A la mierda todo, necesito a Yuri.

Sin dudarlo más, Otabek toma de la mano al menor y huyen hacia su habitación para encerrarse en ese lugar dejando a Mila sin acceso a ellos.

Estando encerrados, Otabek se queda recargado sobre la puerta dándole la espalda al otro. Yuri se percata que su cuerpo tiembla y unos sollozos salen de su cuerpo.

—Beka…

El moreno se voltea para mirar al omega, mostrando sus ojos completamente rojos e hinchados.

—¡Ya no puedo más! —se deja caer sobre el suelo de rodillas, rompiendo el llanto.

Yuri se acerca de inmediato a estar a su lado y levantarlo para llevarlo a la cama. Otabek se acuesta sobre el regazo del otro, aferrándose a su cintura. Sus delgados dedos pasan entre sus hebras castañas para calmarlo.

—Aquí me tienes, Beka —dice con tranquilidad.

No dice nada, sólo se limita a estar con él y no soltarlo por nada. El aroma que caracteriza a Yuri es lo que ayuda a que se tranquilice y hasta Otabek cae en un sueño profundo. Para no despertarlo, el rubio apaga su celular y continúa velando sus sueños.

Le alegra estar con él y apoyarlo en cuanto le sea posible, es alguien importante para él y no dejaría que luche solo con sus demonios y fantasmas.

Nota que la piel de Otabek está ardiendo mucho, algo que no es normal y no duda en quitarle unas cuantas cobijas de encima. Pero eso no ayuda en nada, el alfa suda a mares y comienza a quejarse en bajito, murmurando palabras que apenas Yuri puede percibir.

—Mamá… papá… no me dejen… —chilla entre sueños.

El menor se muerde el labio al ver las lágrimas caer por sus mejillas y no duda en limpiarle el rostro. Continúan los sollozos y chillidos, llamando a sus padres una y otra vez. Yuri se arrepiente en esos momentos de no haber investigado cómo poder ayudar a personas que padecen de trastornos mentales y que hacer en caso de que tengan una crisis.

Pareciera que sufre mucho por los gestos que hace Otabek, reflejan mucho dolor y desesperación, algo que frustra e impone al menor por no tener ni una idea de cómo ayudarlo.

Escucha que unas llaves quitan el pasador de la puerta y se abre, dándole paso a Mila con una bandeja de comida. En su rostro se refleja preocupación e incluso hace una mueca al ver a Otabek aferrado a Yuri.

—Tenía mucho que no sufría un ataque —habla en voz baja la joven mientras deja la comida para Otabek y Yuri en la mesa de noche—. A pesar de que el doctor decía que no es bueno dejarlo hacer su vida, encontró la forma de mantenerse tranquilo estando cerca de ti.

El rubio se sorprende mucho por las palabras de la pelirroja, parecía que no quería que estuviera cerca del azabache. Incluso varias veces le negó verlo cuando falto a clases, sin querer le tomó un poco de rencor por no dejar estar con él 

—Yo…

—No quiero que me malinterpretes —dice la alfa—. No quería que él te lastimara en uno de sus ataques. Una vez empujó a mi madre por las escaleras y a mi me lanzó una lámpara.

Levanta un poco de su cabello para enseñarle una cicatriz que tiene en la mejilla y llega hasta la barbilla. El menor aprieta los labios y mira hacia Otabek, quien ya ha dejado de sollozar dormido. Ya lo ha visto agresivo y sabe lo que es capaz de hacer.

—Otabek ha sufrido mucho tras la muerte de sus padres y desarrolló esquizofrenia después de un trastorno post traumático, cosa que lo encerraron de inmediato sin posibilidad de que mi mamá pudiera verlo y luchar por él para traerlo con nosotras —Mila se sienta sobre la orilla para acariciar a Otabek—. En vez de ayudarlo en esa institución psiquiatra sólo lo empeoraron, lo trataban mal e incluso lo llegaban a golpear mucho. Nadie lo comprendía, nadie entiende cómo un niño de 8 años sufre al ver cómo mataron a sus padres frente a sus ojos sin posibilidad de gritar o protegerlos. Él era un niño con el corazón destrozado que necesitaba consuelo.

Siente cómo sus lágrimas se sofocan al escuchar esa pequeña historia, no tiene idea a qué magnitud está desarrollada la enfermedad de Otabek. Saber que mientras vivió su infancia y preadolescencia con alegría, Beka lo pasó muy mal. Se arrepiente de abrumarlo con sus problemas y no ayudarlo con los suyos como debería.

—Beka va a estar bien siempre y cuando tenga esa paz que tanto le brindas —explica Mila pasando un mechón del rubio por detrás de la oreja—. Discúlpame por hacerte groserías, era para protegerte.

—No voy a dejar que Otabek sufra más, voy a estar con él para siempre —dice Yuri completamente seguro de afrontar el duro y cruel pasado de la persona que más le importa.

—Gracias —sonríe Mila.

La pelirroja los deja solos en esa habitación pequeña. Yuri se limita a ver a Otabek dormir y pensar mucho en las palabras de su prima.

—No vas a estar solo nunca más, porque estaré a tu lado siempre —susurra.

Los ojos de castaños se abren de golpe y levanta la vista para ver al menor.

—Lo siento, ¿te desperté?

Niega con la cabeza mientras se talla uno de sus ojos con la mano. Enseguida el azabache se sienta frente a Yuri y estira toda su mano para acariciarlo.

—¿Escuchaste todo?

Asiente levemente. Su rostro se muestra más tranquilo y descansado, algo que le hacía falta en esos momentos. Toma la medicina que su prima le ha dejado sobre la bandeja para consumirlas, es algo que ya lo tiene harto, pero es necesario que lo tome.

Algo que sorprende mucho a Yuri es ver que en una de sus manos tiene una concha que conoce perfectamente. Es la que le dio en la playa como anillo de bodas. Otabek la pega en su pecho a la altura del corazón y luego alza la mirada hacia los orbes esmeralda.

—Yuri, debo contarte toda la historia sobre cómo también el Otabek Altin que conociste murió esa noche.

⋆⌘⋆ ─────────────── ⋆⌘⋆ ─────────────── ⋆⌘⋆ 

**Continuará**


	31. Lost |  2

En medio de la noche en una habitación, dos adolescentes están sentados sobre la cama en plena noche, ignorando lo que hay a su alrededor. Sólo importa estar uno junto al otro, más ahora que Otabek está a punto de decirle su pasado a Yuri, algo que ha cargado y soportado por años, incluso lo intentó olvidar, pero siempre los malos recuerdos vuelven en uno.

—E-es muy duro —el alfa aprieta los ojos al revivir todos esos recuerdos.

Yuri no duda en acercarse más, listo para darle todo el apoyo que necesita el mayor.

—Lo siento, es algo muy fuerte para mí y me cuesta trabajo, muchas cosas las olvidé y las bloquee por el miedo e inseguridad —agrega tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

—Tranquilo, puedes decirlo poco a poco —Yuri pone su mano sobre su mejilla.

Otabek toma con delicadeza la mano ajena y la otra la pega a su pecho con la concha que tanto aprecia.

—Gracias —le dedica una sonrisa.

Antes de comenzar a platicar, ambos jóvenes se acurrucan sobre la cama, mirándose uno al otro sin soltarse de la mano.

—Si mal no me falla la memoria, vivíamos en una playa en Estados Unidos. La casa era de madera y recuerdo que mis padres y yo jugábamos en la orilla del mar, jugábamos a buscar los tesoros que enterraban en la suave arena y en las noches hacíamos pequeñas fogatas de vez en cuando durante el verano.

_ “Sé que mis padres y yo vivíamos muy felices en nuestra nueva casa. Había un columpio en el porche donde nos sentábamos mamá y yo a ver el atardecer cuando papá trabajaba. Todos los días salíamos en pleno verano a disfrutar de la helada playa. _

_ “No recuerdo con exactitud qué fechas eran, pero había llovido mucho ese día. Mis padres guardaban cosas en el armario porque vendría un huracán y no había tiempo para irnos a los refugios. Los relámpagos tronaban demasiado e iluminaban el cielo. _

_ “Mamá me decía que después de la tormenta podríamos ir a acampar porque tenía algo importante que decirme. Aún era muy niño, pero el aroma de mamá era más dulce de lo normal como para poder distinguir que su cuerpo cambiaba. _

_ “Nos encerramos en esa habitación mientras contábamos cuentos para no espantarnos por el huracán. Teníamos toda una noche planeada para pasarla en familia. _

_ “Entonces escuchamos que alguien entra a la casa, lo que nos sorprendió mucho porque se supone que nadie podía salir porque era muy peligroso. Mi papá es el que decidió bajar a ver qué estaba pasando en la planta baja. _

_ “En el momento que papá salió de la habitación, la luz se cortó y yo me asusté, corriendo a brazos de mamá para que me protegiera. _

_ —Tranquilo, Otabek. Aquí estoy para protegerte— es lo que me decía. _

_ “Lo que nos pone en alerta es que comenzamos a escuchar mucho ruido en la parte de abajo, muebles siendo movidos y cristales romperse por todos lados. Entonces mi mamá se levantó para asomarse por la puerta y la expresión de horror me alteró. _

_ Algo iba mal y por los ruidos que escuche de la planta de abajo es que habían golpeado a mi padre. De la nada mamá me jaló para meterme a un armario. _

_ —Otabek, no salgas de aquí por nada del mundo, ¿entiendes? Vamos a estar bien— dijo, tratando de mantener su postura, pero el miedo la estaba consumiendo como a mí. _

_ —Mamá, no me dejes— le pedí. _

_ —Quédate callado, en cuanto todo esté bien vendré por ti. _

_ “Iba a tratar de esconderse debajo de la cama, pero alguien más entró a la habitación y no sólo era papá, venía acompañado con otros hombres que no pude reconocer sus rostros porque traían una especie de máscaras extrañas _

_ Pude decirle que había espacio en ese armario y los dos cabíamos, así los dos nos habríamos salvado. Papá suplicaba que dejaran a mi mamá en paz en cuanto uno de ellos la tomó del cabello la tumbó en el suelo con un golpe que la hizo sangrar. _

_ Entonces uno de ellos decide cortar por la altura del cuello a mi mamá para dejarla desangrarse y que mientras estuviera en el suelo, viera como a mi padre le dispararon en el pecho. _

_ “Ambos se quedaron en el suelo completamente inmóviles sobre un enorme charco de sangre que se esparcía hacia mí. No podía llorar, ni gritar, solo me limité en ver como mi padre agonizaba y una bala más hacia su cabeza fue lo que terminó con su sufrimiento. _

_ “Por desgracia mi madre no corrió con la misma suerte. Cuando ya no había nadie en la habitación y escuché que se habían ido, no dudé en llamar al 911 como me habían enseñado en la escuela. Después escuché a mi mamá llamarme y corrí a su lado. Ella no podía respirar bien, se ahogaba con su propia sangre y a pesar de que moría, no dudó en abrazarme para decirme sus últimas palabras. _

_ —M-mi amor, no dejes que nadie te haga daño. Sé un niño fuerte y nunca nos olvides, t-tus padres te aman. _

_ “Yo lloraba, le decía cuánto amaba a mi mamá y suplicaba que no se muriera. La policía no pudo venir, ni los paramédicos porque había muchos heridos del huracán y tardaron en llegar. Me abrazó, me cantaba una canción de cuna como cuando era más pequeño y después ya no respiraba, sus ojos estaban completamente cerrados y su cuerpo estaba helado. _

_ “Me quedé dentro de su abrazo hasta que llegaron los paramédicos y la policía, justo cuando el huracán había pasado y no había peligro. No dejaba de sentirme solo, moría de frío en aquella estación mientras esperaba que alguien fuera por mí, tenía mucha hambre y nadie se acercaba a brindarme algún alimento, sólo me señalaban porque tenía aún la ropa completamente manchada de sangre. _

_ “A partir de ese día comencé a tener muchas pesadillas aún estando despierto. Dudaba de toda persona que se me acercara porque creía que podrían lastimarme. A algunos les lanzaba cosas y prefería que se mantuviera lejos de mi. _

_ “Escuchaba una voz dentro de mi cabeza y era tan fastidiosa que me ponía a pelear con ella en voz alta, me decía quienes eran los que me harían daño e incluso decía que me mataran si dejo que los demás se acerquen. _

_ “No sé cómo llegué a una habitación muy oscura pintada de un azul completamente deslavado, un lugar que deprimía a quien fuera. Ese lugar se convirtió en un abismo donde consumía mi alma y perdía mi lado humano. No podía encontrar un lugar feliz como decía el doctor, sólo veía sangre, mucha sangre derramada por todos lados. _

_ “La voz que escuchaba era la de un niño y siempre me decía que la medicina que consumía sólo era para mantenerme callado y que ellos puedan controlarme. Había momentos en que algunos enfermeros o enfermeras me trataron mal y no iba a dejar que me golpearan, así que me defendía y me marcaron como un paciente muy peligroso. _

_ “Los calmantes duraban semanas en mi cuerpo y me desesperaba porque no podía moverme y con las alucinaciones veía que el lugar se incendiaba o que de la puerta entraban las personas que mataron a mis padres. _

_ “Cada vez que veía al doctor, la voz persistía en que él era el culpable de mi locura y que debía hacer algo. El hombre sólo lograba alterarme más al pedirme que busque paz interior que necesitaba en ese momento. _

_ “No tomaba en cuenta el tiempo ni cuántos cumpleaños pasé encerrado, nadie me decía nada y eso también me desesperaba mucho. En medio de las alucinaciones veía unos ojos esmeralda de un niño que me pedía que no lo olvidara. Me di cuenta que él era el dueño de aquella voz que me decía lo bueno y lo malo, era una persona que estaba dominando mi mente. _

_ —Tienes que olvidar todo, Otabek. No escuches más esa voz —me decía el doctor que llevaba mi caso. _

_ —¡No puedo! ¡No puedo borrar mi memoria! ¡Esos ojos verdes siempre me están siguiendo y quiero olvidarlos! —exclamaba, era muy doloroso estar en ese consultorio y más porque era como si te abrieran el cerebro para proyectarte lo que más te marcó en la infancia. _

_ —Concéntrate, Otabek. Relájate. _

_ —¡No puedo! ¡Estoy atrapado en mi pasado! —me tiré al suelo y no solo esa ocasión, si no muchas al encontrarme nuevamente con los asesinos de mis padres para matarme. _

_ —Olvídalo, terminemos con esto —él se levantó para ayudarme a incorporarme. _

_ Ese consultorio era otra pesadilla para mí, una tortura mental en la que nunca podría encontrarme conmigo mismo. _

_ —¿Cómo te sientes, Otabek? —me preguntó mientras me entrega un vaso con esas pastillas que tanto odié. _

_ —Mi cabeza va a estallar —me quejé—. Los recuerdos están ahí, ¡quiero olvidar! _

_ Golpeé su mano con la mía para que suelte esas pastillas, sólo me iba a drogar para volver a encerrarme en ese mundo lleno de dolor. _

_ —El precio para olvidar es muy alto, si quieres salir de este lugar tienes que hacer un esfuerzo. _

_ “Muchas veces hizo ver mi suerte, demasiado diría y poco a poco comencé a olvidar, mi infancia, la casa donde vivía, mis amigos, a ti, a mis padres... todo lo que tuviera relación con esta maldición que cargaré por toda la eternidad. Hasta que cumplí 14 años pude salir de psiquiatría bajo condición de que continúe en el tratamiento y no deje de asistir a las terapias. _

_ “Era otra persona completamente diferente cuando volví a ver el sol. Entre a una escuela de regularización para acabar los años escolares que me faltaron. No estaba bien, pero me buscaba pleitos con quien fuera e incluso me metí en muchos problemas con más personas peligrosas. _

_ “Mi tía me trajo a Rusia, para ser exactos en Moscú y por todos los problemas que causé en esa ciudad venimos a San Petersburgo. Sabía que a donde fuera tendría problemas y con forme crecía, me volvía más violento y agresivo, mi enfermedad avanzaba aún aumentando la dosis de la medicina. _

_ “No quería quedarme encerrado, así que le pedí a mi tía Karol que me dejara estudiar con la promesa de que no haría daño, que quería mejorar como persona. Pero ese era el pretexto, en verdad planeaba buscar drogas, tener sexo con cualquiera e involucrarme con los vándalos de esta ciudad. _

—Por suerte, te conocí —acaricia el rostro de Yuri con delicadeza, pasando un mechón por detrás de su oreja. Ríe levemente y se acerca más al menor—. Te conocí por segunda vez y al principio tenía mis dudas, pues te parecías al niño que veía en mis ataques.

—¿Y ya no? —pregunta Yuri con un nudo en la garganta. tiene lágrimas sobre sus ojos y no deja de sentirse angustiado.

Otabek acorta esa distancia que tienen entre ellos, estando a escasos centímetros del rubio . Tiene una sonrisa que Yuri no puede resistirse y quedarse inmóvil por el encanto del alfa.

—No, al contrario —levanta levemente su mentón para verlo a los ojos—. Tú me das esa paz que tanto necesito, has alejado todos mis miedos con tu presencia. No me abandonas cuando me encuentro mal ni mucho menos me dejas luchar sólo con los demonios del pasado.

Siente su aliento en la cara por tal cercanía, jamás habían estado así de cerca. El corazón de Yuri late con fuerza dentro de su pecho y no puede evitar ver los labios del alfa.

—Yura —dice con voz ronca antes de unir sus labios.

Sus movimientos son torpes, pues ninguno de los dos han dado su primer beso. Poco a poco comienzan a entenderse y tener una buena sincronización; se sorprende mucho el menor cuando roza su lengua con la ajena. Jadea el rubio al sentir que se le acaba el aire y el mayor es quien decide cortar con el beso.

Se miran a los ojos, buscando respuestas y logrando encontrarlas. Ambos se aman con locura y se necesitan uno al otro, un amor que siempre ha permanecido en su ser por mucho tiempo y hoy salió, como mariposa al salir de su capullo.

—Beka —susurra en medio de la oscuridad, tomando al mayor de sus mejillas—. No vas a estar solo, nunca más porque voy a estar contigo para siempre. Jamás volverás a ese lugar oscuro y te juro por mi vida, que voy a cuidar de ti como tu cuidas de mi.

Sonríe enternecido, esas palabras se tatúan en su corazón y reconfortan su alma como nunca antes. Antes de que vuelva a unir sus besos, Yuri lo interrumpe colocando un dedo sobre sus labios.

—Prométeme que no te alejarás, no quiero que te apartes de mi vida —agrega el menor.

Verlo con unas cuantas lágrimas decorando los ojos rompen de ternura al alfa. Se siente afortunado de haber encontrado el amor de su infancia y que ahora es el amor de su vida, están destinados a estar juntos.

—Lo prometo.

Para sellar esa promesa, Otabek une sus labios con los del menor, volviendo a sentir el amor que se tienen y disfrutando de ese agradable momento. Yuri jala al alfa sin romper el beso hacia la cama, quedando debajo de él.

El beso se intensifica al sentir esas cosquillas de deseo; Otabek muerde el labio del otro, logrando que un sonoro gemido salga del rubio y eso le provoca estragos en su cuerpo. Baja por su lindo y delgado cuello para comenzar a besar, mientras que sus manos pasan por los costados hasta donde termina la chamarra del otro y colar las manos.

El cuerpo del menor se estremece al sentir las manos y se da cuenta que ese beso se está saliendo de control.

—Beka —susurra—. Détente, e-esto no está bien.

Con ganas de seguir besando y tocando esa deliciosa piel, el alfa se separa y asiente levemente. Son adolescentes y no quieren que las hormonas hablen por ellos, además, apenas fue su primer beso.

—Lo siento, me dejé llevar —agrega Otabek ayudando a incorporar al menor sobre la cama.

Sus ojos se encuentran y se quedan mirándose perdidamente, como si sus almas se estuvieran besando sin necesidad del contacto físico.

Yuri voltea hacia la ventana y nota que ya está por amanecer, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan ahí?

—Lo mejor es que vuelva a casa —sonríe el chico levemente—. Mis padres deben estar como locos por no avisarles.

—Bien, te acompaño —dice Otabek.

No quiere que ese momento acabe, pero tiene que volver a casa. Antes de salir de la habitación, Otabek le ofrece una sudadera más cálida, pues las mañanas en Rusia son muy heladas. Yuri acepta gustosamente y deja la suya a cambio.

—Es para que la abraces y puedas dormir —comenta Yuri—. Algo provisional, después arreglaremos eso.

—Estoy de acuerdo —sonríe Otabek.

Le acomoda la prenda para que no sienta frío, incluso le arregla el cabello para ponerle la capucha. Se aprovecha para robarle un beso más, pues se ha vuelto adicto a los labios de su amado.

Salen de casa tomados de la mano, tratando de ir lento para seguir estando juntos. Planean algunas citas para ellos dos, hasta un picnic en su sitio favorito dentro del bosque.

Antes de doblar la esquina de la calle de la casa de Yuri, Otabek se detiene y jala al chico para encontrarse con su mirada.

—Te prometo que voy a mejorar, ser alguien digno para ser tu esposo —comenta Otabek mientras pasa un mechón de Yuri por detrás de la oreja—. Quiero ser alguien bueno para ti.

—¿E-esposos? —las mejillas de Yuri se coloran al escuchar esa palabra.

El mayor ríe levemente y besa la frente del otro al momento de envolverlo dentro de un enorme abrazo de oso.

—Mi Yura, hemos estado casados 10 años, ¿somos esposos o no?

Yuri ríe y asiente. No duda en levantarse un poco de puntitas para darle otro beso más, pues la vergüenza a eso lo ha dejado sin habla.

—Voy a estar contigo —susurra entre labios el rubio.

—Y yo contigo.

Sonríen al separarse y prosiguen el camino tomados de la mano. Al doblar la esquina se percatan del vehículo de policía que está estacionado frente a la casa. Entonces Yuri se da cuenta que las cosas están peor de lo que esperaba.

—Vete, Beka —dice Yuri soltándole de la mano.

—No, voy a hablar con tus padres —replica.

—¡No! Pueden malinterpretar las cosas y lo que menos quiero es que te digan algo o nos prohíban vernos —agrega inquieto el menor—. E-Ellos están alterados y no medirán sus palabras, ¡vete!

—Bien, pero después me dejarás hablar con ellos.

Asiente levemente. Otabek se da la vuelta sin antes robarle un beso pequeño a Yuri. Espera el menor que se pierda en el camino para entrar.

Suspira y trata de mantener una postura seria, aunque su estómago se le ha revuelto por completo y su cuerpo no deja de temblar. No quiere enfrentar esto solo, pero tiene que hacerlo.

Al estar frente a la puerta, busca las llaves de la casa y no se sorprende que esta se abra de golpe encontrándose con un Víctor consumido por la desesperación y angustia.

—¡Yuri! —Lo jala hacia él con alivio de ver a su cachorro sano y salvo.

Otra mano más jala al menor para envolverlo en brazos. Yuuri no ha parado de llorar, angustiado de que se hayan llevado a su pequeño y no verlo más.

Observa por encima del hombro de su madre qué hay un par de policías sentados en la sala. Uno de ellos habla por la radio para decirles que ya apareció Yuri. Al separarse, se da cuenta que sus padres están más que enojados.

—¡Tenemos mucho de qué hablar, Yuri Nikiforov! —lo regaña Víctor con tono muy alto—. ¡Y estás metido en serios problemas, jovencito!

⋆⌘⋆ ─────────────── ⋆⌘⋆ ─────────────── ⋆⌘⋆

**Continuará.**


	32. Can you hear me?

Después de despedirse de los oficiales, Yuuri prepara un poco de té para sentarse a hablar los tres con tranquilidad. Yuri no deja de ensayar en su cabeza las palabras que le dirá a sus padres sin tener que involucrar a Otabek.

Por su parte, Víctor está sentado en el comedor con mucha calma y serenidad, algo que estremece al adolescente. Normalmente es el primero en alterarse y Yuuri es el que suaviza las situaciones, aunque el omega si tiende a explotar cuando está muy enojado.

En cuanto llega el azabache con tazas humeantes, el estómago de Yuri se le revuelve al saber que ya es momento de hablar. Al recibir su taza correspondiente, siente la molestia de Yuuri y eso lo estremece un poco más.

—No quiero gritar, tus hermanos ya están dormidos y ni quiero decir algo malo porque me arrepentiré después —dice el de hebras platinadas—. Quiero que nos contestes con la verdad, Yuri.

El menor suspira profundo, esperando la pregunta que iniciará todo un sermón en el que le dirán que hizo mal por no avisar. Le da un sorbo al té, siendo algo amargo por la falta de dulce para su gusto.

—¿Dónde estabas y con quién? —pregunta Víctor con mucha seriedad.

Teme verles a los ojos de sus padres, quienes no dejan de mirarlo con tristeza y decepción. Jamás ha fallado como hijo y no les ha dado razón alguna para que se sientan así. Suspira con profundidad antes de hablar, esperando no equivocarse.

—Bu-Bueno, salí al bosque y me perdí —contesta el menor, algo temeroso.

Víctor y Yuuri no dejan de ver a su hijo, no creen en lo que dice y esperan a que continúe hablando. Ambos adultos intercambian miradas y asienten.

—Es imposible que te pierdas en el bosque —la voz de Yuuri suena muy golpeada—. Nadie entra en ese lugar. Dinos la verdad.

—¡Es la verdad! ¡He estado muy abrumado con la situación de que soy adoptado y la alfa que dice ser mi padre biológico está merodeando y quererse meter en mi vida! —de nada sirve mantenerse tranquilo con Yuri si él va a explotar—. ¡No saben cómo me siento! ¡Quería que esto terminara desde que me dijeron que soy adoptado! ¡Me sofoco con estos pensamientos y no hay un maldito día en que no tenga pesadillas o no despierte llorando!

—Yuri…

—¡Me duele y mucho! —se lleva las manos al pecho—. ¡Necesitaba salir y darme un respiro! ¡Olvidar que una alfa drogadicta golpeó a mi progenitora hasta matarla! ¡Quería olvidar por un segundo que existen problemas en mi vida!

En parte tiene razón a lo que acaba de expresar, no se lo pudo contar a Beka porque lidiaba con sus problemas y escupir ese amargo sabor le puede ayudar a sentirse mejor.

—Quiero ser Yuri Nikiforov, el hijo de él gran Doctor Víctor Nikiforov y del gran ex modelo exitoso Yuuri Katsuki, no el hijo de una relación tóxica de dos chicas que huyeron de casa —solloza—. Quiero que vuelva esa época.

Víctor y Yuuri se miran de nuevo, no tienen idea de lo que pasa por Yuri y no es porque tengan una vida ocupada o pongan más atención a los pequeños. Se acercan más a él para tomarlo de la mano.

—Debiste tener más confianza en nosotros —dice Yuuri con tono maternal—. Contarnos que no quieres convivir con ella y el daño que te hace con su presencia.

—Además, tú siempre vas a ser Yuri Nikiforov, nuestro pequeño cachorro —Víctor le da unas pequeñas palmadas en el hombro—. Sin embargo, debiste avisarnos y no mantenernos preocupados con el teléfono apagado.

—No sabes por todas las angustias que pasamos, otro poco y tu padre va a buscar a Odette, creyendo que te tenía secuestrado o algo —agrega Yuuri.

—L-lo siento, no quería que se preocuparan de esta manera —masculla el menor.

—Bueno, pero teniendo en cuenta que no avisaste, dejaste a tus hermanos al cuidado de Phichit y desapareciste casi todo un día no te quita el castigo que te has ganado —agrega Víctor con mirada algo severa.

Asiente levemente y se queda atento a escuchar cada una de las nuevas reglas. Le duele que tengan que restringir permisos y salidas, el celular se lo quitan, algo que por más que trata de evitarlo no lo logra. Sus mesadas serán reducidas y le exigirán más en la escuela y en las clases de música.

Pudo ser peor si decía que estuvo con Beka, no quiere que sus padres le prohíban verlo y ahora más que nunca que tiene una cercanía a la que no entiende aún del todo, solo quiere el bien de él.

Esa tarde la familia sale y dejan a Yuri encerrado como parte de su castigo. El menor se acuesta sobre la cama y abraza la chamarra de Otabek para sentirlo cerca. Quisiera hablarle y mandarle un mensaje para decirle cuánto lo extraña y los castigos que le pusieron.

Se asoma por la ventana de la sala para observar cómo pasa el día y las personas caminan sobre la acera. No tiene absolutamente nada que hacer, así que se pone a leer un libro de romance. En cada escena se imagina una con Otabek, como un paseo por debajo de una sombrilla abrazados y platicando cursilerías. En otra el alfa invita al omega a llevarlo a un campamento donde él decoró todo alrededor del lugar, algo tan cursi que a la vez le gustaría vivirlo en carne propia,

No le agrada eso de ver muestras de amor de sus padres o de alguna otra pareja en público, pero con Beka no le importaría hacerlo. No le molestaría si se toman de la mano, le robe un beso o lo abrace de manera posesiva.

Su mente vuela al dulce sabor de sus labios, recordando esa sensación de roce que le provocaba estragos en su ser. El contacto de sus manos sobre su piel y las pequeñas caricias que le dedicaba le fascina que hasta le eriza la piel.

Cierra de golpe el libro y corre a su cuarto para ir a abrazar la chamarra de Otabek para inhalar ese aroma que desprende. Se acuesta sobre la cama sin soltar la prenda, le es imposible no dejarla, es como si su ser se tranquilizara.

Su cuerpo se acalora demasiado que comienza a quitarse la chamarra; suelta un pequeño gemido al sentir como su pantalón le roza parte de su piel, causándole escalofrío.

La cabeza le da vueltas y algo que nunca antes ha experimentado comienza a dominar su cuerpo, sintiendo la necesidad de aferrarse a una prenda que le transmite calma.

Al sentirse demasiado húmedo en el área de la entrepierna, piensa que se ha orinado y el calor se vuelve tan abrasador que se sofoca demasiado. Le ha dado fiebre, pero al grado de querer quitarse la ropa y pararse bajo la fría lluvia o meterse en la nevera.

Trata de ir al baño, pero sus piernas no le contestan como quisiera, siendo que cae después de dar dos pasos. Estando sobre el suelo busca la posición más favorable para poder respirar mejor, pues solo jadea y eso lo desespera más.

Siente alivio al sentir como un cuerpo con aroma a durazno lo abraza con fuerza y la sensación sofocante disminuye un poco. Abre los ojos para notar que su madre está arrodillado a su lado.

—Tranquilo, mi amor —susurra con delicadeza el azabache.

No entiende qué es lo que dice ni sabe en qué momento llegaron de su paseo. Distingue que llega otro aroma parecido a la menta, uno que también lo tranquiliza. Yuri es levantado por Víctor para llevarlo a su cama y le colocan ropa muy cómoda.

—Toma, cariño —Víctor le acerca un vaso con agua y unas pastillas—. Te sentirás mejor con esto.

Le cuesta trabajo pasarse la medicina que su papá le está entregando y hasta al beber se derrama agua encima.

—Mi cabeza arde —chilla el menor poniéndose en posición fetal.

—Lo sé, mi amor —susurra con voz baja el azabache—. El primer celo es el más duro y aquí estoy para ayudarte,

Abre levemente los ojos y la luz hace volverlos a cerrar con fuerza, pero lo poco que distingue es que sus padres están a lado de él.

—Deja voy por unas mantas para él y... —Yuuri se detiene al sentir el débil agarre del menor en su ropa.

—Iré yo, no te preocupes —dice Víctor levantándose de la cama.

No quiere ocasionarles problemas a sus padres y menos ahora que les hizo pasar un mal rato, pero tenerlos cerca lo ayuda a sentirse mucho mejor. El aroma no afecta a Víctor para nada, al contrario, provoca que el alfa quiera protegerlo y cuidarlo.

Por ser el primer celo, Yuri pasa una semana entera en casa al cuidado de Yuuri. Los gemelos se quedan en la guardería del hospital para que el azabache pueda cuidar al rubio.

Lo que más disfruta y le ayuda a descansar con tranquilidad son las caricias que le hace Yuuri sobre su cabeza, pasando sus doradas hebras entre los dedos. Tampoco suelta para nada esa chamarra, sólo así se siente cerca de Otabek, el cual no sabe nada de él desde que le dijo que se fuera el domingo pasado. Lo extraña tanto y no puede quitarse de la mente esos besos que se dieron en la habitación del alfa ni las pequeñas caricias... eso le provoca una sensación extraña en el vientre.

Una mañana en sábado, después de tanto abochorno y mareos, Yuri despierta y encuentra a su mamá dormir a su lado como cuando se enfermaba de niño y lo cuidaba hasta el amanecer.

—Gracias, mamá —besa su frente y acaricia su rostro.

Una pequeña sonrisa aparece en los labios de Yuuri. Busca la mano del menor para darle unos cuantos besitos.

—No tienes que agradecer, lo hago porque te amo y me preocupas —susurra Yuuri—. Quisiera hacerte una pregunta antes de que llegue tu padre.

Su corazón da un vuelco al escuchar eso, ¿qué querrá preguntar sin la presencia de Víctor? ¿Seguirá enojado por lo que pasó la semana pasada?

—Di-dime.

Yuuri acaricia la cabeza del menor para acomodar algunos mechones que tiene sobre el rostro, no se nota enojado ni tampoco preocupado, es más, no tiene expresión alguna.

—Sobre esa chamarra que no soltaste esta semana... ¿es de Otabek? —pregunta.

Se le sube la sangre a todo el rostro, es más, hasta las orejas se le ponen rojas de vergüenza. Asiente levemente y esconde la cabeza en las cobijas. El mayor suelta una tranquila risa, desconcertando al menor.

—Después de todo, tú también necesitas de ese chico. ¿Te gusta? —pregunta Yuuri con tono maternal.

Sale de su escondite y no puede evitar sonreír al recordar a Otabek. Vuelve a asentir con la cabeza sin poder borrar esa tierna sonrisa de su rostro y sentir su corazón latir con mucha fuerza.

—¿Y tú le gustas a él? —pregunta

Las sonrisas que le dedica, el beso de aquella noche, los cariños y mimos que se dan no lo hace con nadie más que con Otabek.

—Si.

Yuuri sonríe y abraza con fuerza a su pequeño rebelde. A veces olvida que ya no es aquel bebé que dejó los pañales hace mucho tiempo o cuando jugaba en su armario con la ropa carísima que usaba cuando modelaba.

—¿Estás enojado conmigo? —se atreve a preguntar el adolescente.

—Por supuesto que no, solo olvido que estás creciendo y que ahora hay alguien más en tu vida —explica Yuuri mientras pega su frente—. Quiero que seas feliz y que nadie quiera dañarte porque si no, se las verá conmigo.

—¿Y papá se enojará?

—Probablemente no le guste la idea de que algún alfa más esté en el corazón de su hijo —contesta Yuuri riéndose.

Antes de poder formular una palabra más, aparece Víctor abriendo la puerta. Ese hombre no conoce nada de privacidad y entra sin tocar.

—¡Buenos días, amores! —exclama con felicidad—. ¿Ya te sientes mejor, Yuri?

—Buenos días, papá. Si, ya me siento mejor —sonríe de gratitud—. Gracias, papi.

Yuuri se levanta para saludar a su marido y bajar con él a preparar el desayuno. Yuri aprovecha para meterse a bañar y refrescarse después de haber vivido la intensidad de calor toda una semana.

Pensar en lo mucho que tiene que hacer de tarea y trabajos para recuperar la semana perdida le causa pereza. Quisiera que fueran vacaciones muy pronto para seguir de flojo.

Baja a desayunar en cuanto siente demasiada hambre y el aroma de la casa es sumamente exquisito como para perderse otra comida más en familia.

—Yuri, tu aroma empalaga —lo saluda Azula desde el comedor.

Los pequeños y regordetes niños corren a su hermano para abrazarlo con fuerza.

—Te extrañamos Yuri —dicen al unisonó.

—No te mueras —se aferra Hiro.

—No nos dejes —chilla Yuki.

El menor se agacha para revolverles el cabello y estar al par de ellos.

—Pero siempre estuve aquí —agrega con una sonrisa.

Se sientan todos a comer, platicando anécdotas que pasaron en la semana y el adolescente se limita a escucharlos con atención. El timbre suena y Yuri es quien se levanta casi huyendo del momento familiar, esperando que en la puerta encuentre a Otabek en la puerta.

Agradece a los dioses por acertar. El alfa azabache tiene una sonrisa enorme de oreja a oreja al ver al rubio y sobre sus manos tiene un arreglo floral muy lindo.

—Supe que estuviste en cama toda la semana y quise venir a verte —dice Otabek—, bueno, en realidad vine todos los días, pero tu mamá me decía lo peligroso que sería verte en tu estado.

Yuri sonríe y no duda en darle un beso en la mejilla, porque si lo hacía en la boca, Víctor se pondrá muy mal.

—Estas flores son para mi esposo —entrega el ramo con delicadeza.

—Mu-muchas gracias —se sonroja el rubio, ese gesto es muy hermoso de su parte y hasta el corazón late de alegría.

Quisiera lanzarse a sus brazos y llenarle de muchos besos en todo el rostro. Ese tipo de detalles lo ponen muy sensible y vulnerable. Incapaz de poder contestarle como quiere, lo abraza levemente.

—¡Ah! ¡Otabek! —se asoma Yuuri y enseguida no duda en acercarse para saludarlo—. Pasa, estamos por terminar el desayuno, ¿gustas algo?

—Hola, Señor Nikiforov —saluda Otabek con amabilidad—. Estoy bien, gracias.

Cuatro pares de ojos más se asoman por desde el vestíbulo con curiosidad. En seguida Víctor se incorpora a lado de su esposo y al estar cerca del otro alfa reconoce un aroma de la prenda que Yuri se aferró durante su celo.

—¿Eres pareja de mi hijo? —dice el alfa mayor sin dejar de mirar con seriedad al otro, esperando que se intimide un poco.

Yuri siente toda la vergüenza del mundo, su respiración se vuelve jadeante y sus piernas tiemblan lentamente.

—¡Papá! ¿Qué cosas di...?

—En realidad, somos esposos —dice Otabek con seriedad.

Entonces el rostro de Víctor pierde por completo el color y sus ojos se ocultan debajo de su flequillo. Yuuri y su hijo se miran confundidos y temerosos de cómo vaya a reaccionar el alfa.

⋆⌘⋆ ─────────────── ⋆⌘⋆ ─────────────── ⋆⌘⋆

**Continuará.**


	33. Can I...?

Víctor es conocido por tener demasiada paciencia, como aquella vez que no le trajeron un platillo que ordenó y tardaron hasta más de media hora para hacerle una simple pasta a la boloñesa. Bien pudo otra persona levantarse e irse, pero prefirió quedarse en la mesa, se sentiría mal dejar el lugar.

O también cuando le dio varicela a los gemelos y a Azula, tuvo que cuidar de tres pequeños inquietos sólo porque Yuuri no puede estar cerca de ellos (nunca le dio varicela y a su edad es muy peligroso), fue una tarea muy difícil para él, pero en ningún momento explotó.

Pero hoy siente que sus emociones se le revuelven en el estómago al saber que su pequeño hijo de quince años tiene una pareja y peor tantito que asegura que se han casado (aunque no legalmente).

Yuri siente que se le ha ido la sangre a sus pies y no sabe ni dónde meter la cara en esos momentos. En cuanto a Yuuri, él se divierte por la escena y se acerca a suavizar las cosas con Víctor.

—Cariño, eso fue hace muchos años en un juego de niños —asegura Yuuri.

—¡Si! Fue JJ quien nos casó —agrega Yuri nervioso.

Víctor agacha la mirada y aprieta los puños, como si estuviera conteniendo un llanto. Yuuri se aproxima para abrazar a su esposo al ver la primera lágrima resbalar por su mejilla.

—¿Vitya? —lo llama con tranquilidad.

No responde al llamado de su esposo, alertando ahora al menor. ¿Qué estará pasando? ¿Se habrá enojado? ¿Va a llorar?

—¿Papá? —se acerca el rubio tomando del brazo.

Susurra cosas muy bajo que casi nadie lo entiende, ni siquiera Yuuri. Se acercan un poco más al mayor para tratar de escucharlo.

—Es mi bebé —susurra muy bajito—. Es mi niño pequeño, mi hijo...

—Amor, también es mi bebé —trata de calmarlo.

—Vamos, papá. No tienes que ponerte así, Beka y yo...

—¡No! —exclama tan fuerte que la voz resuena en toda la casa—. ¡Yuri es apenas un niño! ¡No me lo puede quitar nadie más! ¡Apenas pasó su primer celo y es como si apenas ayer le cambiara los pañales!

—Papá... —las mejillas de Yuri se coloran por la vergüenza, Víctor lo está incomodando al decir eso frente a Otabek—. ¿Quieres tranquilizarte?

—¡No! ¡No puedo! —exclama—. Yo esperaba que nuestro pequeño Yuri se quedará con nosotros para vivir por siempre.

Yuuri lo abraza para calmarlo y le palmea la espalda mientras él solloza.

—Ya, ya —dice el omega—. Que más quisiera que nuestro Yuri se quede con nosotros siempre, pero él comienza a crecer y es común que le guste otros alfas.

—¡No! ¡Podrían esperar a que Yuri tenga 30 años!

—¡Oigan, sigo aquí! —exclama Yuri.

Antes de que continúen poniéndolo en una situación sumamente incómoda, toma la mano de Otabek y lo lleva a su habitación, dejando la escena atrás.

Estando encerrados, Otabek se echa a reír, nunca se va aburrir cada vez que visita a los Nikiforov. Yuri no sabe ni en donde meter la cabeza, los nervios lo están alterando demasiado que incluso el alfa se da cuenta por el aroma que está expidiendo.

—Siento mucho por ponerte incómodo —balbucea Yuri sin mirar al otro.

Otabek se acerca por la espalda y rodea su cintura, pasando la punta de la nariz sobre su cuello e inhala suavemente el aroma dulce que desprende el menor. Esto le provoca a Yuri una especie de corriente eléctrica que le recorre todo el cuerpo.

—No me incomoda, estas situaciones graciosas ayudan a que no vaya a ese lugar oscuro —comenta Otabek.

Se siente bien que lo cuide y lo trate así... pero podría llegar su papá o sus hermanos verlos abrazados y empeorar las cosas. Se separa levemente y sonríe.

—No puedo ir al bosque, ni salir más que para pasear a Makkachin, ¿vamos a darle una vuelta? —sugiere.

—De acuerdo, vamos.

Y qué bueno que le hizo caso a ese pensamiento, porque la puerta se abre con Azula cruzada de los brazos.

—Hicieron llorar a papi —gruñe la menor.

—No fue nuestra intención hacerlo —se disculpa Otabek, acercándose a ella, flexiona un poco sus rodillas para estar frente a la oji azul—. Quiero hablar con él cuando esté más tranquilo para pedirle permiso de que deje que Yuri sea mi novio.

Escuchar eso provoca que el corazón de Yuri de golpecitos fuertes en su pecho, que hasta jura que se escucha en toda la habitación. Su sangre se le sube a las mejillas y siente toda su cara arder.

—¿Y por qué Yuri? ¿No puede ser alguien más para que papi no llore? —la niña frunce el ceño.

—Porque Yuri me gusta, él es una buena persona que siempre logra sacarme una sonrisa aun cuando las cosas se derrumban a mis pies, alegra mi existencia y transmite una cálida sensación cada vez que paso con él y yo...

—¡Basta! No hagamos esperar a Makkachin —Yuri camina hacia fuera de la habitación.

Otabek se divierte de ver al joven demasiado avergonzado y lo sigue. Al pasar a la sala, aun ven que el Doctor Nikiforov está en la sala llorando y Yuuri consolándolo. Esperan que al menos para cuando vuelvan las cosas estén más tranquilas.

En el camino hacia el parque se dan cuenta que los arreglos navideños comienzan a hacerse presentes en San Petersburgo y el frío invierno les recuerda que deben abrigarse.

Entonces recuerda que los cumpleaños de sus padres se aproximan, primero el de su mamá que es el 29 de noviembre y el de su padre el 25 de diciembre que va de la mano con navidad. Es momento de pensar en los regalos y no tiene idea de que puede darles, menos con la mesada recortada. Suspira profundo y lo que rompe esos pensamientos es la mano de Otabek entrelazarse con la suya, provocando revoloteos de mariposas en el estómago.

Trata de ocultar sus mejillas entre la bufanda, pero eso lo sofoca por el calor que siente en su rostro y decide dejarse caer el cabello para ocultar que está ruborizado.

—Be-Beka —susurra el menor.

—Yura.

—¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

El alfa detiene su andar y posa su mano sobre la barbilla para hacer cuentas en su mente. Yuri lo mira con curiosidad y aprovecha para observar bien que Otabek se ve muy bien con esa chamarra de cuero, muy sexy diría.

—Fue hace unas semanas, creo que soy del 31 de octubre —contesta.

—¿Y pudiste decírmelo antes? —el omega se separa de él—. Pude prepararte un pastel o algo.

Ríe levemente el alfa y revuelve los cabellos del omega.

—Es que no lo recordaba, sabes que tengo problemas con la memoria.

—Si, pero tienes un acta de nacimiento, ¿no es así?

—Yo no manejo los documentos personales.

El omega da un suspiro profundo y se cruza de brazos. Que mal que no supo antes de ese dato para prepararle algo delicioso en casa.

—Tampoco sé el tuyo, ¿cuándo es? —agrega el alfa.

—El primero de marzo.

—Ahora no lo olvidaré —Otabek se acerca para tomar el mentón de Yuri.

Yuri no se opone al beso y se deja llevar por los labios del mayor, algo que deseó toda esta semana mientras estaba en celo. Al separarse, ojos cafés y verdes se encuentran, conteniendo por un buen rato la mirada hasta que Makkachin les ladra para que avancen, el parque no irá a ellos.

Ríen levemente y continúan su andar hasta llegar a una banca en la que se sientan mientras dejan que Makkachin camine por el lugar. Recargan hombro con hombro y entrelazan los dedos.

—¿Cuándo te quitaran el castigo? —pregunta el alfa.

—Viendo las cosas como están, quizá hasta que muera —dice el aludido triste.

—Mmm, yo quiero invitarte a salir.

—Tendrás que pedirles permiso a mis papás.

Otabek se levanta de la banca de golpe jalando a Yuri con él. El menor no entiende qué es lo que quiere y mucho menos porque se levantó tan rápido.

—Iré ahora.

—¿Estás loco? Papá se soltó a llorar cuando le dijiste que somos esposos, ¿crees que te escuchará?

Aunque lo ignora comienza a caminar en dirección hacia la casa de los Nikiforov. Llaman a Makkachin para que los siga y van a paso apresurado. Yuri quiere detener esa locura, pero Otabek es más fuerte que él en muchos sentidos.

—Haré el intento. No puedo continuar así sin antes hablar con ellos.

—¿Así como?

Se detienen de golpe nuevamente. Otabek se voltea para acorralar a Yuri contra la pared, tomando su mentón con una mano y la otra la rodea la cintura del menor.

—No puedo seguir sin formalizar las cosas cuando sé que te amo y no quiero que nadie más trate de luchar por tu corazón, quiero que sólo sea yo el primer y único novio —dice con seriedad casi rozando los labios—. Yuri Nikiforov, quiero pedirte que seas mi novio, pero primero hablaré con tus padres para que sepan que voy en serio contigo.

El corazón de Yuri late con mucha fuerza al escuchar esas palabras tan lindas de la persona que quiere, por supuesto que también quiere que sólo sea de él y de nadie más. Su labio tiembla levemente y las mejillas se vuelven rojas.

Otabek acerca sus labios a los otros, robándole alguno que otro jadeo por la forma salvaje que se está llevando el beso. Yuri se cuelga de su cuello mientras que las manos del azabache se aferran a su cintura.

No es que quieran terminar con ese beso, pero deben volver a casa cuanto antes o regañaran a Yuri. Se dedican una tierna sonrisa al pegar sus frentes.

—Me encantas —susurra el kazajo.

—También a mí me encantas.

Caminan de vuelta a casa, viendo que Víctor no está y Yuuri juega con los niños en la sala, mientras que Azula se prepara para una práctica en la pista.

—Ah, Yuri —dice el omega con una sonrisa—. Papá está más tranquilo y le gustaría poder hablar contigo y con Otabek, traté de suavizar las cosas lo más que pude.

—Va a hacer un berrinche —gruñe Yuri con los brazos cruzados.

—Esperemos que no, le tuve que pedir que se calme para que se vaya al trabajo.

—Menos mal.

Mientras Yuuri lleva a Azula a sus prácticas de patinaje artístico, Otabek y Yuri se quedan en la sala cuidando a los mellizos mientras ven una película. Movieron los sillones para que todos se puedan acostar y taparse con las cobijas para estar más calentitos, incluso Makkachin se acuesta a los pies de ellos. Calentaron un poco de palomitas de maíz y a los mellizos le han preparado jugo de naranja para no darles tanta azúcar.

—¿Cómo se llama esta película? —pregunta Otabek.

—Es ‘El Rey León’, una de mis favoritas —contesta el menor—. La veíamos cuando éramos muy niños.

Asiente levemente, aún hay muchas cosas de las cuales no recuerda. Continúan viendo la película hasta que los tres Nikiforov se quedan dormidos sobre Otabek, quien se queda atento contemplando al rubio que yace sobre su hombro. Quisiera acariciarlo, pero Yuki se ha quedado encima del otro brazo y no puede moverse por tener a Hiro sobre su regazo.

Lo que también ha observado es que Yuri tiene muchos gestos y costumbres iguales a sus padres. Cuando van a comer, Víctor no toma correctamente el cubierto y Yuri hace lo mismo; algunos gestos que hace, también los hace Yuuri.

La puerta se abre y para salvación de Otabek, es Yuuri quien viene regresando con una Azula completamente cansada. Al ver a todos encima de él, el omega ríe levemente y no duda en tomar una fotografía para recordar el momento.

—No es justo, el Señor Oso es mío —dice la niña queriendo acercarse, pero su madre lo detiene.

—Te ayudaré con dos pequeños si me ayudas con el grande —dice Yuuri acercándose para quitarle los mellizos, que ahora si le pesan demasiado.

Quedando libre del otro brazo, intenta pasar una mano por la espalda del rubio y la otra por debajo de sus rodillas para cargarlo de forma nupcial.

Lo lleva a su habitación para poder acostarlo sobre la cama y cobijarlo. Incluso estando dormido luce muy bello, le encanta verlo dormido y lo que más lo mata de ternura es que cuando Yuri siente la cama busca al oso de peluche para abrazarlo.

—¿Quieres ayudarme con la cena? —dice Yuuri con voz baja—. Despertarán muy hambrientos todos.

Asiente. Sigue al omega hasta la cocina y se sorprende al ver demasiados instrumentos para cocinar, sólo conoce la sartén y la espátula.

—Tuve que aprender a cocinar en cuanto supimos que venía nuestro primer hijo en camino —comenta mientras corta con velocidad unas cuantas zanahorias—. Fue muy difícil porque nunca en mi vida lo había hecho.

—Sólo se freír huevos revueltos y aun así se me rompe la yema —confiesa el alfa mientras mueve el arroz como le indicó Yuuri.

—Por suerte que Yuri sabe cocinar y no morirán de hambre —ríe levemente.

—Quizá sea yo quien queme la cocina.

—Conmigo no pasará eso, te enseñaré desde freír unos huevos revueltos hasta crear katsudon —dice con mucha confianza Yuuri.

Y mientras continúan con la cena, Yuuri les platica de un viaje que tuvieron hace un par de años que fueron a Hasetsu a visitar los abuelos de Yuri.

—…. No sabes la vergüenza que sentía en el momento cuando veo a los mellizos desnudos dentro de la fuente de la plaza —ríe levemente.

Le gusta esa calidez que tiene el azabache, el calor de una madre es lo que siempre hace feliz a cualquier persona. El amor de una mamá.

Entonces el sentimiento de nostalgia invade a todo el ser de Otabek, sintiendo esa necesidad de tener a su mamá muy cerca de él y volver a abrazarla, besarla y escucharla. 

—Di-disculpe Sr. Nikiforov —siente todo el nudo en la garganta—, ¿usted conoció a mi mamá?

Yuuri se detiene y baja el cuchillo. Voltea a ver al alfa y su corazón se estruja al verle unas cuantas lágrimas resbalar de sus orbes. 

—Si, conocí a Violet cuando ustedes iban juntos en el kínder —agrega Yuuri con sentimiento de nostalgia—. Nos sentábamos a tomar café mientras ustedes jugaban, en algunas ocasiones ella y tu padre venían a cenar con nosotros o íbamos a su casa.

Otabek asiente y trata de no mostrarse triste, pero para Yuuri no se le puede ocultar nada. Se acerca para abrazarlo con cariño y ternura.

—Ella te amaba mucho, igual que tu padre. Eran maravillosas personas —susurra con cariño.

Al principio se queda completamente congelado, pero sentir ese reconfortante abrazo con toda la ternura de una mamá rompe a Otabek en lágrimas.

—Hay momentos que los extraño mucho —solloza aferrándose a Yuuri—. Quisiera dar lo que sea por volver a tenerlos junto a mí. No hay momento que deje de pensarlos y tratar de revivir esos recuerdos lindos que están perdidos en mi memoria, no quiero volver a ese lugar oscuro.

—Tranquilo —dice con voz suave—. No tienes que volver a ese lugar oscuro porque nos tienes a nosotros, somos parte de tu familia y jamás volverás a estar sólo —besa la coronilla de su cabeza—. Tampoco olvides a tus padres, quienes dieron mucho por ti, ellos estarán siempre aquí —coloca su mano sobre el pecho.

Otabek asiente levemente. Necesitaba decírselo a alguien con mucha confianza y aunque Yuri lo puede reconfortar, contárselo a alguien que conoció a sus padres le ayuda demasiado. 

—Bien, es hora de colocar la mesa, en algún momento todos despertarán al oler el delicioso aroma de la cena —comenta Yuuuri—. Y llámame Yuuri.

Y no deja de sorprenderse con todo lo que dice Yuuri, al cabo de unos minutos aparece Yuri quejándose que tiene hambre, abrazando a Otabek y contestando todo a gruñidos. Luego le sigue Azula, quien sigue aún dormida y se acomoda sobre la mesa. Al final llegan los mellizos rascándose los ojos.

Y Víctor aparece justo cuando Yuuri termina de servirle a todos los miembros de la familia. Entre sus manos trae unas bolsas de pan con baguettes.

—Bienvenido, cariño —dice Yuuri recibiendo a su marido con mucho amor.

Víctor abraza a su amado cerdito (porque está algo gordito y eso le encanta) y discretamente le pellizca una nalga, provocando que el otro de un ligero brinco.

—Aquí no, los niños están presentes —dice entre risas juguetonas Yuuri.

—Después de cenar, quiero cenar este delicioso katsudon —le dice al oído.

—Me temo que el plato fuerte tendrá que esperar, tenemos a Otabek en casa.

Entonces Víctor se pone serio y decide entrar a la sala del comedor dónde están los menores esperando que lleguen y puedan comenzar a cenar.

Sus hijos lo reciben con los brazos abiertos e incluso Otabek se acerca a saludarlo con amabilidad. Los seis Nikiforov y Otabek se sientan en la mesa y comienzan a comer.

—Supongo que esto no sólo es una cena familiar —dice Víctor con el ceño fruncido.

Yuri alza la mirada para fijarse a quien le dice, ve que ambos alfas se miran a los ojos directamente, como si estuvieran dispuestos a defender a lo que más aman.

—Si, debemos dejar las cosas en claro —contesta Otabek.

El rubio busca la mirada de su madre para decirle que detenga a su padre o algo y él le dedica una sonrisa para tranquilizarse.

—¿Cuál es tu relación con MI hijo? —dice el alfa.

—Por ahora somos amigos, sin embargo, quiero pedirle algo —Otabek se mantiene en una postura seria.

Víctor sabe a dónde va esta conversación, así que antes de que continúe Otabek con esta charla, se levanta de su lugar para ir por una botella de vodka y servirse un poco. Yuri espera que las cosas se lleven de manera tranquila y de forma diplomática, no quisiera que su padre le diga algo malo a Otabek.

—Bien, ¿qué es lo que me quieres pedir? —dice el alfa mayor.

Otabek ha ensayado esas palabras en su mente una y otra vez, por lo que no le teme para nada del mundo decirle al alfa mayor lo que siente por su hijo.

—Señor Nikiforov, quiero pedirle a usted y al Sr. Yuuri que Yura sea mi novio —dice el kazajo con seriedad—. Quiero a Yura y mucho.

Todos pasan los ojos hacia Víctor, quien está con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Qué? —dice Víctor encogiéndose de hombros.

—Es que eres muy dramático, Vitya y estamos esperando que hagas lo tuyo —dice Yuuri entre risas.

—No, lo pensé mucho mientras estaba en el hospital —dice con una media sonrisa—. Beka, creo que eres un buen chico y lo has demostrado cuando vienes a casa. Creo que puedes estar con Yuri, siempre y cuando no lo lastimes, que sus calificaciones no bajen y no hagan cosas malas.

Todos se quedan boquiabiertos por cómo maneja la situación el alfa, pero es buena señal. Víctor no está creando un drama como todos esperan.

—¿Eso es un…? —Yuri sigue en shock.

—Tienen nuestro consentimiento —sonríe Víctor.

Yuri y Otabek se miran y sonríen de oreja a oreja, emocionados por lo que acaba de decirles Víctor. Ahora solo queda un cabo más que resolver.

—Otra cosa —dice Otabek.

Todos dirigen la vista hacia el alfa de hebras azabache.

—Quisiera que dejaran a Yura salir conmigo mañana —continúa hablando—. Quiero hacer las cosas bien.

Entonces si se tomó en serio que pidiera permiso, Yuri teme que le digan algo negativo, pero ver que sus padres sonríen no hay nada que temer

—Bien, pasas por él a medio día y su hora de llegada es a las 7 —dice Yuuri con una sonrisa—. El lunes hay escuela y no quiero que se desvelen.

Yuri se levanta para darles un beso a sus padres y agradecerles por permitirles salir con Otabek. La velada continúa hasta antes de las 10, pues Otabek regresa a casa dónde lo esperan su prima y tía. Sin duda todo salió bien.

Antes de irse, Yuri lo acompaña hasta la entrada del edificio. Se siente feliz que sus padres lo han aceptado y que pronto serán algo más que amigos.

—Sigo sin creer que en verdad le pediste a mis padres que saliéramos —dice el menor con una sonrisa.

—Lo que sea por mi amado Yura —dice el azabache acariciando la mejilla con su mano.

Yuri apresa la mano ajena sobre su mejilla con la suya, sintiéndose como un gatito recibiendo cariñosas caricias. Otabek se acerca para darle un pequeño y tímido beso, no vaya a ser de malas que salga Víctor o Yuuri para meter al rubio y los puedan ver. Al separarse se dedican unas hermosas sonrisas que vienen de corazón, como dos idiotas enamorados.

—Entonces, te veo hasta mañana —agrega Yuri.

—Si, hasta mañana.

Le roba un beso más y se da la vuelta. El menor se queda viendo como camina el dueño de sus suspiros y sonrojos hasta que se pierde por el camino.

—Ya te volviste cursi como mis papás —escucha la voz de una niña a su lado.

Yuri voltea y encuentra a Azula atrás de él, cosa que nunca se dio cuenta en qué momento la chamaca los siguió y cuánto tiempo lleva ahí

—¿Qué diablos...?

—Te veré mañana, muack muack —Azula lo imita y se ríe de él—. Hasta mañana, beso, beso.

—¡Azula! —siente hasta como le sube la sangre hasta las orejas.

Yuri persigue a su hermana por las escaleras hasta llegar a la casa y en cuanto la atrapa comienza a hacerle cosquillas sin piedad, por más que la niña pataleé y suplique que lo suelte no lo hará.

⋆⌘⋆ ─────────────── ⋆⌘⋆ ─────────────── ⋆⌘⋆

**Continuará.**


	34. Extra 2. Always I Love You

Yuuri Nikiforov está consciente de los años que han pasado desde que dejó el modelaje para dedicarse al hogar y cuidar de su familia. No se queja para nada de haber abandonado su exitosa carrera para casarse con el hombre de sus sueños, al contrario, este era su mayor deseo: tener una gran familia.

Pensaba que después de tener a su primer hijo y que éste no sobrevivió, no querría otro bebé más. Yuri sería el último o eso es lo que pensó al ver que en una mañana la prueba dio positivo y decidió continuar el embarazo para que naciera su hija Azula. Del embarazo de los gemelos también fue accidental, quizá el condón se rompió o en una de esas ocasiones que Víctor o él no aguantaba la excitación y no se protegieron.

No importa ya, sus hijos están ahora y hacen que sus días sean coloridos. Verlos crecer y pasar todos sus momentos, logros o derrotas, es gratificante.

Esa mañana despierta y ve a su adorado esposo viéndolo dormir como si observara una extravagante pieza de museo. Sobre los labios del ruso se dibuja una sonrisa y en cuanto sus ojos se encuentran decide darle un beso.

—Buenos días, mi lindo cerdito —dice con suavidad.

El aludido sonríe y estira sus brazos para atrapar a su esposo y nuevamente cierra los ojos, deseando poder quedarse esa mañana con él en cama.

—Buenos días, Vitya.

El alfa pega la nariz sobre el cabello de Yuuri para respirar el aroma que desprende. Esta es una de las mejores partes de la mañana para Víctor y Yuuri, despertarse y encontrarse, recordándose cuando se aman y lo felices que son.

—¿Tenías mucho tiempo despierto? —pregunta el azabache.

—Un poco, me encanta verte dormir —contesta el zarco—. Admiro tu belleza natural y me pierdo al ver ese rostro tan angelical, listo para recibir un beso.

—Oh, vamos, tú también eres muy guapo y atractivo —sonríe Yuuri un poco avergonzado.

Ríe levemente el alfa, le encanta ver que aún pone nervioso a su esposo al dedicarle halagos o gestos.

—Yuuri, pensaba que tu y yo debemos pasar un fin de semana juntos, sólo tú y yo —dice Víctor mientras acaricia el rostro con suavidad de su esposo—. Estar en un hotel, las 48 horas sin niños, sin trabajo, sin nada más que seamos tu y yo encerrados en esas cuatro paredes mientras nos hacemos el amor —desliza su mano por el hombro con delicadeza, viendo como la piel de su amado reacciona a ese contacto—, estar acostados sobre la cama y perder la noción del tiempo mientras nos quedamos juntos. ¿Qué dices?

Es cierto, tiene años que no se dedican del todo tiempo uno al otro. Eso de estar escondiéndose o estar haciéndolo en silencio porque los pueden escuchar sus niños o las innumerables veces que fueron interrumpidos porque alguno de sus hijos tuvo una pesadilla. Desea con toda su alma poder estar a lado de su esposo.

—Esta bien, me encantaría pasar ese fin de semana contigo, Vitya —sonríe el omega emocionado de la idea.

—Bien, este fin de semana será —sonríe el alfa—. Voy a reservar en el hotel más lujoso de la ciudad.

—Hablaré con los Gil para que cuiden de Azula y Yuri cuide a los mellizos.

—Entonces tenemos una cita —Victor besa las mejillas de su amado esposo.

Después de eso, Yuuri se siente sumamente feliz e incluso tararea alguna que otra canción mientras cocina, hace la limpieza y lleva a los niños a la escuela.

—Mamá, estás muy feliz —dice Azula levantándose del asiento trasero para acercarse a su progenitora.

—Lo estoy, soy muy feliz por tener a mi familia —contesta el azabache.

—No vayas a tener más hijos, es suficiente al saber que cuando ustedes mueran la herencia de va repartir en tres —gruñe la niña.

—Azula, son cuatro —corrige.

—No, Yuki y Hiro cuentan como uno solo. Así que mami, no quiero más hermanos.

Yuuri ríe levemente de la petición de su hija. A estas alturas ya es difícil criar cuatro hijos y a su marido, por lo que un bebé no está dentro de sus planes.

Después de dejar a Azula en la escuela y a los mellizos al pre-kinder, regresa a casa y decide ir a doblar la ropa que dejó en la secadora antes de salir de casa.

Llegando a su habitación, comienza a colgar las camisas de Víctor y doblar las otras prendas. Lleva la ropa de sus hijos a las habitaciones correspondientes y nota que entre los juguetes de los mellizos hay una revista.

La toma y sonríe al ver que es una réplica de la que Víctor guarda (si, tiene todo tipo de revistas donde sale Yuuri en la portada e incluso los guarda en una carpeta para cubrirlo del polvo o el ambiente). Es unos años antes de embarazarse de Luka, presentando la colección de Invierno.

Camina hacia su habitación y antes de dejar la revista sobre la cama, suelta un suspiro lleno de nostalgia. Continúa guardando la ropa de su familia y en cuanto se topa con un espejo se queda mirando su reflejo detenidamente.

Ya no tiene los 20 años en los que estaba en el punto más alto de su carrera y todo mundo se peleaba para que luciera su ropa.

Su cuerpo ha cambiado con los tres embarazos y ya no es delgado, no usa ropa de diseñador y cambió los lentes de contacto por unos de armazón. Suspira deprimido de verse completamente diferente y hasta en cierto punto no se siente seguro con sí mismo.

¿Cómo va a ir ese fin de semana con su amado esposo luciendo como un cerdito? No, no puede dejar las cosas así y al menos intentar bajar un par de kilos en lo que resta de la semana.

Terminando de hacer la limpieza se da cuenta que ya es hora de ir a recoger a los mellizos, por lo que corre hacia la camioneta e ir por sus dos pequeños diablillos.

Llegando al jardín de niños donde estuvo Yuri y Azula, las maestras reciben a Yuuri como un viejo amigo.

—Señor Nikiforov, se ve muy bien el día de hoy —dice la maestra de cabello castaño con una sonrisa.

—Muchas gracias —sonríe Yuuri—. ¿Qué hicieron los mellizos el día de hoy?

Esos halagos los conoce bien y siempre que le dedican uno es porque sus hijos hicieron una travesura. Y tiene razón, la joven maestra Nishigori suspira profundo y le dedica una sonrisa que muestra el cansancio de lidiar con esos niños.

—En un descuido mío, salieron del salón y activaron las alarmas de incendio —comenta la mujer—. Por fortuna la situación se controló bien.

—Oh, lo siento —agrega Yuuri apenado—. Vieron eso en una caricatura y creyeron que sería divertido. Hablaré con ellos y prometo que no pasará.

—De acuerdo, se lo encargo mucho —dice la maestra agradecida—. Por cierto, ¿espera un bebé?

Eso sí lo encuentra ofensivo, lo acaban de llamar gordo y sólo Víctor puede llamarle “cerdito”. Borra su sonrisa y sus ojos se pierden en su flequillo.

—Ya deme a mis hijos para regañarlos por la travesura —su voz seria da algo de escalofríos.

La mujer capta de inmediato el mensaje y no duda en llamar a los mellizos Nikiforov para que se vayan con su mamá.

Volviendo a casa, les quita el uniforme a sus hijos para que no lo ensucien más y les pone ropa. Terminando, pone a los niños a comer lo que preparó, sin que ellos les reproche el brócoli y demás verduras lo comen con tranquilidad. Los mellizos no dan problemas en la hora de la comida y comen todo lo que Yuuri les sirve.

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★ ☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

—¿Mamá? ¿Qué haces?

Yuri se deja caer sobre la cama dejando colgar su cabeza sobre el borde mientras observa a Yuuri hacer abdominales.

—Estoy ejercitándome —jadea Yuuri al subir en la abdominal número 200.

—Si, ¿por qué? —pregunta Yuri girando sobre la cama—. Te quejas demasiado, ¿desde cuando no haces esto?

Yuuri se detiene y se queda sobre el piso acostado en el tapete. Tratar de recuperar su figura es demasiado difícil y más cuando tiene años que no hace ejercicios y dietas. Debe de existir un método rápido para perder peso en una semana.

—Siempre lo he hecho —miente Yuuri.

La mediana de los Nikiforov entra a la habitación y ve a su mamá hacer ejercicio sobre el suelo, algo que también le sorprende.

—Mamá, ¿haces ejercicio para verte lindo para papá? —pregunta la niña acostándose a un lado de Yuuri.

—Hago ejercicio porque necesito verme mejor —agrega.

—Papá dice que eres muy bello y lindo, no tienes que hacer más ejercicio —comenta Azula.

—Pero hace bien, no es bueno estar gordito y mamá lo sabe —interviene Yuri con seriedad.

—Entonces seamos solidarios y hagamos ejercicio con mamá —sugiere Azula.

Y en menos de un minuto, Yuri y Azula se colocan a lado de su madre y hacen juntos algunos ejercicios. Eso anima más a Yuuri a dar lo mejor de sí e incluso se unen a la dieta para que no caiga en la tentación.

Durante la semana todo va de maravilla, Víctor no sospecha nada de que Yuuri hace ejercicio ni que el cambio de menú es repentino.

Siendo el viernes, todo continúa normal hasta que llega a la escuela por sus niños a la escuela. Yuki y Hiro salen corriendo de la entrada con un globo en mano.

—¡Niños no corran! —exclama Yuuri mientras va detrás de ello.

Hiro voltea a ver a su madre y por no obedecer, se estrella contra un poste de luz. Cae de sentón y comienza a hacer pucheros para aguantarse las lágrimas. Yuuri corre y siente cómo palidece por completo al ver la sangre en el rostro de su pequeño.

—¡Mami! —exclama Hiro con los ojos completamente llorosos.

—Vamos con papi —Yuuri carga al pequeño y corre con el otro de la mano hacia la camioneta.

Trata de no ponerse nervioso ni nada para no espantarlos. Yuuri habla con Víctor para contarle lo que pasó y su esposo le dice que vaya al hospital de inmediato.

Yuki ayuda con un paño limpiando la sangre que sale de su hermano y deja que sus lágrimas fluyan.

—¿Duele? —pregunta Yuki haciendo puchero.

—No —Hiro se hace el fuerte.

Siempre se cuidan uno al otro y eso alivia a Yuuri. Quisiera llorar con sus pequeños como lo hacen ahora, pero su deber es ahora mantener la postura.

Por fortuna llegan al hospital y son recibidos en urgencias por Víctor, quien no deja que nadie más se acerque a su familia.

—Solo bastará con dos puntos para cerrar esa herida —comenta Víctor mientras se pone unos guantes—. Lleva a Yuki por pudín, cielo.

—Pero…

—Está en buenas manos —sonríe Víctor con confianza.

—¡Pudín! —exclama Yuki jalando a su mamá de la ropa—. Hay que traerle uno a Hiro.

—Está bien, vamos.

Yuuri y Yuki recorren la sala, viendo que el hospital ha cambiado por completo desde que entró por esa puerta de urgencias. Bendito sea el día que bebió demasiado vodka y cayó para parar en este lugar y conocer al hombre de su vida.

Llegando a la cafetería, Yuuri y Yuki se sientan a que el pequeño pueda comer con tranquilidad el pudín. Siente que los observan y eso lo incomoda un poco, sabe que las enfermeras y doctores son muy chismosos. Su atención se concentra al escuchar una conversación cerca de ellos.

—¿Es el esposo del doctor Nikiforov?

—Oh si, él era un modelo muy famoso. Se ha descuidado tanto y a engordado mucho.

—Siempre hacen eso todos los omegas y culpan el tener hijos. Pareciera que se los comió.

—He escuchando rumores de que la doctora Robbins le está coqueteando al doctor Nikiforov, no dudo que tengan un romance. Ella es muy guapa.

Escuchar esos comentarios le hierve la sangre y no dejará que sigan metiéndose con su familia como siempre lo han hecho. Pero no se esperaba que Yuki se levantara y se acercara a esas enfermeras.

—Ustedes son horribles por decir eso, mami es bellísimo y ustedes son feas como los frijoles —gruñe Yuki colocando sus manos en las caderas—. Dejen de molestar a mis papis, caras de…

—Tranquilo, Yuki. Deja las palabras feas a mami así que tápate los oídos, cielo.—sonríe Yuuri levantando a su pequeño por ser muy valiente. Yuki obedece y el mayor prosigue—. Dejen de meterse con nuestra familia, malditas perras mal cogidas.

Las caras de todos los presentes es para tomarles fotografías y guardarlas. Cualquiera pagaría por ellas por la expresión. Yuuri se lleva a Yuki del lugar antes de que digan algo más.

Las palabras si quedaron grabadas en su autoestima y teme que mañana que salga con Víctor sienta que no sea atractivo para él.

—No les hagas caso, mami. Son como las brujas feas —dice Yuki pegando su cabeza sobre el pecho del mayor—. Mami es bello y poderoso, eres súper mami.

—Oww, Yuki —besa a su pequeño con mucha ternura, esas palabras provoca que salgan lágrimas.

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★ ☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

Ese viernes Víctor no vuelve a casa y Yuuri se queda leyendo esas revistas de moda que tanto ama leer. Se sorprende al ver que en un artículo está su fotografía de hace unos años cuando fue “la reina” de la pasarela.

“En estas épocas no encontramos modelos bellísimos como lo fue Yuuri Katsuki, él sí que fue un gran modelo y podía usar cualquier ropa de diseñador, desde trajes sencillos hasta los más exóticos.

Era el omega más solicitado por todas las marcas y diseñadores de moda. El mejor de todos e incluso él, era un pavo real.

Al casarse con el doctor Nikiforov, se volvió más bello, pues siempre se ha dicho y comprobado que cuando un omega encuentra a su alfa o viceversa, el omega se vuelve más bello y el alfa más corpulento.

Lo que nadie espero es que abandonara el modelaje para dedicarse a ser ama de casa. Nikiforov lo ha llenado de cuatro hijos y el cuerpo de nuestro querido Yuuri ha cambiado mucho”.

Debajo de ese artículo hay fotografías de él tomadas en ‘in fraganti’ estando con los mellizos de la mano o con Azula en el súper e incluso hay una con su hijo mayor comiendo un delicioso helado de yogurt.

“De prendas de diseñador y telas finas pasó a ropas holgadas y cuerpo de un gordito sin visión de vida. Es una pena perderlo como el gran modelo que es”.

Las lágrimas no dejan de caer sobre el papel, esas palabras lo han herido por completo. Lanza la revista lo más lejos que puede, se levanta de golpe y se dirige a la cocina.

En la alacena busca algo dulce que pueda comer y encuentra galletas de chocolate. Comienza a comerlas junto con el helado que compraron para los niños. No había tenido un ataque de ansiedad desde antes de conocer a Víctor. Jamás le habían dicho cosas tan terribles, ahora se han adherido a su ser y será difícil de olvidarlo.

Terminando de comer, se sube a su habitación y al pasar por el espejo de cuerpo completo comienza a llorar de desesperación.

“Gordo, cuerpo de marrano, con estrías y celulitis. Doy asco” esas palabras se las repite una y otra vez.

Desearía que Víctor estuviera a su lado y calmarlo. Vuelve a la cama a llorar desconsoladamente mientras piensa en qué método peligroso pueda bajar de peso. Termina quedándose dormido.

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★ ☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

En la mañana, Víctor y Yuuri preparan la maleta para su fin de semana mágico. También arman toda la comida y algunos dulces para los que se quedan en casa.

Víctor llevan a Azula con su amiga Su-Jin Gil para que no sea mucha carga para Yuri porque le dejarán a cargo los mellizos. Saben que puede controlar a esos dos pequeños niños de mentes misteriosas.

—No dejes que se roben el helado —agrega Yuuri con seriedad—. Confío en que puedas cuidar a tus hermanitos.

—Tranquilo, puedo hacerme cargo hasta de Azula —agrega Yuri sentándose sobre el sillón—. Olviden que tienen hijos y disfruten de su fin de semana, ambos se lo merecen.

—Gracias, cielo.

Víctor pasa por Yuuri y se van de la casa. Maneja hacia el hotel donde hizo las reservaciones y se percata que su esposo está serio a todas las preguntas y comentarios que le hace. Ni siquiera le dio una respuesta convincente cuando le dijo que si no quería fresas con chocolate y champán.

Estando en la habitación, nota esa frialdad al ver que Yuuri se queda sentado sobre la cama. Eso lo altera demasiado y teme que su esposo no lo encuentre atractivo.

—¿Quieres ir al jacuzzi? —pregunta el alfa.

Niega con la cabeza.

Víctor se acerca a su esposo para abrazarlo y acercarlo a él.

—¿O quieres que empiece con unas sesiones de besos?

Trata de meter una mano debajo de su camisa, pero una mano de Yuuri lo detiene con un leve golpe, algo que lo sorprende mucho.

—¿Yuuri? ¿Qué sucede, amor?

El omega suspira profundo y se abraza a sí mismo, recordando todas las palabras de las mujeres que lo molestaron en el hospital.

—No soy bonito, atractivo y sexy —masculla.

Quisiera matar al que le haya dicho eso, no sabe valorar la belleza de su esposo. Empuja a su esposo hacia la cama, quedando encima de él.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Por qué piensas eso? —pregunta Víctor con el ceño fruncido.

—Porque es la verdad, estoy gordo, con muchas estrías y celulitis —ladea su cabeza para evitar la mirada del zarco—. Dicen que puedes cambiarme por alguien más y eso me pone muy, muy mal. Hice ejercicio toda la semana y se que no tendré resultados inmediatos, pero no estoy bien conmigo mismo —estalla a lágrimas—. Incluso dicen que pareciera que me comí a mis hijos y por eso soy un obeso… ayer me comí medio bote de helado y galletas de chocolate… yo… tengo miedo de que no me encuentre atractivo a como era hace años.

Está destrozado y a Víctor lo rompe por completo, no le gusta verlo en ese estado y es consciente de que Yuuri está haciendo sus esfuerzos para volver a su figura.

—Yuuri, ¿crees que me enamoré de ti por tu figura o apariencia? —Víctor mueve la cabeza del omega para encararse—. Me enamore por cómo eres, por esos bellos sentimientos y el corazón de cristal que tienes —besa su frente con ternura—. Te amo tal y cual como eres, con cada una de esas imperfecciones que te hacen perfecto. No hay nadie más en mi vida más que tú, mi adorado esposo.

Logra levantar la camisa de su esposo para poder ver su abdomen y acariciarlo con ternura. Yuuri se siente incómodo a pesar de que tienen 18 años de casados, pareciera que es su primera vez.

—Vitya, por favor…

Las manos de Víctor acarician con suavidad la piel de Yuuri, recorriendo cada marca qué hay sobre ella, como si se tratase de una obra de arte.

—Esta estría es del primer embarazo —susurra con suavidad—. Esta otra es del embarazo de Azula —sonríe al ver que Yuuri se sonroja levemente—. Y esta última es de Los mellizos.

Se acerca a su rostro y comienza a acariciar con ternura, recorriendo las líneas de expresión de su amado esposo.

—Está línea es de cuando Yuri tuvo anemia y se desmayó en Japón —continúa—. Para mi eres bello, no hay nada más hermoso que mi Yuuri. Te he amado y mi amor por ti sigue creciendo.

Los castaños se hacen llorosos y abraza a Víctor. No quería hacer caso a esos rumores y ahora puede olvidarlos al sentir el amor de Víctor.

—Te amo, Yuuri y no hay nada o nadie más importante que tú —susurra en su oído—.

—T-Te amo, Vitya —se aferra al cuerpo del alfa—. Sólo que ya no puedo modelarte y…

—Por supuesto que puedes hacerlo y me encantaría que ahora mismo me hicieras una pasarela exclusivamente para mi —agrega Víctor con una sonrisa.

Se levanta de su esposo y camina hacia la maleta para sacar unas lencerías para omega y unos tacones altos. Yuuri se sorprende y sonríe al darse cuenta que su esposo tiene todo un fin de semana programado para ellos.

—Bien, lo haré —sonríe.

Se coloca cada lencería que su esposo le trajo, luce esos tacones y en el modelaje de ropa sexy, Víctor no deja de relamerse los labios y controlar esos impulsos de tumbarlo sobre la cama y hacerle el amor.

—El amor de mi vida, la madre de mis cachorros, el hombre de mis sueños luce esa colección de lencería de encaje color negro que queda a la perfección sobre su piel y me atrevo a decirle que quiero hacerle el amor —comenta Víctor con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¡Víctor! —exclama apenado Yuuri tapándose el rostro con ambas manos.

El alfa se ríe y camina hacia su esposo para atraerlo y llevarlo a la cama, en donde lo hace gozar de placer entre bellas y delicadas caricias, besos por todo su cuerpo y el sentirse unidos sobre el lecho. Esos cariños que le dedican hace que Yuuri se sienta deseado, atractivo y amado para el hombre de su vida, se siente afortunado de tenerlo como su esposo.

Terminando unos cuantos rounds, se quedan abrazados entre las sábanas desnudos, disfrutando esa cercanía que tienen.

—Yuuri, si planeas bajar de peso no debes sobre esforzarte con el ejercicio ni tampoco matarte de hambre o tomar cosas que dañen tu organismo —agrega Víctor jalando al omega hacia su cuerpo—, pero para mi eres bellísimo y me gustas tal cual como eres. Puedo picar tu barriguita suave y eso me gusta.

—Vitya…

—Lo que vayas hacer hazlo por ti y no por mi, porque para mi eres hermoso siendo modelo, mi esposo, el amor de mi vida y la mamá de cuatro maravillosos niños. Amo a ese Yuuri que pone toda su dedicación en el bienestar de su familia, el que cuida y protege a cada uno de los integrantes de esta hermosa familia.

—Oh, Vitya… —Yuuri se esconde en el cuello de Víctor—. Te amo, mi vida.

—También te amo, mi dulce Yuuri.

⋆⌘⋆ ─────────────── ⋆⌘⋆ ─────────────── ⋆⌘⋆

**Continuará**


	35. Say Something

Pensar en que tendrá una cita con Otabek lo mantiene despierto mayor parte de la noche. ¿Por qué le da insomnio por ello? Busca cómo acomodarse dentro de la cama, varias veces empuja a Potya porque se le pega en sus piernas y no lo deja moverse o estirarse.

Pasando de las 4 a.m. logra descansar y eso porque puso música para relajarse. Funciona hasta que un anuncio de YouTube suena más fuerte y hace brincar al joven. Gruñe en bajo y se levanta de la cama.

Sabiendo que aún queda mucho tiempo para amanecer, decide ponerse al corriente con la escuela. No deja de pensar en lo que harán con exactitud ese día, qué clase de sorpresas tendrá Otabek con él o a dónde irán.

Al escuchar que sus padres se levantan, entra rápido a darse una ducha antes de que su hermana Azula le gane el cuarto de baño. Ese pequeño monstruo siempre se tarda mucho en la bañera.

Al bajar, saluda a sus padres con una sonrisa y ellos se la devuelven entregando una taza de café humeante.

—Yuri, antes de que bajen tus hermanos queremos platicar contigo —dice Víctor tomando asiento al lado del adolescente.

—Es algo que ya hemos platicado anteriormente, pero es nuestro deber recalcar este tema importante —agrega Yuuri dejando dos platos de huevos estrellados en los lugares de Víctor y Yuri.

Ya se imagina que le dirán y es que la primera vez que le dijeron la verdad sobre los bebés, no pudo sentir demasiada vergüenza en ese momento.

—Sabemos que Otabek es tu primera pareja y que las hormonas están al tope a su edad —dice Yuuri tomando la mano de su esposo.

—Deben de ser precavidos y cuidarse en todo lo que hagan, no queremos que…

—Tranquilos, no planeo hacerlos abuelos —interrumpe el rubio arrugando la nariz—. Mis hermanos son un excelente método anticonceptivo.

Los adultos suspiran aliviados al escuchar eso. Tener nietos es uno de sus sueños, pero no es el momento en que lleguen. Ver a su hijo acabar su carrera y ser todo un profesional es lo que más anhelan en la vida.

—De verdad no queremos eso, no quiero ser abuelo tan joven —agrega Víctor con una sonrisa.

—Lo que sí quiero decirte, mi cielo, es que no te confíes si tienen relaciones aunque no sea tu celo —continua Yuuri.

—¡Eso suena como si le estuvieras dando luz verde para que…!

—¡Papá! —se colora el rostro del menor y trata de evitar los ojos de sus padres—. Si esto les deja con tranquilidad, perderé mi virginidad cuando sea mayor de edad, ¿eso les parece?

—¡No lo digas así! —exclama Víctor igual de avergonzado—. Perderás tu… tu… cuando te cases, ¿entendiste?

Yuri hace una mueca y para terminar ese tema de conversación asiente, decidiendo empezar a tomar el café.

Los demás niños llegan al comedor para acompañarlos a desayunar. Hiro y Yuki logran subir a las sillas ayudándose uno al otro y apenas si alcanzan la mesa. Azula tiene el cabello enredado y aun se nota que está cansada.

—Bien, ¿sabes a dónde irán? —pregunta Yuuri mientras acomoda los platos de los demás integrantes.

—No, no me lo ha dicho —comenta el menor mirando el reloj, pues se siente ansioso de que lleguen las 12 para abrazar con fuerza a Otabek.

—¿Vas a salir con el Sr. Oso? ¡Yo quiero ir! —exclama Azula emocionada.

—Sería una buena idea que fueras de chaperona —sugiere Víctor.

¡No! Todo menos eso.

Quiere pasar a solas con Beka y que puedan platicar con libertad como siempre lo hacen cuando van al bosque. Busca a su mamá con la mirada para rogarle que detenga la idea loca de su padre antes de que acceda a que se vayan.

—No, Azula se quedará a recoger esa habitación o no irá de campamento la próxima semana —dice el azabache con autoridad.

—Pero mamá…

—Ya dije Azula y esa es la decisión final —agrega Yuuri.

La menor busca a su padre para que pueda apoyarla, pero Víctor sabe que desafiar a Yuuri es que duerma en la sala y que no lo deje tocar por mucho tiempo.

—Lo siento, Azula. Mamá ya dio la orden y yo lo apoyo —dice Víctor derrotado.

La menor se cruza de brazos sobre su pecho y le saca la lengua a su hermano mayor al ver que sonríe de satisfacción.

—Pero antes de que te vayas Yuri, lavarás los trastes y barrer la sala y cocina —agrega el azabache.

Al menos no le pidió hacer más labores que lo puedan retrasar. Como sea, ama que Yuuri siempre ponga el orden y después se lo agradecerá comprándole algún chocolate o algo.

Por fortuna ese domingo, los Nikiforov tienen planes en casa y no habrá problema en que se los encuentre en la plaza en caso de que los adolescentes quisieran ir. El timbre suena justo cuando acaba de acomodar los sillones.

El corazón palpita demasiado fuerte en su pecho por la emoción y no duda en correr para abrirle a Otabek. Por desgracia, no es quien esperaba y su sonrisa desaparece de inmediato.

—Eres tú —dice el menor con el ceño fruncido.

—Vamos, Yuri —la voz de la que acaba de llegar suena amable—. Venía a verte para saber cómo estabas, supe que estabas en celo.

Luce completamente diferente, como si estuviera enferma y eso altera mucho al menor. ¿Habrá vuelto a las drogas o al alcohol? Y eso que juraba que había cambiado.

—Odette, creí que fui claro al decir que no quiero verte más porque tengo a mis padres —dice el rubio furioso.

Y es que Odette no quiere darse por vencida para poder convivir con su hijo. Vino la semana en que Yuri estuvo en celo y ni Víctor ni Yuuri la dejaron pasar. Víctor y Yuuri aparecen de inmediato al notar el aroma de la recién llegada.

—Creo que Yuri fue lo suficientemente claro para que te alejes de él —agrega Yuuri poniéndose entre ella y su hijo.

—Además, te pedimos que te alejaras —gruñe Víctor, quien se mantiene en una postura defensiva y listo para defender a su familia.

—Lo sé, es sólo que… —los ojos de la mujer se llenan de lágrimas y no deja de mirar a Yuri con muchos sentimientos—. Eres lo único que queda de nuestro romance y necesito…

—No, no puedo convivir contigo —Yuri se separa de sus padres para acercarse a ella—. Tu y yo sólo compartimos ADN y sólo eso…

—Exacto, compartimos ADN y necesito que me apoyes —dice con seriedad la mujer recargándose sobre la puerta, viéndose la piel algo amarillenta y pálida.

Víctor frunce el ceño al darse cuenta cual es el propósito de la mujer gracias a la carrera de medicina que ha ejercido todos estos años. Yuuri y el menor se sorprenden mucho al ver tambalear a Odette.

—¡¿Sólo a eso vienes?! —ruge Víctor demasiado molesto—. ¿Crees que NUESTRO hijo es sólo tu banco de órganos?

Yuuri se lleva las manos al escuchar eso, entendiendo por completo el mensaje. Yuri no entiende qué es lo que quiere decir eso y se queda en shock.

—No —jadea la mujer—. En verdad quisiera conocer a mi hijo, tener un bonito recuerdo de él a pesar de que no lo vi crecer como me hubiera encantado —se acerca un poco a Yuri para abrazarlo—. E-es sólo que… necesito un donador de riñón.

Yuri se queda completamente inmóvil ante ese frío abrazo que dura poco al ser separado por Víctor. ¿Donarle un riñón? ¿por qué debería hacerlo? La sangre se le ha ido a los pies y no puede pensar con claridad.

La mujer se desvanece sobre los brazos del alfa, quien enseguida detiene su caída al suelo. Ninguno de los presentes puede tragarse esa noticia y menos ahora que ven que Odette depende de la decisión de Yuri.

—La mujer tiene falla renal —da el diagnóstico el doctor Nikiforov—. Y por lo que entiendo es que su vida está por terminar si no tiene el riñón.

Quisiera vomitar, salir corriendo o hacerse poner la cabeza entre las rodillas y llorar como desesperado. No puede decir “no”, pero tampoco quiere ayudar a la mujer que estuvo a punto de condenar su vida.

Víctor saca su celular del bolsillo para llamar una ambulancia, mientras que Yuuri trata de calmar a su hijo menor.

Otabek aparece en escena y se sorprende mucho al ver lo que está pasando, sobre todo viendo que Yuri está hecho en un mar de lágrimas.

—Gracias a dios que llegaste, Otabek —dice el azabache acercándose—. Llévate a Yuri de aquí, por favor.

—¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? ¿Le hizo daño a mi Yura? —pregunta sorprendido acercándose a su amado.

Víctor para por alto que Otabek dice “mi Yura” y sólo se dedica a cargar a la mujer para llevarla a la ambulancia.

—Parece que Odette necesita de Yuri y ahora mismo la llevaré al hospital para comprobar que lo que dice es verdad —dice con seriedad—. Recuerden que no deben llegar tarde.

—Con cuidado, cariño —Yuuri se nota preocupado.

Otabek sigue sin comprender, pero decide llevarse a Yuri de ese lugar antes de que sufra las cosas empeoren.

No se supone que comenzarán su cita de esa forma, pero Otabek lleva a Yuri al parque cercano para poder consolar al menor.

Al menos al sentarse en la banca, Yuri logra tranquilizarse y no suelta para nada a Otabek. Ojalá Odette no hubiera aparecido en ese día que se supone que sería especial para ellos dos, todo estaba bien.

No es bueno para consolar a las personas, apenas si puede controlar sus pensamientos que los atormenta, pero está dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para apoyar a su amado.

Besa su frente y después limpia sus lágrimas con la manga de su suéter. Yuri se siente completamente devastado.

—Suéltalo —sugiere el azabache—. No lo guardes y suelta todo lo que sientes y piensas en este momento.

Y en efecto, Yuri no puede controlar más esos sentimientos.

—¡¿Por qué tenía que aparecer en mi vida?! —exclama el menor, escupiendo todo el veneno que carga su ser— ¡No debía ni siquiera pararse frente a la casa! —se lleva las manos al rostro—, ¡¿por qué viene a pedirme que le dé un riñón como si fueran dulces?! ¿Y sabes que es lo peor? ¡Que no puedo negarme y tampoco puedo decirle que sí lo haré!

Esconde el rostro en el pecho de Otabek y se suelta a llorar a mares, algo que pone muy mal al alfa. Odia ver que las personas lloren y sobre todo a Yuri. Lo envuelve con sus brazos como si quisiera protegerlo y no duda en darle pequeños besos en toda la cabeza.

—La odio, Beka, la odio como no tienes idea —solloza el menor—. Pero sería cruel de mí decirle que no y dejarla morir… como ella lo hizo con Anna. Yo… yo no soy como Odette para dejarla así.

—No, no eres como ella —Otabek levanta el mentón del menor para verle a los ojos—. Tu eres un alma noble que no sería capaz de ni siquiera matar una mosca. Eres amable con todos, pero esta es la decisión que debes tomar sabiamente —pasa el mechón de su cabello por detrás de la oreja—. No estás obligado a hacerlo, tienes todo el derecho de negarte si no estás dispuesto. Nadie te va a juzgar por ello.

El menor asiente y se aferra nuevamente de Otabek, tratando de calmar esos espasmos que su cuerpo sufre de tanto llorar. Se quedan así por un rato hasta que Yuri se calma por completo.

—¿Podemos olvidar esto y retomar nuestra cita? —sugiere Yuri.—De acuerdo, tengo algo planeado para este día.

—Por supuesto.

Al pie del bosque que usan como guarida, Otabek lleva a Yuri de los ojos vendados para darle una gran sorpresa. El kazajo estuvo trabajando duro esta semana que no vio a Yuri para prepararle este día.

—¿No me dejarás caer? —pregunta Yuri un tanto dudoso.

—Para nada, tú confía en mí —dice el kazajo.

Se detienen en seco y Otabek aprovecha que Yuri no puede ver nada para robarle un beso apasionado. La respiración de Yuri se entrecorta al sentir los dulces labios del otro y se deja llevar por él.

—Cuenta hasta diez para que puedas quitarte la venda de los ojos —dice el alfa alejándose en pasos lentos.

—¿Qué dices? ¡No me dejes aquí!

—¡Cuenta en voz alta!

Otabek se echa a correr, dejando a Yuri parado entre los árboles que cubren al poco sol que hay. Comienza a contar en voz alta, como cuando uno juega a las escondidas y cuando llega al diez, se quita la venda como le ordenó el alfa.

Se sorprende mucho al ver un oso frente a él con un letrero en sus manos. Sonríe y se acerca para leerlo.

_ “Sigue el camino de los osos” _

Sonríe y toma el oso de color café. Al dar unos cuantos pasos más, encuentra otro oso polar con bufanda con otro letrero.

_ “Quizá no lo he demostrado, pero eres la luz de mi vida.” _

Abraza al oso, notando que tiene el aroma de Otabek. Continúa caminando en el bosque hasta encontrar otro oso, esta vez es un panda.

_ “Me has dado una razón para seguir adelante.” _

¿Cuántos osos quedan más? Si son muchos no podrá cargar con todos. Da unos cuantos pasos más y encuentra uno más grande.

_ “Salvaste mi alma a ser condenada a estar encerrada en la oscuridad, odio, rencor y muchas emociones que me atormentan demasiado. Yuri, me demostraste que hay un camino en el que puedo ser mejor persona y lo lograré gracias a ti” _

Yuri sonríe por esas palabras lindas de Otabek y se sorprende al ver al azabache salir del árbol con un gran ramo de rosas rojas. Las mejillas de Yuri se coloran y una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro, sin duda lo ha sorprendido con este hermoso detalle.

—Eres mi todo, Yura. Gracias por existir —le entrega el ramo y de la chaqueta saca una esclava plateada para colocársela en la muñeca—, ¿Quisieras ser mi novio?

Asiente repetidas veces con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, deja las cosas al pie del árbol y abraza a su novio con mucha fuerza, feliz del hermoso detalle. Otabek también se siente muy feliz por compartir este momento con él y que poco a poco su vida tiene un rumbo.

Yuri se percata que Otabek también tiene una esclava en su muñeca que hace juego con la suya, como si fueran anillos de compromiso.

—Tengo planeado llevarte a otro lado —le susurra en el oído.

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★ ☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

El patinaje sobre hielo no es lo suyo, pero por Otabek haría cualquier cosa para disfrutarlo a su lado. Muchas veces entró en la post con Azula y sólo se sentía como un inútil. Apenas puede sostenerse sobre los patines recargándose en algo.

Lo que si le asombra demasiado es que su novio tiene una gran habilidad para deslizarse sobre el hielo. Ojalá pudiera hacerlo para dejar de dar vergüenza en ese lugar.

Lo que le molesta es que un grupo de omegas están viéndolo patinar, es como si quisiera que dejaran de mirarlo porque sólo él puede hacerlo.

El azabache se acerca a Yuri, dedicándole una sonrisa que le derrite el corazón. Le tiende una mano para llevarlo en la pista.

—Ven, patinemos juntos —dice.

Como no negarse a un hombre como él, se siente dichoso de que sean pareja y que se quieran. Acepta la invitación, aferrándose a ambas manos para no caerse.

—Relájate, si nos caemos tú estarás encima de mí —agrega.

—Pe-pero Beka…

—No te preocupes, confía en mí —lo atrae a su cuerpo para abrazarlo—. Nunca te soltaré, estaremos en el mismo camino.

Se miran a los ojos, perdiéndose por completo. Otabek comienza a deslizarse hacia atrás con lentitud para poder jalar a Yuri.

—Relaja tu cuerpo, mantén tu equilibrio sobre tus pies y déjate llevar —dice Otabek con una sonrisa.

Yuri asiente, dejándose llevar por el azabache sobre el hielo. Poco a poco comienza a tomarle más confianza al hielo y se desliza como Otabek le está enseñando. Se espanta mucho cuando Otabek decide soltarlo y se aleja a una distancia prudente para que se acerque por su cuenta.

—Ven, aquí te espero —sonríe Otabek tendiéndole los brazos.

Temeroso de que pueda caerse sin el apoyo desliza el pie derecho con mucha dificultad, luego el izquierdo para impulsarse. Comienza a divertirse al darse cuenta que todo está en su mente y puede patinar. No deja de ver sus pies, maravillado de que domina cada vez más el hielo y decide subir el ritmo de sus movimientos.

—¡Otabek! ¡Puedo…!

Al alzar la cabeza se da cuenta que va muy rápido y que Otabek está cerrando los ojos para recibir el impacto. Ambos cuerpos chocan y caen en el hielo, siendo el alfa el que amortigua el golpe de Yuri.

—¡L-Lo siento! —se disculpa Yuri intentando levantarse—. Me emocioné.

Otabek jala a Yuri para besarlo en los labios con mucho amor sin importarle que los vean en público. Ambos se separan para mirarse a los ojos y se ríen divertidos del momento.

Yuri y Otabek continúan disfrutando patinar hasta que el estómago del omega le recuerda que aún no han comido algo. Ambos deciden ir a comer hamburguesas con papas y unas enormes malteadas en un restaurante con temática de los 60’s.

—En Estados Unidos hay unas enormes hamburguesas ricas en calorías —comenta Yuri antes de morder la suya.

—Oh sí, he escuchado que te reciben enfermeras en sillas de ruedas y es probable que mueras de un infarto —agrega Otabek.

—Me gustan las hamburguesas, pero no me arriesgaría en morir así.

—Es mucha grasa, es muy malo para la salud.

“Salud” se repite Yuri en su mente, recordando lo que pasó en la mañana con Odette. Suspira profundo y se deja caer sobre el respaldo del sillón. Otabek se da cuenta del cambio de humor de su novio y para distraerlo de su mente le toma de la mano.

—Todo va a estar bien, ¿o no? —dice el azabache con una sonrisa.

Yuri sonríe y asiente levemente. Viendo que la hora se acerca deciden volver a casa del menor donde sus padres lo están esperando. No querían que llegara el fin del día para separarse, pero lo que los consuela es que se verán mañana en clases.

—Llevaré el almuerzo para los dos, ¿te parece? —sugiere Yuri.

—Es una buena idea —sonríe el azabache—. Me gusta todo lo que me preparas.

—Calma, solo te he dado sushi.

—Y es delicioso.

Llegando al edificio, Yuri le ofrece a Otabek que pase para invitarle un café con galletas antes de que regrese a casa. El alfa acepta gustosamente, además, aún está nervioso con lo que presenció aquella mañana y quiere estar al tanto de lo que vaya a pasar.

Antes de entrar por la puerta del departamento, Otabek nota los nervios del menor y para calmarlo le toma de la mano.

—No te soltaré, nunca —dice con suavidad.

Yuri se muerde el labio y asiente levemente. Teniendo a su novio a lado, decide entrar listo para enfrentarse a lo que venga.

Notan en el ambiente el delicioso aroma de katsudon recién hecho que seguro Yuuri ha cocinado esa noche. En la sala están sus padres teniendo una charla muy seria por los rostros que tienen, eso hace que se le revuelva el estómago a Yuri.

Ambos adultos se dan cuenta de los recién llegados y los invitan a sentarse en la sala. Ambos no se sueltan para nada de la mano aun viendo que Víctor frunce el ceño.

—Hola cielo, ¿cómo les fue? —pregunta Yuuri con amabilidad, tratando de hacer una plática tranquila antes de soltar la bomba.

—Bien, fuimos a patinar y Otabek me regaló muchos osos —enseña la mochila del alfa que cuelga sobre su espalda.

—¡Qué bueno! —sonríe Yuuri.

Viendo que ninguno de los dos se atreve a hablar, Yuri se desespera y decide ser el primero en preguntar.

—¿Qué pasó con ella? ¿Va a morir? —pregunta.

Los rostros de los adultos se ponen serios y la tensión se nota a distancia, lo que provoca a Yuri una sensación terrible en todo su cuerpo.

—Odette está muy mal —comienza a hablar Víctor—. Al parecer tiene años esperando de un riñón y nadie es compatible. Por ser su hijo hay una alta posibilidad de que puedan ser compatibles.

—No queremos que te sientas obligado en ir a hacerte las pruebas ni nada por el estilo —agrega Yuuri—. Ella está consciente del rencor que le tienes y entenderá si decides no ayudarla.

Se lleva las manos al rostro, alertando a todos los presentes. No quieren que vuelva a tener un ataque de pánico o romperse a llorar, por suerte que el menor no ha reaccionado como esperan. 

—Sería hacer exactamente lo que ella hizo con Anna —masculla Yuri—. Dejarla morir y cargar con esa culpa toda la vida.

—Ella podría seguir en la lista de espera hasta que encuentren un riñón, continuar con diálisis y demás tratamientos para mantenerla con vida y…

—Eso no es vida —interrumpe a Víctor y alza los ojos—. Eso sería demasiado inhumano sabiendo que ella puede vivir si le doy la oportunidad.

—Yuri…

—Lo mejor será que me haga esas pruebas para acabar con este asunto lo más rápido posible.

⋆⌘⋆ ─────────────── ⋆⌘⋆ ─────────────── ⋆⌘⋆

**Continuará.**


	36. Be Good Or Be Gone

Odia el hospital de San Petersburgo, en este lugar sólo escucha a las enfermeras y doctores hablar a sus espaldas sobre rumores estúpidos y mentiras sobre su familia. También odia ese aroma a desinfectante que arde hasta la nariz cada vez que respira y ni hablar el frío que hace a pesar de ser un lugar muy concurrido.

—Esto dolerá un poco —dice el enfermero Guang Hong enseñando una jeringa para sacarle un poco de sangre de su brazo.

El menor asiente levemente y busca la mirada de su padre, quien enseguida le toma de la mano para darle el apoyo necesario. El pinchazo duele y Yuri solo aprieta los ojos con mucha fuerza mientras siente la aguja aún dentro de su piel. Siente alivio en cuanto se la quitan y le colocan un algodón.

—¿Estás seguro de lo que haces? Yuri, no estás obligado a hacerlo —dice Víctor con tono de preocupación.

Yuri hace una mueca mientras limpia la poca sangre que sale y asiente levemente.

—Primero veremos si somos compatibles y después haremos los demás estudios —agrega mientras se coloca la chamarra—. Vayamos a la sala, mamá y Beka nos esperan.

El Doctor Nikiforov asiente y decide seguir a su hijo. Le preocupa mucho que pueda afectar a Yuri la donación del riñón en su salud y se siente molesto con Odette, por eso lo ha estado buscando. Si necesitara un riñón, no le pediría a sus hijos que le den uno aunque su vida dependiera de ello ni tampoco lo aceptaría de algún otro familiar o del mismísimo Yuuri.

Llegando a la sala de espera, Yuri corre a abrazar a su mamá y luego a Beka, buscando el apoyo de ambos.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunta Yuuri un tanto preocupado.

—Por ahora le han hecho unos cuantos exámenes como de sangre, orina y otros más, incluso le hicieron un ultrasonido abdominal para poder ver el tamaño de los riñones y el flujo arterial entre otras cosas más —explica el alfa.

—Tenemos que esperar los resultados de laboratorio —agrega Yuri sin soltar a su novio.

Víctor tuerce los labios y antes de poder decir algo, le llaman para atender un caso.

—Debo volver al trabajo —abraza a Yuuri y le da un pequeño beso en los labios—. En cuanto sepa algo se los haré saber.

—De acuerdo, gracias querido —se despide con otro beso más.

Yuuri lleva a los adolescentes y a los mellizos a casa, han estado casi todo el día en el hospital para hacerse las pruebas necesarias para ver si el menor es compatible con ella.

Se sorprende mucho Yuri al ver a su primo JJ y Seung Gil en la puerta del departamento, luego mira a Otabek quien sonríe de complicidad.

—Estaban preocupados por ti, no dejaban de preguntar —confiesa el azabache.

—Y yo le dije que pueden venir a casa a comer —continúa Yuuri.

—Bien, sólo porque no he desayunado más que un sándwich que me acaba de dar mi mamá. Esas pruebas tomaron la mañana y casi parte de la tarde —gruñe Yuri abriendo la puerta.

—Pensamos en ello, trajimos algo de comer —dice el coreano con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Todos entran a la casa y entre Yuuri y Seung Gil sirven comida a los demás. El omega mayor decide darles privacidad a los 4 adolescentes, así que sube a comer a su habitación con los mellizos.

—Creo que eres demasiado noble para someterte a esas pruebas —comenta Seung Gil—. Yo no lo haría, sinceramente no me nace.

—Mamá dice que son pruebas algo dolorosas y la cirugía requiere mucho tiempo de recuperación, además de que tu vida cambiará con la función de un solo riñón —continúa JJ.

El rubio hace una mueca, está consciente de todo lo que le harán pasar.

—Quizá no la puedo odiar lo suficiente para negarle algo así —aprieta los labios.

—Yura... —Otabek le toma de la mano a su novio—. Creo que el odio no es bueno para ti, solo te envenenas... Ve lo mal que estoy.

Ríen levemente por el chiste del alfa. Tratan de no tocar más el tema y deciden ponerse a jugar Mario Party en un viejo Nintendo GameCube. Sólo así logran distraer a Yuri y alejar sus pensamientos del hospital.

Pasando de las seis, todos se van a casa y Yuri se los agradece. Se siente muy cansado que en el momento que toca la cama se queda completamente dormido.

No quiso esperar a que llegara su padre con los resultados, es más, quisiera que todo eso es un mal sueño.

En la mañana despierta para ir a la escuela preparando todas sus cosas mientras toma el desayuno o su tía Isabella le ganará al pasar por él.

De no ser porque ve a su mamá algo decaído y a su papá muy serio, no le pasaría ni por la mente los resultados de las pruebas. Viendo que no se animan a hablar de ello en ese momento, decide mejor enfrentarlos.

—Dio positivo, ¿cierto? —pregunta.

Yuuri se muerde los labios para contener su llanto y decide mejor irse a la cocina a lavar algo. El rostro de Víctor se tensa mucho y con una mirada triste contesta al menor.

No le da tiempo de decir algo, pues el claxon del carro de la tía suena en ese momento.

Subiendo a bordo al carro, se da cuenta que JJ también está molesto e Isabella está sería. ¿Qué simplemente no le pueden decir las cosas en vez de callarlas y dejar que sus rostros hablen? Suspira muy profundo y se cruza de brazos en el asiento.

Llegando a la escuela busca con desesperación a Otabek, viendo que no está entre los pasillos, decide buscarlo en el baño del tercer piso. Sabe que cuando tiene una crisis lo puede encontrar ahí y deberían premiarlo por hacerle caso a su corazonada.

Otabek está contra la pared. Uno de los puños ha golpeado duro contra la superficie que incluso se nota que rompió el azulejo. Su corazón late demasiado rápido y le cuesta mantener la respiración. Yuri suspira profundo y decide abrazarlo por la espalda, esperando que pueda calmarlo.

El alfa lo empuja al suelo al momento de sentir el contacto del otro cuerpo y al voltearse, Yuri se percata que sus ojos muestran que está fuera de sí. 

—¡Largo! —exclama Otabek apretando los puños.

—¡Tienes que tomarte la medicina! —Yuri se levanta de golpe y trata de acercarse a él.

El aludido se toma la cabeza con ambas manos y se sienta sobre el suelo, comenzando a llorar incontrolablemente. Yuri busca la medicina en su mochila junto con una botella de agua y se la da a beber. Con trabajos le hace tomar el medicamento y ambos se quedan sentados sobre el suelo.

—Volvió la oscuridad —murmura el alfa apretando los ojos—. No quiero ir ahí, por favor

Golpea con la otra mano el azulejo del suelo, haciendo brincar al menor del susto y teme que las cosas empeoren, pero él no está dispuesto a dejarlo en ningún momento. Se da cuenta que tiene algunos rasguños sobre sus brazos, lo que le hace pensar que se estuvo lastimando antes de que él llegara.

—No vayas, ahora te necesito —dice con dolor el rubio envolviendolo con sus brazos, usando su aroma para calmarlo.

Se quedan mucho tiempo en esa posición hasta que Otabek comienza a dejar de tensar su cuerpo y decide abrazar con fuerza a Yuri, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—L-lo siento, no quise espantarte —Otabek levanta el rostro de su novio.

Yuri contesta con un beso apasionado, diciéndole que no importa que tan mal estén las cosas, siempre estarán juntos.

—Aquí estoy, amor —susurra Yuri recargando su cabeza sobre el hombro—. Todo va a estar bien.

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★ ゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜☆

—Entonces… ¿eres compatible? —pregunta Otabek.

Después de las clases, ambos deciden ir a tomar una malteada para platicar con tranquilidad en un lugar algo privado.

—Eso parece, mis padres no dicen nada, pero sus expresiones son demasiado notorias —agrega Yuri dejando caer ambos codos sobre la mesa y la barbilla sobre las manos—. Debo admitir que deseaba no ser compatible y librarme de ella con facilidad, pero parece que no.

—Supongo que será difícil hacerlo, ella te dio la vida al igual que Anna —agrega el azabache.

Suspira profundo. Tiene razón, Odette le ha dado la posibilidad de nacer en ese mundo y conocer a los padres que tanto ama y al amor de su vida.

—Sería cómo regresarle el favor y no tener ya nada ligado a ella —susurra el menor.

Ambos regresan a casa antes de que sus padres lo regañen por andar fuera sin permiso, aún está castigado. Llegando a casa, Yuuri invita a Otabek a cenar, algo que ya se hace costumbre estos días. En cuanto llega el alfa, mandan a dormir a los más pequeños por el tema que últimamente se ha hablado.

—Tenemos que hablar —dice Yuuri con seriedad.

Suspira con profundidad y busca el apoyo de su novio, quien asiente, confirmando que lo apoyará pase lo que pase.

—Supongo que es sobre las pruebas —pregunta Yuri haciendo una mueca.

El Omega hace una mueca y mejor se va a la cocina a preparar algo de té y sacar algunas galletas para todos. Víctor vuelve al comedor después de acostar a la hija que no se separa de él. Estando los cuatro sobre la mesa, Víctor deja un sobre grande de color blanco en la superficie.

—Yuri...

—¡Dejen de hacerlo como un misterio! —brinca el menor—. ¡Ya sé que ustedes lo saben! ¡Incluso JJ ya lo sabe! ¿Cuál es el misterio?

Yuuri y Víctor intercambian miradas, era de esperarse que leyera la respuesta en sus rostros sabiendo que su hijo no es nada tonto. Eso es lo que le molesta a Yuri, que no se atrevan a decir las cosas como son.

—Yuri, entiende que eres menor de edad y que la decisión aún cae en nosotros como tus padres —agrega Yuuri con un ligero temblor en su voz.

—Los estudios muestran que si eres compatible con ella, pero si quieres puedo pedir que no lo eres y...

—No —interrumpe el menor a su padre.

Y es que lo que hablaron en la tarde en la cafetería se dio cuenta que tiene razón en cuanto a que sin Odette, él no viviría en estos momentos y por una extraña razón o manera de verlo, le debe la vida.

—Lo voy a hacer, pero tendré mis términos para donarlo —comenta.

Sabiendo que Yuri suele ser envidioso con sus hermanos en cuanto a sus juegos o cosas personales, creerían que se negaría totalmente y olvidar el asunto. Eso los deja completamente confundidos y perplejos. Una pequeña lágrima sale de los ojos de Yuuri y busca consuelo en Víctor.

—¿Términos? ¿Quieres dinero? Creo que tenemos suficiente como para que le pidas algo así —dice Víctor con el ceño fruncido.

El menor se niega y voltea a ver a Otabek, quien asiente levemente.

—No quiero dinero, quiero mi paz mental —concluye.

Sus padres tienen miedo y les duele tener que exponer a su niño de esa forma, pero si Yuri cree que haciendo este gesto podrá estar más tranquilo, entonces deciden apoyarlo para que comiencen con los preparativos.

Después de esa charla, Yuri decide ir al día siguiente al hospital acompañado de Otabek para comenzar con los estudios y de paso hablar con Odette para darle la noticia.

Ambos se detienen frente a la habitación de la mujer y Otabek se percata que Yuri tiembla ligeramente.

—¿Quieres que entre contigo? —pregunta Otabek.

El menor niega con la cabeza y busca a su novio para dedicarle una mirada decidida, ojos que son iguales a los de un soldado listo para entrar en batalla. Besa sus labios con un pequeño “piquito” y le dedica una sonrisa al rubio.

—Estaré aquí para cualquier cosa —dice el alfa.

Asiente levemente y decide entrar a la habitación de su progenitora. Se sorprende verla sobre la camilla con cables y máquinas a su alrededor, viéndose ella totalmente frágil y delicada.

Su piel se ve algo reseca y está muy pálida; su cabello ha perdido algo de brillo y pareciera que en algún momento podría caer. Sus labios están agrietados y sin color; su cuerpo se nota algo delgado.

El corazón de Yuri da un vuelco en su pecho y siente como el estómago se le revuelve al ver a Odette muy mal. No creería que fuera poco tiempo como para que cambiara mucho si no la hubiera visto el fin de semana pasado en su puerta rogándole por el trasplante.

Odette se percata de la presencia de Yuri por el aroma que desprende; logra abrir los ojos que se le notan extraños y algo rojos y los fija en su hijo, dedicándole una débil sonrisa.

—Yuri —sonríe, tendiendo la mano para que se acerque—. Hueles igual a Anna.

No sabe si es buena idea o no acercarse, por lo que solo da un paso más a la camilla, quedando un poco cerca de ella.

—Hola, Odette —dice un tanto seco el menor.

—Mi amor… me da gusto verte —sonríe con mucha sinceridad. 

Trata de levantarse, pero por el dolor no lo logra y termina acostada. Yuri tuerce los labios y piensa en lo mal que está pasando, si lo analiza bien podría deducir que a Odette le queda pocos días.

—¿No hay nadie más que pueda apoyarte? ¿Hermanos? ¿Papás? —pregunta Yuri torciendo los labios.

—Nadie —dice con una mirada muy triste—. Mis padres fallecieron cuando era niña y me crió un tío que nunca estaba. Este tío falleció de cirrosis cuando era adolescente y creo que fue cuando comencé a involucrarme con las drogas y peleas callejeras. 

Suspira muy profundo y hace una mueca de dolor al exhalar. Verla en ese estado sólo lo altera más y siente esa necesidad de querer ayudarla, algo que trata de reprimir de alguna u otra manera.

—Conocí a Anna en una fiesta, ella estaba muy mal porque había inhalado no sé qué tanta cosa y la llevé a una habitación de esa casa para que pudiera descansar. 

Yuri abre muy grande sus ojos al escuchar que también Anna fue alguien que se drogaba.

—Tranquilo, ella dejó de hacerlo después de esa noche —agrega Odette con rapidez al ver como el menor arruga la nariz—. Ella era tan bella y pura como un ángel, no sé cómo es que terminó en esos rumbos…

—No quiero ser grosero ni nada, pero no quiero saber la historia de ustedes —agrega Yuri un tanto molesto—, sólo estoy aquí para decirte que si somos compatibles y que te donaré el riñón.

—Oh, sobre eso… —la mirada de Odette refleja demasiada tristeza y hasta unas cuantas lágrimas resbalan de sus ojos—. Me sentí desesperada ese día y te lo pedí sin pensarlo, no debería hacerte pasar por esto, no quiero que lo hagas.

El menor tuerce los labios y frunce el ceño.

—Esta es tu única salida si quieres vivir, no tienes otra opción y por lo que dijo papá es que llevas muchos años esperando por un riñón, cada día mueres —el rubio se siente molesto por esa respuesta.

Odette se muerde el labio y se limpia las lágrimas. Quisiera abrazar a ese pequeño que le recuerda tanto a su amada, estrujarlo entre sus brazos y darle muchos besos.

—Eres igual de bondadoso que Anna —susurra.

—No confundas las cosas, lo hago porque tú me diste vida y sólo estoy devolviendo el favor —gruñe Yuri alejándose de la mujer un poco—. Hablaré con mi padre sobre cómo se proseguirá esto.

Odette asiente con tristeza y decide desviar un poco la mirada.

—No tienes porque hacerlo si te sientes obligado, yo… te lo pagaré —masculla.

—Y lo harás —se nota totalmente serio—. Después de darte el riñón no quiero que me busques nunca más, sólo vienes a abrumar mi paz y lo que menos quiero es una tormenta.

Esas palabras rompen el corazón de Odette, pero entiende las razones del porque tanto la odia. Asiente levemente y se muerde el labio para no romper en llanto.

—Entiendo perfectamente —masculla mirando hacia la ventana—. Te prometo que no nos volveremos a ver nunca en la vida.

Yuri se da la vuelta a pasos lentos, como si quisiera decirle algo más, pero es Odette quien lo detiene al llamarlo por su nombre.

—Ese chico del que siempre va contigo no está bien, si no quieres que se convierta en lo que yo era… no dejes de apoyarlo. Estoy segura que él sí tiene corrección —comenta.

Eso lo enfurece y quisiera decirle muchas cosas, sobre todo por meterse en su situación y no tener ni tantita idea de lo que Otabek ha pasado.

—Él no es drogadicto —dice el menor antes de salir.

—¿Y qué es lo que crees que toma para olvidar lo que siente? Porque dudo mucho que esa medicina le ayude mucho y por eso entra con facilidad a esas crisis, desconociendo a quien lo rodea.

—¿Tú qué sabes de…?

—Puedo notar el miedo en tus ojos, es el mismo sentimiento que Anna tenía cada vez que pasaba por una crisis. Necesita ayuda profesional. Es el único consejo como padre que te puedo dar.

Ignora esas palabras y decide salirse del lugar antes de que ella diga algo.

Se recarga sobre la puerta al cerrar y se muerde ligeramente el labio para contener ese llanto en la garganta antes de ir a buscar a Otabek.

Odia que ella le dijera eso y lo peor es que tiene muchísima razón al decir que Otabek no está bien, definitivamente necesita ayuda profesional porque a pesar de estar medicado, él no logra encontrar por completo esa paz que necesita.

Suspira profundo y camina hacia la sala de espera donde está su amado novio, quien de inmediato se levanta al ver la presencia de Yuri.

—¿Todo bien? —pregunta Otabek entrelazando su mano con la del menor.

Asiente levemente. Ambos caminan fuera de ese detestable lugar al que regresarán pronto y toman camino hacia la casa del adolescente.

Todo el camino van en un silencio incómodo y Otabek trata de pensar de qué forma pueden romperlo, pero no encuentra buen tema de conversación. Por fortuna para él, el rubio se detiene en seco y logra formular una pregunta.

—¿Qué sucede?

Estuvo dándole vueltas a esas palabras y llegó a una conclusión, una que espera que Otabek no la tome mal. Yuri aprieta los labios y decide decir las cosas cuanto antes.

—Estuve pensando sobre el comportamiento de Odette y no es que quiera comparar, pero tengo miedo que en algún momento en tus crisis me desconozcas —comienza a relatar.

—Yura lo del otro día…

—Beka, necesitas ayuda profesional porque yo solo no podré hacerlo.

⋆⌘⋆ ─────────────── ⋆⌘⋆ ─────────────── ⋆⌘⋆

**Continuará.**


	37. Ray of light.

—¿Estás listo, Yuuri? —pregunta Víctor desde la entrada de su habitación.

El menor echa un suspiro enorme, analizando esa habitación en la que ha estado por casi 16 años. El miedo de no volver ahí lo tiene paralizado, pues siente pánico por la operación que se aproxima. Ha estado leyendo casos de historias de donadores y algunos familiares comentan que el donador se quedó dormido en la plancha porque abusaron de la anestesia.

Y lo que más teme es que no vea a Otabek porque desde que le dijo que necesita ayuda no lo ha visto, incluso siente que él está enojado porque ni un mensaje le ha mandado.

Aprieta los labios muy fuerte y antes de salir de la habitación toma ese oso de peluche viejo en brazos.

—Supongo que si —disfraza ese miedo.

Víctor se da cuenta del temor de su hijo, por lo que lo detiene antes de salir.

—Podemos dejarlo para otro día, amor —dice el alfa.

—No, tengo que hacer esto para desligarme de Odette —gruñe el menor.

Suspira profundo y asiente.

—Entonces, vámonos. Mamá nos espera abajo.

Van todos en familia, incluso Azula se preocupa por su hermano por lo que nadie se separa de él y aunque son muy pequeños, los mellizos sienten que algo no está bien.

Llegando al hospital encargan a los más pequeños a la guardería, Víctor y Yuuri se encargan de llenar los papeles mientras que a Yuri lo preparan para ser internado.

—Si mueres me quedaré con todas tus cosas, ¿verdad? —pregunta Azula mientras da un brinco para subirse a la camilla.

—Siempre y cuando cuides a Potya, a papá y a mamá, y no esclavices a los mellizos —agrega Yuri con el ceño fruncido.

—Entonces déjalo por escrito —continúa la pelinegra.

—Bien, gusano.

A pesar de que a lo mucho estará en esa habitación una semana, Yuuri le trae algunas cosas para que no se aburra o se sienta en casa como algunos videojuegos y su computadora. También le trajo una chamarra de Animal Print porque en esos lugares hace demasiado frío.

Lo único que le hace falta en esos momentos es Otabek, quisiera que estuviera con él y puedan platicar o estar en la cama viendo una película o algo. Revisa su celular y se percata que ha visto sus mensajes, pero no hay ninguna contestación.

Suspira cansado de esperar alguna contestación de él y se acomoda sobre la cama. Lo que lo sorprende es que lo visitan Seung Gil y JJ en la tarde noche.

—Sabemos que tu cirugía es en la mañana, así que venimos a apoyarte —dice Seung Gil sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —pregunta JJ.

—Tengo frío, sobre todo en la mano de la intravenosa, tengo hambre y no puedo comer —se queja el menor—. Y tengo miedo.

—Tranquilo, tengo entendido que es una pequeña incisión en el abdomen y ya.

Ignora lo último que dijo JJ, necesita tener a Otabek con él y sólo él puede calmarlo en esos momentos.

—¿Fue Otabek a la escuela? —pregunta el menor con preocupación.

—No, ni tampoco contesta mis llamadas —confiesa JJ.

Da un profundo suspiro y se abraza a sí mismo. Espera que al menos no haya tenido otra crisis y las cosas empeorarán. JJ y Seung Gil no dejan de preocuparse por Yuri, por lo que tratan de distraerlo con su visita sentándose a jugar un rato Mario Kart.

Terminando su hora de visita, Yuuri y Víctor van a la habitación del menor para estar con él.

—No deberían estar aquí, mis hermanos los necesitan —dice el rubio con el ceño fruncido.

Sonríen enternecidos por las palabras del menor. Aman que haga su papel como hermano mayor, pero ahora más que nunca Yuri necesita de sus padres y no quiere admitirlo.

Yuuri se sube a la camilla para abrazar a su hijo mientras que el alfa se sienta en una silla cercana.

—Nos necesitas más en estos momentos, mi cielo —dice Yuuri con una sonrisa maternal.

—Tus hermanos están siendo cuidados por la abuela Emma —agrega Víctor.

Se muerde el labio para evitar ese nudo en la garganta, odia admitir que no quiere que se vayan ni mucho menos que lo dejen pasar esa noche completamente solo.

—¿Vas a entrar a la operación? —pregunta el rubio con un ligero temblor en el labio.

—No me lo permitirán, los médicos no pueden operar a sus familiares —comenta el alfa notando el miedo de su hijo—. Pero quién te operará es excelente en lo que hace, así que no debes preocuparte.

Le acaricia la mejilla con suavidad y Yuri no resiste en derramar una lágrima. Eso alerta a los adultos y abrazan con fuerza a su hijo.

—Vas a estar bien —Yuuri le besa la frente—. Nada nos va a separar.

Yuri asiente y no suelta por nada del mundo a sus padres.

Aunque estar con ellos lo tranquilizaron, no logra dormir para nada por estar pensando en Otabek, en la cirugía y lo que pasará después.

No logra quitarse de la mente a Odette, pensando en cómo hubiera sido su relación y la vida que tendrían. Seguro sería un drogadicto o alcohólico que no tendría una visión de vida o incluso estaría en la correccional o en otro lugar donde la vida lo trataría mal.

Si las cosas fueran de otra manera, él no estaría ahora mismo con Víctor y Yuuri, una pareja amorosa que nunca lo hizo menos ni cuando nacieron sus hermanos. Le dolió enterarse de las cosas de una forma que no debía ser, pero no por ser el adoptado iba a ser el de menor importancia. Sus padres estuvieron con él desde uso de razón, cuidándolo, amándolo, enseñándole sobre la vida y aplaudiendo sus triunfos y fracasos.

Ve a Yuuri dormir encima de Víctor sobre el sillón, notando que a pesar de dormir incómodos se sienten bien estando uno junto al otro. Le encanta tener a sus padres juntos, detestaría que ellos se separen, pero sabe que nunca pasará eso porque el amor que sienten es demasiado. Ojalá así fuera con Otabek.

Nuevamente suspira muy profundo por pensar en él, ¿estará bien? ¿Está tomándose esos medicamentos que lo mantienen calmado? Odia admitir que Odette tiene razón y que hizo bien en impulsarlo para decirle que requiere de ayuda.

Se acomoda sobre la cama y decide tratar de dormir para estar más tranquilo y fresco en la mañana.

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★ ゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜☆

Despierta con dolor de cabeza y lo primero que ve son unas lindas flores cortadas de algún jardín sobre la mesa y dos pequeños bultos sentados al pie de la cama.

—Yuki, Hiro, ¿son para mi? —pregunta con una media sonrisa.

—¡Si! ¡Las trajimos de la casa de la abuela! —contesta con emoción Hiro.

—Y te guardamos un helado en casa —dice Yuki con una sonrisa—. Pero queremos la mitad.

Yuri ríe e invita a sus hermanos acercarse a él para abrazarlos con fuerza. Yuuri entra junto con Azula y ella se sube a la cama para tener también la atención de su hermano.

—Gusano, admiro tu bondad —dice ella con una sonrisa—. Sin duda eres nuestro modelo a seguir.

Eso hace sonrojar al rubio y trata de evitar la vista para no encontrarse con ningún ojiazul u oji café. Yuuri ríe y no duda en revolverle el cabello.

—No digas tonterías —dice el rubio.

La puerta se abre para darle paso al doctor Emil Nekola, acompañado de Guang Hong y Víctor. Verlos con algunos instrumentales lo ponen muy nervioso y siente demasiadas náuseas.

—Azula, lleva a tus hermanos a la guardería y espérame en la sala de espera —le pide Yuuri a la pequeña diablilla azabache.

—De acuerdo —se baja con los mellizos de un salto de la cama—. No temas, Yuri. Eres nuestro héroe.

El rubio sonríe nerviosamente, ojalá fuera igual de temerario como su hermanita. Estando fuera los niños, explican el procedimiento que se llevará a cabo y lo preparan para operar.

—No te preocupes, mi amor —le dice Víctor a Yuri mientras caminan hacia la sala de operación.

Se puede notar lo aterrado que está e incluso el labio le tiembla ligeramente. No quiere estar solo en un lugar que podría causarle terror.

—¡Yuri!

Todos dejan de empujar la cama y voltean hacia el otro lado del pasillo. El corazón del adolescente comienza a latir con fuerza al ver a quien ha estado esperando. Otabek sostiene en sus manos un ramo de rosas y girasoles.

—¡Beka! —alza la mano el joven para que se acerque el otro.

Otabek hace caso acortando esa distancia; sin importarle que están frente a los padres de Yuri, lo besa en los labios.

Víctor respira profundo unas cuantas veces necesarias, apretando los puños para resistir las ganas de hacer una escena y Yuuri lo abraza, expidiendo un dulce aroma para controlar a su esposo.

—Creí que no te alcanzaría —dice Otabek un tanto preocupado.

—Desapareciste —se muerde el labio el menor para no llorar frente a él—. Creí que…

—¿Un ataque? Posiblemente, pero debo decirte que ya encontré una terapia más sana para mejorar y no volver a lastimarte —pega la frente sobre la del rubio—. Quiero ser mejor persona y tener una estabilidad emocional.

Sus orbes color esmeralda se llenan de lágrimas por esa buena noticia y no duda en abrazar con fuerza a su novio. Temía que estuviera enojado con él por haberle dicho eso.

—Platicaremos bien cuando salga de la operación, ¿de acuerdo? —dice el rubio.

—Claro, mi Yura —besa su frente—. Estaré esperándote.

El doctor Nekola da la orden de continuar con el traslado del joven hacia el quirófano. Yuuri se dirige a la sala de espera junto con Otabek, mientras que Víctor acompaña a su hijo en la sala para que no tenga miedo. Estando dentro, Víctor siente una sensación de nostalgia por el hecho de estar en un lugar dónde conoció por primera vez a Yuri.

—Es muy curioso —dice el zarco con una pequeña sonrisa—. En este quirófano naciste.

—¿Sabes que eso suena muy raro? —frunce el ceño el rubio.

Ríe levemente y besa la frente de su hijo. Antes de que el anestesiólogo haga lo suyo, Víctor toma ambas manos del menor y le da un beso.

—Te estaremos esperando, así que no nos des un susto, ¿de acuerdo? —suena más como una amenaza que una sugerencia. 

—Volveré pronto, papá —le dedica una pequeña sonrisa.

Le colocan la máscara para dormir a Yuri y le da un poco de escalofrío al ver como el efecto es pronto. Con un nudo en la garganta sale del lugar y camina hacia la sala de espera para encontrarse con su esposo, quien en seguida le da un fuerte abrazo.

Saben que el procedimiento no dura más de dos horas, pero sentirán que el tiempo irá muy lento. Yuuri les ofrece un poco de chocolate caliente de la cafetería e intentará hacer que el tiempo sea ameno.

—Gracias por venir, Otabek —dice con amabilidad Yuuri—. Estuvo esperando todo este tiempo.

—Sí, provocabas que mi Yuri estuviera triste —agrega Víctor cruzándose de brazos.

Otabek asiente levemente. Pronto comenzará a corregir ese enorme problema para que no le haga falta nunca más a Yuri.

—Entonces, lo de ustedes va muy enserio, ¿verdad? —pregunta Víctor con recelo.

—Sí, Yura es muy importante para mí a pesar de que no recuerdo mi infancia, él siempre ha estado en mi corazón —agrega el azabache con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Y también es importante para mí, él es mi vida —continua el alfa mayor mirando hacia otro lado—. Por ello, quiero que cuides a mi hijo como si fuera lo más preciado en la vida, porque eso es lo que es.

Escuchar que Víctor no hará más escenas de celos y que acepta totalmente su relación alegra tanto a Otabek como a Yuuri.

—No se preocupe, señor Nikiforov. Cuidaré mucho a Yuri —sonríe el azabache.

No es tan fácil dejar que alguien más ocupe un lugar en el corazón de Yuri, pero si sabe que Otabek lo cuidara y no le hará nada malo, entonces no hay mucho de qué preocuparse.

—Yuri los ama, no lo duden —agrega Otabek—. Jamás dejarán de ser sus padres, pase lo que pase.

Viendo cómo pasa el tiempo en ese lugar comienza a darles una especie de ansiedad, incluso se asustan mucho al ver que el familiar de un paciente que estuvo en cirugía le dan la peor noticia de su vida y se rompe a llorar. No, a Yuri no le pasará nada malo porque él está bien y sólo está donando un órgano.

Casi hora y media desde que se fue Yuri a la sala del quirófano aparece el doctor Nekola caminando hacia ellos. Los tres aludidos se levantan y se acercan a él en espera de alguna buena noticia.

—Yuri está bien, la cirugía salió de maravilla y ahora está en recuperación —comenta Nekola.

Todos sienten alivio al escuchar eso y no dudan en pedirle que lo lleven con él, sabiendo que aún sigue bajo los efectos de la anestesia y no despertará hasta que se vaya de todo su cuerpo.

Al llegar a la habitación ven a Yuri dormir profundamente, tranquilo y completamente sano. Ver que todo está bien los deja tranquilos y que no corre ningún peligro.

Escuchan con atención cuáles son los cuidados que debe tener ahora el adolescente y la dieta que debe seguir, pues con un solo riñón es posible que cambie por completo su vida. Incluso les enseña esas pequeñas cicatrices que le dejaron y cómo deben curarlas.

—Lo más seguro es que sienta algo de dolor, pero es normal después de ser sometido a una operación —explica Víctor mientras le coloca una manta a Yuri.

—¿Cuándo podremos llevarlo a casa? —pregunta el omega mientras se acerca a la camilla de Yuri para acariciar su cabeza.

—Posiblemente en uno o dos días —agrega Víctor.

—Vayamos por algo de comida y traigamos algo a Otabek, ¿de acuerdo? —sugiere Yuuri.

Asiente levemente y acepta la idea de ir a comprar algo de comida, dejando a Otabek sólo con el menor. Mira con atención a ese ser que le da luz en su vida y piensa que no le gustaría que algo malo le pase, que no vuelva a pisar algún quirófano que no sea más que para dar a luz a los cachorros que quisiera tener con él.

—Gracias por existir, Yura —besa su mano.

Se sorprende mucho al ver los ojos de Yuri abrirse, enseguida viendo como una sonrisa se le dibuja en sus labios.

—Hola, mi amor —sonríe Otabek llevando una mano de él a sus labios—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Yuri no responde, pero observa con detenimiento al alfa y sus labios no dejan de formar una sonrisa enorme.

—Eres muuuy guapo —dice entre risas—, ¿eres modelo?

Eso extraña mucho al azabache y se divierte ver como el efecto de la morfina tiene completamente sedado a Yuri que sólo dice incoherencias.

—Deberíamos casarnos —continua el rubio con una sonrisa—. Quiero sólo dos cachorros, tres serían mucho.

—¿Quieres que nos casemos? —ríe Otabek—. Pero ya nos casamos hace mucho tiempo.

Yuri borra la sonrisa y hace un gesto de decepción al escuchar eso.

—¿De verdad? Entonces quiero el divorcio para volverme a casar contigo —dice el menor—. Ni siquiera recuerdo cuando te conocí.

—Nos conocimos en el kínder.

—Me llamo Yuri Nikiforov, soy piscis, amo a los gatos y a los osos, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? —alza la mano para que Otabek se la tome.

—Sí, quiero casarme contigo.

Víctor y Yuuri vuelven a la habitación y encuentran a Otabek tratando de detener a Yuri, pues este se quiere levantar.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunta Yuuri un poco sorprendido.

—Dice que es doctor y quiere ir a operar —agrega Otabek.

—¡Si! Debo hacer un trasplante de riñón —dice Yuri arrastrando un poco las palabras—. Pero este guapo chico dice que debo quedarme en cama.

—No, mi amor. Tu debes quedarte en cama —se acerca Yuuri para detener a su hijo.

Yuri voltea a ver a su mamá y hace una especie de puchero.

—Debo llamar al 911, mi mamá quiere secuestrarme —se voltea hacia Otabek—. Llévame a la sala de operaciones, esposo mío.

Víctor se lleva la mano al rostro y comienza a reírse porque fue así como conoció al amor de su vida. Es gracioso ver cómo las cosas repiten ciertos patrones.

Después de un rato y muchas risas, Yuri vuelve a caer dormido y lo acomodan sobre la cama. Cuando despierta y le cuentan las incoherencias que estuvo diciendo se apena, escondiéndose sobre las sábanas.

—Vamos, doctor Nikiforov, debemos ir a hacer ese Bypass de arteria coronaria —se burla Otabek.

—Cállate, no me estés molestando —dice el rubio con el ceño fruncido.

Otabek ríe y besa el rostro avergonzado de su novio. Le enseñó el video que grabó cuando le dijo al enfermero que sentía que tenía un gato en el estómago, ¿cómo es eso posible?

—Mejor dime cómo te va en la terapia, ¿te dan medicamentos? —pregunta Yuri.

—Algo así, son medicamentos que no me duermen ni me dopan, mucho menos generan adicciones —explica Otabek—. Admito que dejar las que el otro idiota me recetaba me cuesta trabajo, la desintoxicación pesa mucho y la ansiedad es terrible.

—Por eso no venías —hace un puchero.

Otabek asiente y se acerca a la cama para sentarse a un lado de Yuri. Se pierde en sus ojos color esmeralda, unos que ya no le causan dolor o malos recuerdos.

—Te amo, Yura —susurra el azabache.

El corazón de Yuri da un vuelco, que incluso el electrocardiograma delata lo que provoca el menor y la sangre sube a su rostro.

—Y-yo también te amo —sonríe el menor.

Su recuperación es bastante rápida y después de unos cuantos días de la operación sale del hospital. Es normal que sienta dolores en sus heridas y por eso toma algunos medicamentos para ello. Ya desea poder estar en casa, pues es algo hartante estar en el hospital y sobre todo la comida es insípida.

—Voy a firmar la orden de salida, ahora nos iremos a casa —comenta Yuuri mientras ayuda a colocarse la chamarra.

—De acuerdo —sonríe Yuri.

—No dejes escapar al doctor Nikiforov —le dice a Otabek en forma de burla.

—¡Mamá!

Otabek ríe levemente por el chiste, no van a olvidar eso y se encargarán en recordárselo por el resto de sus días.

Algo que inquieta mucho a Yuri es que no le han dicho de Odette ni mucho menos si se está recuperando de la cirugía.

—Beka, ¿puedes llevarme con ella? —le pide el menor.

—¿Estás seguro?

Asiente. Otabek accede a empujar la silla de ruedas hacia la habitación de Odette, quien aún sigue en observación esperando que su cuerpo no rechace el riñón de Yuri.

La última vez que la vio estaba en un estado crítico, pero al entrar en esa habitación la ven más lúcida y con vida. Ella sonríe en cuanto ve a Yuri entrar a la habitación.

—¿Hoy te vas? —pregunta ella con amabilidad.

—Si, ya estoy mejorando de la cirugía —contesta con tranquilidad.

—Es la ventaja de ser joven —ríe.

Un pequeño silencio incómodo reina en esa habitación, ninguno de los dos sabe qué decir al otro sin tener que hacer las cosas tensas.

—Entonces, mi riñón te funciona —es lo único que se le ocurre decir al menor.

—Al parecer sí, gracias cielo —agrega la mujer.

Yuri aprieta los labios al recordar la propuesta sobre que lo dejé en paz y puedan vivir tranquilamente.

—Yuri, quisiera verte más seguido, conocerte y convivir contigo… quizá no sea lo mismo como tú padre, pero sí como una amiga —comenta la alfa alzando su mano hacia el menor.

Suena fácil, sin embargo, no encuentra una razón prudente para continuar estar cerca de ella. Suspira levemente y decide externar lo que piensa.

—Odette, espero que encuentres esa paz que necesitas —comienza Yuri—. Ahora que te recuperes debes volver a empezar una vida sana y sin que recaigas —por una extraña razón siente como su corazón se oprime en su pecho—. Eres muy joven y estoy seguro que puedes volver a enamorarte y formar tu familia.

—Pero Yuri…

—Yo pertenezco a una familia y no puedes encajar en mi vida —alza sus ojos para encontrarse con los de ella—. Te perdono por todo lo que has hecho, es hora de que me sueltes y también a Anna. No vivas en un pasado que jamás volverá.

Unas cuantas lágrimas bajan por los ojos de Odette y asiente levemente.

—D-de acuerdo, mi Yuri. E-Espero que también seas feliz y nunca te haga falta algo, te tendré siempre en mi corazón.

Se muerde el labio para evitar llorar frente a ella. Si no corta ese lazo ahora, será difícil y tener dos papás sólo complicaría su vida.

—Soy feliz con mis padres, así que nunca más hagas sufrir a las personas —Yuri busca la mirada de Otabek para indicarle que es hora de irse—. Te deseo la mejor suerte, Odette.

—Lo mismo deseo, mi pequeño cachorro.

Ambos salen de esa habitación listos para cerrar un capítulo del pasado y continuar con el presente. Yuri derrama unas cuantas lágrimas y eso alerta un poco a Otabek, quien enseguida se acerca a limpiarle esas gotas saladas.

—¿Estas bien, Yura?

Asiente levemente mientras se limpia las lágrimas con un pañuelo que Otabek le ofreció. Estando

—¿No quisieras conocer más sobre tus padres? Al menos saber cómo se conocieron.

Yuri ríe levemente. Llegando a la recepción encuentra a sus padres esperándolos con una sonrisa; les devuelve la sonrisa, ellos son sus pilares.

—Mis padres se conocieron en este hospital, en la sala de urgencias y se enamoraron al instante. 

⋆⌘⋆ ─────────────── ⋆⌘⋆ ─────────────── ⋆⌘⋆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No me había dado cuenta, pero este es el antepenúltimo capítulo. 
> 
> Recuerdo que inicie hace un año publicarlo aquí por miedo a que borraran mi cuenta en wattpad y no se perdiera esta historia, esta es de mis favoritas. (◍•ᴗ•◍)❤
> 
> Gracias por leer a todos.


	38. Light My Fire

Durante las semanas siguientes, Yuri permanece en cama hasta que la herida se le cierre completamente. Afortunadamente son vacaciones y no tiene que preocuparse si tiene que hacer tarea o reponer las clases, sólo disfruta películas, libros y algunos videojuegos.

Otabek lo visita en las tardes, ya que ahora está trabajando en una tienda en las mañanas. Seung Gil y JJ también van algunas ocasiones y le hacen pasar un momento agradable.

Una tarde en sábado deciden poner una película de Harry Potter y en cuanto pasan el baile de navidad, Yuri recuerda que también están cerca de dicha fecha.

—¿Qué harás en navidad? —pregunta

El moreno suspira profundo y deja caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de su novio mientras acaricia con delicadeza la mano dónde tenía la intravenosa.

—Creo que estaré en cama sin hacer nada, pasaría por una cubeta de pollo frito y después dormiré —contesta sin mucho ánimo—. No recuerdo bien cuándo fue la última navidad que celebré y tampoco la última que pasé con mis papás.

Escuchar eso entristece al menor, siempre piensa lo mal y solo que estuvo Otabek durante casi mucho tiempo. Eso va a cambiar ahora que están juntos, jamás lo dejara que pase por esa soledad nunca más.

—¿Quieres venir con nosotros en Navidad? —sugiere Yuri con una sonrisa—. Mamá prepara mucha comida y sobre todo katsudon porque es el cumpleaños de papá, seguro que no se molestarán en agregar un plato más y un juego de cubiertos.

—¿No se enojarán?

—Para nada. Además, eres de la familia y ellos te quieren.

Ríe levemente el moreno y busca esconderse en el cuello del menor sin lastimarle. Da unos pequeños besitos y Yuri se retuerce por el cosquilleo que causa.

—No conocen mi lado malo —masculla.

—No hay lado malo, Azula te lo dijo. Eres bueno, sólo estás confundido.

Vuelve a reír, buscando los ojos verdes del menor para perderse en ellos. La sangre de Yuri sube a sus mejillas y trata de evitar hacer contacto con él.

—¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo? Tan amoroso, tan... Yuri —dice él sin quitarle la vista de encima al chico—. ¿Qué he hecho para merecerte?

El rubio lo acerca a sus labios, fundiendo los suyos con un tierno y pequeño beso. El intercambio de miradas habla más que mil palabras.

—Porque eres la persona más importante en mi vida, porque eres Otabek —le dedica una sonrisa.

El moreno deja caer su cabeza sobre Yuri y continúan viendo la película, pues no pueden comenzar una sesión de besos ya que puede ser que Víctor llegue o los hermanitos interrumpan el momento.

Se dedican a terminar de ver la película y luego juegan un poco antes de que sea la hora que se tiene que ir Otabek a casa.

La navidad comienza a hacerse presente en la casa en cuanto Víctor saca el árbol de navidad y Azula se emociona para decorarlo, Yuki y Hiro también ayudan a decorar corriendo por toda la casa con una guirnalda en la mano. Yuuri hace un delicioso ponche para toda la familia y el olor está en toda la casa. Yuri agradece de que saquen los adornos a principios de diciembre, pues a él le encanta que respeten Halloween y no estén poniendo todo en noviembre.

—Mamá —Yuri se acerca al azabache, quien no deja de tararear villancicos.

—Hola cielo, ¿quieres ponche? —pregunta.

—No mami, ya es suficiente con los tres vasos que tome —se acerca a él para abrazarlo por la espalda y dejar caer su cabeza en el hombro—. Mami, invité a Beka a pasar la navidad con nosotros.

—De acuerdo cielo, igual tenía pensado decirle la próxima vez que viniera —comenta Yuuri con una sonrisa—. Tú padre está de acuerdo.

Sonríe levemente al escuchar eso, le encanta que su familia involucre a Otabek y lo consideren un miembro más. Quisiera correr a su habitación y hablarle, pero prefiere mandarle un mensaje de voz e incluso Yuuri agrega al mensaje que es bienvenido.

—¿Pudiste comprarle un regalo a tu papá? —pregunta Yuuri.

—Si, busque algo por internet y le pedí a Beka que hiciera el depósito por mí —explica el rubio mientras se sienta en una silla.

—El internet soluciona todo —ríe levemente el azabache.

Al parecer vendrán los abuelos de Japón a celebrar las festividades junto con los abuelos de Rusia; JJ también invita a Seung Gil a pasar estas fechas. Yuuri se siente muy feliz de que la familia esté reunida, incluso su hermana viene con su esposo e hija.

El punto de reunión será en casa de los abuelos Derek y Emma, pues ya son demasiados que en el departamento no cabrán todos.

También tiene preparado un regalo para Otabek y Yuuri, algo sencillo, pero sabe que les agradará. El internet le proporcionó toda comodidad para ver los regalos y pedirlos. A sus hermanos más pequeños les compró dulces y a Azula un libro que tanto le estuvo pidiendo todo el año.

En la mañana de navidad siente mucha alegría de que su novio va a convivir con su familia y podrá presentarlo. Mientras Víctor está en las compras locas con los niños, Yuuri y Yuri preparan la cena para todos.

—El día que te cases tienes que venir a festejar la navidad —le dice Yuuri.

—Mamá, eso falta unos años más —agrega el rubio con el ceño fruncido—. Y por supuesto que vendré a verte y no sólo la navidad.

Yuuri sonríe complacido, aunque bien sabe que habrá un momento en que no verá tan seguido a su bebé.

El timbre suena en ese momento y Yuri se levanta a abrir la puerta. Siente un vuelco en el corazón al ver a Odette acompañada de un hombre de traje que da un poco de escalofríos. Al menos ella está bien y no fue en vano el transplante.

—Odette…

—Lo sé, sólo vine a dejarte algo antes de marcharme de este lugar —agrega la alfa—. ¿Están tus padres?

Y sin necesidad de llamarle Yuuri aparece a lado de su hijo para ver qué está pasando. Frunce el ceño al ver a Odette, sabiendo que ella aceptó dejar ir a Yuri.

—Hola, Yuuri —saluda con amabilidad—. Quiero hacer algo antes de irme y traje a mi abogado.

¿Abogado? Esto no suena bien, sin embargo, Yuuri permite que entren y les prepara un poco de café antes de ver de qué se trata esta visita.

Yuri se siente muy incómodo y elige la silla más lejana de Odette, cerca de Yuuri. Estando todos acomodados alrededor del lugar, Odette da la orden y el abogado saca unos folders con papeles.

—Me voy a ir a Alemania a comenzar mi vida —agrega la mujer—, pero antes de eso quiero dejarte mi herencia en vida antes de cerrar este ciclo.

—¿Herencia? Creí que tú eras… ahm… ¿pobre? —agrega Yuri haciendo una mueca.

Odette ríe levemente, quisiera acariciar a su hijo por decir cosas extrañas.

—Hay toda una historia detrás de ello —agrega la mujer—. Mis padres murieron cuando era muy niña y este caballero fue el que mantuvo las cuentas y bienes protegidos hasta que cumpliera cierta edad de vida. No iba a permitir que me gastara toda la fortuna de mis padres en drogas, alcohol y todos esos malos vicios que caí.

El hombre toma una hoja y comienza a leer.

—El acuerdo de la señorita Odette Komarov es que a su único primogénito le hereda la casa que se encuentra en Moscú y la cantidad de 7 millones de euros —comienza a hablar con tranquilidad—. A los señores Víctor y Yuuri Nikiforov les deja la cantidad de 5 millones de euros por haber cuidado, darle un hogar y una familia al joven Yuri Nikiforov.

Escuchar todo eso deja boquiabiertos tanto a Yuuri como a Yuri, no tiene que darles tanto dinero por algo de ese grado.

—No podemos aceptar tanto dinero —tartamudea el rubio—. Es demasiado exagerado eso y…

—Sé que esto no va a compensar el daño que hice, pero es mi deber dejarte algo de lo que mis padres me dejaron —agrega Odette con una sonrisa—. No volverás a saber nada de mi después de este día.

El abogado acerca unas hojas en las que deben firmar tanto Yuuri por ser la madre, como Yuri para tener los derechos que le están dando. Antes de irse, Odette le deja lo que es un diario algo viejo.

—Este es un diario de Anna, donde ella escribe de ti y lo mucho que la hacías feliz —agrega ella—. Te daría más, pero no sé qué le hicieron a todas las cosas del lugar donde vivíamos.

Yuri lo toma y siente como revuelve su estómago al ver la cubierta. Odette se despide de Yuri con un fuerte abrazo y después se dirige fuera del departamento como de sus vidas para siempre.

Ahora, ¿qué harán con esa enorme cantidad de dinero?

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★ ゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜☆

La casa de los abuelos se llena con todos los visitantes, con más vida y alegría. Emma recibe a cada uno con los brazos abiertos, incluyendo a Otabek y Seung Gil.

—Me hace feliz que ya no sólo somos ocho personas en esta casa y que tuvimos que comprar el comedor más grande —dice Emma mientras abraza con fuerza a Azula.

Todo el lugar también está decorado con hermosas guirnaldas, el árbol de navidad tiene muchas esferas de colores y al pie demasiados regalos que son agregados poco a poco por los invitados.

Al principio Otabek y Seung Gil se sienten extraños al estar rodeados de toda la familia de sus respectivas parejas, pero poco a poco comienzan a sentirse cómodos.

Yuri se sienta en la sala al sentir un leve dolor en la herida, le han pedido que debe descansar hasta seis semanas y que no debe hacer mucho esfuerzo. Otabek se percata de ello y se acerca para estar al pendiente.

—¿Todo bien? — pregunta Otabek mostrando su preocupación.

Asiente levemente y estira su mano para que el alfa se acerque, busca el abrazo reconfortante y no le importa que esté toda la familia en casa. Otabek hace caso y lo envuelve entre sus brazos con cuidado de no lastimarlo.

—Hay algo más que me molesta —masculla el rubio—. Odette volvió a ir a la casa para dejarnos unas cosas.

—¿Qué cosas?

Yuri se acerca al oído para decirle lo que la mujer le dejó en herencia y Otabek se queda totalmente boquiabierto.

—Papá aun no lo sabe y no sé qué es lo que haré con esa cantidad. Mamá también se asusta mucho, así que decidimos guardar esos cheques en el armario —agrega el rubio

—¿Y a quién no?

—También me dejó un diario de Anna, el cual no me atrevo abrirlo —comenta el rubio.

—¿Y también está en el armario?

Niega con la cabeza y antes de abrir la boca, llegan algunos familiares a querer platicar un rato con Yuri y hablar sobre la donación que hizo. Sus abuelos tanto paternos como maternos creen que el gesto que hizo fue demasiado amable como para no recibir nada a cambio. Yuuri y él intercambiaron miradas, diciendo que no abrirán la boca para nada.

También le preguntan sobre Odette y que es lo que siente al respecto haberla conocido. Poco a poco lo que dicen comienza a molestar a Yuri; poco falta cuando comienzan a hacer preguntas sobre Otabek y qué planes tienen.

—¡Bien! Es hora de los regalos —se levanta Isabella, viendo que tantas preguntas son demasiado incómodas para Yuri.

Todos cambian de semblante y Yuri sólo siente alivio ante el interrogatorio, nunca es el centro de atención y justo un día así se le ocurren bombardearlo con tantas preguntas.

Esa navidad recibe muchos regalos de sus abuelos, sus padres, JJ, Seung y de Otabek, incluso Azula le regaló unos deliciosos chocolates que podrá comer cuando su médico le diga que ya puede hacerlo.

A su padre le compró un lindo estetoscopio con un perrito como Makkachin en medio de este. Definitivamente a el Doctor Nikiforov le encanta. A su mamá le consiguió un hermoso suéter tejido a mano, sabe que a él lo puede derretir si le regalan prendas junto con esos chocolate suizos que sólo Chris le puede conseguir.

A Otabek le tejió una bufanda de color verde, siempre anda sin taparse y eso le preocupa mucho al omega. A JJ y a Seung Gil les tejió un par de gorros y a sus abuelos les regaló unas bolsas de dulce.

Y él también queda encantado con todos los regalos que le dieron, como la nueva chamarra estilo animal print que su novio le regaló; sus padres le dieron unos tenis converse de edición limitada de animal print. Sus abuelos de Japón le han dado unos peluches de gatos que tanto le gusta y los abuelos de Rusia le regalaron unas Matryozkas.

Viendo que Yuri está muy cansado, deciden volver a casa a dormir, pasando a dejar a Otabek en su casa antes de dirigirse a la suya.

Al llegar a su habitación, encuentra el diario en el escritorio y siente un vuelco en el pecho. No quisiera leerlo, quizá en su debido momento sentirá esa necesidad de saber cómo era Anna. Por ahora lo guarda entre los libros de texto que no tocará.

Pasando el año nuevo, Yuri decide que es momento de volver a la escuela porque él no quiere seguir perdiendo más tiempo de escuela y más ahora que se ha definido qué carrera estudiar.

Su padre y abuelo querían que siguiera el linaje de los doctores, quizá él no será un cirujano como lo son y lo que anhela ser Azula, pero sí será uno. La mente del ser humano es demasiado sorprendente y más cuando esta se encuentra totalmente averiada, por lo que la psiquiatría es lo que ahora tiene en mente para estudiar una carrera.

Otabek también ha escogido la suya y está lejos del área de Yuri. Él se irá a los negocios internacionales, así como su padre.

Al paso de los años cada vez van fortaleciendo más su relación, no tienen miedo a que si se separan por sus carreras alguien más intentará conquistarlos. Yuri confía en que Otabek no lo cambiaría así de fácil, como el azabache cree en lo mismo.

JJ es el primero en graduarse de la preparatoria, tomando el camino de la medicina como en la familia, dirigiéndose a la Universidad de Harvard. Seung Gil se pone triste por la distancia, pero le da alegría que su pareja siga sus sueños.

Los siguientes en graduarse son Seung Gil y Yuri, por supuesto que también Otabek. Aunque era de la generación de JJ, Otabek debía unas materias por todo el tiempo que se atrasó después de salir de psiquiatría.

Seung Gil tomará Ingeniería Bioquímica en la Universidad de Corea por la beca que le ofrecen, se mudará a un internado para alumnos y vendrá a visitarlos de vez en cuando. Otabek no irá muy lejos de Yuri. El rubio estudiará en la ciudad de San Petersburgo y Otabek irá a Moscú.

Víctor y Yuuri no dejan de sentirse felices el primer día que el mayor de sus hijos asiste a la universidad, no les cabe la emoción de verlo cumplir más metas.

Terminando la primera semana de clases, Yuri está enterrado entre tanta tarea, pero no le molesta mucho porque es un chico muy listo y le encanta aprender.

Siendo viernes pasando de las 11, decide marcarle a su novio. Siente curiosidad sobre cómo le fue, pues solo han podido hablar por mensajes.

—Es interesante la carrera, creí que me aburriría y me equivoqué —comenta el azabache.

—¿Y no te quedaste dormido? —pregunta el rubio.

—No, tuve que poner tres alarmas para que no pase eso.

El menor ríe levemente. Otabek ha mejorado muchísimo en cuanto a su salud mental y no ha padecido más de esas crisis que siempre le daban al joven. Eso hace sentir alivio a Yuri.

—Te extraño —susurra el menor con una sonrisa.

—Mañana te veré —susurra el azabache devolviéndole la sonrisa—. ¿Ya no te duele?

El rubio pasa su mano por el cuello, tocándose una pequeña cicatriz de una mordida que Otabek le dejó después de estar juntos en la intimidad. Ambos tomaron esa decisión antes de que Otabek partiera a Moscú y quizá los demás lo vean demasiado precipitado porque aún son muy jóvenes para estarse enlazando, pero ambos están seguros del amor que tienen uno al otro por lo que no se arrepentirán por tomar una decisión muy seria.

—No, ya no duele.

⋆⌘⋆ ─────────────── ⋆⌘⋆ ─────────────── ⋆⌘⋆

**Continuará.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Feliz año nuevo! (◍•ᴗ•◍)♡ ✧*。


	39. The Story

Estar enlazado con Otabek ha sido un poco complicado. En ocasiones se deprime demasiado por esa lejanía que los separa y hay ocasiones en que Otabek no puede ir a visitar a Yuri o al revés. Terminan llorando por teléfono También se la pasa escondiendo la marca de su padre, así que siempre que está en casa se deja caer el cabello sobre la espalda, el cual ha crecido mucho y le luce de maravilla.

Estando en unos semestres avanzados, va a la clínica que está a lado de donde trabaja su padre para hacer su servicio social en los consultorios de psiquiatría. Ya no se impresiona mucho al ver esas enfermedades sobre las personas y cómo hacen efecto.

El otro día un paciente con esquizofrenia comienza a atacar a quien se le acercara, incluyendo al doctor Rose, el mentor de Yuri.

Viendo la situación y saber manejar ese tipo de ataques, Yuri se arma de valor y se acerca al pobre paciente perturbado y charla con él.

—Tranquilo, todo está bien —sonríe de lado a lado mientras le tiende la mano—. Soy tu amigo, no quiero hacerte daño.

Poco a poco el hombre acepta a Yuri y toma las medicinas que le tiende el rubio. Le recordó cuando su amado sufría esos episodios y supo cómo lidiar cuando le pasaba algo así. Por suerte que ya está totalmente curado y no depende más de su tratamiento.

Todos los pacientes y personal adoran a Yuri por saber manejar la situación y mantener todo bajo control.

La carrera lo está absorbiendo de manera impresionante que hay ocasiones en que llega a casa a comer lo primero que encuentra, toma una ducha y se duerme. Ojalá que ya lleguen esas vacaciones en las que planea dormir todo el día y olvidar todo sobre la escuela.

Una noche llega de lo más cansado y encuentra a sus padres sentados en la mesa. Eso lo espanta un poco y enseguida no duda en acercarse a ellos a pesar del cansancio que tiene.

—¿Sucede algo malo? —pregunta el menor.

Yuuri y Víctor le dedican una sonrisa y lo invitan a que se siente.

—Planeamos unas vacaciones a Japón en familia, queremos ir al festival de verano y visitar a tus abuelos —comenta Yuuri con una pequeña sonrisa—. Le decía a tu padre que sería buena idea llevar a Otabek.

Abre los ojos muy grandes al escuchar eso y hasta el aire se le ha escapado de sus pulmones.

—Es una buena idea que vaya, así también descansa de la carrera en esas semanas de vacaciones —agrega el zarco con una sonrisa.

Yuri quiere gritar de emoción, pero sus hermanos duermen y no quiere despertarlos. Abraza con fuerza a sus padres y Víctor nota un ligero cambio de aroma en su hijo.

—Hueles muy dulce —agrega el alfa frunciendo el ceño.

Eso pone nervioso a Yuri; cuando se enlaza un omega con un alfa cambia el aroma ligeramente.

—Se me cayó el café encima al chocar con un doctor, era de avellana—contesta Yuri con tanta naturalidad.

Yuuri entrecierra los ojos y de inmediato comprende la situación. Decide guardar el secreto para cuando sea oportuno hablarlo. Por otro lado, Víctor cree esa mentira.

Yuri se va a su habitación para hablarle a Otabek y contarle los planes de sus padres y que espera que vaya con él a Japón.

—Te va a gustar Japón, podremos ir a la playa y estar juntos en el festival —Yuri se siente muy emocionado.

—Me encantaría ir y conocer esas aguas del onsen que tanto hablas —agrega el azabache.

Y la emoción de que se acerque el día del viaje hace que las siguientes semanas sean menos pesadas para ambos universitarios. Incluso los días se van tan rápido que cuando menos se lo esperan ya están pisando tierras japonesas.

Son recibidos por sus abuelos y su prima Umi, la hija mayor de Mari. Ella y Yuri se llevan de maravilla y platican muy seguido por Messenger.

Llegando al onsen familiar, no dudan primero en comer y después entrar en esas aguas que relajan a todos. Yuri y Otabek son los primeros en entrar, dejándose llevar por la magia de estas.

—Debo agradecer de que esta parte sea privada y nadie vio lo que acabamos de hacer —dice Yuri.

Tiene las mejillas algo rojas y su pecho no deja de elevarse por lo agitado que está.

—¿No era una posición incómoda? —pregunta Otabek en las mismas condiciones.

Niega con la cabeza y deja caer sobre su pecho mientras toma su mano.

—Me encanta tener esta adrenalina de ser descubiertos —masculla Yuri.

—Sí, pero me preocupa que nos vayan a ver.

—No lo estabas mientras me encajabas tu…

—¡Aquí vamos!

Dos cuerpos de niños de 10 años brincan a las aguas lanzándose con un clavado, logrando salpicar a los jóvenes. Enseguida Yuri se separa de Otabek un poco para que no sospechen.

—¡Niños! ¡No pueden brincar como si fuera una alberca! —los regaña Yuuri.

Yuki y Hiro sonríen por la travesura realizada. Víctor también llega y todos se incluyen al baño de aguas termales. Otabek se siente un poco incómodo al ver a sus suegros desnudos, por lo que Yuri decide que es hora de cambiarse y dar una vuelta nocturna.

—Sospecho que mamá se ha dado cuenta del enlace que tenemos —comenta el rubio tomando de la mano a su novio.

—¿Te ha dicho algo? —Otabek se nota algo serio.

Niega con la cabeza y continúan caminando por las calles de Hasetsu hasta llegar a la playa. Ambos se sientan sobre la arena para ver el atardecer.

—No creo que se enojen —comenta Yuri mientras hace dibujos sobre la arena—. Tengo 21 años y voy en el último año de la carrera. No tienen que ponerse mal.

Ríe levemente el alfa y besa la mano de su novio. Otabek trabaja después de clases en una empresa de finanzas y le va bien que los mismos jefes están contentos con su desempeño.

Volviendo a casa todos están comiendo sandía sobre el jardín y delicioso refresco para sentirse frescos porque ahora está haciendo un terrible calor.

—¿Dónde estaban? —pregunta una joven adolescente de cabello azabache y ojos azules, su cuerpo ya no es el de una niña si no de una señorita. Se puede notar que tiene la forma de los ojos de Yuuri, pero la fuerte mirada de Víctor. Sin duda es una alfa codiciada en la escuela y sobre todo por ser la más joven en la carrera de medicina.

—Fuimos a caminar por la playa —contesta el rubio sentándose cerca de ellos.

Otabek toma lugar a lado de Yuri y enseguida les traen un plato de sandía. El rubio tiene dificultades para comerla porque se le viene el cabello sobre el rostro.

—Me sorprende que tu cabello sea muy largo —dice Hiroko sentándose a su lado para comenzar a trenzar sus hebras doradas.

—Insiste en dejarlo crecer porque vio una fotografía mía cuando era adolescente —agrega Víctor.

—Sí, me gusta que… —Yuri se da cuenta que le han recogido por completo el cabello dejando descubierta la nuca.

Alza los ojos en busca de su padre, quien está totalmente boquiabierto al igual que Hiroko, Toshiya y Azula. Otabek está completamente en shock y no sabe cómo reaccionar al demostrar que están enlazados. Yuuri se acerca a su esposo para tratar de tranquilizarlo y que no lance a su yerno.

—¡Yuri Nikiforov! —grita Víctor completamente furioso y rojo del rostro.

—¡Papá! ¡Ya soy mayor de edad! —exclama el rubio tratando de evitar vergüenza.

—Sí, cielo, a esa edad ya hablábamos de bodas —agrega Yuuri.

El zarco mira a su esposo completamente sorprendido por lo que acaba de decir. Yuri quisiera salir corriendo de ese lugar y evitar la siguiente escena dramática sobre el enlace.

—Tú… —señala a Otabek, quien trata de mantener la postura de alfa listo para proteger a su omega—… ¿cómo pudiste? —comienza a llorar y se acerca a él, tomándolo por la playera que tiene—. Tú…

Comienza a flaquear su cuerpo hasta caer desmayado, Azula y Yuuri se alarman y se acercan a él corriendo.

—¡Vitya! —exclama Yuuri tomándolo por los hombros.

Azula toma su muñeca para revisar el pulso y al suavizar el gesto da a entender que está bien. Entre ella y Yuri lo acomodan sobre el suelo boca abajo. Menos mal qué hay dos médicos más en la familia y saben cómo actuar ante estos momentos críticos.

Cuando Víctor recupera el conocimiento, se queda acostado en la misma posición. Yuri pide que lo dejen a solas para hablar.

—No vayas a matar a papi —gruñe Azula frunciendo el ceño.

—No —rueda los ojos.

Después de que todos abandonan la sala, Yuri se acuesta a lado de él mirándolo a los ojos. Toma la mano de su padre con fuerza, quien le sonríe levemente.

—Papá, no tienes que exaltarte por esto —agrega Yuri con una pequeña sonrisa—. Siempre serás mi súper héroe por salvar vidas de muchos niños, mi primer amor y nadie más te va a suplir.

—Yuri…

—Tú y mamá se casaron más o menos a esta edad, tuvieron a mi hermanito y después a mí —comenta—. Tengo 21 años, voy en el último año de mi carrera y en unos cuantos años más volare del nido.

El rostro de Víctor se llena de unas cuantas lágrimas y se muerde el labio. Alza la mano para acariciar el rostro de su pequeño cachorro.

—Los años no pasan en balde, mi pequeño Yuri —comienza a hablar—. Recuerdo cuando te tuve muy pequeño en mis brazos y me aseguraré de que respiraras. Eras una cosa más pequeña que Potya y hasta Makkachin… que en paz descansen, te tiraba cuando corrías.

—Papá…

—Olvido que estás creciendo y quisiera tenerte siempre en casa.

—Es el ciclo de la vida.

Y sí qué pasa el tiempo muy rápido. Nunca creyó que llegaría el día que se gradúa de la carrera, se siente tan emocionado que ya no sufrirá más con esas terribles tareas y proyectos. El día de la fiesta recibe una propuesta que no puede evitar decir que sí.

Mientras bailan una pegajosa canción romántica en medio de la pista, Otabek se queda completamente maravillado por la belleza de Yuri y es que como no perderse en esos enormes ojos color esmeralda.

—Yura, me siento feliz de que estés cumpliendo tu sueño —comenta el azabache.

—Hay muchos más que quiero cumplir —sonríe de oreja a oreja el menor—. Vivir toda una vida a tu lado.

—En ese caso —Otabek busca algo dentro de su saco y al ver que se arrodilla frente a él con un hermoso anillo, el corazón del rubio se acelera—. Cásate conmigo.

Asiente varias veces y lo abraza con mucha fuerza. Era más que obvio que ellos terminaran juntos. Para el día que Yuri anuncia su compromiso, Víctor y Yuuri no dejan de llorar al saber que su hijo mayor se casará.

Y el tiempo hace las suyas, con los preparativos y la organización de la boda llega el día más importante para Otabek y Yuri, quienes no dejan de sentirse muy felices.

—¿Puedo quedarme con la habitación del gusano? —pregunta Azula en voz baja mientras observa la ceremonia.

—¿Para qué quieres otra habitación? —masculla Yuuri.

—Porque puedo tener una más.

Yuuri golpea levemente a su hija y continúa mirando la ceremonia de bodas. Yuri se ha recogido el cabello con un chongo decorado con algunas flores. Su traje es blanco con hilos dorados que hacen figuras en él. El de Otabek es parecido, sólo que el de él es negro con los mismos hilos color dorado.

Ambos no dejan de mirarse a los ojos, diciéndose cuan enamorados están y lo importantes que son uno en la vida del otro, un pilar que los mantiene en alto y jamás se dejarán caer.

Entonces cuando es la hora de decir los votos, JJ le entrega a Yuri la concha que le había dado a Otabek en aquel viaje, siendo Seung Gil el que le entrega a Otabek la contraría.

—Prometí darte un mejor anillo cuando trabajara —susurra el kazajo al abrir la concha y tomar el anillo de bodas que va en el dedo del rubio—. Ahora te juro ante estas personas que jamás te abandonaré, tu y yo estaremos caminando por el resto de nuestras vidas juntos. Yuri Nikiforov, cuidaré de ti, te apoyaré en las buenas y en las malas y jamás dejaremos de ser un gran equipo.

Yuri sonríe al ver el hermoso anillo de bodas dorado con las letras grabadas “my angel” sobre él. Ahora el rubio toma el anillo de la concha azulada y se lo coloca en el dedo anular de su amor.

—Y yo prometo jamás dejarte caer cuando esas pesadillas decidan volver, estaré cuidándote sin importar nada más que nuestro bienestar. Eres el amor de mi vida, mi primero en todo y el último, por lo que quiero caminar a tu lado por el resto de nuestras vidas hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Ambos se sonríen con los ojos y algunas lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas. No hay amor más puro que el de ellos dos.

—Con el poder que me concede la ley, uno en sagrado matrimonio a este alfa y a este omega, pueden besarse —dice el juez de la paz.

Otabek acerca a Yuri al tomarlo por la cintura y une sus labios a los otros, sellando una promesa más de por vida.

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★ ゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜☆

El dinero que Odette le dejó en herencia a Yuri lo uso para que su padre colocara el hospital que tanto deseo en nombre de los Nikiforov, Ahora Víctor tiene su propio hospital y le alegra tener a sus dos hijos mayores trabajando; mientras que Yuri se encarga del área de psiquiatría, Azula es jefa de cirugía cardiotorácica a sus 20 años. Los mellizos se dedican al arte y modelaje, así como Yuuri lo fue y le fascina la idea que promocionen una línea de ropa que él mismo diseñó. JJ también forma del hospital Nikiforov, siendo el jefe de neurocirugía y esposo del inventor de los supresores que disminuyen por completo los síntomas del celo en los omegas, Seung Gil.

—¿Ya se lo dijiste? —dice Otabek a través del teléfono.

—No, aún no se lo digo, lo haré en cuanto pueda —dice Yuri mientras camina entre los pasillos en busca de la oficina principal.

—Está bien, puede esperar y lo invitamos a cenar.

—Mi padre lo notará en cualquier momento, es médico y no es algo que pueda ocultarlo con facilidad —contesta Yuri con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué es lo que no puedes ocultarme? —tercia una voz.

Yuri se voltea y nota a Víctor parado detrás de él. Pareciera que viene de una cirugía por la ropa que trae. El rubio sonríe al encontrarlo.

—Voy a colgar, te veré en la noche amor —dice Yuri.

Al colgar, invita a su padre a ir por un delicioso chocolate a una cafetería que está cruzando la avenida. Debía de dar la noticia estando sus padres juntos, pero Yuuri fue el primero al enterarse por notar ciertos cambios en el cuerpo de su hijo como el aroma.

—Papá, no quiero que te desmayes por lo que te voy a decir —sonríe Yuri mientras busca en su chaqueta un pequeño sobrecito color blanco.

—Ya no me pasa eso, te prometo que no lo haré —contesta el alfa.

El menor le entrega el pequeño sobre y espera impaciente que Víctor lo analice y saque sus conclusiones. Es una fotografía de un ultrasonido de un embarazo de 8 semanas de gestación con el nombre de Yuri Altin en la esquina superior derecha.

—Vas a ser abuelo —agrega el rubio acercándose a su padre para abrazarlo y darle un beso en la mejilla.

A Víctor no le cabe tanta felicidad de saber que su primer nieto viene en camino, por lo que se queda mirando unos momentos más la fotografía antes de soltarse a llorar un mar de lágrimas.

—La nueva generación está por venir —chilla Víctor abrazando a su hijo—. Estoy muy feliz de ti, mi vida, eres mi orgullo.

Siendo el primer embarazo de Yuri, su madre no deja de estar al pendiente de él y darle los mejores consejos que le pueden servir para que sea llevadero y no pase por dificultad alguna. Nace la primera hija de Yuri y Otabek, siendo la viva imagen de Yuri teniendo heterocromía, algo que la hace particularmente linda.

—Su nombre es Amelia —agrega Yuri al presentar a sus padres su pequeña recién nacida, envuelta entre las mantas de color rosa.

—Es muy linda, gusano, pero no más linda que yo —dice Azula acercándose a la pequeña.

—Se parece mucho a ti, me recuerda a cuando te encontré en esos cuneros llamándome —Yuuri se acerca a su hijo para tomar a su nieta entre sus brazos—. Abriste los ojos y te inmediato nos flechamos.

La hermosa Amelia es ahora la felicidad de Otabek y Yuri, ambos no se cansan de convivir cada momento con ella y disfrutar esta nueva etapa como padres.

—Por fin me siento totalmente completo —susurra Otabek teniendo a Yuri entre sus brazos—. Tengo a mi familia y nada o nadie vendrá a quitarme este hermoso momento.

—Estoy feliz de poder darte la familia que tanto necesitaste esos años llenos de oscuridad.

Otabek se acerca para besar a Yuri, tomándolo por el mentón mientras que con la otra mano acaricia su pálida piel.

—Siento tu corazón latir con fuerza —susurra el azabache.

—Son los  _ latidos _ que representan la felicidad.

⋆⌘⋆ ─────────────── ⋆⌘⋆ ─────────────── ⋆⌘⋆

**Fin**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En sí este es el último capítulo, pero tengo más extras de este fic por subir.  
> Espero que hayan disfrutado de esta historia, pues realmente es de mis favoritas. Recuerden que si les gusta mucho, compartan, voten y sobre todo comenten que tal les pareció, me sirve para mi retroalimentación y a mi persona. (◍•ᴗ•◍)❤
> 
> Thanks♪(･ω･)ﾉ


End file.
